Harry Potter and the Twisted School Year 6
by Kime
Summary: Dragon and Matthew are now married, but how is this going to change the life of Dragon's parents Harry and Draco? And just which character is going to create a HUGE problem in the wizarding world? DH, DragMat, SSOC, RLAD. SLASH.
1. Wedding Aftermath

Harry Potter and The Twisted School Year 6

Chapter 1: Wedding Aftermath

Dragon woke up the next morning wrapped around his new husband Mathew. At 16, almost 17, years old, Dragon had finally married his long time boyfriend Mathew 18 the other day. The couple had been together for three almost four years, and had gone through an array of events. However, that all didn't matter now, now they were married and on a completely different adventure in their lives. Around nine, an hour came to the window dropping off the Daily Prophet for the boys, noticing the owl, Dragon got up letting Mat continue sleeping, noticing the front cover right away.

Wedding of the Century:

A backyard Barbaque

By: Rita Skeeter

After the public has so patiently waited for Dragon Potter-Malfoy and Mathew McGuire to become engagaed and set a date, it seems that we were hoodwinked. The huge wedding supposedly to take after the boys had graduated from Hogwarts, is already over and the boys are already off to some unknown location enjoying their honeymoon! That's right, Dragon and Mat have already tied the knot yesterday in a ceremony held in the back yard of Malfoy Manor, disguised as the traditional and typical Malfoy family barbaque that the family holds every summer before the next school year starts, turned out to be a hoax and an actual wedding. No one besides the people who were invited have any clue what went on, or any details as to what the couple was wearing, but we do know that family and friends were the only people invited, and have been asked not to reveal any information until the boys themselves decide that they want to share those facts with the public. What we'd like to know is why the sudden need for privacy? Those two have been anything but since Dragon melted Mat's heart one night while clubbing. "There are some things, such as weddings, that deserve to be private and special. It'd be like strangers barging in on your wedding and creating chaos, wrecking everything you carefully planned out just to get a picture of you for a newspaper where they'll bad mouth you anyways. It wasn't worth it, and I support my son and new son-in-law." Harry Potter said, having rounded up the group of reporters that had flooded Malfoy Manor late last night, after the marriage license was filed into the Ministry of Magic's records.

"Great, but at least they don't know where we are." Dragon said, putting the paper back down. Mat started stirring, so Dragon walked back over wrapping his arms back around Mat, before kissing his neck.

"Mmm, good morning." Mat said, turning around in Dragon's arms and smiling at him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Dragon said going to kiss Mat who turned his head. "What's wrong?"

"Morning breath." Mat said, covering his mouth with the blanket. Dragon waved his hand over Mat's mouth saying a spell, before slowly pulling the blanket away from Mat's mouth and kissing him. Mat quickly got up and darted towards the bathroom emptying the contents of his stomach, Dragon followed, damping a wet cloth and holding it to Mat's forehead after he was done getting sick, before helping him back in bed.

"Noo, I'm not getting sick. I refused to get sick. This is suppose to be our honeymoon damn it."

"Baby calm down, maybe it's just post-weddign nerves. I'll go make you tea to settle your stomach, maybe call dad." Dragon said, walking into the kitchen while taking the phone off the charger and dialing his number. Once Harry picked up, he quickly told Harry what was wrong. "He may be what?" Dragon asked shocked. "Well of course we did that, yes that happened too, alright I'll tell him." Dragon put the phone back on the charger, before taking the tea to Mat.

"Well what did he say?" Mat asked, sipping the tea.

"You may be, um welll, pregnant." Mat spit the tea out in shock.

"I may be what?" Mat asked, mouth wide open. Dragon came over and shut it for him.

"Pregnant, with child, having a baby. If you don't want one, we could do something to abort it, but we don't even know if you're really pregnant." Dragon said, quickly going to the bathroom and into the medicine cabinet. "Supposedly, grandfather stocked this house himself, that explains all the damn wine, but he put pregnancy potions in here just in case." Dragon kept moving things in the medical cabinet until he found it. "Go on, the earlier we figure this out, the earlier we can do whatever it is we decide to do." Dragon said, handing the vial to Mat, completely and utterly hurt. He had always wanted a big family, having come from one, he was really looking forward to having one himself. He also figured that Mat had known that after everything they'd been through. Mat took the vial and downed the contents, quickly his stomach turned a bright shade of blue. Dragon nodded his head, accepting the fact that he had, for a brief moment in time, another son on the way.

"What's wrong?" Mat asked, looking at Dragon concerned.

"Nothing, I think I'll go walk the beach, find the perfect spot for later." Dragon pulled on a pair of board shorts, before walking out of the beach house and down the shore. Mat quickly got up and looked out the window, noticing Dragon's face slowly becoming red, before Dragon started to wipe at his face, pretending that sand was in it. This had a huge effect on Mat, all of a sudden what had happened, what was said, and Dragon's reaction made sense.

'He thinks I don't want our child? Of course I want children with him, how much of a dunce does is he! I wanted Tiger, I had to convince him to want Tiger! Now we have a child of our own, that was made from both of us and he thinks I'm going to get rid of it! I was in shock!' Mat thought, before he went on planning. Dragon had returned about an hour or two later, only to find the whole house decorated in baby blue, with a banner over the kitchen that said Congratulations Daddy Dragon.

"What is all this?" Dragon asked, putting down the shells he had picked up along the beach.

"What does it look like? I have no clue why in the whole world I wouldn't want our child, but that's just ridiculus. I love you and I love our child, I was just shocked. We just got married, we have one child, having two is a huge difference though. Plus, it's just the first day of our honeymoon, not even, and I already became pregnant." Mat said, hugging Dragon.

"Come on, I found the perfect spot."

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

Mat and Dragon had stayed on their honeymoon, until two weeks before school was to begin, giving them enough time to get their stuff from Diagon Alley, have the family barbaque, and spread their very good news to their family and friends. Both their families were waiting at the airport for the two boys to get off the plane. "Dragon!" Elizabeth called, seeing the two boys first and running towards them. "Dragon! You're back!" Dragon hugged Elizabeth before scooping Liam up and holding him in his arms.

"Yep, and we brought gifts." Mat said, holding a bag, since Dragon wouldn't let him do anything with the luggage. They quickly handed out the gifts, before getting into the car and driving home.

KimeKimeKimeKime

D/n: Oh I'm back, back again! Oh MERLIN, I'm going to be a daddy! I'm going to be a DADDY! WOOT! (does crazy happy dance). Tiger's going to be a big brother, and Mat's going to be a...erm...daddy. Yeah, a daddy. Anyways, HIII (waves) welcome back. Oh and just so you know, the last story only recieved 196 reviews. Oh and Kime celebrated her 20th Birthday on the 13th D.

Adrianna: I shall so far NOT be writing another year after this, because you did not succeed in reaching 200 reviews, sorry. You can blame Orlin and Tim over it. **Mat and Dragon: **Thanks. **Harry: **(crying hysterically) I know! My baby isn't a abby anymore! He's all grown!

Sarahamanda: You're welcome. I'm glad you had a good Christmas. OMG well tell Indy I said hi.

Heidi: Thank you for reading and reviewing it really does mean a lot to me. I'm glad you love the series. I'm not sure if you know, but I'm holding a contest and if series 5-7 gets 200 reviews, then I will continue the story past Dragon's years at Hogwarts.

Heather: Thanks, I'm glad that you like all of the years.

Inuyasha531: Aww don't cry! **Dragon: **Fine fine, Tiger's cute I'm hot I get it. NO CUTTING! **James: **Is too. YOU MIGHT BE WHAT?! You are toooooo young to be that! Thanks for the Christmas gifts.

SimplisticlyEternal: **Mat: **Is not cute. I'm glad you like the series though. Nope :(, not past 200, I wish. **Harry: **(sniffling) Thanks.

Random person: Thanks for reading and reviewing, it means a lot to me. I hope you do keep reading. Aww, yep tiny small and cute D.

Squeaky Clean: **Alyssa: **Thanks. Thank you for reading and reviewing also, it means a lot to us D.


	2. Announcing a Royal Pregnancy

Chapter 2: Announcing A Royal Pregnancy.

Two days later, after Mat and Dragon had slept off the time difference, Dragon got up, changed and came down stairs to face everyone. "DRAGON!" Liam yelled, holding his arms up.

"LIAM!" Dragon yelled, picking his baby brother up. "I missed you."

"Miss you!" Liam repeated, hugging Dragon around his neck. "Happy!"

"Thank you, but one day you'll learn Congrats I promise." Dragon kissed Liam's cheek before putting him in the high chair. "So what do you want for breakfast today? Mashed apples, bananas, peaches, oatmeal?"

"Nanners!" Liam yelled clapping his hands.

"Shh." Dragon put his finger to his lips. "Daddy, dad, and Mat are sleeping."

"Shh, dragon. Shh." Liam repeated, holding his hands out for the jar of mashed bananas. Dragon opened the lid, and took out a baby spoon, immediately Liam opened his mouth. Dragon dipped the spoon in and took the first bite.

"We're sharing okay?" Dragon then gave a spoonful to Liam who spit on the spoon.

"Okay that was gross." Dragon continued to feed Liam, skipping his turn entirely. This only made Liam laugh between bites, since he knew that Dragon wasn't eating because he had spit on the spoon.

"Arr."

"I am not Aaron."

"Mmmhmm." Liam said, nodding his head. "Dragon Arr."

"Are you calling me a baby?"

"Mmmhmm." Liam said smiling.

"That's just mean." Dragon said, picking Liam up and going outside since it was a nice day. They both sat down on the patio, watching someone flying on the Qudditch pitch. The person was doing incredible dangerous stunts.

KimeKimeKime

'I can't believe how good this feels, why did I deny myself this for so long?' Harry thought to himself, flipping the broom and his self over in the air. He quickly recovered, before throwing his leg over the side of the broom and just hanging in the air holding on with both hands, before taking a hand off.

'This is so freaking fun!' He knew he could slip and fall to his death, but the adrenline rush was worth it. He quickly got himself up on his broom before turning upside down and flying that way.

KimeKimeKime

"Father! There's some strange person trying to kill themselves on the pitch!" Dragon called into the house, jumping everytime the stranger did something even more dangerous then before, including flying at top speed towards the wall, before standing up on the broom like he was surfing. Draco quickly ran out of the room to look.

"That's no stranger." Draco said smiling to himself.

"You know that crazy idiot?" Dragon asked, watching as the guy flew high, dipped the handle of his broom straight down and to the side, before letting go of the broom and falling, before catching it again and jumping back onto it.

"Even you know that crazy idiot. It's your dad." Draco said, smiling to himself.

"That's dad?" Dragon asked shocked.

"Yeah, he's always been that talented. He tried to explain it to me once, he said when he's flying he doesn't think about anything but the wind in his hair and the sun on his face, he forgets all his problems and just goes with whatever pops into his head. Trust me, the only time he's ever been hurt flying was when someone charmed a bludger after him, and when Dementors tried attacking him for no reason. Other than that, I don't ever remember your dad getting hurt flying, no matter what crazy or insane stunts he comes up with." Draco said with a loving look on his face.

"You really do love dad don't you?"

"Of course, I love everything about him." Draco said, continuing to watch Harry, before wandlessly summoning his own broom and taking off into the sky.

"Mind if I join you Potter?" Draco asked, coming up besides Harry.

"Anytime Malfoy." Harry said smirking. Draco held out a Snitch, showing Harry, who nodded. Draco let go of the Snitch and both of them counted to three before going to search for it. They made a few rounds around the pitch, before both of them spotted the Snitch at once. Just like the good ol' days, Draco and Harry were neck and neck in race for the Snitch, Harry being 20 feet from the ground and completely insane, stood up and jumed off his broom, catching the Snitch mid-air, while Draco quickly dove under him to catch him.

"You are an idiot Potter! We're more than 20 feet off the bloody ground and you dive for the Snitch like there's a pool underneath you, or that the ground is made out of rubber!"

"I still caught it." Harry said blushing.

"You still caught it...you still caught it...Of course you still caught it, that's besides the point, you could have died!"

"You would have caught me, you always do." Harry smiled, kissing Draco. "My hero."

"Bloody well better believe it." Draco said, going after Harry's broom and catching it.

"Thanks." Harry cuddled as best he could into Draco.

"Come on, our guests should be here soon." Draco brought then both down, kissing Harry before putting the brooms away.

"Dad that was insane!" Dragon yelled, getting up to walk over to him.

"Um..Thanks?" Harry said, taking Liam. Dragon and the rest of the family spent the rest of the morning setting up for the barbaque before greeting everyone.

"Welcome back you two." Will said, smiling at the couple. Dragon's arm wrapped around Mat's waist, more in a protective guesture than anything else.

"Thanks, we're more than happy to be back, not that we didn't like being on our honeymoon." Mat said, smiling at Dragon, before resting his head on his shoulder.

"Okay you two, what's going on?" Daniel asked, looking between the two.

"Well, I guess since everyone is here, we can do that thing we wanted to do." Dragon said, talking in code.

"I guess so." Mat leaned up kissing Dragon.

"Can we have everyone's attention for a second? Mat and I have an announcement to make."

"You couldn't possibly getting married again!" Thomas said, completely out of it.

"Mat is currently with chid. We're going to be parents." Dragon said smiling, before pulling Mat close to his side.

"Congrats!" Everyone yelled out, coming up to the couple and hugging them. The kids, like usual all went to the hot tub, Mat sitting on the side with his feet in the water. Dragon sitting between them but in the water.

"I can't believe you two are already married and having a baby! Do you know what gender he or she is?" Daniel asked, looking over Mat trying to see if he looked pregnant.

"I won't show until way later Daniel. Maybe the fifth or sixth month I'll start showing since this is my first baby. Even then it'll be a small bump at first, easily hide-able underneath a t-shirt. However, we are having a son." Mat smiled before playing with Dragon's hair.

"Aww, baby Mcguire-Potter-Malfoy." Thomas said, looking between the two.

"Ok, we're definitely going to have to work on the last name thing." Dragon said, looking up at Mat, who leaned down and kissed him.

"So why did you decide to announce this big huge news at a Barbaque?" Will asked, sinking lower into the hot tub so only his ears, eyes, and nose were poking out.

"Well, we wanted our family and friends to be the first to know before we told the public."

"Your actually going to tell the public?" Jersey asked, walking up to them.

"Well how could we not? If we hide it they'll complain, if we tell them they'll complain but it'll be more about how young we are then how we were 'trying to keep it a secret from our loving and adoring fans.' Plus, I decided to come out of my temporary retirement next summer and I know that if I don't let everyone know, it may end up back firing on me." Dragon said, resting his head on Mat's leg.

"Doesn't Mat mind?"

"Nah, whatever makes him happy." Mat smiled, going back to playing with Dragon's hair.

"Alright then. Just don't hide your child from the world for months on end, they may think some weird shit about it. Take Tom Cruise and Katie Holmes, does that baby really exsist? I mean seriously." The group of teenagers just laughed, before going back to their conversation. That night, Dragon made sure Mat went to bed a bit earlier than usual since, even though he denied it, Dragon could tell he was extremely tired. He qucikly made his way down to the music room.

"In the light of the sun... Is there anyone? Oh it has beguuun. Oh dear you look soo lost... Eyes are red and tears are shed, this world you must've crossed, you said: you don't know me, and you don't even care. Oh yea.. you said: you don't know me, and you don't wear myyyy chains. Oh yea."

"Essential yet appealed, carry all your thoughts, across an open fieeeld..When flowers gaze at yooou, they're not the only ones, who cry when they see you. You said... you don't know me, and you don't even care, oh yea... You said: you don't know me, and you don't wear my chains oh yea."

"She said I think I'll go to Boston. I think I'll start a new life. I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name...I'll get out of Califooornia, I'm tired of the weather. I think I'll get a lover and fly him out to Spain... Oh yeah, well I think I'll go to Boston. I think that I'm just tired. I think I need a new town, to leave this all behhhind. I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of the sunset. I hear it's nice in the summer, some snow would be nice. Oooh yea. You don't know me, and you don't even care, oh yea."

"Boston ...where no one knows my name... no one knows my name... no one knows my name...aame..Ooh..Boston...No one knows my -." Dragon finished the song, before getting up and going to write the letter to the Daily Prophet and other various newspapers and magazines before going to bed himself. Mat got up later that night to get a drink and saw the lyrics sitting on the table.

"I know you better than this Dragon." Mat sighed, drinking his water and sitting down on the piano bench. "Why are you going back to doing something you obviously hate? That your tired of? You just want to wake up one morning and not have to worry about what will end up in the papers the next day." Mat shook his head before going back to bed himself.

KimeKimeKimeKime

The next morning, Mat got up first, grabbing the Daily Prophet before Dragon got up. He snuck downstairs and started to read the paper.

Honeymoon's Over, Just What's Next?

By: Sarah Molter

Dragon and Mathew Potter-Malfoy, Mathew decided to take his husband's name, have more than just N.E.W.T.s and their son Tiger to worry about this year. Press from around the world were informed last night that Mathew Potter-Malfoy brought home more than just a tan from the beach, that's right, Mathew is pregnant. The highly publizied and watched couple is expecting their first biological, but second child, another son early next summer. "I'm really looking forward to being there for Mat every step of the way. I can't wait to help him through morning sickness, to picking out baby things, and of course being there for when our child is born. I plan to be there for every step of this pregnancy, Mat doesn't know it yet, but he'll be spoiled to death." Dragon was quoted to say in a letter sent to the Daily Prophet. One of our reporters asked what he had planned to do for Mat once the morning sickness is over with. "Oh that's easy, I'll make sure he has whatever he wants, if it's some food craving at 3 in the morning, then you better believe I'll be the first in line at the store to get it for him. If it's a massage he'll get that too. It really is the least I could do, he's carrying our child, he's doing all the work, and I want to be there to help him along the way." Just how does Mat feel about the pregnancy? According to sources close to the couple "he's estatic, he really is looking forward to having the baby, as are we all."

We also were informed that Dragon is coming out of retirement, and is currently working on an upcoming CD that will be released either this winter or next summer depending on how well the pregnancy goes, along with his schooling. Do not expect an upcoming tour anytime soon though, "yes I'm coming back to the music world, but I want to be there for my sons and my husband, and I think that leaving them behind isn't a good thing, especially so early in our marriage and my children's lives. I did it the first time around with Tiger, and I absolutely hated it. I hated that I had missed a lot of his firsts, even if he was with me. If he's walking by himself backstage, and I'm on stage I can't necessarily stop in the middle of a song, run behind stage and be mister dad. I'd have a lot of upset fans if I did that, and it definitely took a toll on Mat and mines relationship. I know he'll never admit it, but I could tell he got tired of living on a bus and trying to raise Tiger on the bus. Mat's an amazing person, and an even more amazing parent, but as the saying goes it takes a village to raise a child and now we're having two. I don't and have never expected Mat to raise them on his own. That's an impossible task, and I don't think even the most experienced of parents could raise a child without the help of their friends and family. Take single mother's and father's, though they're doing it on their own, they have their family and friends to fall back on when they need it.

With Dragon's own fan page site, readers and fans alike wonder if they'll be a running pregnancy blog, or are they going to keep the going-ons of the pregnancy under wraps?

Mat placed the paper down shocked, 'he plans to do all that?' Mat thought amazed. He placed a hand on his flat stomach, looking down at where the bump would eventually be, "your daddy really loves us." Mat rubbed the soon-to-be bump.

"Of course I love you both." Dragon said, coming in and kissing the top of Mat's head. "I hope you don't mind, but before we left for our honeymoon I bought a house for us. Lucius is going to over see everything while we're in school so during Christmas break it should be done."

"W-we have a house?" Mat asked shocked.

"Of course we have a house. I can't have my husband and our children living in my parents house for the rest of our lives." Dragon smiled, getting himself a cup of juice before sitting down across from Mat. Mat would have gotten up and hugged Dragon, but he was over come with morning sickness and made a mad dash to the bathroom. Dragon got up calmly, placed his juice on the table before getting a wash cloth and damning it with warm water, and getting a cup of water before going to help Mat. He placed the cloth on the back of Mat's neck, before rubbing his back. Once Mat was just dry heaving, he rested back against Dragon, using the cup of water to wash his mouth out with.

"We should just try the chamomile tea, it's said to stop morning sickness." Dragon kissed Mat's head, resting his hands on Mat's stomach.

"Alright, we'll try it." Mat agreed, being led back to bed while Dragon made tea and got some saltine crackers for him. He quickly came back, handing the saltines to Mat, before placing the tea on the bedside table.

KimeKimeKimeKime

D/N: Okay, first and foremost the song in the story is called Boston by Augustana. Second, this series now has a myspace page!! W W W. M Y S P A C E . C O M / T W I S T E D S C H O O L Y E A R. All you have to do is take out the spaces. There's a bunch of extras on the page, such as random facts you didn't know about the story, information about the Royal Family, the profile song will be updated every so often with songs that I have featured in this story, along with whatever you all would like to contribute. Third and final, HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!! Oh and one last tiny minor little detail...Twisted 5 reached over 200 reviews, you guys won the deal.

Sarahamanda: It's his first word, he'll call everything Da! lol.

Heather: Thank you D. Nope, Tiger's the only baby named after an animal, all the other names for Mat and Dragon's children have already been pre-picked. Which is an odd fact you can learn on the Myspace page.

Inuyasha531: Good, call him next time nooooo hurting yourself! **James: **I'm glad your not tooo young, like some people (Glares at Dragon and Mat). **Kime: **Thank you D. **Harry: **Of course we're having fun with 10? kids.

Adrianna: **Harry: **(dabs at eyes) thank you. **Dragon: **I am going to be a daddy (sings with you) I'm going to be a daddy.

KellyHanson140: Yay you are back! (Hugs back).

Ethan Thorn: Well, thank you for reading all six parts. It's great to have another male reader besides Sam and Timothy.

Orlin: Thank you for reviewing Twisted 5 and getting it above 200 reviews.


	3. Hogwarts Express

Chapter 3: Hogwarts Express

Mat and Dragon made their way onto the Hogwarts Express, quickly they found an empty compartment, placing Tiger on the floor with a few play things. "Daddy firsty." Tiger said, holding his hand out to Mat. Mat quickly gave him a juice box full of fruit punch before patting Tiger's hair down. Dragon was up front helping two scared first years move their things to where his and Mat's compartment was.

"Tiger can daddy talk to you about something?" Mat asked, sitting on the floor.

"Otay." Tiger looked up at Mat, waiting for him to speak.

"You know how daddy has all those brothers and sisters? All your aunts and uncles?" Mat asked, pulling Tiger into his lap.

"Mmhmm."

"Well inside daddy there's a little brother for you." Mat said, placing his hand on his stomach.

"aby?" Tiger said, looking down at Mat's hand.

"Yes Baby."

"ABY!" Tiger said, clapping his hands before handing Mat a toy. " to aby."

"Thank you Tiger, but baby can't play yet. In a little while he'll be able to play with you." Mat kissed his forehead, before handing him back his toy. Just then Dragon walked in with the two first years.

"Oh wow, your Mat Mcguire!" The girl said, staring at Mat in awe.

"Hey, we meet again. I remember you from that convention, your the little girl that lives in Calfa, and it's Malfoy now."

"Ah that's right the two fags got married." Sarah Parkinson said, walking into the compartment. "Guess whose back." Sarah smirked at Dragon, before looking at Mat. Rumor has it your pregnant, wouldn't want anything to happen to that baby of yours." Sarah threatened before going to her compartment. Mat wrapped both his arms around his stomach, looking down at his flat stomach.

"Don't worry baby, I'm not going to let anything happen to you two." Dragon said, sitting down on the compartment floor and holding onto Mat. "I promise I won't let her do anything." Dragon said, placing a hand on Mat's stomach.

"NOOO!" Tiger said, taking Dragon's hand off of it's current location.

"Tiger, it's okay." Dragon said, resting his hand on Mat's leg.

"No boo boos." Tiger said, kissng Mat's tummy.

"Aww baby, daddy wasn't going to hurt the baby, he loves the baby." Mat assured, running his fingers through Tiger's brown hair.

"I love the new baby as much as I love you." Dragon picked Tiger up, taking his little hand in his big one, and placing it on Mat's stomach. "See I'm not going to hurt your baby brother."

"Good. Wuv ou." Tiger said, kissing Mat's stomach.

"He loves you too Tiger. Your going to be a very good big brother." Dragon said, kissing Tiger's head.

"He's such a good kid." The little boy said, watching the family interact with each other.

"Thank you." Mat said smiling.

"Hi!" Tiger said, waving to the two kids that he didn't notice before.

"Hi Tiger." The little girl said, kneeling down next to him. "I'm Amanda."

"Hi, I'm Tiger." Tiger said, holding his hand out. Amanda shook it before watching Tiger in awe. "Daddy baby." Tiger said pointing to Mat's stomach before cuddling against it.

"Are you going to have a brother or sister?" Amanda asked, smiling at Tiger. Even though she knew the answer she thought Tiger was being extremely cute.

"Daddy?" Tiger looked up at him.

"Yes baby?" Mat asked looking down at him.

"Baby!"

"Your having a brother, you can say bro right?"

"Bo!"

"Close enough." Mat said smiling.

"BO!" Tiger said smiling before kissing Mat's stomach again.

"That's really great Tiger, you'll be a great big brother." Amanda said smiling. Tiger took her hand and placed it on Mat's stomach.

"Boooo!!!"

"Yes your brother is in there." Amanda said. "I've got to get to my school work now, I left some of it for the train ride." She quickly pulled out a book and started to read. Once they got to the school, Tiger, Mat and Dragon all got into the carriage and quickly made their way into the Great Hall, before sitting down and waiting for the first years to arrive.

"No!" Tiger said, pushing the person next to Mat away from him. "No sit!"

"Tiger what is up with your son?" Daniel asked, holding Tiger's hands together so he would stop pushing him.

"He's protective of the baby. He yelled at Dragon for touching me, he seems to think the only person allowed to be around me is him."

"Ah, Tig you know me man, I'm not going to hurt your daddy or your baby brother. Remember I came to your parents wedding and to the barbaque last week." Daniel repeated the magic trick, where he pulled a coin from ebhind Tiger's ear and handed it to him. "See."

"An!" Tiger said, clapping his hands.

"Yes Dan, see your remember."

"'Ove!" Tiger said, pushing Daniel again.

"Okay that's it little one." Dragon said, picking Tiger up and holding him in his lap. "If you can't behave, then you'll just have to sit here." Tiger glared at Daniel.

"I am not going to hurt your daddy, see I like your daddy." Daniel said, giving Mat a one armed hug, this however was the worst move Daniel could have ever made, as the moment his arm was around Mat, Tiger started screaming at the top of his lungs.

"That is it young man!" Dragon got up, before kissing Mat and whispering to Daniel to keep an eye on Mat and to keep Sarah Parkinson away from him, before walking out of the Great Hall and to the rooms that he and Mat shared.

"Tiger I love you and your daddy loves you, but you can not yell at everyone who sits besides your daddy. Yes, he's pregnant, and in a few months we will have to protect him, but right now it's okay to let people sit by daddy. If you think that someone will do something bad, then you can push them away, if they say they are going to do something bad then yell for me okay? Daniel and Thomas are always okay to sit by daddy, they're friends with your daddy. Do you understand?" Dragon asked, looking at him in the eyes. Tiger started to pout before becoming frustrated and upset that he was getting yelled at. All of a sudden Tiger started crying, he couldn't take the upset feeling any longer.

"Wuv Daddy!" Tiger said, crying on Dragon's shoulder.

"I know you love daddy and daddy knows you love him too, and you did a good job protecting daddy, but you don't need to protect daddy from his friends. You really need to apologize to Daniel, he's really upset you didn't trust him. How about I make you a deal? You let daddy be for right now, and I'll tell you when you can protect daddy?" Dragon said, patting Tiger's back. "Calm down baby, I'm not mad I'm just upset." Dragon started bouncing Tiger slowly, until his crying stopped. "Come on, you and I will go on a father son walk." Dragon wrote a note to Mat saying that Tiger and him were going for a walk and he would explain what happened when he got back before making his way out of the castle and around the lake. By the time Dragon got back to their rooms, Tiger was asleep.

"What's going on?" Mat asked, following Dragon to the nursery.

"He's obviously become very protective of you and the new baby, but I told him to turn it down a little until your a few months along. Plus, he has to apologize to Daniel for being so rude."

"Alright, I'm going to bed though it's been a long day." Mat said, kissing Dragon's cheek before making his way to their room. Dragon followed behind him a few minutes later, falling asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

KimeKimeKimeKime

D/N: Okay, obviously Tiger is going to be a tad bit protective of Mat and as the pregnancy moves along will become more and more. Do not expect Mat, like other characters, to pop out a child in the next couple of chapters, trust me Kime's decided to torture me with food cravings and the yelling, and all the "fun" stuff that comes with pregnancy. Though we both are wondering if anyone has caught a theme as of yet? By the way, just a reminder, there is a myspace site for the story now.

Inuyasha531: **James:** I think I know what you mean, Kime has a cousin that's more protective of her than her father is too. **Harry: **So? I still caught the Snitch! Plus, I knew Draco would catch me. **Draco: **Hmm, I'm going with a pretty long while only because Kime has planned ANOTHER pregnancy before ours. **Dragon:**Thank you for calling the OMG Dragon what do I do hotline, in case of an emergency please hang up and call the hospital, if this isn't an emergency, please hold. Your call is important to us, hold time is: 6 hours...Please keep holding. If this is an emergency and you do not live in the Twisted Series, please hang up and dial the muggle healers.

Heather: You're more than welcome for the add. I'm not saying what I'm going to name the new baby, but little less known fact, all of Mat and Dragon's children have been prenamed, I just have to take out the notebook and decide which one I want this one to be called. I want to thank you for asking me what Tiger thought of his new baby brother, because it's what lead me to write this chapter.

Adrianna: Yes there will be more whoo. Yes Zack, Liam likes Bananas too. **Liam: **(Takes cookie) Thanks.

SarahAmanda: Happy Belated V-day to you too.


	4. None to Subtle Threats

Chapter 4: None to Subtle Threats

The next morning, Dragon woke up and quickly got Mat Chamomile tea which worked with stopping Mat's morning sickness. After making sure that Mat had drank some of it, he went to get ready for the day. Tiger crawled out of his crib, and crawled his way to his parents room before getting onto the bed, sitting next to Mat. "Hi." Tiger whispered.

"Hey Tiger." Mat said smiling.

"How baby?" Tiger asked, watching Mat carefully, he had been there one morning when Dragon didn't get up in time to get the tea.

"Your brother is doing fine. How are you?" Mat asked, pulling Tiger into his lap.

"I good." Tiger said, smiling, laying his head against Mat's chest. Mat ran the tips of his fingers through Tiger's hair, making the little boy start to drift off again. Mat looked down, noticing Tiger's slowly drooping eyelids. He shifted back down on the bed slowly so that Tiger was laying on him, and within minutes Tiger was back to sleep.

"Mat, do you want to..Oh sorry," Dragon whispered, noticing Tiger. "I was going to ask if you wanted to eat here or in the Great Hall, but I guess that answers my question."

"We can always place a silencing charm around him, and go eat in the Great Hall if you'd like." Dragon quickly got dressed, before slipping into bed, and moving Tiger onto his chest carefully so Mat could get ready for the day. Once Mat was done, he cast a silencing and anti-movement charm so Tiger wouldn't feel Dragon walking, before they both made their way to the Great Hall.

"Oh Merlin Dragon, he's sooo cute!" Julie said, sitting down next to Dragon. "I've never seen him asleep before except for when he was just a teeny tiny baby."

"I wish he was still a teeny tiny baby, because right now he's driving me insane, but that's what I get for him being in his terrible twos." Dragon said, trying to eat his breakfast and hold Tiger at the same time.

"Daddy..." Tiger whined, shaking his head on Dragon's shoulder.

"What's wrong Tig?"

"No feel good." Tiger began to cry a bit.

"Aww it's okay no need to cry, daddy's here." Dragon moved Tiger so he was sitting on his lap. He quickly raised his hand to Tiger's forehead. "Hmm, you do have a fever. What's wrong baby? Where does it hurt?" Tiger quickly pointed to his throat and stomach.

"I can take him." Mat suggested, watching the two interact.

"No it's okay really, we can't afford you getting sick since your pregnant, because most medicines aren't baby safe, but I will ask Uncle Sev to brew you some baby safe and maternaty potions." Dragon said, before getting up, kissing Mat's cheek and going to their rooms. "Come on baby, let's get you into a warm bath and some medicine in that tummy of yours." However, Tiger only started crying harder and convulsing. "Tig, come on calm down." Dragon held on tighter before flooing Severus.

"Yes Dragon?"

"Something is wrong with Tiger!" Dragon yelled before cutting the connection. Dragon had never feared anything as much as he did losing his son at that moment. Severus came through the Floo seconds later.

"Dragon, I need you to run to your dad's classroom and get me a bezoar." Severus said, taking Tiger from his distraught father and running into the kitchen. "GO!" Dragon quickly ran out of the room, down the corridor and into Draco's Potion classroom and straight into the potions cabinet. He quickly located the last Bezoar behind a vial of Swelling Solution and quikly ran back to his rooms, and into the kitchen were Tiger was getting worse by the second.

"Did you get it?" Severus asked, wiping Tiger's face. Dragon held out the stone to the ex-Potion master, who quickly stuffed it into Tiger's mouth and held it shut despite the little boys protests. As quickly as it happened, it was over, and Tiger had passed out.

"I-is he?" Dragon asked, fighting back tears.

"No, just unconsious. I'm going to send Dobby in here, Merlin forbid he ever lose that crush on your father, to search your house. I do not want any of you eating or drinking anything in here until you hear from me."

"Why? What's going on?" Dragon asked, holding Tiger protectively.

"He was poisioned. I will be calling Remus when I get back to the office."

"Thanks Uncle Sev." Dragon said, a fierce look in his eyes before he stormed out of the room and back to the Great Hall. "HOW DARE YOU!" He yelled walking up to Sarah Parkinson.

"How dare I do what sweetie?" She asked kindly.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME! FIRST YOU THREATEN MY FAMILY AND THEN MY SON ENDS UP BEING POISIONED! I KNOW YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS! I'LL GET YOU!" Dragon yelled, being held back by Daniel and Thomas. "LET ME GO!" Dragon yelled.

"You have to calm down Dragon, you don't know it was her and your upsetting Mat." Daniel said, calmly, tighting his hold arond Dragon's waist. "Look at him, he's frightened Dragon." Dragon quickly looked over at the Ravenclaw Table to see Mat sitting there in tears, this quickly deflated Dragon's temper.

"I will get you back for this." Dragon whispered to Sarah before going over to Mat. "It's okay, Severus is calling Remus and I'm sure he'll be the first one to call my parents and we'll get this settled, it's okay baby it's not your fault and Tiger's fine." Dragon placed the sleeping Tiger in Mat's lap, so that he could be reassured of their son's safety. Mat quickly clung to Tiger like he was a life line. Not even two seconds later the doors to the Great Hall slammed over once again and a very pissed off Draco Malfoy came storming into the hall and over to the couple.

"Who did this?" He demanded looking at Dragon.

"We don't know, but I assume it's Pany's daughter." Dragon said, pointing over to Sarah. Draco didn't waste any time in marching over to the cowarding sixth year girl.

"If I find out that you have threatened my son and his family I will make your death more painful than Lord Voldemorts was, you have better pray you weren't involved in this. You picked the _wrong_ family to mess with. Remember your friend Kelly Riddle? She got off easy!" Draco said, getting right into the girls face.

"That is enough Draconis." Severus said, coming up behind him. "We have yet to know if it is truly Miss Parkinson that has poisioned your grandchild and my Godson." Severus said, trying to get Draco to reign in his temper.

"Like mother like daughter! She's just as bad as Pansy was!" Draco exclaimed, glaring at the girl.

"That's like saying Dragon is going to turn out like you were before you and Harry became friends."

"My son is no Death Eater Snape!"

"Exactly, so Pany's daughter is no Death Eater, and you'd be good to remember it. Malfoy." That seemed to shock Draco out of his current shock. Draco quickly formed a mask of cool indifference, the trade mark smirk from years ago plastured on his face. The whole hall seemed to go dead silent and a fearful atomsphere had set itself upon everyone. To have Draco Malfoy go from scary father to stone Malfoy was something the students had only been told about from their parents. They knew from horror stories their parents had told them that this was not going to be a good school day, nor year until Draco went back to being the person Harry had changed him into during their seventh year.

"Shit Drag, your dad is f-ing scary." Daniel whispered, censoring himself because of Tiger who had woken.

"GRANDPA! GRANDPA!" Tiger cried out holding his hands out to Draco. Draco quickly and quietly swept over to his grandson, his cloak billowing in perfect imitation of Severus'. This only added to the fear Professor Malfoy factor. Draco scooped Tiger up in his arms and held him tightly, while the younger boy started crying.

"If I find anyone else threatening my grandson, I will deal with them personally." Draco said calmly, before walking out of the Great Hall and past Harry. Harry went into the Great Hall having just gotten out of the shower and reading Draco's note. Once he opened the doors calmly, sound had finally broken out, it reminded Harry of the time he went to Hogarts and was thought to be the Heir of Slytherin. He made his way calmly over to Dragon, wrapping him and Mat in a hug.

"We'll find them don't worry. Until then, you're welcome to stay with your father and I." Harry whispered, comforting the two upset teens.

"Thanks dad, I..I think I would like that." Mat said, holding onto Harry tightly. He knew Tiger was more than safe with Draco, but he still didn't know how or what to do to protect his son.

"Anytime Mat, now let's get you two boys moved." Harry helped Dragon and Mat up and out of the Great Hall. The Great Hall broke out into loud chatter once the three had left. The rest of the day was no better, after Dragon and Mat had moved what they needed into their room at Harry and Draco's place, they had decided that since everyone had already known what had happened they should just go to class and face the music. What they weren't prepared for were the sorry and pitied looks thrown their way, nor were they prepared for the whispering every time they walked down the hallway. They had finally made it to a safe class Defense Against the Dark Arts with Harry.

"I will tell this class like I have all day today. If I catch one person talking about what happened in the Great Hall today, in my classroom or the hallway, I will personally punish that student. The lives of the people around you never have been or will they ever be, no matter if they are famous or not, any of your business. What goes on in someone's lives in no way affects yours, and vise versa unless you are involved, and if I hear anyone talking about it I will fully assume that they were involved in the recent incident and act accordingly. If you don't like that, well you'll just have to get over it quickly now won't you." Harry said, before starting his class. Dragon and Mat both enjoyed the little reprieve Harry had just given them, and took full advantage of it. By the time they got to Draco's class, the last class of the day, they were ready to die of embarrasment, not to mention wanting to hide from the wrath of Draco. Draco threw the doors to the room open, the resounding bang echoing around the classroom and down the hallway. The only thing they had noticed was the billowing black robes and heavy atomsphere that hung in the air as Draco made his way into the classroom, Tiger in his arms.

"Due to the recent and careless events of one of your own, and the attempted murder of my grandson, we will be covering the Draught of Living Death potion."

"But Professor that's a seventh year potion!" One of the Hufflepuffs cried out, before shrinking back in his seat.

"Thanks to your insolence, the class will now be writing at 3 foot paper on the properties, dangers, ban, and decrees of the Draught of Living Death to be due tomorrow morning after breakfast. On top of the one foot essay on the blinding draught also due at the same time. Anyone else want to question my teaching?" At the heavy silence he continued. "I guess not. Anyone who makes one mistake on this potion will be testing it out, so I do hope you don't mess up as I have yet to brew the counter potion for it. Anyone who dares think of threatening my family again, should think twice." With the trademark Malfoy glare the class got to work. Half way through class, Tiger started getting restless.

"Graanpa...me wanna play." Tiger whined, curling into a ball in Draco's chair.

"Really? What would you like to play?" Draco asked, noticing Tiger was going to fall asleep any minute.

"Play hide and see." Tiger said, lifting his head up a little.

"It's too dangerous right now sweetie." Mat said, getting up and walking over to Tiger.

"Daddy, me wanna play." Tiger started crying, Mat only sighed.

"I think it's way past someone's nap time." Mat picked Tiger up, who instantly rested his head on Mat's shoulder and started sucking his thumb.

"No nap, me no tired." Tiger said between a yawn.

"Alright, why don't I hold you until class ends and then we'll go play outside with the Giant Squid." Mat started rubbing Tiger's back.

"Dad play too?"

"Yeah Tig, I'll play too." Dragon said, trying to finish up the potion. Even though he already knew how to make it, he didn't want to lead on that he did.

"O-tay." Tiger said, yawning again. By the time everyone had left class, Tiger had fallen asleep in Mat's arms.

"I am going straight to the headmaster and telling him what Professor Malfoy is doing! It's completely unfair, we didn't do anything against Tiger! Why would we? He's Harry Fucking Potter's grandson! It's a death wish!" One of the Hufflepuffs whispered to their friend.

"Good luck with that one, I bet Severus is on his side." Her friend whispered back. By the end of the day, not only were people still talking about Tiger's near death, contemplating over who had done it, but they were also complaining heavily about Draco's heavy workload. Some classes had three to four essays that were due tomorrow because of students speaking out against Draco in his class.

"I can't believe the Headmaster stuck up for him! He even assigned an extra assignment to everyone who complained."

"Well Tiger, Dragon, and Draco_ are_ his Godchildren." Daniel said, disgusted with the school. He quickly got up and left the Great Hall, stopping Tiger and Mat in the hallway. "I wouldn't go in there, just take dinner in your rooms trust me on this. As your friend, take my advice."

"That bad?" Mat asked, holding Tiger protectively, after having an hour fight with Draco to give him his kid back.

"A bit." Daniel said, afraid of saying too much to Mat since he was pregnant. Daniel went to walk back to his common room before he was stopped.

"Daniel wait up." Dragon called, walking up to him with Tiger. "Tiger has something to say to you."

"Daddy." Tiger whined, hiding his head in Dragon's neck.

"Tiger we discussed this, you need to apologize to Daniel for being mean to him." Dragon said, not backing down from his two year old son.

"Really Dragon he doesn't have to apologize, he's been through enough today. I forgive him." Daniel said, smiling.

"No, a near death experience is not an excuse to get out of apologizing for bad behavior. Now go on, it's better to just get it over with instead of crying about it."

"I-I s-s-swrry!" Tiger said, turning to face Daniel, whose heart just melted.

"Aww Tig, it's okay just know I won't hurt your daddy or the baby." Daniel said, holding his arms out to Tiger who practically jumped into them. "I love you as if you were my own son, it's why your dad and daddy made me and Thomas Godfathers too. Plus, we're like your uncles anways, so we really don't want to see you or your future brothers and sisters hurt."

"Wuv you uncie D." Tiger said, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too Tig. Now, you gave me and your Uncle Thomas quite a scare today, are you okay? Did you have fun with Grandpa Draco?"

"I good, hehehe gandpa good too."'

"That's great. I promise Tig, we'll find out who did this to you." With that said, Dobby had popped up besides Mat and Dragon.

"Misters Malfoy! It's Dobby sirs!" Dobby said, his big brown eyes huge.

"Yes we see that Dobby." Dragon said smiling.

"Dobby has found all baby food to be posioned sirs, and most of the medicines mister Mat has not yet needed to take poisoned as well. Misters Malfoy I told your daddy! I told him years ago not to return to Hogwarts, he no listen..He no listen to Dobby!"

"We're sorry that my dad didn't listen to you, but is there anyway to know who wanted to posion Mat and Tiger?"

"No, not just them, you too!" Dobby said, holding out medicine that Dragon had taken all his life to control the backlashes of his power boosts. He was Harrys' son, and therefore had Harry's temper, but his magical anger backlashes were ten times worse.

"Alright, let me go feed Tiger and get Mat settled, then I have a meeting with Remus, Severus, and my parents and I'd really like it if you were there too Dobby."

"I want to go with you." Mat said, turning on Dragon.

"I really think it would be in the best interest of you and the baby to rest, you've been through enough today."

"I. Want. To. Go."

"This is exactly why I don't want you to go, you're already stressing out and that's not good for you or our baby. I just, I don't want to see anything happen to you two also."

"I'm not a doll Dragon, I won't break."

"I know, but Tiger will be asleep and I don't want anything to happen to him if we're both in the meeting. It's just if I stay with Tig then I'd worry that someone was going to go after you and the baby, if we both go and leave Tig with someone then I'm afraid that they might be the person who hurt him or that they'll become distracted and someone will sneak in, I trust you with our son, and it'd ease my mind to know where you three are and that you are heavily guarded by the spells and enchantments around my parents rooms and with Thomas and Daniel."

"Then I'll be worried about you."

"Mat, what if I took Daniel or Thomas with me and left one with you?"

"Alright. Then at least I'd know you were a bit safer." Mat said, finally giving up.

"Let's go eat and get Tiger cleaned up and in bed, before we decide anything permenant." Dragon picked Tiger up out of Daniel's hands, before taking Mat's hand and walkng towards Harry and Draco's rooms. Once they were inside, Dragon made dinner for the three of them, casting spells on the food to check over it to make sure that none of it had been posioned, before splitting it between two plates and a bowl and walking out to the living room.

"I hope you don't mind spaghetti, it's the only thing my parents had in the cabinets that I knew how to make."

"That's fine."

"Daddy! 'Eghti!" Tiger exclaimed licking his lips.

"Do you think your big enough to eat this on your own?" At this, Tiger nodded his head. By the time dinner was over, Tiger not only had spaghetti all over his face, but in his hair, down his clothes, on the floor, it was everywhere.

"I'll clean it I swear." Dragon said, looking at the upset look on Mat's face. He quickly used cleaning spells on the whole room to clean up Tiger's mess, before picking him up and walking towards the bathroom. "You've made a big mess of yourself haven't you?"

"I pretty." Tiger said smiling.

"Yeah pretty messy." Dragon quickly drew a bath before taking Tiger out of his spaghetti stained clothes. He quickly placed him into the tub and started washing his hair, pulling strands of spaghetti out of it. "I will never understand how you got it in your hair."

"Like this daddy." Tiger picked up a piece that fell into the bath, before putting it ontop of Dragon's head.

"Like that hmm?" Dragon smiled, taking the piece out of his hair, before rinsing the shampoo out of Tiger's. Once he was sure he had cleaned Tiger of all the spaghetti, he took him out of the bath and dressed him in pajamas before putting him in his crib.

"Noooooo." Tiger said, holding his arms out.

"What's wrong baby?"

"NOOOO!" Tiger started crying, Dragon quickly picked him up.

"I can't make it better if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"Monsters." Tiger said, pointing to under the crib.

"Baby I assure you there are no monsters."

"Yes huh!" Tiger wrapped his arms around Dragon's neck.

"Alright, you can sleep with daddy out on the couch." Dragon walked back to the living room. "He thinks he has monsters under his bed."

"Okay." Mat took him and laid on the couch, turning on the news. A few moments later, Daniel and Thomas knocked on the door. Thomas made himself comfortable on a chair next to Mat and Tiger, while Dragon and Daniel left for the meeting.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

D/N: I love my son. He's soo cute! Anyways, HIIIII Update time! How's everyone? Kime and I are on Spring Break, but unfortunately have had to work during the lot of it! Stupid movie theater, stupid movies! Anyways, I hope you enjoy it, does anyone want to take a stab at who poisoned Tiger? Just keep in mind, that this is called TWISTED school year, and therefore just because I have pointed out Sarah does not mean that Sarah is the person who did it. She could have been framed by someone else, or taken over by someone else, or someone who was dead could be alive. Mwahahahahaha. By the way, due to lack of interest on the myspace fan site for this story, the account has been deleted. If you would like it back, we will leave it to a vote. All you have to do is put Yes I want the Myspace site back, or No I don't want it back. It was quite interesting for those of you who didn't check it out, the people who did got MAJOR spoilers and background information on the characters, stuff you may never find out between now and the end of the series two! Such as information on grandchildren of the characters that have yet to be born! Just a thought.

Heather: The theme isn't animal names, Tiger is the only animal name of the kids Mat and Dragon will have, and Tiger's name isn't Tigger it's like the animal Tiger, lol. The only name that is used that's close to Tigger though is Tig. So I won't be using Piglet and Pooh. If I was to name their next child an animal name though I woud have to go with...hmm...Asp only because it sounds cool and the snake is extremely posionious.

Inuyasha531: **Tiger: **Nooooo! No (pushes you away), bad. **Harry: **I always catch the Snitch! Have you never read a Harry Potter book? I have amazingly brilliant, life threatening catches, and have come out find. You know, minus the occasional dementor, or Tri-wizard Tournament, or getting hit by a blundger. **Draco: **Sammy has a girlfriend, Sammy has a girlfriend...eww.. girls have cooties!

Adrianna: Blah to you who found a typo! I even went through this chapter TWICE! No typos except maybe in the answer/review part. Anyways, is that offer to still use people up? Like, Gabe and Becca? Cause I was going to do that whole fight between you know who and Chast and then use Gabe like we did in the other story. If you don't understand you know you can always IM me. It would be the same set up now in our story, but in this one and of course someone would be a bit more violent to the two kids than they were in ours. Yeah I know, cryptic much? **Tiger: **Me love daddy! Me love baby! **Dragon: **Hurrying Mat's pregnancy along a month or two so you can see the baby bump? Um, you'll have to go through Kime for that one. Though, since I know you two, and your twisted minds, I can only imagine what trouble Kime will put me in during Mat's mood swings. Merlin help me.

Sarahamanda: Glad you liked the chapter.


	5. Face Down

A/N: This Chapter is dedicated to Andrew G. At the time that I was writing this chapter, my best friend a guy who is like a father to me, passed away during my spring break. What happened is something I just can't put into words even now, but this chapter and this series is dedicated to his memory. I and everyone who met him will miss him dearly.

KimeKimeKime

Chapter 5: Face Down

Dragon and Daniel quickly walked into Severus office, everyone was already there waiting. "Is Tiger doing any better?" Severus asked, sitting behind his desk.

"Yes he is thank you for asking. I invited Dobby here, he searched our rooms." Dragon said, watching the house elf appear from one of the rooms.

"What did you find Dobby?" Remus asked, kneeling down to Dobby's height.

"All food was poisioned sirs, and Mister Dragon Malfoy's medicines, and Mister Mat's baby vitamins too." Dobby said, starting to shake. "I'm soooo sorry sirs! I promised Mister Harry Potter that I would protect his family sirs! And I didn't, I promise to put my hands in the oven for this one."

"No Dobby, no need to punish yourself for this really." Harry said, kneeling down to Dobby's height. "No one could have guessed this would happen."

"Harry's right, we need to up security big time." Remus said, looking towards his Aurors.

"I think we should start off by changing the portrait and the password to the rooms, then set up extra security wards and points. Maybe for the firs couple of days, have an Auror or two stand guard around the area, and have a few of the younger ones in training blend in with the students?" One of the newly promoted Aurors answered.

"That would work Henderson, if it wasn't for the fact that these kids have grown up around each other, and they would notice if a few new people started popping up in their classes, and having them sent in as transfer students will be obvious. We don't have any Aurors young enough to be put in the lower years and even then, since they weren't at the sorting it would be a bit weird don't you think? Random new students popping up in the semester right after the Aurors start investigating?" Alohov asked, almost like a growl.

"Dolohov, please there is no need to snap at him. He was just giving us some suggestions, and I think we should follow his advice, minus of course having the new Aurors in the classes." Remus said, placing a calming hand on Alohov's arm.

"I know, it's just they're your family, which means they're my family and I hate when people go after my family." Alohov said, crossing his arms over his chest. Remus just rolled his eyes at that. "You have been hanging out around Brychan for too long."

"Not that that isn't cute and all but what about if Mat or Tig wander about the castle? I know that Mat likes to go take walks and he usually takes Tiger with him, and it's not like I don't think my husband can stand up for himself I'm sure he's more than capable but in his current position, his magic will start going wonky." Dragon said concerned.

"We'll have two Aurors that guards the door of the castle, that way if Mat does decide to go for a walk, one of them can watch the door and the other can walk a bit a ways from Mat." Alohov said.

"This does bring up the fact that you go running at all hours of the morning whose going to protect you?" Draco asked, looking at him.

"I am more than capable of handling myself. Remember what dad use to say? You can win a fight easier if your opponent doesn't know what spell you're using. Since I can do wandless magic, and because Uncle Sev taught me Occulemncy, I don't have to worry about that now do I."

"Unless of course you are attacked from behind." One of the Auror's pointed out.

"And how good would an Auror be if he is standing behind me running, or besides me running? They would have to attack behind your back also, and I'm sorry but I don't see eyes in the back of your head either. If anything they'd knock you out first and it would be me that would have to fight against the person anyways. Plus, I'm Harry Potter's son, anything you know I know ten times better and then some. Sorry, but I've been doing this a lot longer than you've been an Auror." Dragon said, snapping at the trainee Auror.

"Enough, look we obviously know what we're going to do and Dragon's "run" can be watched by the aurors guarding the perimeter of the school." Draco said, trying to break up the mini fights going on. "Now, Dragon get back to your husband, Daniel can go back to his common room."

"Fine." Dragon said, turning on his heel and going back to Mat and Tiger.

"He fell asleep so I put him in bed, Tiger woke up about an hour ago because he was hungry so I gave him Dobby approved apple sauce." Thomas filled in when the two boys walked through the door.

"Thanks. How is Mat? Was he okay before he went to sleep?"

"He was fine, we'll leave you now." Thomas and Daniel both left the rooms, making their way back to their own. Dragon had just walked into the room when Mat woke up.

"Good there you are, I am so hungry." Mat started rubbing his stomach.

"What would you like baby?" Dragon sat down besides him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Ooh a turkey sandwich on rye sounds sooo good, with vinegar and mayo and peanut butter, salami, and olives." Dragon tried very hard to not gag.

"Alright." Dragon left the room and went to the kitchen.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Hey Chastity, Preston sent me to deliver the good news." Gabriel Dalton said, walking up to Chastity in the hallway of St. Mungos. He was currently the head of neurology.

"Well?" Chastity asked, looking up and getting very excited.

"Preston's decided to put your cousin Derek in charge of the hospital, and to make you a co-chief, and with this goes along with being in charge of the interns. It's a huge raise Chast, try like half a million a year! Make your own schedule, all that good stuff."

"Oh Merlin!" Chastity said, jumping into Gabe's arms. "I can't believe this! This is fantastic I can't wait to tell Sev!" Gabe hugged back, spinning her around. Once Gabe put her down, she quickly went to the closest fireplace and Flooing to Severus' office.

"Hello Chastity." Severus said, looking up from papers.

"Hey sweetie! Oh Merlin I have good news, no great! I made co-chief of the hospital and am in charge of the interns! Isn't that great!"

"What!" Severus roared standing up. "What do you mean isn't that great! It means that the sons that I am raising on my own are now never going to see their mother! It means my wife, the woman that married into my pureblooded family, is not going to be a wife! She's going to be some working class bimbo! I put up with this hobby, because I thought it was just that, a hobby. I figured you'd get bored with it and ease into the role in which you belong. Taking care of the kids and running the house, cooking, cleaning and being a socalite."

"Excuse me!" Chastity yelled looking at him. "What do you mean! I'm suppose to be some stay at home who takes care of the house and becomes just that a bimbo! I'm not going to turn into Narcissa Malfoy Severus! I take care of my kids, I take care of you, and I have tried my hardest to be the best wife I can be! Being a doctor isn't a hobby, I've been doing it for years Severus!"

"Chastity, you will quit your job and take care of your kids." Severus said, completely serious.

"Absolutely not, my job has never interfered with our children." That was not the right thing to say, Severus walked the three steps over to Chastity and slapped her right across the face. Chastity wasn't surprised however, since this was not the first time Severus had laid a hand on her.

"Quit. Your. Job."

"NO!" That was the absolute last straw, as Severus had completely attacked Chastity.

KimeKimeKimeKime

Dragon had decided that after watching Mat eat the 'sandwich from hell,' as he had dubbed it, he decided to write a song. He quickly picked up his guitar, before pulling out paper and quill and charming it.

"Hey girl you know you drive me crazy, one look puts the rhythm in my hand. Still I'll never understand why you hang around, I see what's going down. Cover up with make up in the mirror tell yourself it's never gonna happen again. You cry alone and then he swears he loves you. Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end, as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found."

"A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect, every action in this world will bear a consequence. If you wade around forever you will surely drown, I see what's going down.  
I see the way you go and say your right again, say your right again,heed my lecture. Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end, as your lies crumble down a new life she has...One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
its coming round again. One day she will tell you that she has had enough its coming round again."

"Do you feel like a man, when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the grown? Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end as your lies crumble down, a new life she has. Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.. . Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough..."

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

By the time Severus was done with Chastity, she could barely stand up. She could already feel that Severus had broken ribs and bones, though she couldn't even comprehend what else might be wrong. She laid in Severus' office, curled into a fetal position, praying that Severus wouldn't come back for more. "Ma?" Capucius asked, walking into the room. He had just celebrated his fourth birthday.

"Yeah baby?" Chastity choked out, her voice barely above a whisper.

"You 'tay?" He walked over to her sitting infront of her.

"No baby, mum's not okay. I need you to do me a big favor, I need you to go take that pot on your daddy's desk and bring it to mummy." Capucius nodded his head before bringing the pot over. "Good boy. Now, you see that powder inside?"

"Mmhmm." Capucius picked some up with his hand, letting it sift through his fingers.

"I need you to through that into the fireplace behind mummy and say as clearly as you can Derek Burke. Can you do that for mummy?"

"Yes."

"Okay, now go on try." Cap picked up the pot of Floo Powder and threw a handful into the flames before saying. "Derek Urke." All Chastity could do was pray that it worked.

"Hello can I help you little one?" Derek's voice echo'd through the grate.

"My mummy told me to call you." Capucius explained, looking in awe at the floating head.

"And whose your mummy?"

"Her name mummy, she there." Capucius pointed over to Chastity's body. "She said she no otay." He said worried.

"Chastity!" Derek exclaimed, before stepping through the Floo being careful of Capucius. "What happened." However, Derek didn't get a response as Chastity's whole world went black. "Shit, Chastity wake up!"

"How do you know my mummy?" Capucius asked, walking over to her.

"She's my cousin, where's your brother?"

"Exton sleep. He's this many." Capucius held up three fingers.

"Can you show me where he's sleeping?" Derek asked, picking Cap up and starting for the door, Capucius led him through the office and into the nursery. Derek quickly picked Exton up also before sending them to the hospital through the Floo. He carefully picked Chastity up before flooing to St. Mungos also. Once there, he quickly ran to get the on call surgeon Gabriel Dalton and Gabriels' brother Alexz. That had been about three hours ago, and Chastity was still in surgery.

"Uncie Derek, where's Uncie Drag?" Capucius asked, looking up at Derek.

"Who?"

"Uncie Drag! UNCIE DRAG!"

"I think they mean Uncle Dragon." Jersey said, walking up to the group. "Hey guys, why are you here hmm?" She asked, kneeling down infront of them.

"Mummy hurt Auntie Jer-ey." Exton said, crying even more, before crawling into Jersey's lap.

"Aww, I'm sure she'll be okay Ex."

"NO! Mummy had bad bad boo boos!" Capucius exclaimed standing on his chair and stomping his little foot. "Mummy _bad_."

"What are they talking about Dr. Burke?" Jersey asked, finally looking up at Derek.

"Severus beat the living day lights out of Chastity, she's been in surgery for three hours and as far as I know they're no where near being done and she keeps unstablizing. I don't know her very well, so I don't know if she has family other than these guys that needs to be called. I feel like a really crappy cousin Jersey, I knew this was going on...Okay, so I didn't _really_ know, I suspected it was going on, however I should have confronted her about it."

"This isn't your fault Derek, now seriously go take my cellphone and make a few calls to Remus, Harry, Draco, Tiger, James, and Lucius. In the mean time, I'm going to try to calm these guys down, and at least get them to take a nap or something since it is way past their bed times." Jersey picked the two little boys up, deciding to get some warm milk from the cafeteria. She had always heard rumors that it made people fall asleep, she had just never put it to the test before.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"What's going?" Lucius asked, rushing into the waiting room. "Where is she!"

"She's still in surgery Uncle Lucius please calm down." Derek said, looking into his coffee cup.

"What are _you_ doing here!" Lucius sneered at him.

"She had Capucius call me to bring her here! I am her cousin, I have a right to be here just like you do."

"You do not get to be here because you are not family."

"Fine!" Derek got up storming out of the room, Jersey going after him.

"Derek wait! Don't let him get to you, she called you to get her which means she wants you here. "

"You can just tell me when she wakes up and I'll go visit her."

"A-alright." Jersey said, going back into the room.

"Who did this to her?" Lucius demaned.

"I wouldn't know, the only person who would you just sent out of the room because of some idiotic family respect! He was disowned, but that doesn't mean he isn't family. His blood is the same as yours! Chastity wanted him here for a reason, she obviously feels more safe with him than she does you. Why right now, we obviously don't know."

"Probably because his best friend beat the shit out of her. I found her near death, and I mean she was barely holding on Lucius." Derek said walking back into the room. "I can't let him get to me right?" He said, smiling at Jersey. "From what I can tell it seemed like he'd been doing it for a while and she was hiding under glamours, probably because she didn't want a failed marriage ontop of the failed engagement. So, out of her own stubborness that she's sort of known for, she stayed with him, believing that he loved her. That's from a psychological view point though."

"Thank you Derek, I'm sorry for kicking you out, she needs you right now." Derek nodded his head, before sitting as far away from Lucius as he could get.

"She's out, she's in recovery room 115." Gabe came out and announced to the group of waiting people about an hour later.

"What's wrong with her?" Jersey asked, wrapped in James' arms.

"She had ten broken ribs, a puncture lung, a few bruises and cuts, and a broken arm."

"Why couldn't you get her stabalized?" Harry asked, getting up from his chair.

"It wasn't her we couldn't get stabalized it was the baby."

"She's pregant?" Lucius said, standing up quickly. "I'll kill him!"

"She was pregnant yes, but she lost the baby. She was only a month or so along, she probably didn't even know she was pregnant. I ask you not to inform her of this until later, when she's a little more recovered. Telling her is really up to you guys, you know how she'd react and deal with the news better than I do, but if she does ask, or in case you wanted to know, she was pregnant with a little girl. Right now, I would really appreciate it if it was just one guest at a time, you know besides the person who takes her sons to see her, but again it's up to you, but I'd suggest waiting until she wakes up." With that Gabe left them to it.

"Why doesn't Jersey go first? She's been near frantic since she found out Chastity was in here." Derek said, not to mention she was the second person here besides himself. Once everyone agreed, Jersey made her way to the room.

"Oh Merlin Chastity!" She quietly exclaimed, going over to the bed. She took Chastity's hand in hers, and began to cry over her best friend.

"D-derek?" Chastity coughed out.

"No Chastity, it's Jersey, but I can get him for you. I'll be right back." Jersey said, kissing Chastity's forehead before running back to the waiting room. "She's asking for you Derek." Derek got up and calmly made his way to Chastity's room.

"Hey, are you in any pain?" Derek asked, walking into the room and over to the bed.

"No...Thank you." Chastity's voice was very low, barely above a whisper.

"Your welcome Chast." Derek said, kissing her hand.

"I..I need your help. I obviously can't leave this room, or be able to in a while, so I need help getting divorce papers for Severus."

"Of course, don't worry about it okay, just get better." Derek said, kissing her forhead. "Capucius and Exton are safe, they're in the waiting room would you like to see them?"

"Not just yet, wait until some of these machines are gone, I don't want to scare them. Oh Merlin what if...What if he's done this to them?" Chastity said, bursting out in tears.

"Chastity look at me, they are fine. They've always been fine, right now you have to calm down and rest."

"How is she?" Gabe asked, walking into the room.

"I'm doing better, but how did you-"

"I'm the one who operated on you, Chastity it's very important that you answer this to the best of your ability, because I need to know that I've healed everything that needs or can be healed. How long has this been going on?"

"fouryears." Chastity mumbled.

"I didn't understand that Chast, please can you repeat it?"

"Four years." She whispered, hiding her face in the blanket. Derek got a concerned, worried look on his face.

"Has it ever been this bad before? Anything that you left to heal on it's own?" Gabriel asked, sitting on the bed besides her, moving the blanket down a little to uncover her eyes.

"No, n-never this bad. I've healed everything before, professionally." Chastity said, holding onto Gabe's hand. "Thank you for saving me."

"It was no problem Chastity really, I just wish you would have told us what was happening earlier."

"I know, I was just scared. Very scared. I lost my fiancee, and the one person who was there for me, turned against me. How was I suppose to know who I could trust?" Chastity's voice and body language was just heart breaking in her condition.

"Than what made you chose to call Derek?"

"He's already turned against me, therefore it had to be the opposite right? He'd have to come through for me, and obviously I was right, because he did, and he didn't even just come through for me, he came through for my kids too."

"I'll go look them through and see how they're doing alright? You need to rest." Gabe nodded to Derek, before leaving the room.

"I guess that's my cue, you rest and I'll go talk to the Ministry about the papers."

"Go to Remus, he'll help." Chastity said, before falling asleep.

KimeKimeKimeKime

D/N: First and foremost a BIG HUGE thanks to Adrianna who uploaded this chapter for me, since wouldn't allow me to upload it! It's seriously been finished for three days, and it wouldn't let me upload it at all. So thank you soooo much Adrianna. Anyways, sorry it took so long, but it was a very difficult chapter to write and it was obviously a very difficult time for everyone here.

Inuyasha531: Hey life's going, hows yours? So you had a girlfriend but now you have a boyfriend...That's interesting. anyways, so Sam's engaged? How old is Sam? Um about James, I don't know when he'll get married because I do have something planned. Mat's mood swings will definitely be interesting.

Heather: Quite an interesting vote..we'll have to see won't we D.

Adrianna: Yes Hallejuah (SP?) I updaetd and thanks to you I was able to do it again D. **Tiger: **Tank you. I better. NICK! I wuv ou! **Mat: **Thank you (huggles back), Love you Addy!

Sarahamanda: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, how's Indy?


	6. Convincing Severus

Chapter 6: Convincing Severus

After wandering around the office for what felt like half a day, but was really three hours, Derek finally met someone willing to help him. "I'm looking for Minister Remus Lupin."

"Right this way sir." The receptionist led Derek to Remus' office. "Right inside sir."

"Thank you ma'am." Derek said, before walking inside. "Um, Minister?"

"Yes Derek?"

"I um, Chastity sent me. She needs me to pick up papers for her."

"Oh? What type of papers?" Remus asked, looking up. "And please, call me Remus."

"Divorce papers, and if you don't mind I'd like to add three restraining order papers with it." Derek said, watching the reactions flicker across his face.

"Oh? She's divorcing Severus?"

"Yes Min-Remus, he's been abusing her and we're afraid the kids also. Though we have no proof of that yet, I'm hoping to have Gabriel Dalton check them over." Derek said, looking over the Minister's desk. "Look, I know that right now I am not th most reliable source when it comes to my cousin, but I promise...I swear to you, that my cousin is in danger! She asked me to come to you directly, and that's what I did. I'm hoping that you'll help her, please help her." Derek said, concern edged on his face.

"Mr. Burke, please calm down. I would never turn Chastity away from help. I would however like to go and see her, just to make sure that she is thus far, okay." Derek just nodded his head, before following Remus through the Floo to St. Mungos.

"Thank you for coming Remus, she's right in there." Lucius said, pointing towards the door. Remus knocked on it lightly.

"Come in." A hoarse voice said through the door.

"Hey sweetie." Remus said, walking in and sitting down next to her. "Derek told me what happened, but I had to make sure you were okay with my own two eyes." Remus kissed her hand before brushing some hair out of her way for her. "Oh Chastity I wish you would have come to me sooner, I would have protected you and the kids you know that, your like family to me."

"I know, but I had to protect my kids Remi, and I know for a fact he hasn't touched them. Please, Remi, please help me." Chastity asked, taking Remus' hands in hers.

"Of course I'll help you sweetie. I have the papers with me, I just need you to sign by the X's." Remus pulled the table over to her, and laid the papers on there. "So, I heard your doctor is Gabriel Dalton is that right?" He asked, reading the name off of her chart.

"Yeah, he's been a friend of mine since I started here, but Severus was just so jealous that we decided to keep our friendship a secret. I have a bunch of friends at the hospital that are secret, I just figured it would be easier to keep the friends I had and the friends I made seperate so that Severus didn't think I was cheating on him and come after me."

"Very wise, but still-"

"I know Remi, I could have come to someone and told them."

"I guess your sick of hearing that by now. It's just we worry." Remus explained hugging her. "Your like a daughter to Alohov and I. You've become apart of our family."

"Your my family too." Chastity said, hugging Remus back.

"And what am I chopped liver?" Gabe asked, walking in with a tray of lunch for her, with a flower on it. "I've brought you lunch, don't worry I ran to the cafe next door and got the lunch, so it's not the hospital stuff."

"Thank you, but really you didn't have to do that Gabe."

"I know I didn't but I wanted to, I also brought your sons peanut butter and jelly sandwhiches and a chocolate chip cookie each, though I kept the cookie until I made sure it was okay with you."

"Yeah, it's fine if they have them. Thank you again Gabe, if there's anything I could do for you, obviously when I get better, don't hesitate to ask."

"Will do." Gabe said smiling, before leaving the room to give the kids their cookies.

"Well may I be the first to say what I know we both are thinking?"

"And what do you think that is hmm?" Chastity asked smirking.

"That is one hot guy. One hot, nice, well mannered, smart, guy." Remus said smirking.

"Oh Merlin Rem! My divorce isn't even final yet and your suggesting I go out with him! He has a daughter for crying out loud."

"And you have two sons so what's the difference?" Remus said smiling. "Oh come on, tell me you haven't at least thought about it."

"I think those meds are kicking in, I'm getting really tired, I may even be delusional." Chastity said smirking.

"So you have." Remus said smirking. Chastity quickly closed her eyes, and started to breath evenly. "Alright I understand it's too soon." Remus kissed the top of her head before going to the waiting room. "I'm going to go ahead and push those papers through as fast as I can. I think she may need someone righ now, she's pretending to sleep."

"I'll go." Lucius said, getting up. He quickly made his way to Chastity's room and laid with her, running his fingers through her hair, while she cried.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

Dragon got up around 4:30 the next morning, getting dressed and grabing the breakfast Dobby had given him before making his way the WWN studio. "It is so nice to meet you mister Malfoy, I can't believe you've agreed to have an interview with us." One of the anchors said shaking his hand enthusiastically. "I did my thesis on your parents, merlin that makes me sound old. My daughter is doing a school paper on your husband Mathew, how someone from such a small rural town has made a difference in the lives of many, a modern day Maya Angelou."

"Oh wow, well I'm sure that Mat would love to read the paper when she's done with it." Dragon said a huge smile and blush on his face.

"Well we were, that is my daughter and I, were wondering if he would be up to coming and speaking with her class about all he's done. We understand that he's busy with going to school and with Tiger, who is incredibly cute."

"I'll ask him about it when I get home and see what he says, and thank you but I must admit Tiger is a handful. Terrible twos and all." Dragon quickly finished getting his hair and make up done, before going out to the studio and sitting in a chair, waving everytime they took a shot of him when they would cut to commerical.

"Welcome back, I'm sitting here with none other than music sensation Dragon Potter-Malfoy, it's so nice to finally meet you." The interviewer said, shaking hands with Dragon.

"It's nice to finally meet you also."

"Since the last summer, you've gone into a retirement of sorts, with the exception of playing a few minor shows and charity events, are you planning on ever coming out of it?"

"Of course, especially since I have O.W.L.s behind me, and Tiger's finally at an age where I can go on tour and raise him well. I'm at a point in my career where I can stay at a hotel instead of just on a tour bus, so that will definitely help also."

"That's great to hear, I'm sure your fans will be excited. You also had something big happen to you recently, your long time boyfriend Mathew McGuire and yourself were married in a private ceremony. Has your life changed since then?"

"Nothing has major has changed, I mean we still get up in the same bed, go to classes, raise our son, nothing has changed. There are little things, like the fact that we're in the process of changing his name on everything, it's weird when we get into fights cause I use to use his whole name and now we can never get through an arguement because I'm constantly having to go Mcguire, wait no argh Malfoy! It's great but weird." Dragon said, a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"And how's Tiger? He's around two or three now isn't he?"

"Tiger's in his terrible twos, he'll be three in a few months time...Wow, I can't believe that, time's definitely flown. However, he's become very protective of Mat. We found out a few days into our honeymoon that Mat became pregnant during the first night of the honeymoon, and since we've told Tiger he doesn't really let anyone around Mat. It was cute but now that Mat's going through morning sickness, Tiger won't even let me around him until he's positive his dad and brother are alright."

"Congratulations on Mat and yours first child together, and a son."

"Thanks. I'm so excited, but don't worry I'm not going to go Tom Cruise on your butt."

"So, it was recently revealed that your cousin Chastity was in the hospital is she alright? Is there anything you can tell us?"

"Um, I can tell you that Chastity and the kids are alright. Chastity's going to remain in the hospital for another day before returning home."

"So the rumors of the impending divorce between Severus Snape and herself are false?"

"Severus is a great man, he's my godfather, he's my father's godfather, and he's my son's godfather, and Chastity is my cousin, and because of that and the respect I have for them, I've stayed out of their lives. What goes on in their lives and in their marriage is between them, their children, and Merlin."

"So you have a new album coming out, do you have a name for it yet? What type of music will be on it?"

"There isn't one type of music on it, it's just based on my life so far, so it'll have punk and rock and a sort of oldies feel to it. Whatever I had been going through, or my family had been going through I wrote about."

"That sounds quite interesting, and we'll hear a new song off the record after we come back from break." With that the camera cut off and Dragon got up and walked over to the piano before waving over the executive producer. "This is the last time I will be on this show, I was told I'd come talk about my CD, my marriage, my children, and school. I specifically remember saying that anything else was off limits. I remember in fact telling you that it was off limits, as did my agent, so you can thank your anchor's questions about my cousin and her husband for losing me, not only on this show but on this network."

"I'm so sorry sir, I had run through her quetsions early sir and those weren't on there. I would have stopped her if I had known. I promise to make it up to you." The producer said, before he went back behind the cameras.

"And here to preform his rendition of the song "Take good Care of my Baby," Dragon Potter-Malfoy."

Dragon started to play the piano. "My tears are fallin', 'cause you've taken her away...And though it really hurts me so, there's something that I've gotta say... Take good care of my ba-a-a-by Please don't ever make her blu-u-u-ue...Just tell her that you love her, make sure you're thinking of her, in everything you say and do-o-o-o..."

" Aww, take good care of my, ba-a-a-by. Now don't you ever make her cry-y-y-y... Just let your love surround her, paint a rainbow all around her. Don't let her see a cloudy sky."

"Once upon a time that little girl was mine, If I'd been true, I know she'd never be with you So, take good care of my ba-a-a-by, be just as kind as you can be-e-e-e... And if you should discover, that you don't really love her, just send my baby back home to me.. Well, take good care of my ba-a-a-by, be just as kind as you can be-e-e-e... And if you should discover, that you don't really love her, just send my baby back home to me... Aww, take good care of my ba-a-a-by... Well, take good care of my ba-a-a-by... Just, take good care of my ba-a-a-by..."

"And we'll be back after these messages." After that, Dragon got up from the piano grabbed his things, and left going to the next interview. He spent a good chunk of the morning and afternoond doing interview after interview, before returning to Hogwarts around three and crawling into bed.

"How'd it go?" Mat asked, walking in and rubbing circles into Dragon's back with one of his hands.

"Well the first interview seemed like they only wanted to know about Chastity and Severus and that put me in a bad mood."

"My poor baby." Mat said, straddling Dragon's back and pushing the shirt up a bit, before massaging it.

"Speaking of babies, where is our hellion?" Dragon asked, resting his head on his arms and closing his eyes.

"With his uncle Daniel and Uncle Thomas. They're trying to pick up girls with our son."

"Mmm."

"Like that huh? What about when I do this?" Mat pressed down with the heel of his palm on a specific part of Dragon's spine, popping it.

"Ow..mm.. pain and pleasure, just how I like it."

"You were gone early this morning."

"That interview was at 6 so I had to leave early. Which reminds me, there's a girl whose writing an essay on how your the next Maya Angelou." Dragon flipped, so that Mat was straddling his waist.

"How interesting, but I completely deny it." Mat rested back against Dragon's legs, wrapping his arms around them from behind him. Dragon rubbed Mat's stomach lovingly.

"So how is our son hmm? Is he behaving for you?"

"Very much so, he missed his daddy today though but Tiger got him to calm down by telling him some gobbly gook story of which I only understood the word Daddy and love baby because he couldn't stop giggling his way through it. Then he made one of his teddy bears dance, despite my attempts to tell hiim that the baby can't see that."

"Maybe he didn't understand what you meant."

"No his exact words were, if baby knows when daddy round, he know when teddy dances." Dragon just shook his head.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Tiger put that down!" Daniel cried out, watching as Tiger had floated a glass bowl off of the table. "Carefully!"

"But it's pretty."

"Yes it's pretty but it could hurt you if it falls. So gently put it down." Thomas said, inching closer to Tiger just in case he let it fall.

"But daddy would like it!" Thomas grabbed the bowl before anything happened.

"Are you this bad for your parents?"

"I not bad!" Tiger exclaimed, stomping his foot.

"You're just as bad as your father! No wandless magic boggerhead."

"You mean Uncle Daniel!" Tiger started to cry. Thomas scooped him up and started to bounce him.

"Tig, if that would have fell it could break and then you woudn't have been able to show your daddy the pretty bowl. It could have hurt you too, it's glass and when it breaks it gets really sharp and could make a boo boo. We don't want a boo boo now do we?"

"No, but daddy would like it."

"I know that sweetie, but we haven't even bought it yet for your parents. Do you even know what they'd use it for?"

"Candy!"

"Candy?"

"Mmhmm.. my daddy and I love candy."

"Okay, we'll buy the candy bowl if you promise uncle Daniel and I that you will never ever levitate glass bowls until your old enough."

"I promise." Tiger said, before Daniel and Thomas took the glass bowl and went to the register.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"How are you today Chastity?" Gabe asked, walking in and holding his daughter.

"I'm good, a bit nervous because Severus will find out today, but over all good. Who is this cutie?" Chastity asked, as the little girl hid her face in her father's neck.

"This is my daughter Rebecca, or Becca. She's really shy around girls, her mother wasn't the best of people. Rebecca this is my friend Chastity, she's really nice baby so there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Okay, promise?"

"I promise sweetie." He said while placing Rebecca on the bed next to Chastity.

"Hi."

"Hello Becca, your very pretty."

"Thank you, your pretty too."

"Thank you."

"So are you sick?"

"Nope, I'm just injured but your daddy made me all better."

"He likes to make people better. Did he give you a lollipop? He always gives me a lollipop when I'm sick."

"He gave my sons lollipops, but I got didn't want one."

"You have sons?"

"Yep, Cap is around your age and Exton is a year younger."

"Oooh, were they the little boys in the nursery that were playing with the blocks?"

"Yep, that's them."

"They're really nice."

"Thank you, now I think your daddy and you have some place to be right?"

"Daddy's taking me to the zoo."

"Oh wow, well I hope you have fun."

"Thank you." Becca said, hugging Chastity before her parents picked her up and they left the room.

"I WANT TO SEE HER!" A voice boomed down the hall were the watching room was located.

"SEVERUS SNAPE DON'T YOU DARE COME IN HERE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT! FOR THE LIFE OF ME I CAN'T SEEM TO CARE ANYMORE!" That Chastity knew was Lucius' voice.

"SHE'S MY WIFE! SHE HAS KIDNAPPED MY SONS!"

"OOHH YOU UNGRATEFUL ARSE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS OVER HER OR YOUR SONS. THE MOMENT YOU LAID YOUR HANDS ON HER, YOU LOST THEM! NOW GET YOUR ARSE OUT OF MY HOSPITAL!"

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Severus roared, turning on Derek.

"The cousin." Derek said calmly. "I'm the one that saved Chastity and her sons from you. I can't believe you would stoop so low as to beat the living day lights out of your wife, the woman you claimed to love! If you really loved her you wouldn't have hurt her!"

"What goes on in our relationship is none of _your_ business _Derek._ This relationship involes Chastity and myself, not Chastity, myself, and other people. Now, if you would so kindly tell me where my wife-"

"Ex wife Severus. Your ex-wife. No one forced her to sign those divorce papers, no one mentioned divorce to Chastity. She brought it up herself, she's the one who asked Derek to get Remus. I believe her words were I've finally had enough." Lucius said calmly, placing a hand on Severus' arm. He quickly shrugged it off, before storming out of the hospital. "That won't be the last of him, and I have to admit but Chastity is in more danger than we could have ever imagined."

"Is he really that bad?" Derek asked, looking over at Lucius worriedly.

"He was Voldemort's personal potions master, there is nothing he can't whip up. Worse than that, we're denying him the one thing he wants above all other, and Severus Snape has never been denied anything. He'll go out of his way to make sure he gets her, even if it is in death."

"So, what's the plan?"

KimeKimeKime

D/N: Haha Cliffhanger!! I had the hardest time trying to name this chapter so sorry for the sucky title. Anyways, sorry it's been soooo long since I updated, but I had such a hard time writing this chapter. Anyways, obviously Severus WILL return and it will be BIG...HUGE even! Anways, onto the wonderful reviews. I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Gabriel Dalton and his Daughter Rebecca belong to Adrianna.

k9maruader: Thank you for reading and reviewing, it really does mean a lot. Alyssa isn't going to become a royal brat, just yet. I'm surprised no one has ever asked me that question "How is it that I can make every situation twisted." The answer is quite simple though, I write about my life and what goes on around me. Like for example, my cousin just got back with her very abusive husband, and hence Severus beats the crap out of Chastity, however trust me those two will not be getting back together. So really, I can twist every situation because my life is very twisted and I'm use to using that as a safety net in writing.

SimplisticlyEternal: Obviously yes someone else will get Chastity, and that someone has poped up a few times. Actually I'm pretty sure if you re-read these two chapters I've heavily hinted at it. Gabriel is one of the doctors that work at St. Mungos, and has been a secret friend of Chastity's... GABRIEL will be a recurring character in the rest of the SERIES... **Dragon: **No no no, it can not get any worse! Food cravings can NOT get worse, or I will starve to death.

Heather: mwahahaha then I did a good job at writing it twisted like.

Sarahamanda: I'm glad Indy is doing good, how are you doing?

Adrianna: Kill him! Kill Severus! **Tig: **Wuv you Nick!! (blows kiss back). 'Iss ou too!


	7. Her Guardian Angel

Chapter 7: Her Guardian Angel

Severus Snape was beyond emotions, all he saw was red. He had called the hospital earlier to see when visitation times had ended. Snape packed a bag, grabbed a handful of Floo powder and threw it into the fire place. "St. Mungos Hospital." He called, before stepping through the flames. Once he was in the visitor's center, he quickly made his way up to where Chastity's room was located, but was met by Lucius.

"Did you really think we wouldn't know you were up to something Severus?" Lucius asked, getting up and walking towards him.

"No, I figured you might so I brought back up." Severus reached into his bag and pulled out a gun. "Ironic isn't it? The potions master has a gun, go figure right?"

"Severus we're friends surely you wouldn't shoot me just to get to Chastity." However, before he could finish his sentence, Severus had shot a warning shot into the wall right besides his head. "Well...on second thought, maybe you would."

"Severus. Please you swore you would take care of her." A far off voice said, making both Severus and Lucius look around. "I completely messed up with her Severus, and I trusted you to take care of her." Sirius' spirit materialized out of thin air.

"What the fuck?!" Lucius said his eyes bugging out of his head. Severus was too confused on where to point his gun.

"I've been sent here to help Chastity. You have heard of guardian angels have you not? By the way, your father says hi." Sirius said with a smirk.

"Your Chastity's Guardian Angel?" Severus asked shocked, deciding to keep his eyes and gun on Lucius.

"Yes, that's what happens to people who are in love with someone alive. You become their guardian angel, just like I am to my son and your son. Now please Severus put the gun down, it's too dramatic even for you, not to mention it makes you come off hostile."

"I am not putting the gun down just because a ghost tells me too."

"Ghost?! Ghost! I am not ghost, I am a fucking angel see the wings?" Sirius said, pointing to his back.

"I am still not putting the gun down! He won't let me see my wife!"

"Ex wife Severus." Lucius said.

"Do you really think now is the time to bring that up?" Sirius asked, walking over to Lucius. "Really? Now? The guy has a gun pointed at your heart."

"What are you doing here?" Severus asked, getting tired of Sirius.

"To stop you from hurting her anymore then you already have. You have done nothing but abuse the crap out of her and the kids, and they haven't deserved it. Your lord will never rise again, neither will the daughter of your lord. There is one on the rise, but they will get no where fast, actually if I may reveal they are quite stupid actually. However, I am not here to stop them, I am here to stop you. If you do not walk away right now Severus and leave Chastity alone, it will only create a lot of pain."

"I just want to see her."

"That is not possible!" Lucius shouted. Ignoring the yells from Sirius telling him to shut up. "She no longer loves you! She is over you and you need to-" but his sentence was cut off, for Severus had been so upset with what Lucius had said, he had shot Lucius, missing his heart by inches. Lucius quickly feel to the floor, and Severus turned the gun on Sirius, in his mind the only witness to his murder.

"Just put the gun down Severus, it doesn't have to end this way." Sirius said, approaching him carefully, he grabbed Severus' wrist just as Severus went to pull the trigger. The bullet traveled through an open door before alarms started going off. Severus quickly dropped the gun and ran into the room, Sirius behind him. There in the bed a bullet through her heart was Chastity.

"I told you it would only end in pain Severus...I told you to put the gun down, but now look what you did."

"She's at the hospital they can save her!"

"She's dead Severus; you shot her through the heart." At that moment, doctors started running into the room, some stopping to take care of Lucius and get him into surgery.

"Time of death 1:22 in the morning." One of the doctors announced, while two of them restrained a fighting Severus.

"NO! Please Sirius do something! Fix it!" Severus pleaded.

"Sir, who are you talking to? She's dead." The doctor said.

"I can't fix this Severus, there's nothing I can do." Sirius placed a comforting hand on Severus' shoulder.

"Yes you can! What about the kids? Please Sirius make her better!"

"Sir, what kids? There is no one here named Sirius, what are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? Her two sons and Sirius is standing right there!" Severus nodded towards Sirius.

"He can't see me Severus. You're talking to yourself, but I promise to take care of her kids." Sirius said, before walking out of the room and doubling over in pain. "No please Merlin, not now." Sirius cried out in pain as his wings disappeared, and instead of the white clothes he was wearing, they materialized into jeans and a shirt.

"Only you can love them as much as they deserve Sirius, take this second chance, you've proved yourself above all others." A silent voice echoed in Sirius' head.

"Sir, can I help you?" A nurse asked, running over to Sirius.

"I just need water please."

"Right away sir." The nurse ran to the nurse's station getting a cup before filling it with water from the water fountain. She quickly gave it to Sirius who downed it, before standing up.

"Thank you, I was just called here, about Chastity Mayer?"

"Who are you sir?" The nurse asked.

"Her ex-husband Sirius Black."

"I'm sorry to inform you Mister Black, but Chastity recently passed away." The nurse said her eyes popping out of her head in shock. "But the guy in custody for her murder, he was yelling your name, he...he said you could fix it?"

"Ah, well Severus isn't in his right mind right now. Chastity and him were recently divorced and ever since then he hasn't been the same. May I go see her?" Sirius asked, his face showing his heart break.

"Of course Mister Black." She said, leading him to the room.

"Oh Chast, I'm so sorry." He said, walking up to the bed and sitting down upon it, holding her hand. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, but I promise I swear I'll take care of Exton and Capucius. I love you so much Chastity and I'm so sorry for hurting you the way I did, if I wasn't just a jerk maybe you'd still be alive. You wouldn't have been with Severus and he wouldn't have abused you and the kids. I'm so sorry baby, I really am." Sirius kissed her forehead gently, not wanting to leave.

"Um, who are you?" Derek asked, walking into the hospital room.

"I'm Sirius Black, and before you worry I don't work with Severus. He's no longer a threat to her or the kids."

"How is she?" Derek asked, looking at all the monitors that had been turned off.

"I'm sorry, but she's passed away. Lucius tried to hold him off as long as possible, and I tried my best to calm him, but he shot Lucius and a stray bullet..." Sirius moved so that Derek could see Chastity.

"Oh...oh no...Oh please...Chastity please wake up, please please wake up." Derek said, hitting her cheek lightly.

"It's too late Derek, she's gone. Lucius is in surgery."

"How did you know who I am? I didn't tell you my name."

"I use to be Chastity's husband. I heard a lot about her family when I was with her; she was the love of my life."

"What happened between you?"

"When I learned what she was, I freaked. She was a Death Eater, she was everything I was raised to hate, but I loved her so much. I pushed her away, and she went running to Severus. Before I could get her back, I died and became her guardian angel. When she died, I was brought back to raise our kids."

"Wait your kids?"

"Well kid, Capucius is mine, obviously Exton is Severus'. However, I've watched over both of them their whole lives, so I consider them my kids."

"How long has she been gone?"

"25 minutes why?"

"I might just be able to, come on let's move her." Derek quickly moved the machines off of her before moving the whole bed into the closest operating room. "Suit up; you're going to have to help me."

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked, putting on an operating down, and washing is hands before putting gloves on them.

"I'm going to do an experimental procedure that Chastity was working on in the muggle world. She figured that being shot in the heart was the same as flat lining during a surgery." Derek explained quickly, getting gloves on. "That if your shot in the heart, as long as you got the bullet out, stitched it up, had a blood transfusion, and electro-shocked the heart back it would beat on it's own. However, it could only be within so long." He quickly set Chastity up. "I hope you're not squeamish."

"Um, not that I know of." Sirius said, before Derek took out a bone saw and went at it, cracking Chastity's chest open. "Ok, a little squeamish."

"Don't focus on the blood, just focus on my directions; I need that suture kit over there."

"The what kit?"

"Stitches, didn't you go through medical school with Chastity?"

"No, she was out of it by the time we were married." Sirius said, handing over the suture kit. Derek quickly took a pair of scissors while Sirius wasn't looking and cut a bit more of the area, before taking tong and pulling the bullet out, putting it in a container. He quickly sewed up the wound, before getting the paddles.

"Stand back." Derek said, before turning the paddles up as far as they would go. "Clear!" He yelled, before shocking her heart. Sirius flinched before turning around so he didn't have to see this. "One more time, come on Chastity you've never failed up before...CLEAR!"

"AHHHHHH." A scream ripped through the air, Sirius didn't know if it was from Derek or himself, until he heard Derek talking.

"That's it; I know it hurts, but just count backwards from 10."

"Ten...nine..." Chastity had come to, and now Derek was putting her to sleep with an anesthetic. He quickly closed up her chest, before running down the hall and grabbing her blood type and hooking up the transfusion.

"She'll be fine? She's alive?" Sirius asked, a smile plastered across his face.

"As long as she makes it through the next 24 hours then yes, she will be fine."

"Thank you so much." Sirius said, holding Chastity's hand.

"You really love her don't you?" Derek asked, looking between the two of them.

"Yeah I do very much so."

"We should move her to a recovery room." Derek said, starting to move the bed out of the O.R.

"Derek I was just coming to look for you, did someone release-" Gabe eyes however, had fallen on Chastity.

"Gabe its okay, she'll be fine."

"W-what happened to her?" He asked panicked, looking Chastity over himself.

"Severus came and shot her, but she'll be fine really."

"Oh Merlin Chastity, I'm so sorry I wasn't there."

"Who are you again?" Sirius asked, looking Gabe over.

"I'm Dr. Gabriel Dalton, who may I ask are you?"

"Sirius Black, Chastity's first ex-husband. Aren't you getting a little too attached to your patient Dr. Dalton?"

"We work together. She's a friend."

"Right, you love her don't you?"

"No, I like her, I respect her, but I don't know her well enough to love her." Gabe said, looking down upon Chastity.

"Are you saying that because you mean it, or because of what I was to her?" Sirius asked, helping roll Chastity into the recovery room.

"I say it because I mean it."

"Alright, can someone please tell me where my children are?"

"They're at Harry and Draco's place tonight." Derek said, re-hooking the machines up to her and turning them on.

"Alright, I'll go see them in the morning then, bring them to see their mum." Sirius sat down next to er bed, and took her hand in his.

"Okay, if you'd like, I can get them for you tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, can you please check how Lucius is doing for me please. It'd mean a lot."

"Of course." Derek quickly left the room, followed by Gabe. "You do know that he probably knows that you love his ex right?" Derek asked Gabriel.

"I'm sure he doesn't. Where did he come from anyways?" At this Derek started to laugh.

"You won't believe this, but he died. Like, he's been dead for around four years and was her fucking guardian angel. He told me this while we were trying to save her."

"Are you serious?" Gabe asked his jaw dropping.

"Dead serious." Derek went into the room and saw the monitors were off, before picking up the chart.

"What happened to him?"

"He was shot, but it missed his heart by inches, but hit the Aortic Valve. Come on, let's go tell Sirius." Derek and Gabe quickly made their way back to Chastity's room. "I'm sorry Sirius."

"He didn't make it?" Derek shook his head. Sirius sat there, tears running down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Sirius."

"It's okay Derek, why don't you go and rest hmm?" Derek and Gabe left the room one last time, making their way to their houses.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

"S-Sirius?" Dragon asked, walking into the room with Tiger and Mat.

"Yeah Drag, it's me." Sirius said shaking his head before he had two armfuls of Dragon. "Miss me much?"

"Shut up." Dragon murmured against Sirius' chest. "Of course I missed you and so did your grandson."

"So, Mel had a son?" Dragon nodded his head before picking Tiger up and walking over with him.

"Tiger, this is your real grandfather Sirius."

"Hey little guy, you named him Tiger?"

"Yes, and in all fairness Mel did agree to the name." Dragon said, running his fingers through Tiger's hair, after placing Tiger on Sirius' lap.

"Gampa!"

"Shh Tiger, Chastity's sleeping." Mat warned, sitting in the chair across from Sirius.

"Sowwy dada." Tiger whispered. "Gampa..." He whispered again, clapping his hands lightly.

"He's cute, though he looks more like your son then he does Melissa's."

"That's because I've raised him since he was born, but he does know who Melissa is, he knows everything about her that I think he can understand."

"Gampa pway."

"What would you like to play hmm?"

"Patty cake."

"I don't know that one."

"I teach." Tiger took both of Sirius' hands and clapped them together. "Patty cake, patty cake, baker's man. Bake me a cake as fast as you can. Roll it, punch it, and mark it with a B, and thwoh it in the oven for baby and me." Tiger said giggling.

"That was interesting." Sirius said, holding Tiger close.

"Gampa dada ate baby."

"What? Mat ate a baby?" Sirius asked shocked.

"Tiger." Dragon said, shaking his head. "Mat did not eat a baby, he's having a baby, and it's just in his tummy."

"You two don't waste any time huh?" Sirius asked smirking.

"Well, we are married and we did wait quite a while before we decided to have our own." Dragon said, smiling. He walked over to where Mat was sitting and sat on the floor in front of him, between Mat's legs.

"Noooo daddy."

"Tiger we are not going through this again. I am the least likely person to hurt your dad or the baby. Don't make me remove you from this room and take you to see Uncle S..Lucius."

"Um, about that Dragon. Severus has been detained, and he um...well he shot Lucius and he didn't make it. I'm so sorry Dragon." Dragon didn't say anything; he sat there stunned, he didn't know what to feel. It wasn't until Mat placed a comforting hand on Dragon's shoulder that Dragon broke down in tears.

"Daddy, no sad." Tiger said, slipping off of the bed and walking over to Dragon, cuddling in his lap. "No be sad daddy." Dragon wrapped his arms around Tiger holding him close. Dragon continued to cry, soothing down Tiger's hair with his hand in the process until he was sure that he was calm enough to call his parents.

"D-Derek?" Chastity croaked out.

"No Chastity, he's not here yet, he went to pick up the kids." Sirius said.

"Am I dead?" She asked, turning her head to where Sirius' voice came from.

"No sweetie, I'm alive." Sirius said, standing up and taking her hand. Can I get you anything? Water, ice chips, the really bad jello that the hospital usually serves."

"Water?" Chastity asked, sitting up a little. "Hey Mat, Tiger. How's the baby doing?"

"He's wonderful, though I didn't think anyone would have to pee so much in their lives. He's only the size of a peanut and I'm constantly in need of a bathroom."

"Well I can't say that it'll get better, but when you think about it you have a little person in there. A little Dragon and Mat person in there." Chastity said smiling. "So do you have any preferences or do you know the sex of the baby?"

"Though I wish I was having a little girl, since we already have Tiger, but at last I am carrying a boy." Mat said, smiling before getting up to use the restroom. This made Tiger and Chastity giggle a bit. Sirius came back with a bottle of water with a straw in the opening.

"There ya go." He said, placing the drink on the table in front of her.

"Thanks."

"Mummy Mummy! Are you okay?" Capucius asked, running into the room, while Derek carried Exton.

"I'm fine sweetie."

"Okay." He said, climbing up on the bed and giving her a hug.

"Mama!" Exton said, reaching his hands out.

"I see you too Exton, come on baby." Chastity said, picking Exton up out of Derek's arms. "I missed and love you too." She kissed his forehead. Capucius looked over at Sirius curiously.

"Mummy, that man looks like me." Capucius said in awe. Chastity couldn't help but laugh.

"Baby, you look like that man, because that man is your real daddy. Don't worry, he's nice. Capucius that is Sirius Black, Sirius that is your son Capucius Eros Black." Capucius crawled over to the side of the bed and jumped into Sirius' lap, before placing both his hands on Sirius' face and looking him in the eyes.

"Where have you been all my life? Why did you let this happen? Why did you leave?" Capucius yelled.

"Capucius, I'm sorry about what happened to your brothers and your mum. I would have done everything in my power to save you all from what Severus had put you through. I didn't leave you Capucius, not willingly, not intentionally. I left because I died, but because of what happened Merlin saw fit to bring me back, to protect you all once more, to protect you all from Severus, because he's mad at your mummy leaving him. So, in all fairness, I've been dead your whole two years of living, but I'm here now." Sirius said, putting his hands on Capucius'. "And I love you and your brother very very much. You are my little boy, my first little boy, and I love you. It pained me to watch you go through what happened to you Cap, and yes I was there. I was the one who comforted you when you thought you were alone, I was the invisible force you felt wrap their arms around you and lay with you while you cried. Told you that everything would be okay when your mummy found out."

"That was you?" He asked, his eyes clouding with tears.

"Yeah baby, that was me." Sirius wrapped his arms around Capucius and held him close. "I'm so sorry for not being their baby, I am so so sorry." He ran his fingers through Cap's hair while he chanted it over and over again.

"Dada?" Exton said, holding his arms out.

"No Exton, my dada...Your dada mean." This only made Exton start to cry.

"Capucius!" Chastity said, trying to calm Exton.

"It true!"

"I can be his dad too Capucius. How would you feel if you were Exton hmm? What if I...if I did those things to you hmm?"

"Sorry daddy. Exton, he be your daddy too okay? He'll love you too." Exton only shook his head, not wanting to get on his brother's bad side. Capucius climbed onto the bed and took Exton's hand, practically dragging him over to Sirius. "Daddy make him feel better." Sirius picked Exton up before sitting back down in the chair and rocking him back and forth.

"Shh little Exton, its okay. I love you just as much as I do Capucius. You're my son just as much as he is too, because I watched out for you also." Exton lifted his head up a bit. "Yeah, you remember now don't you? I told you that your dada would protect you, I would lay with you also and keep you company when you were afraid. I would make sure that you got to sleep by rubbing a sideways figure eight on your forehead lightly." Sirius started to do this, which made Exton snuggle closer to him. "See, I care and you would call me dada and I told you that even though I wasn't that it would still be okay, because I loved you like my son. So it was okay to call me dada a few minutes ago." Sirius wiped Exton's tears away with the pad of his thumb, before taking Capucius in the other arm.

Chastity couldn't help but smile at the picture the three of them made. "You're in love Chast." Mat whispered, before picking Tiger up, and leaving the family alone for a few minutes.

KimeKimeKimeKime

D/N: Aren't you all glad Kime got sick and was able to finish a whole chapter soooo soon? Luckily she had a burst of inspiration. Though gasp, shock! Who knew what would happen? I'll tell you that Kime and I sure didn't. We knew that Severus would go in with a gun, but we didn't know what the outcome would be. Anyways, how adorable is my son? Better yet how adorable are Sirius' kids? Onwards to the reviews.

SimplisticlyEternal : Mwahahahaha how badly am I slacking now hmm??? 3 thousand words, 9 pages, and three twists! Take that for slacking! The reason the chapters were soooo short was I felt bad for making you all wait and not only that, but I was going to school full time and working 35-40 hours. Luckily for you I came down with Strep-throat and Salmonella. I'm glad that you like Gabriel and Rebecca, but who will win Chastity's heart? Gabriel or her ex-lover Sirius. **Dragon: **Don't remind me...Please Merlin, don't remind me.

Heather: Thanks, I hope I blew your mind on this one.

Sarahamanda: I made Severus bad, because I didn't think Severus and Chastity made the perfect couple. In my mind, and before Adrianna invented Gabriel, there was only one person in my mind good enough for Chastity, and that was Sirius. However, now that Sirius is back, and Gabriel's there, Chastity is definitely going to have to chose between them, and it may count against Sirius for what he told Chastity before his death.

Inuyasha531: Sam, Severus will definitely get what he deserves, though I'm not going to tell you what that is just yet, but trust me, it'll be good. So your engaged and your only 18 ??? How long have you known this guy hmm? Dragon, Mat, and I are allllll wondering! I hope you all did well on your end of year tests.

Adrianna: I will start off by saying that Simplisticly Eternal gave you props for creating Gabriel and Rebecca. They're much loved. Though you got an early preview of what was happening, it is because of this that I had to come up with the Sirius twist, and of course I couldn't leave people hanging with what happened to Lucius. So sorry, he's dead. And what's this reasonable price that you have loaned them to me for hmm? Because I can't seem to recall since I let you borrow Tiger, Mat, and Dragon first...**Tiger: **Course Nick! We get married when we're older okay?


	8. Love is a Game for Fools

Chapter 8: Love is a Game for Fools

"Good morning favorite patient of mine." Gabe said, walking in with breakfast. "I picked up your favorite from the cafe next door."

"Thank you Gabe." Chastity said, sitting up in bed carefully. Gabe put the food on the bedside table, before rushing over to her side and helping her, afterwards picking the food up again and putting it on the table infront of her.

"Your welcome Chastity. How are you feeling this morning?" He sat down on the bed besides her, pulling grapes off the stem and feeding them to her.

"I'm good. It's been a great change having one quiet night to myself, no Severus screaming, no kids crying. I was even able to watch my favorite show last night."

"I'm glad you were able to relax, if you ever need to do it again my house and T.V. are always open to you. Now, you must try this, my daughter claims it is the best chocolate chip muffin she has ever been able to eat." Gabe picked some of the muffin off and held it out for her. Chastity leaned forward taking a bite, her hand under her chin just in case.

"Mmm, she's right it is really good." Chastity said, looking up at him.

"You have some chocolate right there." Gabe said, touching the side of his mouth. Chastity went to wipe it off, but missed. "Here let me." Gabe took the pad of his thumb and wiped the chocolate off, his thumb lingering longer than usual. He traced his thumb over her bottom lip, before leaning in and kissing her. Chastity closed her eyes and kissed him back lightly, moaning into the kiss. This only encouraged Gabe to deepen the kiss, running the tip of his tongue along Chastity's bottom lip lightly, as she willingly opened her mouth.

"Gabe, I was wondering if you've gotten around to Mrs. Patterson." Derek's voice carried through the other side of the door. Gabe and Chastity quickly jumped apart at the sound, trying to fix their already straight clothes and hair.

"No, I was getting to her next. I was just bringing Chastity her breakfast, and then I was going to take Mrs. Patterson her oatmeal and toast."

"I figured you were doing food rounds seeming that the cart was out here. I was just making sure because she's been paging the nurses station for the last twenty minutes." Derek said, coming into the room. "Liking your breakfast?"

"Yeah it's great I didn't know hospital food could be so good." Chastity said, trying to hide the fact that Gabe had brought her seperate breakfast from everyone else.

"Oh please, I was with him when he ran over there this morning, and I didn't mean that breakfast. Gabe you have some pink lipgloss on your lips." Gabe quickly wiped at his lips while Chastity sat there blushing.

"It's not what you think, it was just a good morning kiss and I moved when she said my name and-"

"There's no need to explain Gabe. I'm a guy and both of your lips are swollen.. You two were making out, now Chastity your ex-husband is in the waiting room with the kids. He's brought you breakfast also, and was wondering if you were up yet, what would you like me to tell him? Or would you like me to send him in?"

"Tell him to come in in about twenty minutes, I want to change into clothes besides pajamas before my kids come. That should give me enough time to finish my first breakfast and for my lips to unswell." Chastity said, getting out of bed and grabbing her toiletries bag and clothes, going into the bathroom and taking a shower.

"Dude! She just got a divorce, her ex-ex-husband just came back to life, and your in there snogging her." Derek said, rubbing his hands on his face. "What if it was Sirius that walked in and not myself?"

"They aren't even married, so you can't make me feel bad about it."

"But they would have been married had Sirius not died, and if he had gotten his act together, according to Harry. She gave her virginity to him after they were engaged, became pregnant shortly after that and I think that's what might have postponed their wedding. So, they would have been married, and now he's back, he's getting to know his child, and he's constantly by her bedside. I'm sorry, but if he wasn't in love with her, he wouldn't be doing any of that." Derek said, pushing the cart down towards the next room, before going to tell Sirius.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"How is my baby today hmm?" Dragon asked, coming back from class that afternoon.

"Our baby, and he's doing fine." Mat responded, carefully laying down on the couch.

"And what about you and Tiger hmm? You both are my babies too." Dragon put his book bag down on the table. "Did you not go to class?"

"No, I didn't go to class I'm sorry but I have a baby in the oven and one that was sick this morning, so excuse me for not getting my fat lazy arse up and out of bed!" Mat snapped, rubbing his small stomach.

"Huh? All I asked was a simple question." Dragon said, putting his hands up in surrender. "I guess I'll go check on Tiger and see what's wrong." Dragon carefully backed himself to his son's room, afraid that turning his back on Mat would warrant him being yelled at again. "Hey Tig, what's wrong hmm?"

"Thwoat icky daddy." Tiger said, cuddling under his blankets.

"Well, daddy just so happens to have something that will make you feel all better." Dragon went into the bathroom and pulled out a pepper up potion, before giving it to Tiger. "I think your getting way too big for this bed, how about your dad and I buy you a big boy bed?"

"Weally?"

"Really." Dragon said, planting kisses all over Tiger's face which made him squeal and giggle.

"Your dad seems to be in a bad mood, do you know what's wrong with him?"

"He said that baby making him cwazy, one minute he's happy, the next he's sad."

"Ah, hormones. Well, why don't we go into Hogsmeade and buy that bed of yours hmm?"

"Okay." Tiger said, holding onto Dragon around his neck.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, walking over to Draco who was standing holding the phone. "Draco? Sweetie?" Draco dropped the phone, and quickly started walking, bumping into things like he didn't notice them. He made it outside, and fell to his knees holding his throat. Harry ran after him, bending down in front of him. "What is wrong with you Draco?"

"I..I can't...can't...breathe." Draco panted out. Harry quickly went to try the Heimlich Maneuver, but when that didn't work he ran inside and grabbed a brown paper bag and gave it to him.

"Breath in the bag, your just having a panic attack." Harry quickly instructed. Once Draco had calmed down a bit, Harry tried again. "What's wrong baby?" Draco shook his head. "Alright then, we'll talk about it when your ready." Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and held him as he started to cry again, whispering comforting words to him. Draco fell asleep shortly after, and Harry carried him up to bed, tucking him in lightly and going downstairs to make dinner.

"Daddy daddy, what's wrong with papa?" Rupert asked, coming down the stairs. He was about three years old, had Harry's messy brown hair, but Draco's silver eyes. Harry scooped him up into his arms, and kissed his forehead.

"I don't know sweetie, daddy's really upset but he doesn't want to talk about it. I think something very, very bad might have happened." Harry tried to explain, though not being able to give his son a direct answer hurt him a bit.

"Can I go cheer papa up?"

"Why don't you let daddy sleep for an hour or so and then you can go cheer him up, but your papa needs rest okay?"

"Okay, can I help you?" Rupert asked, looking at him.

"Sure." Harry continued to hold Rupert, while making dinner. Ater an hour or so passed, Harry set Rupert down so that he could run up to Draco and cheer him up.

"Papa, are you awake?" Rupert asked, peaking his head around the door.

"Yeah baby." Draco's hoare voice said. Rupert quickly walked into the room, crawled up the bed and sat on his lap.

"Papa needs to cheer up, no being sad. I don't like it when your sad papa, so I come to make you happy." Rupert started making faces at Draco and tickling him. However, Draco didn't laugh, not even a little chuckle. "Come on papa, laugh." Draco just held Rupert close as a new wave of tears came. "No crying daddy."

"Daddy just lost his daddy baby." Draco croaky voice responded. "Daddy's an orphan, and all because of Snape."

"Dad has no parents." Rupert pointed out, hugging Draco as tight as he could. "Dad is okay, you be okay too. You have daddy and all of us."

"I know sweetie, but I loved my daddy very very much." Draco rubbed circles into Rupert's back subconciosuly. Rupert let his dad hold him, and take comfort in knowing that he had someone there who loved him.

When dinner rolled around, Harry came upstairs to get the rest of the kids, and Draco. "Come on babe, it's dinner." Harry said, sitting infront of him.

"I'm not hungry." Draco murmured releasing Rupert from his hold so the little boy could go wash up.

"Papa lost his daddy." Rupert whispered into Harry's ear, while hugging him, before running off to wash his hands for dinner.

"Oh Draco." Harry pulled Draco into his arms and held him tightly. "It'll be okay baby, we'll get through this, your not alone in all of this Dray."

"I know, but he's my father Ry." Draco said, with support from Harry he got up off the floor where he had taken to sitting with Rupert, and laid down in bed, before falling asleep again.

KimeKimeKime

"Hey sweetie, how are you? Almost ready to come home?" Sirius asked, sitting down besides Chastity.

"A bit, but Sirius I'm not your sweetie. We broke up and you were horrid to me, just because you watched out for me and the kids, just because you redeemed yourself in Merlin's eyes, doesn't mean you've redeem yourself in mine. I thank you for watching the kids and coming to check on me every day and bringing them with you, but that's stuff my friends and family would do even if you weren't here. Things that they have done since your death, and I like the fact that your getting to know your son, but in the back of my mind what you called him all those years ago still plague my thoughts. You didn't want him because he was a Death Eater's son! You didn't want me because of past mistakes I had made growing up, because of the mistakes my family made! Does that seem fair to me? To our son? Even Exton is a Death Eaters son, hell he's the son of two Death Eaters, how could you love them and me when you are so pure and light, when you found out what I was, you kicked me out of Harry and Draco's house when I was offering them protection, when I was pregnant with your son! So no Sirius I'm not ready to come home, because home with you doesn't exist right now. It may never exist, because I don't know if I can trust you yet or not."

"I understand that Chastity really, but I promise to make it up to you." Sirius put the kids down and walked towards the door.

"Well it'll take a miracle for you to make up the years of torture you've put me through Sirius, and I highly doubt you'll be able to pull off such a big miracle." Chastity watched him leave, looking at the kids.

"Daddy left mummy!" Capucius said, shocked.

"It's just like him baby, it's not your fault your daddy's a flake." Chastity tried to entertain her kids, hoping that someone would come visit her in time to take the children for her.

"Hey Chast, time for your afternoon check up. If all goes well, you may be out of here by the morning." Gabriel said walking in. "Hey kids, would you two like lolipops?"

"SURE!" They both exclaimed, holding their hands out. "Please." They added at the look Chastity had given them. Gabe handed them both lolipops before looking Chastity over.

"I'd love to leave tomorrow morning, but I um I have no where to go. Is there a way to call Harry for me? I need someone to watch the kids, Sirius just sort of left them stranded here."

"I'll watch them for the night, and your more than welcome to stay with me at my house. Then at least you'll have a doctor on call in case something should happen."

"What about your wife, wouldn't she mind?"

"I don't have a wife Chastity, I'm divorced. Really though, your more than welcome to stay." Gabe said, writing stuff on her chart.

"Thanks, I um, I think I'll take you up on that offer."

"Great, I'll pick up these two at the end of my rounds then and come back for you in the morning." Gabe smiled, before kissing Chastity's forehead and leaving the room.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"I'll have you right where I want you Dragon, you just wait and see." A cold voice echoed through an empty classroom, thunder echoing in the background. "Soon, you won't even remember that slut you call a husband."

KimeKimeKime

"So, basically what your saying is that we have no headmaster, no deputy head anything, no one in charge of Hogwarts, Severus is dead, Lucius is dead, Sirius is alive, Chastity's in the hospital, Mat's going hormone crazy, Tiger's just being terrible because he's two, _and _worst of all you still don't know who posioned my son?" Dragon asked, standing in a room with Remus, Alohov, Daniel, and Thomas.

"Pretty much." Remus agreed nodding his head.

"Your the Minister of fucking Magic for crying out loud! What the fuck is wrong with you?! A monkey could do your job! Hell a monkey did your job, do you know what that monkey's name was? It was Cornelius fucking Fudge, and you want to know something?! Severus, Lucius, and Sirius were ALL alive, Chastity wasn't in the hospital, Mat wasn't going all crazy on my arse, Tiger wasn't a terrible two year old, Hogwarts had _both _a Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress, AND they would have found the fucker who posioned my son!"

"I understand that Dragon, but times then were different. There was a war going on, Dumbledore was still alive, Sirius was in prison, and Cornelius was in the control of your grandfather Lucius, who at the time was a Death Eater."

"Well then maybe you should step down and we should replace you with a monkey named bow bow, he could wear a top hat and jacket. Then we'll find a rich Death Eater, hmm Aunt Chastity might do, to control Bow Bow the monkey, and he'd be doing a better job then you. I'm telling you it's Sarah Parkinson who poisoned my son! You should have her in fucking custody, but did you no you let her walk right out of the front door of the Ministry because her mummy came her to rescue. Instead of fighting with me, Hogwarts would have someone in charge already."

"And who do you suggest I put in charge of a school with a raging lunatic in it?"

"Well if you'd restrain Parkinson there wouldn't be a raging lunatic here."

"I wasn't talking about Parkinson I was talking about you! Your being ridiculous, your acting like I'm some sort of miracle worker."

"Look old man, when you have a raging lunatic you call in a fucking savior, and his second in fucking command. Then maybe, just maybe something would get done around here, and oh wait let's back up, a savior that was taught by an old headmaster. Hmm, I wonder who that could be bow bow, let's think hard about this one."

"Dragon really that's enough, you definitely need to calm down before you go back to Mat, and taking that anger out on Remus isn't going to help this situation any." Daniel tried to reason.

"What's wrong with Mat?" Alohov asked, turning towards Dragon and speaking up for the first time in a while.

"His hormones are a bit out of whack."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that dragon, really. Look, I promise we'll get to the bottom of this, but I asked your parents if they want to be in charge of Hogwarts and they both decided that it wasn't something that they want to do. I'm going to see if Chastity wants it, but I doubt that she will, since it was at one point in time Severus' position, and if it comes to that then I'll ask Hermione Weasley and Blaise Zabini if they would like the posts. I'm sure that they wouldn't mind, but since your on your high and mighty horse right now, what do you think?"

"I think they'll make excellent replacements, but again what about the person who poisoned my son?"

"Look, we'll take Sarah Parkinson into custody once more, and we'll re-question her under vertaserum again, but seeming that she already told us that she had nothing to do with what happened to Tiger, I doubt that she'll be able to tell us something we don't know this time." Alohov said, trying to put dragon's fears to rest.

"Alright, that's all I ask really."

"Now, about the Mat problem from my own experiences I suggest that you do whatever you can to keep him happy. Clean the house, do the dishes, just pretty much do all the stressful things for him. The happier Mat is, the less yelling there is, and the less unhappier you are. When Mat's happy everyone's happy, and as long as Mat is pregnant you should live by this rule. Hell, even after the baby is born you should live by this rule for a while."

"Thanks uncle Alohov."

"Hey, is this what you do for me? That's sort of mean."

"Of course not baby, I don't that with you at all." Alohov went over and held Remus, nodding towards Dragon, and mouthing 'all the time.'

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Becca, come say hi to our guests." Gabe called, walking into the house. Rebecca came running out of her room, and stopped in front of the two little boys,

"Hello! You get to sleep over?" Rebecca asked, hugging her two new friends.

"Yeah, for a few days too, my mummy is coming here too when she can leave the hospital." Capucius said, hugging Rebecca.

"Why don't you show these two to their rooms?" Gabe quickly went to the kitchen to start making dinner.

"Come on you two." Rebecca ran up the stairs, wanting to get the boring things over with before playing with them. "This is one of your rooms." She said, opening the door to one of the bedrooms, before crossing the hall. "And this is the other one, you can chose who gets which one."

"I can have this one, unless you want it." Capucius said looking at the room.

"I sweep wif you." Exton held onto Capucius' arm.

Cap rubbed Exton's back comfortingly, "alright, you can sleep with me."

"Tank you Cap." Exton said, putting his thumb into his mouth.

"Your welcome Ex."

"Mummy soon?"

"Yes, mummy will be here tomorrow afternoon. Don't worry Exton, Gabe will take care of us."

"Is he okay?" Becca asked, walking into the room all the way.

"He's just scared, we've never been some place where we don't know everyone. If mummy or daddy aren't taking care of us, then it's either Uncle Harry and Uncle Draco, or Uncle Dragon and Uncle Mat." Capucius explained.

"Oh, well my daddy's really nice Exton. He's like a big teddy bear, except that he's not fat like a teddy bear."

"Otay." Exton said, looking around at her from Capucius' side.

"Come on, we'll go play with my coloring books and toys until daddy says it's dinner time." Becca took them to her room and pulled out a few coloring books and crayons. The three of them laid on their stomachs and started coloring. A couple of hours later, Gabe came in to tell them that it was dinner time. Capucius and Exton took the pictures they were working on out of the book to give to Chastity when she came in the morning, before cleaning up their mess and going to the dining room.

"I hope you all like Spaghetti, I wasn't sure what you two liked." Gabriel helped Becca up onto the chairs, when he went to help Exton, Exton jumped and backed up a bit.

"Exton, it's okay he's going to help you. Watch." Capucius held up his arms and Gabriel picked him up, placing him in the chair. "See, he didn't hurt me, it's okay." Exton carefully walked back to his seat, allowing Gabe to pick him up and put him in the chair, but stayed quite still and silent, shaking a bit.

"It'll be alright Exton, I'm not going to hurt you sweetie." Gabe said, picking up a fork instead of a knife to cut up Exton's spaghetti so he could eat it more easily.

"He'll be okay Gabriel, Exton just scared, but he'll see your nice." Capucius said, starting to eat his spaghetti while encouraging his brother to eat. "He was like this around Sirius too for the first day or so, except for when my mummy or uncles were around. Then he knew Sirius wasn't going to hurt us like his daddy did, and he was okay."

"Alright Cap, will you help me get him to take a bath tonight so that way he's all cleaned up and handsome for when your mummy comes home tomorrow?"

"Of course. Don't you want to look good for mummy Exton?" Cap said smiling, knowing that it would cheer his brother up some. Exton nodded his head before eating his dinner. Once dinner was over with, Gabe cleaned up while the kids went back to finishing their pictures, then giving Becca her bath first. When he had everything set up in the bathroom for the boys, he went to go get them.

"Our turn?" Capucius asked, looking up from the T.V. in the living room, since Becca had kicked them out of her bedroom so that she could get dressed for bed.

"Yep." He picked one boy up in each arm, before carrying them to the bathroom. "I have bubbles because Becca demanded that you two should have a bubble bath. So, I'll turn around while you two get out of your clothes and then when you two are in the bath, you tell me and I'll turn around. I have manly soap that doesn't smell like strawberries and kiwi, and manly shampoo and conditioner that doesn't smell like strawberries and cream. Obviously Becca likes strawberries, but would you like to use the manly stuff or stick with Becca's things?" Gabe asked, looking between the two.

"We can use the manly stuff." Capucius said, taking one of the sponges and holding it out to Gabe, who went under the sink and got out his things, squeezing a small amount of soap on the sponge. Capucius worked it into a lather, before cleaning Exton first, and then himself. Both boys held their hands out for shampoo, before washing their hair.

"Be careful not to get it into your eyes Exton." Capucius said, watching Exton. Gabriel took his finger and moved the suds away from Exton's eyes, before carefully washing his hair for him so that the suds wouldn't go near his eyes again. "My turn! My turn!"

"Alright." Gabriel said, chuckling while washing the shampoo carefully from Exton's head, and moving onto Capucius. Gabe repeated this process for the conditioner, before letting the boys play in the water for a little while.

"Do you like our mummy?" Capucius asked, gaining the attention of his brother very quickly.

"Well, I think she's nice and pretty, so yes I like your mummy." Gabe answered, pulling the plug from the drain and letting the water drain.

"Nooo, do you like mummy? Like daddy use to like mummy, and like Sirius likes mummy."

"Oh, do you mean do I love your mum?" Gabe asked, looking between the two, blushing.

"Yes." Exton said smiling, splashing what was left of the water.

"Well, I do, but I don't know her well enough to tell her I love her. Plus, I don't know how your mummy feels about me, so I don't want to get my hopes up."

"I knew it." Cap stood up smiling, Gabe wraped a towel around him, turning around so that Cap could do the same for Exton with out Exton getting self concious. They quickly made their way to the bedroom the two boys were sharing, while Gabe went to his room and grabbed two shirts and two pairs of boxers, shrinking it for the boys.

"You two can use these to sleep in for tonight alright?" Gabe asked, walking back into the room and handing the boys the clothing.

"Yes, thank you." Capucius said, as both boys started getting dressed, Gabe had to shrink Exton's clothes a bit more. Capucius and Exton climbed into bed together, while Gabe went around tucking both boys in and kissing their foreheads, before turning on a night light, turning off the room light, and leaving the room, keeping the door open a crack in case they needed him. "Good night boys."

"Night Gabe." They choursed, before falling asleep.

KimeKimeKime

D/N: Well, it's a bit longer than usual, and it has a LOT of information so hopefully you enjoyed it. So just who will Chastity pick?? Who was the strange voice?? Where's my monkey!?? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out. I love you all though!!

Matt: Haha that's my husband's name!! Anyways, thank you for reading the story so dedicately! I can't believe you've read it so quickly and until 4 in the morning!!! I wuv you.

Mizuni-no-Neko: Thanks for reading and reviewing first off. I appreciate it very much. That's a good suggestion, but the thing is that I feel bad when I keep you all waiting for the next chapter, and sometimes I get really bad writers block so it's easier to write and then post whatever I wrote that day just so the story is updated and I won't get emails asking if I forgot about the story. Plus, I don't have time to sit down and write a whole long chapter in one go, I'm lucky if I write a sentence a day sometimes. So, I'll think the chapter is long until I post it and look it over then I'm like man this is short.

Simplisticlyeternal**: Dragon**: meanie butt**!! Kime**: Yay! I am no longer slacking...but mwahahaha you made me use the voice of mystery in this chapter. Yes Lucius is gone, it's sad, boo hoo...but you must know in this story that he may not be dead dead. I mean he's been dead twice before. Hmm, who will Chastity pick? I don't know, I truly don't so we'll just have to see how the story plays out.

Heather: Thanks, I'm glad that I surprised you with the Sirius thing.

Adrianna: Haha I knew it was free! P. Um, because I had to kill someone and Lucius was standing right there? Lol, your rooting for Gabe because he's your character...however, there might be truth behind what your saying ;). and yes, Alexz is a lot smexier than Gabe, but he shall belong to the heart of someone else forever and ever. **Tiger: **I am not a mummy, you be the mummy. I be daddy.

Sarahamanda: I'm glad you liked the chapter, and see I updated.


	9. A New Leader

Chapter 9: A New Leader

By the next afternoon, Draco finally made it from the bedroom to the living room, though nothing changed. He still hadn't talked to anyone, he still refused to eat, and to the disappointment of Rupert, he still refused to laugh or smile. "Get up." Someone said walking into the room. "Get your lazy fat arse off of that couch and come take a walk with me. I didn't get out of the hospital this morning for nothing you know, so come on sweetie." Chastity said, standing in front of him. Draco just looked at her and blinked, like he was seeing a ghost. "I was there Draco, I saw it happen, I can at least put your mind at ease." She held out her hand and waited for him to accept it. After a few minutes, Draco accepted it and allowed Chastity to help him up. He pulled on a hoodie and followed her silently out side to the huge backyard, where Chastity knew that even though the odd reporter might pop up, it was a lot better than the massive mess of reporters. "I know you miss him Draco, but you can't do this to yourself and to your family. Your kids need you, and it's hurting them to see you so upset. He would have wanted you to move on sweetie. It was quick and painless, and he saved my life Draco. That bullet was meant for me, and your father saved my life. He died a hero Draco, I want you to know that. I will forever be in his debt."

"S-so he did f-feel anything?" Draco asked, looking at her pleadingly.

"He didn't feel anything sweetie. They even tried to save him in surgery, but he was gone before he fell." Chastity hugged Draco. "I'm so sorry, I wish I could tell you that it was all a lie, that it didn't happen, but that wouldn't be fair to you. Your father always loved you Draco, he thought you were a great great man, a wonderful father, and a loving husband to Harry. He adored your children, and he loved Harry like he was his own son. So if you need time to mourn, that's understandable and we're not telling you to get over it today, because you can never really move on from the death of your family. However, take time to mourn him, to honor him in your own way Draco. Tell your kids stories about their grandfather, about how much he meant to you. I'm sure Rupert or Audrey would love to hear about Lucius."

"Okay. I just wish the press would leave me alone, leave my family alone. How can I move on when everyone keeps talking about it? I'd unsubscribed to the Daily Prophet, we don't watch the news."

"That's a good thing, just take a breath from it, and come back when your ready."

"I'm sorry about Severus, even if he was an arse you still loved him."

"Thank you Draco, but I liked Lucius a lot more and I hate what Severus had become so in the end I think he got his just reward. Now, about this not eating anything thing that I've been told about. I want you to eat Draco, or I will come here with a tube, stick it in your throat and force food down it. I will not allow you to starve yourself, your skinny enough as it is."

"Alright, I'll eat. Thanks Chast." Draco hugged her again.

"Your welcome Dray."

KimeKimeKimeKime

"I want to take you to the movies." Mat said, walking into the bedroom.

"Oh? Muggle or Wizard?" Dragon asked looking up.

"Muggle." Mat went and took a shower, while Dragon got dressed. They soon made their way to the movie theater to see Ocean's 13, half way into the movie, Mat placed his hand on Dragon's leg before letting it wander.

"Mat." Dragon moaned very lowly. Mat took his hand away when he felt Dragon get hard, and began ignoring him. Dragon picked Mat's hand up and put it back on his package, however Mat moved it again. "Oh come on, finish please."

"Shh." One of the patrons in the theater said, turning around to glare at Dragon.

"I'm watching a movie Dragon so be quiet." Mat whispered in his ear, letting his warm breath make Dragon shiver. Dragon just pouted trying to think of undirty thoughts, which luckily helped half way through the movie. When the movie ended, Dragon got up and took Mat's hand remembering what Alohov said, 'do whatever you can to make and keep him happy.'

"So did you like the movie?" Mat asked, leaning his head on Dragon's shoulder.

"Yes, very much so." Dragon wraped his arm around Mat's waist, enjoying the moment of peace and calm that came with being in the muggle world instead of the wizarding world. There was no news about the death of family members, of politics, or of personal issues. Here he was just Dragon Malfoy, well singer Dragon Malfoy, but Dragon Malfoy none the less.

"So, I had an idea." Mat spoke up while they walked around the little shopping plaza the movie theater was in.

"Oh and what's that?" Dragon stopped to take pictures with a few fans, and sign a couple of autographs. Mat signed a few things also. "I swear your fan base is bigger than mine."

"I was thinking we take a page out of Will's book and hold a sort of rememberance concert for Lucius. I mean, the king of the wizarding world did just die, a new one is about to rise when he gets out of his bathrobe that is, and a new heir to the throne just moved up, so the whole wizarding world is probably looking towards your family for some sign of grievance. Why not give Lucius a send off that not only would have made him proud, but would bring a whole world of sorts together."

"That isn't a bad idea." Dragon said smiling, before kissing him and resting a hand on Mat's stomach. "Why don't we have some fun later tonight?"

"Okay." Mat said smiling, before they got into their car and went home. That night, Dragon made love to Mat twice before they fell asleep.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"So, have you decided what you are going to do?" A male voice asked, walking into the room.

"Yes, I have it's almost too perfect actually. Once I'm done, the Malfoy Fortune will be ours, and Dragon will be eating out of the palm of my hand." The female repeated. "I just have to find the perfect time."

"Alright, I'll take your word for it."

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Let's go." Draco said, walking down the stairs.

"Go where Draco?" Harry asked, looking up at him.

"Out, out of the house." Draco demanded. "I'm sick of being stuck in the house, I'm sick of moping, and I'm sick of having put you through it."

"And who is going to watch the kids?" Harry asked, looking at the kids that remained in the house.

"I've already arranged it, Remus will be here any sec-"

"Hello Harry." Remus said, coming out of the fire place.

"-ond." Draco finished, looking at Remus. "Speak of the devil."

"Nice Draco. Now go on Harry go have fun." Remus said, watching the two walk to the door, Draco picking up the keys before they got into the car and left.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, turning to look at Draco.

"Well I figured we'd grab something to eat, and then walk the beach, after that we'll figure something out." Draco held Harry's hand while driving to Harry's favorite restuarant. Once there, he got out and opened the car door for him, before getting the door to the restaurant.

"Thank you Dray." Harry said, going into the restuarant, a small smile playing across his lips. Draco went up to the hostess and gave her his last name, before they were seated and given menus.

"I'm very sorry to hear about your father King Malfoy." A little seven year old girl said, coming up to their table with a flower that had been the center piece of the tables.

"Thank you sweetie, but I'm sure your mistaken I'm not a king." Draco said, taking the flower to be nice and kissing the girl on the forehead.

"No sir, your daddy was King and he passed away so now you're king." The little girl said, before going back to her table.

"Breathe Dray, you know for a fact that you do not have to become king if you do not want to. We came here to have a night off from all of this, and that is what we'll have." Harry took one of Draco's hands and squeezed it comfortingly, before he ordered for the both of them. They ate in welcomed silence, before going back to the car and driving towards the beach. Once there, Draco got the car door for Harry before taking his hand and walking down the beach.

"I can't believe we haven't done this in a while." Harry said, resting his head on Draco's shoulder.

"I'm sorry about that too, we should have done this a long time ago, just the two of us." Draco sat down in the sand and pulled Harry down into his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I love you Dray."

"I love you too."

KimeKimeKimeKime

"We've called you here to be witness to Sarah's confession." Remus said, sitting Dragon in a chair infront of him. "Administer the vertiserum." Alohov put three drops on her tongue, before standing next to them.

"What is your full name?"

"Sarah Jane Parkinson."

"Whose your mother?"

"Pansy Parkinson."

"Where were you on the day that Tiger Malfoy was poisoned?"

"I had gotten up, took a shower, dressed, grabbed my school books, and went to the Great Hall for breakfast."

"Where were you the day before?"

"I got up, took a shower, dressed, grabbed my school books, went to the Great Hall for breakfast, went to classes, ate lunch, went back to classes, ate dinner, went to detention with Professor Snape, went to bed."

"And where were you between lunch and your classes and dinner and your classes."

"After I ate, I was tutored in Defense Against the Dark Arts with Mr. Malfoy until his death."

"And could anyone testify to this?"

"Yes, my head of house."

"Did you have anything to do with the poisoning of Mr. Tiger Malfoy?"

"No, I would never harm a child especially one that belonged to the Malfoy-Potter family."

"And why not?"

"Because it's a death wish waiting to happen."

"Thank you." They administered the counter potion, before Remus turned to Dragon.

"See she couldn't have done it she was with an adult at all times."

"Doesn't mean she doesn't have a house elf."

"Be reasonable Dragon, all house elves are under the management of Dobby."

"That doesn't mean there wasn't a rogue one!"

"It's highly unlikely. Dobby handles most of your food anyways."

"Fine!" Dragon got up and left, going back to his rooms.

KimeKimeKime

D/N: OOTP was GREAT!!! DEATHLY HALLOWS is on it's way! D. Anyways, there probably won't be an update until after I read Deathly Hallows, and depending what's going on in that book may or may not affect this story. It all depends because it'll give me a lot more back story for Harry and Draco along with a few other characters. Don't worry though, Twisted School year has been and always will be a spoil free story until the time that I believe and others believe that it is okay to safely talk about the books. This will definitely be months down the road however, and when I do start talking about Deathly Hallows there will be a warning at the top of the chapter, and an alternative safe chapter will be available through email.

Sarahamanda: I'm glad you liked the chapter.

Annonymous: Thank you, believe it or not, most people did not catch it, and it was a bit hard for me to keep up with how many children Harry and Draco have.

Dom: Thanks, I'm honored that you reviewed since you barely, if ever, do. I can't believe you've actually read them a couple of times, that's really an honor so thank you.

Heaher: Yes I had a monkey, it's called Remus! and I just got him, because he's an idiot minister.

Adrianna: I'm glad you like the chapter, but alas I am not telling you who the scary voice is. Well, Siri is a meanie butt, so no it wasn't nice of him. I think it's kind of obvious now who she's going to pick between Gabe and Siri. I was NOT mean to my monkey! My monkey was mean to me, and his name is Remus! TIG: Fine, whatever.


	10. Concert for Lucius

Chapter 10: Concert for Lucius

The days that followed Lucius' death, were trying for the whole family. They had already buried the poor man, in a small private ceremony, but they were facing a lot of scrutiny over the fact that they had pretty much brushed the public aside. Even after Dragon's plans to hold a charity concert, the public claimed that it wasn't soon enough, and they should have had it the day after Lucius' passing. However, Dragon with the help of Mat and a few friends, worked relentlessly for a straight two weeks getting the concert set up. Dragon had literally not slept in days, having called people as far as America to beg and plead for them to do the concert. Mat had at one point went as far as to cut the phone line to get Dragon off the phone and into bed at three in the morning, only for Dragon to whip out his cellphone. However, when it was all set up, Dragon had done an amazing job. There were news cameras from eleven different countries, to cover the events, most of them being from news or talk shows, the musical guests and set lists were set up, charities were called, the venue was booked. They had decided to use the Quidditch World Cup stadium, only enlarged to three times it's size. Guests could buy souvenirs ranging from a biography on Luicus' life, t-shirts, posters, and there was a table set up for autographs that the performers would sit at when they were done preforming for a few minutes, before the next person came. Dragon walked out onto the stage with Mat and looked out at the stadium, packed with people. Dragon had invited not only the public, but anyone and everyone you wanted to go, including is whole family, even family he didn't know he had.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming today, it not only means a lot to my family and I, but to Lucius also. Lucius was a great man, a great father, and a loving husband. Through out his life, he thrived on being the center of attention, but the image he projected to the public was nothing like the one I grew up to know and fall in love with. My grandfather will be as big apart of my life, as he was to all of you. So, in honor of his life, his kindess, and over all, his self, I dedicate this concert. I hope you all enjoy it." Dragon said smiling, but wiping his eyes which had teared up. "Mat and I would like to introduce Sarah McLachlan." Dragon and Mat said, clapping with everyone else, before they left the stage. Dragon looked up to see himself on one of five big screens that were above the stage and spread through out the Quidditch Pitch so everyone could watch the concert. Dragon and Mat quickly made their way off the backstage and into the stands where his family was waiting. Harry pulled Dragon into a hug and kissed the top of his head.

"Spend all your time waiting.. For that second chance, for the break that would make it okay...There's always one reason.. To feel not good enough, and it's hard at the end of the day... I need some distraction. Oh beautiful release. Memory seeps from my.. veins, let me be empty. Oh and weightless and maybe I'll find some peace. Tonight. In the arms of an angel. Fly away... from here. From this dark cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear. You are pulled from the wreckage, of your silent reverie. You're in the arms of the angel. May you find... some comfort there."

"Your so tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn. There's vultures and thieves at your back, the storm keeps on twisting. You keep on.. building the lies, that you make up for all that you lack. It don't make no difference. Escaping one last time. It's easier to believe, in this sweet madness. Oh...This glorious sadness that brings me to.. my... knees. In the arms of an angel, fly away... from here. From this dark.. cold... hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear. You are pulled... from the wreckage, of your silent reverie..You're in the arms of the angel... May you find... some comfort here..You're in the arms... of... your angel, may you find... some... com-fort here..." She finished playing the piano before standing up. "May Lucius have finally found peace. Thank you." And with that, she left the stage as someone else ran out.

"I knew Lucius since I started Hogwarts, and there was always a presence that surrounded him that I don't think anyone could quite put into words, but I'll try to describe it. It was a...a..dominating leadership quality that he gave off. When he walked into a room, you knew he owned it, and all heads would turn. However," at this the man chuckled. "He was always beat out by Narcissa. She really did wear the pants in that family when it came to ownership. It is unfortunate that my sister could not be here today, but her death years ago during the second war, has made it impossible. In her own words however, in a conversation we had in school, Lucius was not only highly mannered and publicly admired, he was after all a human and flawed. He woke up and his hair, like ours, would be in disarray and not only after three hours in the bathroom would it look perfect, it took hundreds of dollars of styling product. He was not the cold man most people knew from his days as a Death Eater, but he loved, he loved his wife, he loved his son, and he loved life. His goal was never to rule the world, but to live in it, to live life to its fullest, because it was a gift. A trait that he has obviously passed down from son to grandson, and hopefully in years to follow we'll see if his great grandson has the same trait. The only thing Lucius didn't love more than his life, immediate family, and friends, would be the great grandson he got to know so well. I don't think a day had passed where his friends did not hear a recent story about little Tiger. His first word, his first smile, the first time he walked, and when he was unfortunately poisoned, Lucius did not sleep and vowed not to until the person was found. In light of Tiger and his changing effects on Lucius' life, and Lucius' life in general I'd like to introduce you all to Rapper Jay Z and singer Rihanna." Narcissa's brother said leaving the stage.

"Ahuh Ahuh (Yea Rihanna)...Ahuh Ahuh (Good girl gone bad)...Ahuh Ahuh (Take three... Action)...Ahuh Ahuh, no clouds in my storms. Let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank. Coming down with the Dow Jones, When the clouds come we gone, we Rocafella, She fly higher than weather, And G5's are better. You know me, an anticipation, for precipitation. Stacked chips for the rainy day. Jay, Rain Man is back with little Ms. Sunshine Rihanna where you at?"

"You have my heart, and we'll never be worlds apart. May be in magaz-ines, but you'll still be my star. Baby cause in the dark, you can't see shiny cars, and that's when you need me there. With you I'll always share, because, when the sun shines, we'll shine together. Told you I'll be here forever, said I'll always be a friend. Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end, now that it's raining more than ever, know that we'll still have each other. You can stand under my umbrella, you can stand under my umbrella, (Ella ella eh eh eh), under my umbrella,(Ella ella eh eh eh), under my umbrella, (Ella ella eh eh eh), under my umbrella, (Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)."

"These fancy things, will never come in between. You're part of my entity, here for infinity, when the war has took it's part, when the world has dealt it's cards. If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart, because, when the sun shines, we'll shine together. Told you I'll be here forever,said I'll always be a friend. Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end. Now that it's raining more than ever, know that we'll still have each other, you can stand under my umbrella. You can stand under my umbrella, (Ella ella eh eh eh), under my umbrella, (Ella ella eh eh eh), under my umbrella, (Ella ella eh eh eh), under my umbrella, (Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)."

"You can run into my arms, it's okay don't be alarmed. Come into me, there's no distance in between our love. So go on and let the rain pour, I'll be all you need and more..." Dragon picked Tiger up and starting dancing with him, while singing the next verse to him. Mat decided to shake his booty, to the embarrasement of Noah, which of course was the exact time some of the news cameras decided to pan over to the royal family.

"Because, when the sun shines, we'll shine together. Told you I'll be here forever, said I'll always be a friend. Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end. Now that it's raining more than ever, know that we'll still have each other. You can stand under my umbrella...You can stand under my umbrella, (Ella ella eh eh eh), under my umbrella,(Ella ella eh eh eh), under my umbrella, (Ella ella eh eh eh), under my umbrella, (Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)...It's raining, raining, ooh baby it's raining. Raining. Baby come into me..Come into me.It's raining, raining, oh baby it's raining, raining." In between sets, there was a sort of interview thing on the screens where people who had met Lucius would tell their stories of meeting him and what he was like.

"How are you holding up?" Harry asked, turning towards Draco.

"Fine, I'm fine." Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

"Alright, we can always leave if you can't handle this sweetie." Harry leaned back and kissed Draco's cheek. Draco smiled, as Liam climbed onto his back.

"Daddy kiss. Kiss daddy." Liam said, his head poking over Draco's shoulder. Draco smiled at him, before leaning his head back a bit and kissing Liam. Liam rested his head on Draco's shoulder, watching the stage. Harry picked up Rupert, and kissed his cheek, holding onto him while Rupert played with his hair.

"Thank you all for coming today, my name is Elizabeth Potter-Malfoy and this is my brother Michael Potter-Malfoy. We're here to introduce the next band, though they are known to be a bit odd at times, there music has brought nothing but smiles to the faces of the kids in the Malfoy family. My grandfather always told us we were a bit emo listening to this band, but trust me they are everything besides emo."

"My sister and I would like you all to give it up for MY. CHEMICAL. ROMANCE!" Michael screamed into his microphone, before following his sister to the side of the stage, definitely wanting to be there to watch their preformance.

"As a band, we were very lucky and fortunate to have met Lucius Malfoy while he was alive. His presence will remain in our hearts forever, as will our thoughts and prayers for his family. We were asked to preform two songs tonight that both Dragon and Michael say describe the situation and Lucius perfectly." Gerard said smiling, as the band started up their guitars.

"Now come one come all to this tragic affair, wipe off that makeup, what's in is despair. So throw on the black dress, mix in with the lot, you might wake up and notice you're someone you're not. If you look in the mirror and don't like what you see, you can find out first hand what it's like to be me. So gather 'round piggies and kiss this goodbye, I'd encourage your smiles I'll expect you won't cry!"

"Another contusion, my funeral jag, here's my resignation, I'll serve it in drag. You've got front row seats to the penitence ball! When I grow up I want to be NOTHING AT ALL! I said yeah...yeah-eah! I said yeah.. yeah-eah! C'mon C'mon C'mon I said (Save me!), get me the hell out of here. (Save me!) Too young to die and my dear. (You can't!) If you can hear me just walk away and (Take me!)..." The band waited for their singer to take a few sips of water because of the heat, as they teased the audience with opening cords from their other songs, before getting back in the swing of things. Michael and Elizabeth however, were backstage head banging, jumping, and throwing up the rock sign. The crew having been made up of mostly witchces and wizards kept looking at them like they had three or four heads.

"When I was, a young boy, my father, took me into the city, to see a marching band. He said, 'son when, you grow up, would you be, the savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned?' He said, 'Will you, defeat them, your demons, and all the non-believers, the plans that they have made? Because one day, I'll leave you, a phantom to lead you in the summer, to join The Black Parade. When I was, a young boy, my father, took me into the city, to see a marching band. He said, 'Son when, you grow up, would you be, the savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned?' ."

"Sometimes I get the feeling, he's watching over me, and other times I feel like I should go. And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets. And when you're gone we want you all to know. We'll carry on, we'll carry on, and though you're dead and gone believe me, your memory will carry on.. We'll carry on. And in my heart I can't contain it, the anthem won't explain it."

"A world that sends you reeling, from decimated dreams, your misery and hate will kill us all. So paint it black and take it back, let's shout it loud and clear. Defiant to the end we hear the call. To carry on, we'll carry on, and though you're dead and gone believe me. Your memory will carry on, we'll carry on, and though you're broken and defeated your weary widow marches."

"On and on we carry through the fears...Ooh oh ohhhh disappointed faces of your peers. Ooh oh ohhhh take a look at me cause I could not care at all...Do or die, you'll never make me, because the world, will never take my heart. Go and try, you'll never break me, we want it all, we wanna play this part. I won't explain or say I'm sorry. I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar. Give a cheer for all the broken. Listen here, because it's who we are. I'm just a man, I'm not a hero. Just a boy, who had to sing this song. I'm just a man, I'm not a hero. I! don't! care!"

"We'll carry on! We'll carry on! And though you're dead and gone believe me. Your memory will carry on, we'll carry on, and though you're broken and defeated. Your weary widow marches on... Do or die, you'll never make me. Because the world will never take my heart! Go and try, you'll never break me! We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on). Do or die, you'll never make me (We'll carry on). Because the world will never take my heart (We'll carry on). Go and try, you'll never break me (We'll carry). We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on...)." The band thanked the crowd of people and walked off the stage. As the next presenter took the stage, the whole of the stadium fell into an eery silence. The lone person stood in the middle of the stage, facing the whole five thousand people in attendance and the world at large, and though they felt the size of a speck, it was the presence they felt that let them speak.

"I know that many of you have heard of the tragic events that lead up to the death of our dearly beloved king, friend, and family member." They said, taking a calming breath. "And what you have heard is completely true. My ex-husband Severus Snape had in fact shot Lucius, but it was a bullet that was meant for me. Lucius died not only a great man, but also a hero." Chastity said, trying to hold back her tears. "I can't describe to you the feelings, events, and emotions that ran through everyone in the hospital that day. It had happened so fast, and in such a short amount of time that I have yet to even be able to comprehend it all myself. I figured as friends of Lucius' you all had a right to know what went on that day, so you, like the rest of the Malfoy family, can finally start to move on." Unbeknownst to Chastity however, Exton had started crawling out on stage to cheer his mom up, Capucius running after him to pull him backstage and away from the dangerous equipment onstage. Once the crowd had taken notice of the two kids though, they started clapping and cheering for them. Chastity turned around and smiled at them, picking them both up. Exton leaned over and placed a big kiss to Chastity's cheek.

"I wuv you mama." Chastity couldn't help but grin as Exton's voice boomed around the stadium, and the crowd awwed. Chastity whispered something in her kids ears, as Capucius took the microphone and held it between them.

"We'd like to pw-" Capucius looked at Chastity who whispered the word again. "Let do this again. We'd like you to meet Fergwe." The two boys said, giggling when they were done. Chastity put the boys down and held onto their hands as she helped them walk offstage.

"I'd like to dedicate this song not to Lucius, but to Chastity. It's hard to lose family, it's even more hard to get divorced, lose your ex-husband, and lose another member of your family all in one day. You're a very brave, super mom Chastity, and your kids are very lucky." Fergie said, before starting her song.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Da Da Da Da. The smell of your skin lingers on me now. You're probably on your flight back to your home town. I need some shelter of my own protection baby... To be with myself in center, clarity, peace, serenity. I hope you know, I hope you know...That this has nothing to do with you. It's personal, myself and I... We've got some straightenin' out to do, and I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket, but I've got to get a move on with my life. It's time to be a big girl now... And big girls don't cry. Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry."

"The path that I'm walking, I must go alone. I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown... full grown. Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they? And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay. I hope you know, I hope you know. That this has nothing to do with you. It's personal, myself and I. We've got some straightenin' out to do. and I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket. But I've got to get a move on with my life. It's time to be a big girl now, and big girls don't cry. Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. Like the little school mate in the school yard, we'll play jacks and uno cards. I'll be your best friend and you'll, be my, Valentine. Yes you can hold my hand if you want to, 'cause I want to hold yours too. We'll be playmates, and lovers, and share our secret worlds. But it's time for me to go home, it's getting late, dark outside. I need to be with myself in center, clarity, peace, serenity." Gabe, having been invited there by Chastity and Draco, held Capucius in one arm, and wraped the other around Chastity's waist holding her close and she, unlike the song, started crying. Noah had taken Exton, and was dancing with him, so that Chastity could envelope herself around Gabe.

"I hope you know, I hope you know. That this has nothing to do with you. It's personal, myself and I. We've got some straightenin' out to do. and I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket. But I've got to get a move on with my life. It's time to be a big girl now, and big girls don't cry... Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry...La Da Da Da Da Da." At last, it was his time to go on, and Draco didn't think he'd be able too. He was too afraid, even now, to admit to himself that his father was truly dead and gone. Draco looked a lot older than he had in years, a lot older then he really was as he took the stage. He looked out upon the crowd of people, up to the screens behind him projecting the back of his head to the people in the audience.

"I..I'm sorry." Draco quickly made his way across stage, but Harry stopped him before he could get away.

"Dray, you can do this. When have you ever known a Malfoy to back away from a challenge? Especially one that concerns other Malfoy's?" Harry asked, brushing hair out of Draco's face. "Come on, I'll go with you." Harry took Draco's hand and helped him across the stage again, to applause. "You can do this Dray." Draco took a deep breath, his voice cracking at first.

"M-my f-father was a...a great man. He might have started out an evil git Death Eater, but he d-definitely c-changed. I'm sorry, but this is really hard for me. I..I have pretty much known nothing but him. I was raised by him, grew up with him, and idolized him. I miss him a little more everyday. It is now my honor and privledge to present the next and last performer. It is someone who is very close to my heart in more ways than one, and one of the eleven reasons I get out of bed in the morning. So, without any further ado, I present my son, and the grandson of Lucius, Dragon." Dragon walked out on stage and hugged Draco tightly, whispering words of comfort to him.

"He called her on the road, from a lonely cold hotel room. Just to hear her say I love you one more time, but when he heard the sound, of the kids laughing in the background. He had to wipe away a tear from his eye, a little voice came on the phone, said daddy when you coming home. He said the first thing that came to his mind. I'm already there, take a look around. I'm the sunshine in your hair, I'm the shadow on the ground. I'm the whisper in the wind, I'm your imaginary friend, and I know I'm in your prayers..Oh I'm already there."

"She got back on the phone, said I really miss you darling. Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright. Wish I was in your arms, lying right there beside you. But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight. And I'll gently kiss your lips, touch you with my fingertips, so turn out the light and close your eyes... I'm already there, don't make a sound. I'm the beat in your heart, I'm the moonlight shining down. I'm the whisper in the wind, and I'll be there until the end. Can you feel.. the love that we share..Oh I'm already there..."

"We may be, a thousand miles apart..But I'll be with you wherever you are...I'm already there, take a look around. I'm the sunshine in your hair, I'm the shadow on the ground. I'm the whisper in the wind, and I'll be there until the end. Can you feel the love that we share...Oh I'm already there...Oh I'm already there." Dragon finished the song, and left the stage, picking Tiger up, and heading towards the table to sign a few things. When he got there, he noticed that his family had already beaten him to the table. He found a seat next to Mat and pulled out a sharpie, diving head first into signing whatever was pushed in front of his face.

"Can Tiger write yet?" A little girl asked, walking up to the table.

"Not yet sweetie, he can just make lines." Dragon said smiling at her.

"Well can he try to sign my book?" She asked, pushing one of the picture books towards Tiger. Dragon handed Tiger the marker and helped him to the page, before tickling the little boy. Tiger's marker grazed the page a few times, before Dragon took the marker back and wrote, with love Tiger and Dragon.

"Thank you so much." She said, taking the book back and kissing Tiger's hand.

"Your welcome." Tiger just clapped his hands together. Once the concert ended, they all made their way home, unwinding from the long day and watching the news to see what they would say about the conert.

"In other news, the concert in memory of Lucius Malfoy ended only two hours ago, but the party still continues. As people around Britian enter bars and pubs to remember and celebrate the live and death of Lucius Malfoy. The concert itself was an event of a life time, however Dragon Malfoy could have done a lot better, especially considering how much time he took to put it all together. It was the chilling moment that ex-wife of Severus Snape, Chastity Mayer took the stage. It was not only because of the fact that her cousin had died saving her life, but because it was her ex-husband that shot the bullet that brought on Lucius' untimely death. It did not help that she was there, in the arms of another man. Many at the concert agreed that Chastity should have just stayed home, for it was her fault that our beloved king died. Other speculation goes to the man that she was with, could this man be a future killer?" At this, Gabe walked over to the television and turned it off.

"What you did took a lot of courage and bravery Chastity. It's not your fault that Lucius died,it's Seveurus'. Severus shouldn't have had a gun, he shouldn't have been in that hospital, and most of all he should not have hurt you or the kids. Lucius was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, and you had no control over that at all. Now, there is also no reason to seek comfort from a friend, especially in times of need. You needed a friend, and I'm there, the fact that I am a guy has nothingto do with that. They're just upset to see that your moving on, instead of becoming a total mess. The less of a mess you become, the less they have to gossip about. Take for instance Britney Spears, if she cleaned up her act, they wouldn't be talking about how bad of a mother she is. You are surpassing that, you aren't giving into them, and that makes you a stronger, braver person than any I have met Chastity." Gabe said, standing infront of her. "So don't let them win." Chastity just smiled.

KimeKimeKimeKime

D/N: Wow, okay first off I must give credit where it's due. In order of songs: Angel by Sarah Mclachlan...Umbrella by Rihanna...The End and Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance...Big Girls Don't Cry (personal) by Fergie...I'm already there by Lonestar. Kime and I have finished DH and am happy to say that nothing in this story will change, nor is there a need for spoilers, but we'd like to take a moment to remember all the lives lost in DH...Thank you. Now, the reason there is no other plot in this chapter is because I wanted it to be solely dedicated to Lucius. As all of you know, he's been a major character in this story, and I figured that his death needed a chapter to itself. I mean what do you to do to follow up a concert? So, that is why there is nothing but the concert in this chapter. I also just got done watching "An Inconvient Truth." by Al Gore. It's moved me, and I believe that everyone should either by this DVD or borrow it from a friend. However, it did give me an idea for the next chapter, and have it be a bit about Global warming...However, I thought I'd leave it up to you all to decide. Would you like Dragon to educate yourself and the students of Hogwarts about Global Warming? If not, I'll go back to the regular stalking, maiming, and killing of my characters.

Heather: Draco and Harry have a total of 11 children all together and everyone had voted for a good total of 13. So expect two more to pop up between this story and the next.

Simplisticlyeternal: Good question, unfortunate I can't answer that yet because I'm not sure myself who the spooky voice is, I just know what I need the spooky voice to do. So right now, the spooky voice could be anyone. Draco will move on, but it will take a while, as you can tell from this chapter, Lucius meant a lot to Draco so I don't think he'll be getting over it in the next few chapters. However, yes the little girl did shock Draco and that's what I wanted, I wanted to give him one blow right after the other just to see how he would deal with it. He's now becoming in a way his deceased father. He's now the head of the Malfoy family, he's the new King, he's inherted a country, and all he wants to do is hide in his bed and play with his kids.

Adrianna: Thank you, but as I mentioned in the reply above, I'm not sure who the voice is myself, so at the present time it could be anyone. Heck it could be Melissa for all I and you know.

Sarahamanda: Have you finished DH yet? I hope that if you did, or if your still reading it, that your enjoying it.

Matt and he-who-has-too-many-freaking-names!: Hi!!! I'm glad your enjoying the story so far, and thank you for the ideas. I obviously used some in the last chapter. I owe you two.


	11. A Few Months Later

Chapter 11: A Few Months Later

Dragon had had enough already. No matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried to keep Mat happy, it seemed like a lost cause. First he was having morning sickness, but after the first month or two that passed, then came the odd cravings, which even though they still continued it wasn't as bad as it had been at the beginning, and now they were in the middle of what Dragon liked to call the 'oh merlin how jealous and upset can you get' stage. Dragon had sworn to his friends ten times over that he could walk across eggshells better than he could doing anything with Mat. Today, however, was no different. On their way to class Dragon passed a girl from another class. "Dragon! Dragon wait up, I have a question." The girl said, running up to him. "I was wondering what these ruins meant, I've been up all night trying to figure it out."

"It means happiness." Dragon said looking it over.

"Thank you." She quickly went on her way.

"What was that?" Mat asked turning towards him.

"What was what baby?" Dragon asked, looking totally confused.

"THAT! The thing that just happened! You and her."

"Me and her?"

"Yes the flirting that went on."

"Mat, what flirting? There was no flirting, she just asked about our homework from last night."

"Ooh please you blind baffon! I've been up all night, I don't know what it means. It means Happiness, what kind of happiness Dragon? Like let's have sex tonight because my husbands a fat cow type of happiness?"

"No! And your not fat, your carrying our baby! It's just proof that our baby is in there and is growing. If you looked the same from when before you got pregnant, I'd be worried something was wrong with the baby. Plus, she's a girl and I'm married to you!"

"Ooh do not drag our poor defenless baby into this! PLUS, if you remember correctly you were once ENGAGED to a GIRL! In fact, let me refresh your memory a bit more hmm, it was the mother of TIGER! So don't go playing the, she's just a girl, card on me mister!" Mat stormed away, leaving everyone around them shocked and speechless.

"Aaaaaarrrrggggghhhhhh!" Dragon yelled, punching the nearest stone wall. "That boy has gone completely and utterly psycho!" Dragon quickly made his way down to his dad's classroom.

"Yes that's right, barge right into the middle of my class like it's nothing. Haven't I raised you better than that? Where's the knocking, and the permission form for you to be wondering the halls and not in class hmm?" Draco asked, looking Dragon over. "Just because I'm your father it doesn't give you an excuse to barge into my classroom whenever you feel like it."

"BACK OFF OLD MAN!" Dragon said, going into his father's office ignoring the gasps that immited from the classroom. Draco was very, very quick to follow.

"Who are you calling an old man." Draco asked, sitting down on his desk.

"Can I kill him? Just strangle him and shake him?" Dragon asked, shaking the neck of thin air.

"No, cause then you'd kill your baby and we both don't want that to happen. I want to be a grandfather thank you very much, and no having just Tiger is not good enough for me. What did you do this time?"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!" Dragon yelled getting up and pacing. "All I did was help some girl with her homework, and he pretty much tells me that the girl and I are having some affair! I would NEVER do that to him! I love him too fucking much to even think of being with someone else!"

"Dragon, chill we both know that it's just the baby acting up and that like always something will upset Mat and he'll come running back to you to fix it. He loves you just as much as you love him, but right now his hormones are going insane, and he's afraid, it's his first kid Dray, he wasn't even in the delievery room with Mel when Tiger was born. He probably thinks that since you were there with Mel and know what's going to happen, that your prepared to have this baby. He doesn't know what it feels like, to push a baby out, all he's ever heard was the screaming and yelling. So cut the boy a break, your dad is planning to talk to him later today and until then why don't you just hang out in here? That way, you can avoid him for the next period when your dad talks to him, and he'll know where to find you if he needs you. I'll just say that you weren't around because I had you organizing some student folders for me and we lost track of time." Draco leaned over and kissed Dragon's forehead, before sitting down and pulling him to him. "Out of all the kids your dad and I have, I know we're not allowed to choice favorites because that would be wrong, and we're not allowed to love one more than the other, but you are my first child, and that makes you very important to me. Especially since you were born right afer everything had happened between your dad and I, your my miracle baby." Dragon just rolled his eyes, before kissing Draco's cheek.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Hey Mat, can we talk?" Harry asked, walking up next to Mat in the hallway between classes.

"Sure Harry, what can I help you with?" Mat asked, following Harry into his classroom.

"I was wondering what I could help you with? This is your first birth and baby and I figured that maybe you had some questions about it. I have gone through a few births in my life time. I did give birth to your husband ya know." Harry said with a smile, while Mat situated himself in a chair.

"Were you scared?" Matt asked, looking at Harry.

"Terribly, terribly scared. Especially since I had run away and didn't tell anyone where I was. I drove myself to the hospital and had no one there with me to comfort me or anything in the hospital. I just rememeber hoping and wishing that Draco would magically show up and know that I was pregnant and in labor, but I knew that was stupid of me because I hadn't told anyone I was pregnant. It's also one of the reasons I came back, I had this new baby, and I had never had a father or been a father before, I didn't know what to do with a baby. When Dumbledore and Sirius wrote to me telling me that Sirius was looking for me, it let me know that someone wanted me, that someone would help me raise Dragon. I was and still am petrified that I'm going to wreck one of my kids lives, but I know that I have Draco there to help me, that I have our friends and family to help when I get overwhelmed. Mat, you are far far from being alone in this, you have Dragon who is thrilled about this baby, and has been working day and night to perfect that nursery, you have his siblings and your siblings, both of your parents, your relatives, friends, and half of the school willing to help you. Not to mention, you have three of the best doctors there could be right at your finger tips. Ok well two of the best doctors and one in training."

"Thanks Harry." Mat sad smiling, before getting back up. "I guess I really need Dragon through this don't I."

"Oh yeah, and I know your hormones are out of whack right now and it seems like nothing is going your way, but trust me that'll pass." Harry patted him on his back. "Now, Dragon is with Draco helping him organize." Mat got up smiling, heading down to the dungeons.

"Drag?"

"Yeah baby?" Dragon asked, looking up from the discipline cards he was categorizing.

"I'm scared." Mat admitted for the first time since he found out about the baby. Dragon held his arms out as Mat kneeled down and got into them, ending up sitting on Dragon's lap.

"Being pregnant is scary baby, but I'm not going to leave your side through any of it. We have so many people that are willing to help us too, so it's not like your doing this alone either, plus if your scared about giving birth you don't have to do it like most people and push the baby out. We can give you drugs and perform a C-section, you won't feel a thing and the baby will be out in minutes, it's just that you'd have to be bed ridden for a little bit. I'll even help deliver our son if you'd like. I'll be down there helping him come out if your afraid of that part baby. I just want you to be comfortable with all of this. I'll do anything you want, I'll get anything you need from anywhere in the world if it makes you comfortable."

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Always." Dragon said, kissing his forehead. "Has this been what's been bothering you baby?" Mat nodded, not wanting to get up or say anything. He felt completely comfortable and safe in Dragon's arms. Dragon rolled his eyes, though made sure Matt couldn't see first before holding him close.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

"You know, I feel bad for those two." Draco said, walking into Harry's classroom and wrapping his arms around his husband.

"As do I, but luckily it's not Dragon whose pregnant because if he's anything like you poor Mat wouldn't be able to sleep." Harry said smiling.

"It's not my fault you breath so loud Potter." Draco said, hitting his arm. "Maybe if you kept it down once in a while, the castle would be able to sleep."

"Haha, the castle is an inanimate object, it doesn't sleep."

"How would you know hmm? Are _you _the castle, did you ask her?"

"No, and the castle doesn't have a gender either."

"Yes it does." Draco said, looking quite serious.

"Inanimate objects do not have genders...well, except if they're cars."

"The castle is a girl and her name is Poppy."

"Oh now your full of it! Poppy is the name of the retired medi-witch that use to work here Draco, you can't just pull a name out of your arse!"

"Why not? We do it with our kids all the time."

"Oi, that we do not do! We come up with clever names."

"Bull Potter you rotter, we usually pop them out and then name them. I think I'll call the next one Peeves, I hear he had quite the nack for rhyming. Potter you Rotter, what have you done, your killing off students, you think it's good fun. Hmm, what's the other one? Oh, most think he's barking, the potty wee lad, but some are more kindly and think he's just sad, but Peevesy knows better and say's that he's mad."

"Ok, ok, I get it." Harry said kissing him. "I'm a stark raving mad psycho killer who kills for fun and people think it's just a sad excuse for being mentally unstable."

"Excatly, whose also a very bad liar."

"I love you too."

KimeKimeKime

"Mama, where dada?" Exton asked holding his arms up. Chastity picked him up and tucked a piece of hair behind his ear, looking at how much he resembeled Severus.

"Your dad," Chastity took a deep breath. "Your dad had to go on a very long trip baby, but he loves you very very much." Chastity said, kissing his forehead." She was afraid to tell Exton about what happened since he was so young, but she also didn't want him to hate her when he got older.

"Come on sport, let's go swimming." Gabe said, holding his hands out. "Cap and Becca are already there."

"Otay, love mama." Exton kissed her cheek before jumping the two inches into Gabe's arms.

"Nice jump Ex, but next time be careful we don't want to give your mum a heart attack." Gabe kissed Exton's cheek before taking him outside to the pool.

KimeKimeKimeKime

A/N: Hey everyone D. School starts soon, so don't be surprised if updates are longer between then they have been. Of course, I left you wtih an aww moment. I feel like I needed to show how the kids are coping with the loss of Severus. Other than that, everything in the story is going smoothly, even with my major writers block :(.

Simplisticly Eternal: **Chastity: **Thank you for the support. **Draco: **I hope so, this is hard and I'm not even her[Points to Chastity. And no Gabe is not a killer stupid reporter, we should have them shot.

Heather: Thank you.

Adrianna: Aww no need to be sad :(, I tried to break up the sadness with Jealous Mat. Ok, I wouldn't stalk, maim, and kill my characters, but your the only one who voted for Global Warming, so maybe in a few chapters or so.

Sarahamanda: I liked DH but my favorite is by far OOTP.


	12. She says bad bad things

Chapter 12: She says bad bad things

The next morning, Dragon let Mat sleep in and went to the Great Hall to hang out with his friends. "Hey Dragon, long time no see." Daniel said smiling and moving down the bench a little so he could sit down.

"Sorry about that guys, but with Mat preggers and Tiger in his terrible twos, plus school it's been a bit hectic." Dragon said, stacking his plate with pancakes. "And in the mean time I've been losing my appetite watching Mat eat the crap he comes up with. Like chocolate pickles on white bread with mayonnaise." Dragon poured a generous amount of syrup on them.

"Hey Drag." A Ravenclaw girl said, wrapping her arms around Dragon's neck, before sitting in his lap. "How are you sweetie?"

"Um, who are you?" Dragon asked, moving the girl off of his lap.

"Stephanie silly." She said, running a hand down his cheek.

"That you are, are you a confused first year?"

"No, I'm a sixth year." She said, batting her eyes at him.

"Then you already know that I'm married to Mathew. I don't need a girlfriend." Dragon picked the girl up and patted her on her head. "Now, why don't you be on your way?"

"That was odd." Thomas said, watching the girl walk away.

"Definitely. Though now that I think about it, I don't remember having any classes with her. I mean really think back, out of the six years weve gone to school together, you can look at anyone and knwo what house they're from because you've had classes with the same people for six years, and she walks up and has no identifying marks on her, no robes with the house seal, no house tie, nothing that would give away what house she was in. Yet she knows all about you, now think about it, any and every student here knows that your dating Mathew because of the huge publicity it's been given."

"What are you getting at?" Daniel asked, turning to him.

"What if she's the one whose doing all these things to Dragon?"

"Oh please, she's probably just a confused first year. Really, there's no danger in her."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Yeah yeah." Dragon said with a smile.

"So where is Mat?"

"Well he's probably getting up and finishing his homework right now. If that's true then Tiger should be coming through those doors in three...two...one." Dragon said, looking toward the door where Tiger walked in with Remus.

"Daddy!" Tiger yelled before running over to him. Dragon picked him up and set him in his lap. "Daddy do work."

"Alright baby." Dragon said kissing the top of his head. "Hungry?"

"Mmhmm." Tiger said, pulling a plate towards him. "Pancakes daddy."

"Ok ok." Dragon put a pancake on Tiger's plate adding strawberries and whipped cream, before putting on the syrup. "There you go." He cut Tiger's pancake for him before handing him a fork.

"Thank you." Tiger said before he started to eat. Dragon kissed the top of his head, before continuing to eat his breakfast also.

"Come on Dragon, I'll walk you to class." The girl said, coming up to him after breakfast, and taking his hand.

"No touch my daddy!" Tiger yelled, hitting her hand over and over. "No touch my daddy now!" He started kicking at her hand this time. "Off! Off! Off!"

"When I get your daddy Tiger, you're the first thing to go." She whispered to Tiger so that Dragon couldn't hear. "Then it'll be your dad."

"Daddy! Daddy! She said bad things!" Tiger said, holding onto Dragon tightly. "She said bad bad things!"

"I would never say bad things to your son Dragon. I like you too much to jeopardize our friendship."

"We don't have a friendship. I don't even know you." Dragon said, crushing her hand in his. "Touch me again, and face the consequences. Now, let go." Dragon said, pushing her hand back to the point of breaking.

"Okay, okay." She said, rubbing her wrist. She watched Dragon walking away, before walking the other direction. "Just you wait Dragon." She said smiling.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"James!" Jersey said, walking into the house and putting some medical books on the table. She had been asked to pick up a few extra courses. "James?" Jersey asked, hearing moaning come from the bedroom. She quickly made her way to the door pressing her ear against it.

"Oh yeah James! Right there." A female voice said, before a loud moan was heard through the door.

"Excuse me, room service for the house that belongs to an asshole!" Jersey said, knocking on the door before slamming the door open. James started scrambling for his clothes, as he started throwing clothes to the girl in the bed.

"You told me you were single!" The girl yelled, pulling her top on.

"Don't worry, he is!" Jersey said, throwing the engagement ring at James' head. She quickly picked up her books and started to make her way out, James started running towards her.

"Jersey, come on baby, come back. She means nothing, really you've been working non-stop for three months!" Jersey threw her books into the car, and got in.

"Three months? I've been going to school and working for three months, and you can't keep it in your pants for fucking three months! You're such an ass hole!" Jersey put the car into drive, and passed James quickly, running over his foot. She quickly drove to Derek's house and started banging on the door.

"Hold on a sec-oh hey Jersey...What's wrong?" He asked, opening the door wider for her and helped her in the house. He helped her sit on the couch, and went to make her some tea and a box of tissues before coming back to the couch and sitting with her.

"James! He..He.." Jersey burst into another round of tears.

"It's alright sweetie, take your time." Derek wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Everything's alright, your safe here."

"He cheated on me! He was in our bed with another fucking girl!" Jersey said, going to throw the cup in her hand, but Derek took it out just in time.

"If you want to break something, then break something of his, but I tend to like my cups." Derek said, handing her a pillow. "You can throw that though." Jersey looked at the pillow and threw it as hard as she could towards something that would break. "Maybe I should call Sirius? Or Harry? Draco? Someone that has more valuable things than I do?" Derek asked smiling.

"If I'm such a burden then why don't you just go away." Jersey said, getting up.

"Because I can't."

"You can't? What do you mean you can't!"

"Well this is my house, so technically I have the right to stay where I am. Look, I get that your upset but I'm here to listen if you'd like to talk."

"I don't want to talk!" Jersey said, getting up and going outside.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

"Hey buddy where's your mum?" Remus asked, picking Exton up on his way to visit Draco.

"Mama bye bye." Exton said, looking at Remus before resting his head on his shoulder.

"Mama went bye bye? Where did she go?"

"Away." Exton answered, sucking on his thumb.

"Mummy went to the graves." Capucius said walking up to them.

"What do you mean to the graves?" Remus asked, afraid that Chastity might have died.

"She went to visit Uncle Lucius and daddy." Cap answered, holding his arms out. "Me want Exton. Me take care of Exton."

"Alright." Remus handed him his brother. "But whose watching you while your mum is gone?"

"There you are!" Sirius said, turning the corner. "Don't you ever scare me like that again do you understand me?"

"No! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Exton yelled shaking his head. "YOU AWAY!"

"Yeah! You go away!" Capucius said, puffing his cheeks out. "We no want you!"

"Too bad, your mummy left me in charge of you two."

"Mummy gone mental!" Cap said, shaking his head. "You leave now."

"It does make sense, you didn't want them and now they don't want you. Why isn't Gabe watching them?"

"Gabe is working today, so I volunteered to take them."

"Ah, just because your being nice to them doesn't mean she'll want you back. You really screwed Chastity over Sirius, even though she married Severus we all knew she was still in love with you. I can't believe you could or would do such a harmful thing to her."

"Yeah well Gabe has a track record."

"Yes but I'm sure that it's much better than yours is right now. You dumped them off while she was in the hospital recovering from a bullet wound."

"I know what I did. I understand that it was wrong, but it's going to take a lot more than flowers and chocolate to make up for it." Sirius said, picking Capucius up. "Especially since she's with the dolt Dalton." Sirius scooped Exton up too. "Now you two, please stop running away from me. I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not going to yell at you, I just don't want anything bad to happen to you. Your mother, Gabriel, and I would be terribly upset if you all ended up injured."

KimeKimeKimeKime

"I…I miss you so much Lucius. I need someone to talk to right now, someone that I can trust, and the only person I can turn to is gone. I want you so back so much. I haven't ever gone through life without you, you've saved my life numerous times." Chastity said, laying down on the grave, resting her cheek on her arm and playing with the grass. "I always admired you, you were like my big brother, I knew I could always count on you to be there, I-I should have known better. I should have known that I could never have escaped Severus, if..If I had just played the happy little wife role, made sure my kids were safe, that's all that really matter, you'd still be alive. You in there because of me, and I have no clue how to fix this. How do I fix this Lucius, what can I do, I took you away from your son, from your grandchildren all because of my idiocy. Now Sirius is back and Gabriel's here and all these things are going on but none of them make sense, nothing makes sense anymore. Every thought in my head seems to be screaming at me, I can't tell one thing from another, and on top of that everything seems to be happening all at once. I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't cry. I need you Lucius, and sadly enough I think I need Severus." Chastity admitted, before crying herself to sleep as it started to rain lightly. Gabriel came out of hiding and picked her up, taking her home.

KimeKimeKimeKime

D/N: Finally after such a long time, Kime and I have updated!!! Yes, there is a lot of things going on in this chapter, and no one really knows what's going to go on. However, we did finally meet evil girl, and in up coming chapters interesting things will obviously happen. The whole James/Jersey/Derek triangle I have yet to get settled, and obviously the Sirius/Chastity/Gabe triangle has yet to work out it's kinks either. So opinons on everything would be great D.

SimplisticlyEternal: Aww, thank you I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I love Exton, but I really do think my favorite character in the series is Tiger. There's just something about him that the moment I created him I fell in love with him instantly.

Orlin: OH MY MERLIN! Your back from the grave! **Dragon: **Thank you so much! Mat is scary when preggers, gosh didn't you know? No one is mad for the lack of reviews. I do not need to chill, Remus was being a poopy head! And I do too deserve a Monkey!! I want a monkey!! **Matt: **Thank you, and yes Kime has pre-named all of Dragon and mine's children. Of course nasty twists will appear in the story, it's Kime. **Tiger: **I protect daddy! (Smiles innocently). **Harry: **Thank you, and it is nice being there for the kids. **Draco: **I'm fine really Orlin, but thank you for your concern. I miss my father very much, but obviously Chastity misses him a lot more. I worry about her. **Chastity: **I didn't do anything to upset Kime, just the guys in my life.Who knows, I might up having the happiest of endings. I know Sirius is there for me, but right now I'm just so confused. **Sirius: **Yes I'm back, but I went from being no father to a father of one and a half, you know cause Exton really isn't mine, but he's Chastity's and that makes him half of mine I guess. I looked after them, but then dumped them at the hospital. So that's mean. **Ghost of Sev: **I am very naughty, so becareful or I might come after you. I was thinking, Chastity is mine, she belongs to no one but me. Lucius just got in the way, and therefore deserved what he got. **Remus: **Thank you, and I won't take his words to heart. **Kime: **I don't know what's going on with Jersey and James right now. Any suggestions? Draco and Harry's kids are doing great, you'll probably see more of them in the next chapter. Thank you for the comment, cause so far I'm thinking like previous stories that this one is turning out to be utter crap. I did enjoy DH but I still say that my favorite is OOTP no matter how much it makes me cry.

JNH'sGirl52886: Hey thank you, I'm sorry about the myspace thing, but I do not add people I do not know to my myspace page. This is due to fact that some of my friends have been harrased by friends on my myspace, which unfortunately ended a good friendship I had with someone. I did have a Twisted School Year myspace page, but do to lack of enthusiam I disabled it.

MATT: and of course he who goes by too many names (A.K.A. Josh)- Yeah Dray gave birth to Drag, sorry plot hole. I see how much you pay attention though, hmm you could probably make a Twisted School Year quiz lmao and I'd probably be the first one to fail it! Anyways, QaF is that still on or did it get cancelled? Can I buy it on DVD if it is Cancelled? You two have me wanting to watch that show! Oh and Matt INNOCENCE IS ALLOWED P! I was thinking of putting Justin and Brian in the story some how.

Adrianna: **Matt: **I love you too Addy! **Dragon: **Well maybe if you would talk to me, I wouldn't deserve the mood swings bugger head. That's because Draco is an old man! **Kime: **Well that's cause I love Gabe, but maybe I should have replaced Gabe with Alexz? That sexy sexy rocker man! **Tiger: **Tank you I miss you too [Kissy!.

Heather: Thank you.

Sarahamanda: Happy Birthday! We celebrated my sister's yesterday D. I'm glad that you liked the chapter though.


	13. Oh What Tangled Webs We Weave

Chapter 13: Oh What Tangled Webs We Weave

Chastity woke up that morning in a warm bed, in a warm t-shirt two times to big for her, her head on a comfy pillow, and she couldn't force her eyes to open. She couldn't make herself realize that this was not a bed in Malfoy manor, that this was not a bed in which Severus had slept in the night before, or Sirius had just woken up in. The warm comfy bed had never felt so cold and alone, and Chastity couldn't help the shiver that escaped her. She figured if she pretended to sleep, no one would ask her to wake, the day would go by and time would have to eventually stop. It was a good thought, but unfortunately life, especially hers, never worked out the way she wanted. "Your up." Gabe said, walking in with breakfast on a tray for her.

"Only just." Chastity said, forcing a smile on her face. She sat up and stretched. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"Your welcome, I didn't mean to follow I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Gabe set the tray down in front of her. "The boys and I made you breakfast."

"Thank you really, it looks great." Chastity picked up her fork to start eating her breakfast as Gabe kissed her forehead. Chastity waited for Gabe to leave before she started playing with her necklace, which held both engagement rings. Chastity moved the tray not really touching the food, before sitting besides the window.

"Knock knock." A voice came from the door way of the bedroom. Chastity jumped a bit, before two arms wrapped around her. "It's fine, it's just me." Sirius whispered in her ear holding her. Chastity went to tuck the rings back into the shirt, but didn't do it in time. "This one looks familiar." Sirius held up one of the rings.

"It should, it was yours." Chastity leaned back into him and cried on his shoulder.

"Come back home baby, I'm sorry for everything I've done. I'm sorry for how I treated the kids, but please come back home."

"I can't Siri, not right now. I just..I can't. I don't know if I can trust you right now, not like I use to, and not like you deserve." Chastity touched Sirius' cheek lightly. "You were my first love Siri, the only man I will ever love with all of my heart and I...I know that now, but I, I can't let myself be hurt again. Please, Merlin please understand this Siri. I..I can't lose you, but I can't have you right now either." Chastity went to hide her face, but Sirius stopped her, lifting her chin up so that he could look her in the eyes.

"Chast, I will wait for you until the end of the world if I have to. I know I did wrong, I know that nothing I can do or say will do change what I've done to you. I was horrible, more than horrible. However, I love you Chast, with all my heart and soul, and if you want to be with this Gabe fellow then do that, see where it leads, he's great to the kids, he's great to you." Sirius kissed her lightly, running his fingers through her hair. "However, Lucius would not want you to be mourning over him. He'd want t you to get up, get out of bed, take a shower, and raise your kids. He'd want you to move on and get over Severus. He loved you like a sister, and he wouldn't want to see you this way." Sirius held onto Chastity protectively, rocking her gently.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Cause you keep me coming back for more, and I feel a little better than I did before, if I never see your face again I don't mind, cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight." Dragon started singing in the hallway, before writing down the lyrics.

"Wonder who that's about, cause it's obviously not Mat." Daniel said smiling. "Maybe a Miss Black? Or a Miss Riddle?"

"Oh shush, maybe it's about your mum ever think of that?" Dragon said smiling.

"Don't."

"Oh Merlin, I..I'm sorry Dan I wasn't thinking. Hey I loved your mum, really." Dragon said giving him a one armed hug. "Come on, I'll let you hear the whole song." Dragon started walking towards the Room of Requirements. However, on the way there, Daniel was hit over the head with a wooden board.

"What the-" Dragon yelled looking around. "Who's there? Where are you?"

"I told you Dragon, I would have you. That Mathew just wasn't worth your attentions, he wasn't worth your time. That you would be mine." Stephanie said, walking out of the shadows. Dragon went to grab his wand but found it was missing.

"Looking for this?" Stephanie asked, holding up Dragon's wand. "Now, you will do as I say, or as I told Tiger, your precious little Mat and the unborn baby will suffer. Now walk." Stephanie lead Dragon outside of the school and towards the forbidden forrest, before taking his arm and apparating the both of them to a secure location.

KimeKimeKime

Chastity had taken Sirius' advice, though some of it she was forced to do. Sirius had waited until Chastity had cried herself to sleep and rested her on the windowsill before making the bed, doing her laundry, and drawing her a bath. When he was done all of this, he stripped her clothes off and carried her to the bath tub putting her into it. "Come on Chast wake up." Sirius said, kissing her forehead, before starting to wash her hair.

"Huh?" Chastity asked, before it hit her that she was sitting in water instead of in her nice warm bed. "Sirius Black!"

"What? I told you, bathe. I've done the rest for you, I've made your bed and did your laundry, you needed to bathe you had dirt on your head from visiting the graves last night baby girl." Sirius rinsed her head before handing her a lofa sponge. "You can clean your own body thank you."

"Thanks for all of this Sirius, really it means a lot."

"Well while someone's taking care of your kids, someone else should be taking care of you." Sirius rinsed her hair again, before placing a kiss to the top of her head. "Now, I have the towels besides the sink there, and a few clothes picked out for you, I gave you choices cause I remember you didn't like my sense of style." Sirius smiled before leaving the room. Chastity relaxed a bit longer before finally getting out. She wrapped her hair in a towel before using the second one to dry off. Pulling on a pair of pants and a t-shirt that Sirius had picked out. She used her magic to dry her hair and put it up in a pony tail. Once she was done there was a knock on the door. "Sweetie I'm going to go check on the kids."

"Alright." Chastity called, before cleaning up her mess and exploring Gabe's house. She smiled when she found the music room, and went in to start playing one of the songs she had once heard Dragon play a long time ago.

"Heaven bend to take my hand, and lead me through the fire..Be the long awaited answer to a long and painful fight. Truth be told I've tried my best, but somewhere along the way. I got caught up in all there was to offer, and the cost was so much more than I could bear."

"Though I've tried, I've fallen. I have sunk so low, I messed up, better I should know. So don't come round here, and tell me I told you so...We all begin with good intent, love was raw and young. We believed that we could change ourselves, the past could be undone. But we carry on our back the burden,  
time always reveals. In the lonely light of morning, in the wound that would not heal. It's the bitter taste of losing everything, that I've held so dear..."

"I've...fallen. I have sunk so low, I messed up better I should know. So don't come round here, and tell me I told...you so... oooh... Heaven bend to take my hand, nowhere left to turn. I'm lost to those I thought were friends, to everyone I know. Oh they turn their heads embarrassed, pretend that they don't see, but it's one missed step, one slip before you know it. And there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed."

"Though I've tried... I've fallen...I have sunk so low, I messed up better I should know. So don't come round here, and tell me I told.. you so... ooooh...I've messed up better I should know, so don't come round here and told me I told you so..."

"You sing beautifully." Gabe said, standing against the door frame with a cup of coffee.

"Thank you, I didn't know I had an audience." Chastity said blushing.

"I went to the bedroom to bring you some coffee, but you were gone." Gabe walked in and set the mug on a table besides the piano. "You sure your okay?"

"I'm getting there I guess. It'll be hard, I want to thank you though for taking care of my kids while I've been out of it. And of course, for taking care of me in the process."

"Really Chastity I enjoy doing it, it's not like it's a chore or anything. I enjoy having you here. Your kids are fantastic, they're super smart and you should be very proud of them, and yourself for raising them so well. Sirius has been here every day to care for them and play with them. He's asked about you, but I just couldn't myself to kick you out of bed."

"Thank you, I sort of..needed the time alone I haven't had much. He's really been here? Like, bonding with his kids?"

"Yes Chastity, you act shocked." Gabe said smiling.

"Honestly I am."

KimeKimeKime

"You can't keep me here forever. Eventually someone will find me, eventually you will slip up and I will be free to go." Dragon said, pulling at the handcuffs holding him to a bed.

"Do you know where we are Dragon? We're at Tom Riddle's personal home, not his parents home, not his orphanage, but the original hope of Tom Riddle Senior. See, during the war Tom Riddle was a mental case, and therefore no one is smart enough or has enough courage to even look for you here. Why would someone kidnap Harry Potter's son and hide him away in the first place they knew Harry Potter would look, and see that's the genius of it all. That's where I'm going to get them in the end, they will all over look the one place they should be searching completely."

"Your underestimating my dad. This will be and has always been his first place to search. Think about the war Stephanie, he has always come here."

"Actually your quite mistaken, your father was forced here by a portkey the first time." Stephanie said, moving up Dragon's body and straddling his waist. "And as far as I know has never been back. Now, just to put your mind at ease, I'm not going to rape you. I could never do that to you, but I am going to convince you that you do love me."

"With the huge exception that I don't."

"Well too bad you don't have a reminder of someone else then." She lowered her mouth to his ear. "Your ring was in an accident, it seems it fell into the fire." She turned his head towards the fire place. "Your no longer connected to that evil evil boy." Stephanie kissed Dragon, who didn't kiss back, before unlocking the handcuffs and securing the room so Dragon couldn't escape. Dragon sighed, trying to open the window, which wouldn't budge.

"Come on Dragon think."

KimeKimeKimeKime

"MR. MALFOY! MR. POTTER! HEADMASTER!! 911!" Daniel yelled running down the hallways and staircases. "Call the firemen! Call the policemen! Oh Hell call SUPERMAN!"

"What's the emergency?" Harry asked running up the stairs with half of the professors.

"D-Dragon!"

"What about him?"

"He..we... it happened out of no where!"

"Daniel Zabini you calm down this instance and tell me what exactly happen and start from the beginning." Draco said, lightly slapping Daniel on the cheek.

"Dragon and I were headed towards the room of requirements to hear a song, and THEN out of no where I was hit on the back of my head, really go on check! Anyways, when I woke Dragon was GONE! He was GONE! He wasn't in the room of requirements, he wasn't in his rooms, he was gone I tell you! I think he was Dragon-napped again!" Daniel said, pushing people away from the back of his head. "That hurts!"

"Okay, we'll start questioning students right away, see if anyone saw anything." Remus said, sending the heads of each house to do the interogatting. "I'll call up the Aurors and see if there was any kind of transportation used. If not chances are he could be held captive here." Everyone split up very quickly to help try to find Dragon, while keeping Matthew in the dark.

KimeKimeKime

D/N: Okay so I'm not Dragon, I'm Daniel, but I figured since our best friend is kidnapped that I could at least help him out in the aspect of his life. Hehe this doesn't seem so hard as he says it is, let's see, (reads over chapter) poor Chastity. I feel bad for her, hmm wonder what Kime will do? That reminds me, I want a girlfriend!! I want lots and lots of Daniel sex!! Write to Kime and demand that Thomas and I get girlyfriends. It's pathetic we're almost seniors in Hogwarts and Thomas and I have yet to get laid, we have yet to go on a date, hell we have yet to be kissed! So, write and demand and yell! That's what you all shall do!

Heather: Your my first victim, demand Kime give Thomas and I girlfriends! Other than that girlfriend (Pretends to flip his hair) I've been good. Kime's been working and doing school, and of course plotting the NEXT school year already!! What about yourself??

Adrianna: Victim #2, demand Kime to give Thomas and me a girlfriend...And that's not your REAL name is it (gets shifty eyes). Alexzander hmm? Whose that, your imaginary boyfriend?? Gabe comes and goes, he's a free agent. No nothing's going to happen to Mat that was a mean diversion tactic by the evil one. **Sirius: **I'm not going to scare the poor boys to death, I love them.

Sarahamanda: Your welcome, and Hi to Indy..Haha Indiana Jones!! Okay don't forget to demand Kime!!

Matt: Hahaha aren't you suppose to be sleeping? Where's your Dragon?! DUDE Kime's already planning year 7! So demand of her that Thomas and I get girlfriends and I'll love you forever...Kime says, Hi hoe hi hoe, and that she is more innocent than you are so P.


	14. Hold On

Chapter 14: Hold on

"Any sign of him?" Remus asked after everyone met back up.

"Nothing, but we do know that they aparated away but who ever did it covered their tracks pretty well. Cleaned up their mess afterwards, no DNA, no shoe prints. It's like the person who did this was a ghost."

"Well, there was this one girl who upset Tiger one day." Daniel said, looking at Thomas.

"The one that told Tiger something bad right? What was her name? Sophie? Sammie?"

"Stephanie Del Russo." Harry said, walking up to the group. "I remember her trying to make moves on Dragon in one of my classes."

"Alright, so where is she now?"

"She's not in her rooms." Draco said, walking up to the group also.

"So now we at least have something to go by. Let's pull out her records and check up on her background. Why Dragon? Why now? and Where." Alohov stated, before going up to the headmaster's office to pull out her file.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

"Drag, sing me a song?" Stephanie asked, walking into the room and laying down besides Dragon. "Please?"

"You want me to sing you a song? How about go fuck yourself lalalala go fuck yourself lalalala your an insane bitch."

"That's not a very nice song Drag. Come on, you sing Mat songs."

"I have never sung Mat a song, I might dedicate songs to him, but they aren't wrote for him. Do you understand what being my girlfriend would mean? What Mat has to deal with?"

"Yeah, you serenade him, and have sex with him, and love him, and buy him things and life's perfect." Stephanie drew patterns on Dragon's chest with her fingers.

"Don't touch me." Dragon moved her hand away and got up to sit on the window sill. "That is nothing what life with me is like Stephanie, and I'm sorry if we gave you that perception. However, life with me is like living life alone. Mat comes second in my life, my band comes first. My job and fans will always come first, then my kid, and then my husband. He pretty much sleeps in a bed with himself, while I'm in another room making a CD, or answering fan mail, or creating a tour, press conference, doing family business things, finishing homework. The only time Mat sees me is breakfast, lunch, dinner, and sometimes early in the morning when I crawl into bed. Tiger sees me more than Mat does, not to mention that I obivously put my family in danger with being kidnapped every other month it seems. So instead of wanting to be Mat, you should be pitying Mat. He's pretty much married to himself, he's pretty much going to be raising two kids alone."

"Your lieing."

"I'm not lieing. I bet you Mat doesn't even know I'm missing." Dragon said looking upset. "I haven't been the best husband at all, seriously if you were to look up that offical fan site thingy that Mat had made for me, you'll see that I post on it at all times of the day and night. Most of the time it even states that Mat and Tiger are asleep and that I've been working on a new song for the album."

"Well, if you were with me, I'd make you take breaks and enjoy your family. I wouldn't allow you to let your career run your life." Stephanie said, smiling before getting up and leaving the room.

"Fuck, I can't even convince her I'm a bad guy. Fuck Dragon, think." Dragon said, punching the wall.

KimeKimeKimeKime

Mat was violently woken up later that night by stomach cramps, and went in search of Dragon. "Drag? You in here?" Mat asked, looking into one of the work rooms. "Dobby?" Mat called, finally giving in he curled into a ball on the floor.

"Mister Mat! What's wrong!" Dobby called, trying to help Mat to his feet.

"Something's wrong Dobby and I can't find Dragon. Can you get him for me please Dobby, please hurry!" Mat screamed, as another sharp pain hit him in his stomach.

"I go get Professor Malfoy! Mister Dragon missing!" Dobby said, apparating very quickly to Draco and Harry. "Masters Potter!"

"What is it Dobby?" Harry asked, looking at the little house elf over student essays.

"It's Mister Mat! There's something wrong with the baby!" Harry took one look at Draco before following Dobby to Mat.

"What's wrong Mat?" Harry asked, scooping the boy up into his arms.

"I don't know, something's wrong with the baby, it's not due for another three months!"

"Mat you have to calm down, being stressed out is not good for the baby." Harry said, helping Mat get to the infirmary before getting Chastity.

"Hey Mat, look everything will be fine I promise." Chastity said before going about checking Mat over.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Okay so we have a tiny tiny problem." Chastity said, coming into the room behind the head table in the Great Hall.

"And what would that be?" Daniel asked looking up. "Dragon's not like dead right?"

"Seriously? That would be a tiny tiny problem in your head? A TINY TINY problem!" Thomas asked, hitting Daniel over the head.

"Well if he was only half dead on the verge of not being dead, but happened to be found, and therefore was no longer lost and in the hands of a crazy person, then yeah it would only be a tiny tiny problem."

"GUYS! Okay, this tiny tiny problem doesn't have the time for you two to fight!" Chastity yelled hitting her hands down on the table. "So I lied, it's a medium to BIG problem!"

"What is it Chast?" Remus asked, glaring at the two guys.

"Mat's gone into labor, the baby's going to be two months premature, and he knows that Dragon's missing thanks to Dobby."

"And that's a problem?" Daniel asked looking confused. "Mat will have a baby, that's happy news!"

"Except he refuses to have the baby, let alone push or accept any type of drugs, until Dragon is in that delievery room. He doesn't want to go through this alone, and he doesn't want Dragon to miss the birth of their child."

"How long does that give us?"

"Well it's Mat's first birth so anywhere between tweleve to forty eight hours? If not longer. However, that doesn't help when we have no clue where Dragon is, and if he's not here for the birth of his son, I swear to you all Mat will never ever forgive any of us, including Dragon."

"Alright then, we have a day to find Dragon. Let's get to work then." Remus said, before doubling the search party.

KimeKimeKime

"I can't believe this, I've been stuck here for two days." Dragon said, waking up and throwing a shoe at the wall. "I hate this, I hate being stuck here!! Yesterday I was all safe and sound in Hogwarts, going to the stupid room with Daniel and now I'm trapped in this fucking brick room, with this fucking crazy-"

"Morning."

"Is it? I never would have guessed." Dragon said, pointing out the window.

"Well, I have good news and bad news. The good news is, you look a lot better having been away from Mat, and that I bet your starting to fall for me. The bad news, according to the T.V. and radio, Mat's due to have the baby soon. He went into labor last night."

"WHAT!" Dragon asked, jumping to his feet.

KimeKimeKime

"I wonder." Daniel said, walking down the corridor with Thomas and their friend Megan.

"Wonder what?" Thomas asked, turning towards them.

"You'll see." Daniel said with a smile.

KimeKimeKime

"He wrote!" Daniel exclaimed running into the infirmary. "He wants you to push Matty it says so right here. He doesn't want you to put yourself or the baby in danger, and that he's figuring away out as we speak. He just doesn't know exactly where he is."

"Y-you found him?" Mat asked, panting. Harry wiped off his head with a cool cloth as his mum went to get him a cup of ice chips.

"Yeah sweety, and he wants you to listen to Chastity. You need to push sweetie." Daniel said, holding Mat's hand.

"No, please don't make me. Not without Dragon here." Mat said, looking at Daniel with tears in his eyes.

"We'll give him an hour Mathew, but if he's not here then you're going to have to push." Chastity said, checking Mat over.

"Okay." Mat said, turning his head to the side and crying on his pillow.

"Daniel can I see you outside?" Harry asked, following Daniel out of the Infirmary. "I want to try something, do you mind if I borrow your owl?"

KimeKimeKime

Half an hour later, Dragon was still pacing inside his room, tears flowing down his cheeks. He laid in bed and curled up into a ball, giving up. The room was magically sealed, and there was no way for Dragon to get out. Little did Dragon know that help was already on it's way.

"THERE!" Daniel said, pointing to where his bird disappeared through a window. "That's where Dragon is!"

"Keep your voice down, do you want the person inside to know we're here. If they're even tipped off a tiny bit, they'll move Dragon faster than we can blink, and right now we don't need that." Alohov yelled in a whisper. With a wave of his hand, he sent his aurors to surround the building, putting up anti-apparation shields around it, while talking into a small gadget with someone from the Ministry of Magic's Transportation department to get the Floo system for the area turned off.

"Okay, now Daniel and Thomas we need you to stay here, and stay low. There's no need to have a potential hostage situation on our hands with the current one going on. However, we need you to be look outs also, we don't know if she's working alone or not, so any suspicious movement outside of the house, we need to know about." Remus said, handing them a walkie.

"And where do you think your going?" Alohov asked, turning towards Remus.

"To save my Godson."

"My godson." Sirius remarked, looking at Remus. "Mine. You can have Tiger."

"Now is not the time you two. Remus you are the Minster of Magic and that means that we can not allow you to enter a dangerous situation, the ministry and the public would have my head in a second. So what was it? Oh yes, we need you to stay here and stay low. There's no need to have a-"

"Alohov I swear finish that sentence and find out where you're sleeping tonight." Remus warned, as Sirius gently pushed Remus over towards the two kids.

"At least I'll know the person upstairs is alive and well and able to care for our son."

"Fine. I'll stay here." Remus said, pouting.

"Good. Now, come on everyone. Let's go in and resuce Dragon." The group carefully moved towards the door, before blasting it open.

KimeKimeKime

"Okay Matty, we can't wait any longer you have to push." Chastity said, as Mat's mother held his hand.

"No, please D-dragon's not here." Mat said, looking between the two girls.

"I'm sorry baby, but we can't wait any longer. If you don't push, you could end up hurting the both of you." Mat's mother said kissing his forehead. "And I know for a fact that Dragon and I don't want that."

"Fine." Mat said, between tears.

"Okay Mat, on the next contraction you have to push." Chastity instructed, before sitting down infront of Mat. Not two seconds later, Mat was starting to push.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Clear!" One of the aurors called out, rounding a corner. The rest of the team followed up the stairs.

"Dragon?" Alohov called out.

"IN HERE! I'M IN HERE!" Dragon called out, banging on the door. The aurors ran into the corridor filled with doors.

"Dragon we need you to stand away from the door, as far as you can get and cover yourself with something heavy. Tell us when you've done this!" Harry called out. Dragon started tipping over the bed as best as he could as a shield and pushed it as far from the door as possible. He quickly hid behind it, covering himself with the blankets.

"Okay I'm covered! Hurry up! Get me OUT OF HERE!" Dragon yelled.

"That's great Dragon, now just cover your ears we don't want you to go deaf from the blasting. We'll give you a second." Dragon quickly covered his ears with the pillow and his hands.

"Okay guys start blasting." The group worked their way from one end of the hallway to another, blasting doors open. The yells of clear echoing down the cooridor. Finally, half way down the hallway, they found him.

"He's in here!" An auror called, entering the room. Harry and Draco ran as fast as they could down the hallway and into the room, they moved the bed aside, and carefully took off the blanket so that the stones from the wall and pieces of wood from the door wouldn't harm Dragon. Harry scooped him up into his arms and held him close.

"Your safe now." Harry reassured, changing Dragon's clothes for him.

"How's Mat? The baby?" Dragon asked, looking at the group.

"He's still in labor, the baby's fine."

"Good, but really I need to get to him!"

"Go on, we lifted the wards. She's not here." Alohov said, before Dragon apparated to the Hogwarts grounds and started running as fast as he had ever done in his life. He burst into the infirmary, running over to the curtains.

"Did I miss it?" Dragon asked, going to Mat's side.

"NO!" Mat said, pushing and crying. "He's breech, Chastity's trying to turn him."

"It'll be okay baby, I'm here now, everything will be okay." Dragon said, getting behind Mat. "Just take this time to rest back against me, and relax. Come on, breath like me." Dragon tried to control his breathing as best as he could, while rubbing Mat's stomach, using his magic to move the baby without harming it, and of course without Mat knowing.

"He's moved, okay Mat you know the drill." Chastity said, getting ready. "The head's already crowned, so all you have to do is push it out." Dragon held Mat's legs for him.

"Come on baby, you can do this, and when your done we'll have such a great little family. We'll have two sons, and they'll be so great together." Dragon said, kissing Mat's head. On the next contraction Mat pushed as hard as he could, gripping Dragon's hand as hard as possible.

"That's it Mat he's almost here, just one last push." Chastity said, holding the head of the baby. Mat pushed one more time before they both heard the sound of their baby's cry.

"You did it baby." Dragon said, as Mat rested back against him. "We have a son!" However, Mat didn't hear it as he had fallen asleep.

"Why don't you get him cleaned up Dragon? The shower and bath is right over there." Chastity pointed towards one of the doors. "Just remember, he's going to be in a bit of pain for a day or so, and then uncomfortable for a few days. His body isn't use to pushing out a baby, he's not like your parents."

"Got it." Dragon couldn't help the huge smile that spread across his face. He scooped Mat up into his arms, before carrying him to the bathroom and drawing a bath with a few potions Draco had given him a few weeks prior. He carefully took Mat's clothes off as not to let Mat wake. He stripped off his own clothes before getting into the bath with Mat so he could hold him above the water easier.

He tenderly started washing Mat's body off, before washing his hair carefully. He let Mat soak for a little while so that the potions could work better. Once he was satisfied, Dragon dried Mat off, before putting him in a pair of his sweat pants and a t-shirt. Dragon gently placed Mat back in the clean hospital bed.

"Here Dragon." Chastity said, holding out the baby. "He is so adorable."

"Thanks." Dragon said, looking down at his son for the first time. "He is the spitting image of Mat." Dragon said, looking between the two sleeping forms.

KimeKimeKimeKime

D/N: Sorry it's taken so long, but Kime had a lot going on. On top of school (She failed two classes), her uncle passing away, the new boyfriend, and work. Well Kime had no time for herself :(. However in the spirit of Christmas she sat down and finished the chapter! This chapter is dedicated to everyone whose stuck with this story from the beginning without all of you we obviously wouldn't be here. This has taken up a HUGE part of Kime's life and it's not even over yet! This chapter is also dedicated to Lucy and Matthew, who pushed and pushed, and yelled, and screamed, and pleaded with Kime to get her arse on a computer and type. We have noticed though the amount of increase in review for this story since J.K. announced that Dumbledore is gay, and the ending of book 7!

Orlin: Long time no see. aww congrats on the new job and I hope you enjoy the chapter D.

Acepro Evolution: Thank for reading and reviewing. It truly means a lot. I can't wait until you get caught up D.

Inuyasha531: Your lost? No no more engery drinks for you three!

Heather: Aww that's no fun :(. They must have this angsty teenage thing!

Simplistically Eternal: I'm glad you loved the last chapter. I still don't know what to do with Chastity, Gabe, and Siri. :(.

JNH's Girl 122886: Lmao everyone's had that suggestion.

Sarahamanda: Hi to Indy, and I hope you liked the last chapter.

Adrianna: Fine I will figure something out for Daniel and Thomas.


	15. The New Malfoy

Chapter 15: The New Malfoy

When Mat woke up a few hours later, Dragon was sleeping in a chair and their son sleeping in the bassinet. He got up slowly, wincing at the slight pain he felt, before walking carefully over to the bassinet. "Hey sweetie pie. I'm your mummy." Mat said, smiling at what he had just said. "I can't believe your here. I've seen my belly grow for months and now I get to see who was in there."

"And he's adorable isn't he." Dragon said with a smile.

"Of course he is." Mat carefully picked his son up and started feeding him with a bottle Chastity had placed besides the crib.

"We haven't named him yet." Dragon watched Mat fall right into mothering.

"I know that, but I want him to have your last name like Tiger does."

"Xander 'Zan' Daniel Malfoy?"

"Sounds great." Mat said smiling, before handing Zan to Dragon. Smiling at the two of them together.

"Hey Zan it's daddy. I love you more than you could possibly know." Dragon said, holding the baby close to him. "I can't wait for your brother to meet you, he's already so protective." Dragon smiled, before handing the baby back to Mat and getting Tiger. "Tiger meet your brother Zan, Zan this is your big brother Tiger."

"Baby!" Tiger shouted, clapping his hands.

"Shh, we don't want to scare him." Mat said, sitting up so that Tiger could sit in his lap a bit.

"Sowwy. Baby!" Tiger exclaimed in a whisper this time. "I wuv you this much!" Tiger held his arms out as far as they would go, before kissing Zan's forehead. "We play all the time, we take nappies at same time, and I be you bestest bwothew in the wowld!" Tiger laid down besides Mat and the baby. "Don't move."

"Okay I won't." Mat whispered, kissing Tiger's forehead. Tiger spent the rest of the time, staring at Zan, and trying to get the sleeping baby interested in games, before taking a nap himself.

KimeKimeKimeKime

Later that week, found Dragon and Zan in the Room of Requirements recording studio. "Since you refuse to attempt to sleep for your mum or I, then unfortunately you must hear bear hearing me playing and record a cd that keeps your little tummy fed and your little pee pee covered in diapers." Dragon said, kissing Zan's stomach. Dragon cast a spell over Zan's ears so the music wouldn't be so loud. "Now I wrote this song for that crazy lady that kidnaped your daddy and almost made him miss your very first day alive." Dragon sat down at the piano after putting Zan in a crib.

"Head under water, and they tell me, to breathe easy for a while. The breathing gets harder, even I.. know.. that. You made room for me but it's too soon to see, if I'm happy in your hands."

"I'm unusually, hard to hold on to... Blank stares at, blank pages, no easy way to say this. You mean well, but you make this hard... on me. I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one, you see. I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'cause you tell me it's make or breaking this; If you're on your way. I'm not gonna write you, to stay... If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better reason to write you, a love song today. Today...yea..."

"I learned the hard way, that they all say, things you want to hear. And my heavy heart, sinks deep... down un-d-er, you and, your twisted words, your help just hurts. You are not what I thought you were... Hello..to high and dry. Convinced me, to please you, made me think that I need this too. I'm trying to let you hear me as I am..."

"I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one, you see. I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'cause you tell me it's make or breaking this; If you're on your way.. I'm not gonna write you, to stay...If all you have is leaving, I'm gonna need a better reason, to write you a love song today."

"Promise me, that you'll leave the light on. To help me see, with daylight, my guide, gone. 'Cause I believe.. there's a way, you can love me, because I say, I won't write you a love song 'cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one, you see. I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'cause you tell me it's make or breaking this. Is that why you wanted a love song? 'Cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one, you see. I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'cause you tell me it's make or breaking this; If you're on your way.. I'm not gonna write you, to stay...If your heart is nowhere in it, I don't want it for a minute. Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that, there's a reason to write you, a love song, today. Today... oooh, yeah yea yea ooooh." When Dragon was done, he looked down at Zan who had gone straight to sleep. All Dragon could do was shake his head and smile. He carefully picked Zan up and went back to his rooms, putting him in his crib again, before crawling into bed and sleeping.

KimeKimeKime

Twelve Grimmauld Place was just how he remembered it the last time he was there. Cold, dreadful, and a complete mess how could it not be, the last time he had stood in the horrid place was the end of his fifth year. He made his way quietly to the dining room and sat down in front of the fireplace, remembering back to when he had first lost his godfather.

"You know, it doesn't do to dwell on the past." A familiar voice said from the other side of the room. "It wasn't his fault you know. It was only a matter of time that I would tire of this house, jump into danger, and risk my life to save you. If it wasn't then, it would have been the next month, or the month after. I would do it again in a second if I had to Harry."

"You called me James...Before you died, you called me James." Harry said, not looking up.

"I'm sorry Harry, I always have loved you like my son, but James and I use to fight side by side like that in the last war. It was an accidental slip of the tongue, forgive an old man for his memory loss. However, it doesn't do to dwell Harry, that horrible part of your life is over."

"I know that Sirius, it's just hard to believe. Eighteen years of my life were dedicated to that war, I spent eighteen years living, breathing, eating,d reaming only about that war. I lost so many people I loved and cared about and today is the anniversary of the end of it and what's everyone doing? They're working, going to school, living their lives like it didn't even happen. Like it wasn't even a huge part of our history."

"Get up."

"What?"

"Get up, it's easier done than said. Come on, get off your lazy arse and go to that thing you teach at and teach them about today! That's part of your job isn't it? Teaching your students about the world around them and every that has effected them, their parents, their children? Let's get up and show them how far we've come!"

"Fine." Harry said getting up and dusting off the back of his pants. "Doesn't it disturb you to be here?"

"Of course it does, but as I said I'd do anything for you Harry." Sirius pulled Harry into a hug. "Now go on."

KimeKimeKime

"Daddy!" Capucius said, getting up and running towards Sirius.

"Cappy!" Sirius picked Cap up and held him close. "How were they today?" He asked, turning towards Gabe.

"They were great, Exton is taking a nap. Cap here wanted candy before nap time, and then refused to take a nap."

"Uncle Gabe! You said you no tell mummy and daddy!"

"Sorry sport, but you were misbehaving."

"Capucius you know better, when someone says it's nap time, you don't fight. You go and lay down in bed and take a nap."

"But I no tired daddy!" Cap pouted.

"That's not working with me little one."

"Fine. I want mummy, she let me do what I want."

"I do hmm?" Chastity asked, coming from downstairs. "Come on little one, it's nap time...Tears or not." Chastity took Capucius and started rubbing his back while walking up the stairs.

"That's cheating mummy." Cap said as his eyes started drooping.

"She's happier, now that your getting involved in their lives."

"Good, I intend to stay there too. I have amazing children." Sirius said smiling sadly.

"Melissa would have been proud of you Sirius, she would have loved Capucius and Exton. I'm sorry you lost your daughter, I couldn't imagine what that's like for you. However, your daughter lives on in Tiger, and I am positive that Dragon is raising him exactly how she would want."

"Oh yeah, he's done an amazing job. I'm very proud of him. It's just if you were to ask Tiger who Melissa is, he'd have no clue."

"Well what do you expect? He isn't old enough to understand that Mat isn't his parent, and that his mum died. It would be really hard on Dragon right now to deal with a new child and a very confused upset one. He'll tell him when he's good and ready, and when he thinks that Tiger is good and ready to hear the truth, with out isolating Mat. It would break Mat's heart if tiger hated him, or thought less of him."

KimeKimeKime

"I'm a goober, you're a goober. Lalalalalalalalalala la." Daniel sang, walking down the corridor.

"You are a complete dork!" Thomas yelled, rolling his eyes. "No wonder you don't have a girlfriend."

"Who said I wanted a girlfriend? Maybe I want a boyfriend, or a pony, or a puppy, maybe I want an orgy, or….or a super hero!" Daniel said, looking over at Thomas. "I don't see you with anyone."

"That's because I, unlike yourself, am dedicated to my studies."

"Says the guy failing Transfiguration. HA! I laugh in the face of your statement! HA HA!"

"I am not failing anything!"

"I snuck in and read everyone's grades and buddy, your failing."

"Oh shut up!" Thomas yelled, kissing Daniel.

"W-what was that!" Daniel asked, jumping back.

"A kiss." Thomas said blushing.

"I know it's a kiss, but why me?"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm me! I..I'm Daniel."

"I'm glad we've established the obvious, however as I said before why not you? I love you, I've been in love with you. Since first year actually if you must know. Even Dragon knew, actually I think the whole school kenw and has compared it to Sirius and Remus when they went here."

"What do you mean by that! Sirius is straight as a nail!"

"Yes, but that didn't stop Remus from being completely in love with him. It's quite a romantic story obviously with a very sad ending. I mean what kind of helpless romantic doesn't get the guy in the end!"

"Well, go on. I haven't heard this story before." Daniel sat down against a wall.

"Well, let's see how well I can remember this off the top of my head. Remus and Sirius had known each other their whole lives, before Remus was bit by Fenrir and turned. Remus started having feelings for Sirius for as long as he could remember, though he was never positive what they might be. So, when they started school Remus started to figure out exactly what it was, Sirius consumed his whole world. He always strived to be the best student, the best friend, the best person he could be to try an impress Sirius, knowing that to have him he would have to fight off the whole school, not to mention to turn Sirius gay, and he believed whole heartedly that he could do that. When Sirius got kicked out of his house, Remus tried his best to make Sirius' birthday special. He remembered things from Sirius' childhood that he had always wanted, you know little things, Sirius had always wanted a muggle match box car, and Remus searched every single muggle store to find the exact car that Sirius had fallen in love with, little things like that. Sirius couldn't believe that after all those years Remus had remembered those things, but he still couldn't bring himself to love Remus like Remus did him. Of course Remus was heart broken, how could he not be? He even saved himself for Sirius, for 27 years he saved himself for a man who would never love him."

"Really? Remus did all that?" Daniel asked, enthralled by the tale.

"Of course, why wouldn't he? I just, I wish he would have had a shot you know? Like Sirius would have dated him."

"Then wouldn't that have lead poor Remus on? Making him believe that the man of his dreams was in love with him, when really he couldn't bring himself to see Remus for more than what he really was? A brother. I might be straight young man, but that doesn't mean I didn't love Remus any less than the love he felt for me, it was just a different form of love. I loved him, I still love him, as my little brother someone I like to keep an eye on, protect, watch grow. Like you two do for Dragon. I knew that had I lead him on I would have losed him, if I had dated him I wouldn't have been true to myself, and if I had hurt him I could never have forgiven myself." Sirius said, walking up to the two of them in the hallway. "Keep that in mind the next time you feel like telling the story. He saved himself for a man who loved him like the brother he never had. When you think about it, it's sort of incestous." Sirius said, before going to the Infirmary.

"Come on, let's get to class lover boy." Thomas said, pulling Daniel to their Defense class.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts." The teacher said walking up to the front.

"Um, can I help you?" Harry asked, walking into class.

"No I think I'm doing just fine." The guy said smiling. "May I help you though?"

"This is Professor Potter's class." Daniel said, speaking up.

"Professor Potter? You mean, your..Are you really Harry Potter?"

"Yes and you are?"

"Alexzander Dalton."

"Well, I'm sorry for the confusion but it seems your teaching my class."

"And I'm sorry for the confusion also, as it seems that you've lost your mind." Alexz said with a charming smile.

"Oh Harry, I'm terribly sorry my I see you outside?" Remus asked, walking into the classroom. "I've been trying to find you all day, and I couldn't. Though I should have thought, Grimmauld Place Harry...Really?" Remus said, shaking his head lightly. "Please let's talk." Harry glared at Alexz before following Remus out.

"What's going on Remus?"

"I figured that Mr. Dalton should teach the class, and you take a much needed vacation. One away from Draco, the kids, the wizarding world in general."

"He doesn't even know how to defend against the dark arts! He's what 17! He looks like some model out of a rock and roll magazine!"

"Harry, Alexzander Dalton is 24 years old and highly qualified. His parents were Death Eaters, he comes from a family of Death Eaters, I had Lucius verify it himself."

"So your having a Death Eater teach children!"

"Harry! You married into a Death Eater family, so you are the least likely person to talk about Death Eaters teaching children! Now, I suggest you take this vacation time and straighten your life out again Harry. I don't want to hear about you mourning over Sirius' death when he's no longer dead." Remus said, walking away.

KimeKimeKimeKime

D/N: Haha so whose Alexz? What's going on between Daniel and Thomas? Hahaha, sorry for the long wait but between work, school, the boyfriend, personal problems, and everyday life Kime kept getting writers block, so we hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it's long enough to tie you over to the next one!! We also want to wish everyone a Happy belated New Years!! Kime had a birthday in January so cookies and cake for everyone!! Don't forget though to tie you over, Kime has wrote other stories!! Now onto those wonderful reviews!

Heather: Thank you for your thoughts during that hard time D. Happy belated Holidays to you too.

Sarahamanda: Merry belated Christmas to you too. Lol, I hope everything is going well.

Orlin: Long time no hear!! I know three years is a long time, and now it's what four?? Stephanie, well you'll see. Anyways, James is sort of on my shit list right now. **James: **Dragon got coal for Christmas!! Haha!

Matt: Your welcome for the dedication!! The baby is here!! And trust me Stephanie will get her just desserts.

Adrianna: Now you know the baby's name! And Your Alexzander is in the story!! Dragon doesn't really ignore Matty it was a plan to get her to leave him alone.


	16. A Daughter?

Chapter 16: A Daughter?

"Professor, where's Professor Potter?" A student asked, watching Harry walk away.

"Well, Professor Potter had to take a vacation for a little while. So I'll be teaching your class. Please call me Alexz. Now, from what I looked over very briefly is the fact that all your education is based off of very old material, which your professor should have known had he left his little imaginary hero world for a while."

"You can't say that!" Thomas said gasping. "He's a national hero!"

"Exactly, he's a national hero lost in his imaginary world. Now, for the time that I'm your professor you are to throw all that you know out the window. Now, I'm sure, no positive, and would bet a hundred million Galleons that your professor has told you all about the Death Eaters, and how they disband after the war, blah blah blah." Alexz said flipping over a book, looking bored out of his mind.

"Blah? Blah? Blah?" Dragon asked shocked.

"Ah Dragon Malfoy, I was wondering when you of all people would speak up. Come on now, you and I both know the little secret your keeping from dear old daddy."

"I don't keep anything from my fathers."

"Then they obviously know that Kelly Riddle was Tom Riddle's daughter, and that you banged her in the alley way and got her pregnant?" Dragon's eyes went wide.

"I guess they don't. Then I guess they also don't know what happened to said baby girl do they?"

"Shut. Up." Dragon said, glaring at him.

"Your just as bad as I am Mr. Malfoy."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Daniel asked, forcing Dragon back into his seat.

"Well, I guess that part of the conversation you all didn't over hear in the hallway. What Professor Potter didn't inform you was that the Death Eaters are still an active group."

"You would know wouldn't you." Dragon growled.

"Of course I would know Dragon, as would you." Alexz rolled up the sleeve of his shirt to show an updated version of the dark mark. The picture was still the same, the design was a bit different, plus the tongue moved.

"You're a Death Eater?"

"I am, and I come from a long line of them. Well except my brother, he's sort of the black sheep in the family." Here Alexz chuckled. "Decided he wanted to heal those we hurt or whose family we had done wrong. Gabriel always was a saint, he couldn't even harm a fly."

"Gabriel? Gabriel Dalton is your brother?"

"Alexzander Dalton! You are to take your precious Death Eater arse, and march it right out of this school!" Gabe said, walking right into the room and into Alexz's face. "Wasn't part of your parole not being around impressionable minds."

"Aye, that it was. However, since you just inherited the family money, cut me out of my portion of it, and I currently have no money. I made a deal with the minister, I teach these kids, in return I get paid."

"Fine, I'll talk to Mr. Lupin, but I promise you Alexzander, I'll be back." Gabe said, before storming out of the room.

"So where was I?" Alexz asked, picking back up on his lesson plan. "Ah right, Death Eaters. The Death Eaters never really disband after Voldemort's demise against Harry Potter. We're still an organization, we're just choosing and picking our battles right now until the next Dark Lord or Lourdes will rise. Of course no one really knows when this will happen with the exception of a few people." Alexz said smiling. "And unfortunately for the ministry only three people know when that will be and I am not privileged enough to know that information. See unlike the Ministry we have the best of seers working for us too, who are kept confidential also."

"But the Malfoy family is huge, they'd never let anything happen to the wizarding world!" A girl yelled out, standing up.

"Aye that's true, unless of course the next evil comes from that family." Alexz said smiling even more. "Then again, what would I know?" A while later, the bell rang signaling the end of class.

"Dragon wait up, what was that about?!" Daniel yelled running after Dragon.

"Nothing, it was about nothing!"

"It didn't seem like nothing. You were ready to punch Mr. Dalton! What child?"

"There is no child, he shouldn't be talking about things he doesn't know!"

"Let me see your arm."

"Excuse me?"

"Your arm." Daniel said, grabbing Dragon's arm.

"I am not a bloody Death Eater! I'm the last fucking person in this school who would be a Death Eater!" Dragon said, ripping the sleeves off his shirt. "See, no fucking mark." Dragon said, storming off.

"What was that all about?" Mat asked, walking up to Daniel.

"I'm not sure." Daniel said, holding onto Tiger. "Hey buddy, how's your brother?"

"He good, he sleeps all the time! He no fun." Tiger said, resting his head on Daniel's shoulder.

"Well, when he gets older he'll want to play all the time. I promise."

"Okay."

KimeKimeKime

"What was that all about?" Dragon asked, storming into Alexz's office.

"That would be called black mail. I say nothing about what happened with your daughter, if you keep your parents off my back, and keep your comments to yourself."

"Fine." Dragon said, glaring.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"So Dragon might have a daughter with Kelly, who was Tom Riddle's daughter, who was the next Dark Lourdes...Does that make Dragon's might or might not daughter be the next rising dark lord or savior if she does or does not exist?" Tom asked, running his finger's through Daniel's hair.

"I don't know, but he doesn't want to talk about it. I just wish we knew, we're his friends it's not like we would have said anything or judged him. We would have helped. However, he's...he's hiding something."

"What if we talked to Alexzander? Maybe he'll tell us?"

"I doubt it, I'm sure that Dragon's already gotten to him anyways. I mean, how many other people here would die to know what got Mr. Easy going to burst on a teacher that wasn't a relative or friend of his family? It's obvious that whatever it is he's keeping from his parents, and he never ever keeps things from his parents."

KimeKimeKime

"What's going on?" Draco asked, walking up to Dragon in the Great Hall.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the rumor of you snapping at a new professor! You know better than that Dragon!"

"He was disrespecting our family, I had to do something. Don't tell me that you wouldn't have done the same if you were there and someone was saying bad things about grandpa and grandma." Dragon said, looking at Draco innocently.

"I guess your right, but next time try to contain yourself. You're too much like your father."

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything." Dragon said smiling. The rest of the day, Dragon tried to remain calm whenever he saw Alexzander.

KimeKimeKime

A/N: That's right, I gave Dragon the day off for this chapter. I wanted to apologize myself for this chapter being not just short but also long waited. However, I was having trouble with school as most of you know. I was almost kicked out due to a really crappy history teacher I had who decided that copying notes from the text book for your own studying purposes is considered plagarism. So a word to the wise, even if they are your notes, and no one is ever going to see them, do not copy your notes from the book, you may just end up almost being kicked out, having to go to counceling through the summer and into next school year, cutting back on work, and being put on academic probation. Other than that, I actually sat down today and made an outline for this story, and if I'm right there will only be 3-4 chapters left of this school year, and trust me it starts getting really really good. It's all about death eaters and the seven gates of hell and Dragon's may or may not be daughter. So in twisted history the end of this school and next school year will be the most twisted in the history of twisted!!

Other than that, I wanted to congradulate ALL graduating high school and college seniors! My sister graduated this year as did a bunch of her friends. Our fan/friend Adrianna graduated from high school also so Congradulations to her!! I hope this chapter finds you all in good health and that you enjoyed it...Any thoughts on if Dragon really has a daughter or not, and if so what happened to her??

Orlin: Dragon: I want to see the picture you drew of me in 2005!! Jersey: I'm here, I'm just waiting...you know for that thing, with the thing, and then the thing ;). James: Do you think I care that your cross with me? I could have twenty chicks.

Simplisticly Eternal: Thank you but Alexzander is a character created by our own Adrianna :D. Thank you for the happy birthday :D!! IT means a lot! Yes Alexz is extremely hot! Like punk rocker, leather hot.

Adrianna: Congrats on Graduating!! We're all so proud of you here at Twisted! Yes Alexzander is single..for now ;). Yes I did think about how Gabriel and Alexz are from the same family, and everyone's reaction. However, I'm sure that Chastity will stand up for her man and that he'll end up proving that he's not the Death Eater that his family has claimed themselves to be. Tiger: HI NICK!! ((HUGS))!

Sarah Amanda: I'm glad you like the last chapter!! How's everyone there doing?


	17. BAR

Chapter 17: B.A.R.

Alexz decided that he was going to go exploring Hogwarts the next morning since his parents never let him attend the school. Alexz's parents had sent him to Durmstrang, which at the time, was where most Death Eater families had sent their children since Igor Karkaroff was of course a Death Eater himself and in charge of the school.

"Oh god..Oh god! OH GOD!" Alexz raised an eyebrow at the sound, turning the corner he collided with a solid mass. "Oh Merlin! I am so so sorry, I was just in such a rush and I wasn't looking and I'm so so so so so sorry." A female voice said, picking papers up from the ground.

"It's okay it's my fault. I thought I had heard someone having sex. I'm Alexz by the way, Alexz Dalton."

"Jersey Gollegher." Jersey said, lifting her head and moving a piece of hair from her eyes. "You must be Gabriel's brother? It's nice to meet you, so whose life are you here to destroy?"

"Ah so Gabe has already gotten to you." Alexz said, handing Jersey a bunch of papers.

"Well he is dating my best friend, so of course he got to me!" Jersey started to walk towards the muggle studies class.

"I'm not as bad as he says I am." Alexz said, following her.

"Oh really? Because not only are you an active Death Eater, teaching our students new Dark Arts, but you harassed my ex-grandson! And if that wasn't all, you are the cockiest, slimiest, foulest creature I have ever set my eyes on, and trust me that's saying something." Jersey said walking into her classroom. "Hello class, I regret to inform you that your teacher has fallen ill and will be out for the next few days. I'm Professor Gollegher, you can call me Jersey though, and I'll be your substitute."

"Your yelling at me and you're a substitute teacher!" Alexz said, walking into the room.

"Mr. Dalton, I am going to have to ask you to leave my classroom at once, you are no longer welcome. Now, if you all will turn to page 154 in your books you'll notice that we will be studying what muggles call cooking. That's right, muggles don't have house elves and servants that prepare an array of food for them at the tip of a hat or the snap of the fingers. They don't have magic to magic up food or to help them in the kitchen. They have to rely solely on their own two hands and their brains. So today we'll be making a classic muggle food called Chocolate Chip cookies." Jersey started to pass around the bags of Nestle Chocolate chips.

"You still didn't answer my question! How can you yell at me when you're a substitute teacher."

"And you still haven't listened to me; get the hell out of my classroom!"

"Aww whatcha gonna to do about it? Get the Headmistress?"

"Actually that won't be such a bad idea!" Jersey went over to the Floo and Floo'd Chastity. Not two second later Gabe had burst into the classroom.

"Your not the headmistress, unless you got a surgery I didn't know about." Alexz smirked, looking Gabe up and down.

"No, I'm dating the headmistress. Seeming that she's busy in the Infirmary, and the fact that I completely loathe you, it'd make my day to kick your arse out of the classroom." Gabe said, pulling Alexz up by his shirt and throwing him out the door.

"Thank you Gabriel." Jersey said, smiling. "We'll be sure to save you some cookies."

"Your welcome, any time." Gabe said, before leaving the room.

KimeKimeKime

"You had no right!" Dragon said, bursting into Alexz's office. "My personal life is exactly that mine! You do not EVER bring up anything about my life again!"

"Then don't act out in my class." Alexz said, sitting behind his desk calmly.

"Let's get one thing straight! You are not my master, so I don't have to bow down to you! Hell I don't even have to bow down to your damn leader because I'm her fucking father!"

"Your only her father, and she's only alive because you couldn't kill her when you had the chance! You stood there over her tiny body when she was born holding a gun to her head and you couldn't pull the trigger, why was that?"

"Unlike you all, I do not go around harming innocent people! The only reason I agreed to allowing you all to raise her is because it would look bad on my family if they found out that I had a daughter with Tom Riddle's child! It would look terrible if people found out that my parents were now related to Lord Voldemort! Plus, if she did turn out to be as powerful as Kelly and I at least you all would know how to deal with her magic better than I could have at such a young age."

"Fine, but just so you know your four year old daughter has been asking to see her daddy." Alexz said, watching Dragon sit down across from him.

"I know she's four, or have you forgotten I have been raising her, and I will be at the manor as soon as I can to see her." Dragon said, smiling. "I can't believe how fast she's growing up."

"You'll eventually have to tell people, you know that right. Mat and your two kids need to know, your parents deserve to know." Alexz tried to convince Dragon.

"We'll see. Right now, all that I care about is her safety and the safety of my family. Merlin, she looks so much like Kelly, her heart shaped face and bright blue eyes, little button nose, and the cutest curly dirty blonde hair I've ever seen." Dragon said smiling.

"Yeah, I know. You'll be beating guys away when she grows up. However I think that it would do a world of good if you explained to everyone that the Death Eaters aren't bad people anymore. We've never attacked anyone without being provoked first, since you are pretty much running the Death Eaters until she's older." Dragon couldn't help but chuckle.

"Can you just tell her that her daddy will be there tonight around 8?"

"Of course." Alexz got up and floo'd to Riddle manor, as Dragon got up and left the office. He went down to the Great Hall and over to Mat.

"Baby, we need to talk. Would you like to come to Hogsmeade with me? I'm sure Gabe and Aunt Chastity won't mind taking care of the kids for us." Mat took one look at Dragon's serious face before agreeing and taking the kids up to the staff table before leaving hand in hand with Dragon. Once they reached Hogsmeade, Dragon went to the first toy store.

"So what did you want to talk about? Does it have to do with what happened in Professor Dalton's classroom yesterday?" Mat asked, looking around and adding toys to the cart for Tiger and Zan.

"Yeah, um.. How can I say this, it's harder than I thought. When I was with Kelly Riddle, we had a..well um.. we use to have a lot of unprotected sex. Before she was killed, she was pregnant with my kid." Here Dragon took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "When she told me I freaked out, but I knew that I had to be responsible for my actions. So when she had the baby, I took her with me, and the same year Kelly was killed. My parents didn't know that I had a daughter, so I went to the only people I knew who would greatly care for my daughter and the granddaughter of Lord Voldemort and handed my child over to Alexzander Dalton and his group of Death Eaters. I visit her twice a week, or more if I can get out with out suspicion, and I've been to every one of her birthdays. In return for taking care of my daughter, the Death Eaters agreed to allow her to be the 'Dark' Mistress, but because she's so young and my child that responsibility turned over to me until she's of legal age. So that means that right now the Death Eaters are on the light side of everything, they're not bad people. They've actually done a lot of volunteer work for muggle communities and tutor kids too. They hold charity drives to collect toys and such for the homeless and orphans. I should have told you earlier, but I wanted to save her from being ridiculed, and I wanted to save my family from embarrassment." Dragon said, looking down with tears in his eyes. "She's the sweetest little girl you've ever seen. She's such an angel, and completely well behaved. She's four years old and Merlin does she have the prettiest of faces Maty. I would love for you to meet her if your willing?" Dragon went over to the doll section of the store and picked up a Barbie doll type of doll that was dressed up like a fairy princess.

"What's her name?" Mat asked, trying to keep his wits about himself and process everything, without blowing up at Dragon.

"Brianna Ava Riddle." Dragon said looking up at Mat, tears running down his cheeks.

"That's a very beautiful name Dragon." Mat wiped the tears from Dragon's eyes and cheeks, before kissing him lightly. "I'd love to meet her."

"Really?" This brought a huge smile to Dragon's face. "I picked her name out. However, Kelly wanted Brianna's last name to be Riddle just because she understood my concern for my family. Oh Merlin, I'm going to go visit her tonight at 8, I might go a bit earlier so that we're back in time to put the kids to bed also. Her birthday is June 4th. Merlin Maty your going to love her!" Dragon couldn't help but hug his husband. "You are the best most wonderful husband a guy could ever have! I was so afraid that if I told you, you would leave me."

"Wait June 4th? Isn't that when you always try to kill yourself?" Mat asked, staring Dragon in the eyes. Dragon looked down again.

"Yeah, but it's because I'm always guilt stricken that day. When Brianna was born, and after Kelly died, I..I really freaked out about having a daughter that related to the man that tried to kill my dad, and who had killed my grandparents, so I held a gun to her head, that way she'd be in peace and I wouldn't have to hide anything from anyone, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. She was an innocent child, she had no choice in being made or born." Mat just held on tightly to Dragon, rubbing his back.

Kime Kime Kime

Around 7:00 that night, Dragon and Mat finished dinner in the Great Hall, left their sons with Draco and Harry saying that they wanted a night to themselves to study and as a romantic night for the two of them. Which of course, his parents completely understood. Dragon and Mat used the fireplace in their room and Floo'd to Riddle Manor. They were spit out at the end in what looked like a dining room. The floor was white marble, there was a long mahogany dining table that looked like it would fit 20, the ceilings where high and arched, over all the room was absolutely beautiful. "Daddy!" a tiny voice said, jumping out of a seat at the table where about 10 other people had sat. The little girls went right up to Dragon and jumped into his arms.

"Hey Bri, how's my baby girl doing?" Dragon asked, holding her close and kissing her on her cheeks as she giggled.

"Great now! Mr. Dalton told me you were coming, but your early!" Brianna rested her head on Dragon's shoulder, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck. "I missed you SO much daddy! I was going to DIE without seeing you!"

"Now Brianna, I'm sure you wouldn't have died, plus I was planning on visiting tomorrow anyways." Dragon rubbed Brianna's back lightly, kissing her head. "So have you been a good girl?"

"Mmhmm even ask Mr. Nott! I was very good, wasn't I Mr. Nott?" Brianna asked, looking at him while sucking her thumb.

"Yes she was very well behaved. She even made her own bed, and brushed her own teeth without being asked to do it."

"Very good. I'm so proud of you baby, and there's someone I'd like you to meet."

"Who?" Brianna asked, excitedly.

"Well, you know when someone loves someone else a lot they get married baby?"

"Yeah, like Mr. Crabbe and Mrs. Crabbe."

"That's right baby, well I got married last summer to a person I really love. I'm sorry I didn't bring you, but I wanted to keep you safe. Do you understand? I wanted you there baby, in a pretty dress passing out flower petals, but I wanted you to be safe too."

"I know daddy." Brianna said, kissing his cheek.

"Bri, this is my husband and your step-daddy Mathew Malfoy. Maty, this is my daughter Brianna."

"It's nice to finally meet you Brianna." Mat said, holding his hand out. Brianna shook it before holding her arms out to him. Mat picked her up and held her close.

"It's nice to meet you too. What may I call you?" Brianna asked, her eyes wide and innocent.

"You can call me whatever you'd like. Mat, sir, daddy, whatever makes you comfortable." Mat said, kissing her little girl's temple.

"Okay daddy." Brianna said smiling. "I have two daddies?"

"Yeah, you're such a special little girl. Baby, that's not all. See Maty and I have another surprise. Maty was pregnant with a baby too, so you have two brothers also."

"I do!" Brianna exclaimed, looking at Dragon with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Yeah sweetie, your brother's names are Tiger and Zan. Zan was born a few months ago so he's the youngest." Dragon tried to explain to the best of his ability. "Would you like to meet them too when you come with Maty and I back to Hogwarts for the weekend?" Brianna nodded her head, resting it on Mat's shoulder.

"You were right Drag, she is well behaved. I'm surprised, no offense or anything," Mat said turning towards the group of Death Eaters. "It's just I know your reputation hasn't been the best and everything, but I'm just surprised."

"And she doesn't know a lick of dark magic either." Alexz said, looking at Mat. "And you all thought that I was evil and coming to corrupt your minds. I'm just trying to teach you what you need to know to survive against Death Eaters that are worse than us."

"Okay then, I'll try to be nicer, but I can't promise that I won't slip up." Mat said, as Nott came back down with a suitcase of Brianna's clothing.

"So, are you going to introduce her to your family and the public?"

"Well, first I'm going to introduce her to the family and see what they say. If they agree, I'll introduce her to the public at dinner." Dragon explained, taking Brianna from Maty and holding her on his hip.

"Alright, we'll miss the little angel." Alexz said smiling.

"Who said she wouldn't come back and visit? Of course you guys are more than welcome to visit her any time. I'm not just going to take her away from you all. Some of you are related to her anyways." Dragon said, smiling at Alexz. "I guess I'll see you in school." With that, Dragon stepped through the floo with Brianna holding onto her tightly, and floo'd to his rooms. Mat followed a few minutes later with her luggage. Dragon quickly added an extra room for Brianna before putting her things away in it.

"So what's the big news?" Draco asked, walking into the room with Harry.

"Well, I sort of want to wait until everyone else is here so I only have to explain this once."

"Alright." Harry said, taking a seat on the couch and playing with Zan and Tiger. A short while later, Remus, Chastity, Sirius, Alohov, Capucius, Exton, Daniel, Thomas, Adrianna, Jersey, Gabe, Blaise, and Alexz were all huddled around the couch, as were the rest of Mathew's family.

"So what did you want to tell us?" Noah asked, playing a clapping game with Tiger's hands.

"Well, before I tell you I want you all to understand why I didn't tell you this earlier. See, in second year as most of you all know I was fooling around with a girl named Kellly. Who of course ended up being Voldemort's daughter, I know I know it was completely stupid of me and I should have thought about what I had done before I did it. Anyways, Kelly had become pregnant after the incident in the alley, you know the one that made it into all those newspapers and magazines. Before she was killed, she ended up having the baby, and I had all intent to go and kill the poor child. I figured that had I gotten rid of the only evidence of my mistake, I would save my family the embarrasement and humiliation of having a connection to the only man who has tried to destroy our world and my family. Plus, what if the baby had been born with the same evil streak that Voldemort and Kelly had been born with. So, a week after it was born so around June 11th, the baby was born on June 4th, I grabbed Sirius' muggle gun while I was staying at Melissa's house one night and I set out to find Kelly and the baby. I found the baby's nursery at Riddle manor and held a loaded gun to the baby's head."

"Dragon, don't tell us you-" Thomas went to cut in before Dragon stopped him.

"Let me finish this. I held that loaded gun to the baby's head, but I just I couldn't pull the trigger. I didn't have it in me to kill such an innocent child. Well of course a very short while later, Kelly was killed, which left me the only parent to a very beautiful baby girl. Ever since then, I have tried my hardest to take care of her, I have kept her out of the public eye, I have kept her safe with people I knew would care for the granddaughter of Lord Voldemort with every fiber of their being. I turned her over to Alexz and his group of Death Eaters. I visit her as much as I can, I have never ever missed a birthday party, her firsts, or a boo boo. However, on June 4th I always feel completely guilty, that I wanted to take the life of a child. That I had temporarily embodied the people that I had learned to hate for so long, and I feel like I should give my life up to make hers better. I'm over that now, especially since I now have three children to raise, three wonderful children who need me, and a husband that I can't live without. I just, I think it's time that you met my daughter. I can keep her hidden, like I have for the last four years, or I can do the right thing. I just don't want to end up embarrasing you all." Alexz interrupted Dragon with a cough.

"Oh, right. I also want to mention that the Death Eaters aren't as bad as they are being made out to be. They have raised my daughter for four years, and if you haven't noticed they have yet to do anything bad publicly. They have never taught my daughter Dark Magic, they actually act like parents, and are protective of her. They've helped charities and such in the muggle world. Alexz isn't such a bad guy, and if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have the courage to sit here with you all and tell you everything."

"She's really sweet, and the most well behaved little kid I have ever met." Mat chimed in. "When I met her, I couldn't believe how well a group of Death Eaters had raised such a small girl."

"Well where is she? What's her name?" Harry asked, looking around the room.

"Her name is Brianna Ava Riddle, and she's in her nursery right now. I'll go get her." Dragon said, leaving the room momentarily and coming back in with Brianna on his hip. "Bri, this is my family. Which means they're yours too." Dragon said, kissing her cheek. Brianna couldn't help but hide her face in Dragon's shoulder.

"She's adorable Dragon." Harry said standing up. "Can I hold her?"

"If she'll let you." Dragon kissed Brianna's head, whispering in her ear. "Baby girl, is it okay if your grandfather holds you? He's really nice and he won't hurt I promise." Brianna turned her body towards Harry and held her arms out.

"Hey sweetpea, I'm your grandpa." Harry said, kissing her cheek. "You're such a cutie."

"Thank you." Brianna whispered, blushing. "I heard all about you."

"You have?" Harry asked shocked.

"Mmhmm, Mr. Alexz told me that you and my daddy's daddy were really really nice, and that you were brave! He said that one day I could meet you, and that you'd give me a kissy and love me forevers." Brianna said, blushing more. "And he was right!" Harry looked over towards Alexz with wide eyes.

"What? I'm not going to lie to the child. I'm not an evil or cruel man, despite popular belief." Alexz said, glaring at Gabe and Jersey.

"Well of course I'm going to love you baby girl, your part of my family." Harry said, kissing her cheek.

"So what are we going to do now?" Dragon asked, looking at his family.

"Well, I've got a plan."

KimeKimeKimeKime

D/N: Haha I'm back and Kime's not and hahahaha! And look a quicker update! You can thank the hospitals and doctors Kime has visited on the quick update!! Kime woke up one day with a Sprained Back and Neck and was had a little over a week off of work. So what did she do while drugged up? This! hahaha and it has a cliffhanger! WOOOOO! That's right, I had a daughter, so bite me! But whose got a plan and what is it?? GRR. Anyways, onto those wonderful reviews that feed my soul...and my kids...oh and that husband guy of mine.

Gluegirl: Hey!! HIII!! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Kime already told me that she went ahead and emailed you earlier about that mistakey thing. Sorry, things happen though. I hope that we keep hearing back from you though! Do you by any chance like glue??

Adrianna: Thank you for taking the time to read most of this over and fix up some errors. However, of course Kime wasn't going to let you know the WHOLE chapter before she posted it, and neither would I, where's the fun in that?? So please don't be mad at us for posting this without your knowledge haha, SURPRISE again! **Tiger: **Hi Nick!!Hugs back Of course I wanna play! Tag your it! **Gabe and Alexz: **When in your entire time of knowing us, have we ever not played nice?? **Alexz: **Wait a second, don't answer that!

S. Eternal: Oooh trust me, it's going to get very twisted very qucikly. I mean I have a daughter whose the granddaughter of Lord Voldemort, and then there's going to be the whole Death Eater thingy, and of course there's something with a few gates of hells, and a bunch of things. Haha you guessed right, but I don't know if my daughter is going to be evil or just alllll angelic like. Then again, she's my daughter too! She may just be a rebel. Oh and James was in the reviews because Orlin was mad at him! But he said that Orlin can kiss his booty!

Orlin: I hope that this refreshed your memory a little of Kelly Riddle. She's the one that stole the twins and fed them a potion that destroyed their hearts and killed them, before everyone ran off to Riddle Mansion to kill her, she screwed Dragon in the streets of Diagon Alley. Etc. **James; **I did nothing wrong, but you can still kiss my booty!! **Dragon: **I have many secrets! So many that you may never ever know all of them! **Remus: **As I said to Harry and now to you, I have my reasons for doing what I did. Alexz is a current Death Eater, that means he knows updated and more current Dark Arts, how else are our kids going to learn to protect themselves if they are not up to date. **Mat: **Zan is doing great of course! Why wouldn't he be! He sleeps and eats, and he's learning to wiggle around. He's a delight!

SarahAmanda: I'm glad that everyone is doing good and that your enjoying the story!! I'm going to be soooo upset when it ends!


	18. The Plan

Chapter 18: The Plan

"Well then what is it?" Dragon asked, looking over at Capucius.

"Well, it's crazy, but go with me on it. Why don't you just, oh I don't know, tell the truth? If people hate you for it, then they hate you for it. However, if your kind and honest, I don't think people are going to hate you. Think about it, you all have covered something up, people know that they're being lied to by adults, so why not just tell the truth." Capucius asked, crossing his arms.

"You know, for a six year old he's quite smart." Dragon said, picking up Capucius. "I think I'll go with your advice." Dragon said, kissing his cheek. "You're growing up way too fast."

"What about me?" Exton asked, holding his arms up.

"Oh you too! I can't believe you're five! Your so old!"

"Uncle Dragon! What about you!" Exton asked, wrapping his arms around Dragon's neck. "You're older!"

"Very true." Dragon said smiling, before putting the boys down and going to plan how and what he was going to do to reveal his daughter to the public.

KimeKimeKime

"I wanted to thank you all for coming out tonight, this super secret surprise concert was just that even to us. We only just planned this all two days ago. Anyways, after the small set I have a HUGE secret of sorts that I hope you can all forgive me for, so these songs sort of have something to do with that secret. So lets get this started huh?" Dragon smiled, he was standing on the stage in jeans and a nice button up t-shirt, and a jacket. His guitar hanging from his shoulders as he talked.

"Take my photo off the wall if it just won't sing for you.. 'Cause all that's left has gone away, and there's nothing there.. for you, to prove. Oh... look what you've done, you've made a, fool of everyone... Oh well, it seems like such fun un-til you lose what you had won..oooh."

"Give me back my point of view 'cause I just can't think for you. I can hardly hear you say what should I do.. well you choose. Oh... look what you've done, you've made a fool.. of everyone.. Oh well, it seems like such fun un-til you lose what you had won."

"Oh... look what you've done you've made a fool of everyone..A fool of everyone..A fool of everyone...Take my photo off the wall if it just won't sing for you. 'Cause all that's left has gone away, and there's nothing there.. for you to do."

"Oh, look what you've done, you've made a fool of everyone. Oh well, it seems like such fun until you lose what you had won. Oh, look what you've done  
you've made a fool of everyone...A fool of everyone..A fool... of ev-ery-one." Dragon smiled as the audience clapped.

"Okay clue one, what I have done and what resulted happened back in my second year." Dragon said smiling, as the crowd whispered among themselves. "Okay the next song, is more dedicated right now to my loving husband, who is incredibly amazing and understanding. I swear if he was a song writer he would have wrote it himself."

"It's strange to think the songs we used to sing, the smiles, the flowers, everything, is gone... Yesterday I found out about you, even now just looking at you, feels wrong...You say, that you'd take it all back. Given one chance... It was a moment of weakness.. and you said...yes.." Dragon sang a bit slowly, standing in the middle of the stage, taking his jacket off and throwing it into the crowd. The song started to pick up speed a bit.

"You should've said no, you should've gone home, you should have thought twice before you let it all go. You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her'd, get back to me (get back to me). And I should've been there, in the back of your mind. Shouldn't be asking myself why... You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...You should've said no baby and you might still have me.." Dragon pointed harshly towards the floor pointing out everything he should have done, as the song slowed down a bit again.

"You can see that I've been cryin', baby you know all the right things, to say...But do, you, honestly, expect, me, to believe..We could ever be the same...You say.. that the past is the past, you need one chance...it was a moment of weak-ness..And you... said.. yes..." The song started up again.

"You should've said no, you should've gone home, you should have thought twice before you let it all go. You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her'd, get back to me. And I should've been there, in the back of your mind, shouldn't be asking myself why... You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...You should've said no baby and you might still have me..eee.eee..ooooh yeahhh yeah..."

"I can't resit. Before you go tell me this...Was it worth it? Was she worth...this...? No, no, no, no...ooooh.."

"You should've said no, you should've gone home, you should have thought twice before you let it all go. You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her'd, get back to me (get back to me). And I should've been there, in the back of your mind, shouldn't be asking myself why. You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...You should've said no baby and you might still have me.." Dragon finished, slamming his microphone stand onto the stage.

"Ok another song, I guess that means you get another clue. What happened could destroy my family if everyone isn't as forgiving as I'm hoping they are. I consider everyone here and everyone watching this online as my not only my family but also as my dear friends. I've grown up with you all, every awkward moment, every misstep, you've all seen it, some of you had been there when it happened. So instead of keeping this secret from you, I wanted to share it with you and as I said before I can only pray that you're as forgiving this time as you all have been in the past."

"Oh...oooh...oooh...Everybody's hands in the air come on! Oooh...oooh...oooh...oooh. So If I ask you to stay, you remind me, that your mind's made up, and you've had enough of us, of us, and I'd say."

"So if I ask you to stay, you'll remind me... That your mind's made up, and you had enough of us, of us, and I'd say. Oh I'd say... Wait...I hold my breath and wait for your reaction . Stand my ground 'cause I'm not ready to back down, I know, but where could I go? Wait for your reaction, wait for your reaction... Oh.. oooh...oooh..oooooh. oooh.. ooooh... oooooh..."

"So if I say it's okay, and I walk out, would you let me go? Would you follow me to the door? Or just sit, hoping for more. I know you wonder if it's worth the wait  
or the time that it takes. Every breath that you lost, every night spent awake, every moment gets closer, the door's gonna close on you."

"So I say… Wait. . . I hold my breath and wait for your reaction. Stand my ground 'cause I'm not ready to back down. I know, but where could I go? Wait for your reaction, wait for your reaction ...Oh...ooooh...oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh." Dragon played his guitar a bit. "Do you guys remember this part? Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh, oooh."

"I hold my breath and wait for your reaction. Stand my ground 'cause, I'm not ready to back down. I know, but where could I go? Wait for your reaction, wait for your reaction . I hold my breath and wait for your reaction. Stand my ground 'cause I'm not ready to back down. I know, but where could I go? Wait for your reaction, wait for your reaction..Oh...oooh. ooooh. oooh. oooh. oooh. oooooh. One more time, ooh, oooh, ooooh, oooh, oooh. Thank you guys so much for being here!" Dragon put down his guitar, and picked up the microphone.

"Now, I felt that was a very appropriate song, especially since I'm out of clues. For right now, all I can do is hold my breath and wait for your reaction. I can only pray hard that your reaction isn't to walk away from me. I'll explain everything, I swear, but first before I do, I feel that I have to show you what's going on first before explanations. It's the least I can do. So," Dragon said, walking over to the side of the stage. "I hope you can all forgive me for ebing so idiotic and naive." Dragon picked Brianna up carrying her onto stage. "I want to introduce you all to Brianna Ava Riddle, my daughter." Gasps rang out in the audience. "As some of you may have already figured out, Brianna is the daughter of Kelly Riddle and myself. Many of you were right back when I was in second year. I was young and irresponsible, and unfortunately it resulted in an innocent life. As most of you can guess, I have kept her a secret, and it's because I didn't want to destroy my family over my actions. I mean how would it look if Harry potter, the boy who lived, was the grandfather of Tom Riddle's daughter? So I handed over the only remaining heir of Slytherin to people I knew would care for her under my careful supervision. A group of Death Eaters that work for the Ministry of Magic. I had them raise her, until it dawned on me that what I was doing was no only shirking my responsibilities off to someone else, which is just as irresponsible. Plus, I can't hide my daughter for the rest of my life." Dragon ran his fingers through Brianna's blonde curls.

"My family only found out about her two days ago, and I can only hope that you'll forgive a young man of his naivety and irresponsibility. My daughter I can assure you is nothing like her grandfather or her mother. She's a complete angel and wouldn't harm a fly, you all have my word, my promise, my vow on that. I just hope that you don't hate me for it." Dragon said, kissing his daughter's cheek. Dragon walked backstage and held Tiger too. "I love all three of my babies." Dragon said smiling and kissing their cheeks. He kissed Mat, resting against him.

"You did the right thing baby." Mat said, holding onto him. "If they can't accept it then they can't accept it, but at least you did the right thing. I'll be by your side no matter what, your family is going to support you no matter what, and your friends will always be your friends, and if they walk away from you now then they never were friends in the first place." Mat picked up Zan and walked with them to the ice cream shop.

KimeKimeKimeKime

Jersey walked into the infirmary, going to help her patient. "How can I help you today professor...Oh merlin it's you." Jersey said, looking up at Alexz.

"Should you really say that in front of your patient?" Alexz asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not you..._you!_" Jersey said, walking over to James and poking him in the chest. "What the fuck are you doing here? You have no right to be here! To be around normal people!" Jersey said, picking up things and throwing them at James. "Just go back to that WHORE!"

"Woah!" James said, putting his hands up. "I'm just here to see my son."

"Well he doesn't want to see you! NO one wants to see you!" Jersey went and picked up a scalpel ready to chuck it at him, before Alexz wrapped his arms around her, preventing her from throwing anything. "Let me go Dalton, you don't understand! Let me GO!"

"Look I don't know what happened, but maybe you should leave." Alexz said, looking at James. "You've obviously done something really bad to upset her, so just walk away."

"Like I'm going to listen to a Death Eater. Oh I know who you are, don't think I don't. You'll never get into her pants, she only goes for guys who are older and have money. Isn't that right sweetie."

"I'm not your sweetie! You ass hole! I should have chucked that ring at your head harder than maybe it would have left an impression on the lack of brains you have in that head of yours!" Jersey yelled fighting against Alexz.

"Who are you seriously going to call for help? Think about it Jersey, your going to have to listen to me."

"I don't have to listen to you I can call for Derek."

"Whose at St. Mungo's? Yeah like he'll hear your screaming." This got Jersey attention quickly.

"I..I'll scream for..for."

"Severus? Lucius? Remus? Oh wait, two of the three are dead."

"Look, you need to go now Death Eater." James said, glancing at Alexz.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm injured, I need medical attention and your prohibiting that."

"Then maybe you should go to St. Mungo's." James said, looking Alexz over.

"What are you going to do James? Kill me?" Jersey yelled, praying that someone would hear her. "Let me heal Alexz okay and then he'll leave."

"Fine." James took a seat watching the both of them closely.

"So what seems to be the problem Mr. Dalton?" Jersey asked, opening a folder and starting to write down.

"Well I woke up and I couldn't move my arm without sharp pain, we were learning defensive spells in class the other day and I was thrown against the wall, so I wanted to make sure I didn't break for fracture anything." Alexz explained, watching Jersey. She took out her wand and started to wave it over his arm shakily.

"You just bruised a few muscles, you should be fine in a few days, just take this potion." Jersey went over to the cabinets and handed him a potion vial. "And it'll take away most of the pain. If it comes back, you can come back and see me." Jersey said, fixing up a cut on the same arm that she have given him with the scalpel on accident.

"Is he done yet?" James asked impatiently.

"He will be in two seconds, just let me dress his wound." James nodded, as Jersey wrapped his arm in a bandage, quickly looking up at him begging him with her eyes to stay.

"Good, your done now you can leave."

"I'm not going anywhere." Alexz said standing up.

"What are you, her boyfriend?"

"No! He's not my boyfriend. He's just a professor here." Jersey said, worrying now for Alexz's safety. "Look Professor Dalton, I'll be fine. Really." Alexz nodded leaving the infirmary.

"Now that we're alone, maybe you'd like to slip this back on your finger." James said, holding up the engagement ring.

"Absolutely not! You cheated on me! In our bed!" Jersey yelled, backing away from James.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear, put the damn ring on your finger."

"No!" Jersey yelled. James started after her, knocking her to the ground and pinning her there. "James let me up." James just slapped her across the face.

"Shut up and listen. I have spent months leaving you alone hoping that you would come back. This has gone on long enough now, that girl was no one special. I love you, she was a moment of weakness."

"Oh I'm sure." Jersey said, spitting out blood.

"I'll prove I love you, even if it's the last thing I do." James said, undoing his pants.

"Please James, you don't-" but Jersey was cut off as a needle was pressed into her neck and a sleeping draught was pushed into her veins.

KimeKimeKime

As Jersey started to come to, she noticed that she was in a bed and warm, the sun was shining down on her face, she wanted to go back to sleep and get rid of the bad dream she had been having. Until all the memories came rushing back, she sat up in bed and started screaming, feeling her body for any cuts or broken bones. "Jersey, shhh it's okay. Sweetie it's okay." Derek said, walking into the hospital room and holding her close. "Your safe, James is gone, sweetie it's okay." Derek rubbed circles into her back. "Nothing happened." Jersey broke down into tears. "You were saved before he did anything sweetie, your safe."

"Who saved me?" Jersey asked, looking at Derek.

"They didn't want me to say. They said you've been through enough. They just hope that you'll rest." Jersey nodded her head, holding onto Derek for dear life. Derek got a calming draught into her, before calling Chastity and Draco. Draco was the first one to arrived and laid in bed with her, holding her close, and running his fingers through her hair so that she'd sleep.

KimeKimeKime

D/N: Okay first thing's first, in order " Look what you've done" by Jet, "Should've said no," By Taylor Swift and "Reaction," by Ace Enders. Second I know I know bad James bad, but of course he will get his dues some way.

Simplisticly Eternal: Thank you (smiles widely), Alexz isn't such a bad guy, and I hope I proved that with this chapter. Hmm mini marauders, I never thought of that! Maybe I'll take your advice and have someone stalk Alexz...Maybe James?

Deadly Corruption: Of course I know how to put twisted into a story! (Gasp) I wonder if being twisted really COULD be a super power? That'd be COOL!

agmctenor1: Hi Michael! You started at 3? Weren't you confused? I'm glad you love my story and my "family", this story is oddly enough rooted some what in real life and real situations, I've been unfortunate enough to have a few of these things actually happen to me. You're more than welcome! If it wasn't for this story I swear I probably wouldn't be here, it's been a life saver! It got me through a lot, obviously a bunch of stuff has been posted in the author's notes and Dragon's notes about my life, but that's only some of it, two friends being murdered three family deaths, graduation of high school, my first three years of college, and everyday problems. I owe this story and my readers a LOT.

Adrianna: What are you talking about? Me and Gabe ALWAYS play nice...ALWAYS! (Dragon): My daughter is a cutie isn't she? (Tig) NO! Why?! Nick's MINE! (Steals Nick from Brianna) No talking to the enemy!

Sarahamanda: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!


	19. Then it's a Deal

Chapter 19: Then it's A Deal

Jersey had spent two days in the hospital, not that she was complaining, having Derek wait on her hand and foot had it's perks. However, she was getting worried. Even though James had been carted off to jail, it was only her word against his on everything that had happened, and without her silent protector, the Ministry let him out a day later. He had stopped by the hospital twice now, and both times the nurse let him right up to the door before security even knew he was in the building. She knew that some how he'd find a way into her room eventually.

"What's on your mind?" Dragon asked, walking into her room, holding Tiger.

"Nothing really, just wondering when I can get out of here." Jersey lied, holding her arms out for Tiger. "Hey cutie."

"Hi Aunt Jersey. I learned how to tie my shoe today."

"You did? Let me see then." Tiger untied his shoe and then retied it. "You do it like a pro already!"

"I do?" Tiger asked, smiling up at her.

"Definitely." Jersey kissed his forehead, holding him close.

"So really Aunt Jersey what's wrong?"

"Your grandfather keeps stopping by."

"What? When did he get out?" Dragon asked, completely shocked.

"A few days ago, and he's been here ever since trying to talk to me." Jersey said, closing her eyes. "And I'm completely fine, but Derek won't let me leave the hospital."

"Which may be a good thing if James is still after you. If you were out of here and away from all of the protection that the hospital has in place for you, chances are James would get his hands on you a lot easier."

"He's been let up to the door here, and if I was at Hogwarts, I'd be surrounded by people who could do magic, and a lot of people who know James is a threat. I'd be fine." Jersey complained.

"I want Aunt Jersey home." Tiger pouted, crossing his arms.

"I'll see what I can do, but I can't promise anything. I can't believe James got off, why didn't-" Dragon stopped himself. "Never mind."

"Why didn't what?" Jersey asked, looking between Dragon and Tiger.

"I was just wondering why the person who saved you didn't step forward and say something earlier. Then James would have gone to Azkaban."

"Because that person wants to remain anonymous." Derek said, walking into the room with a boquet of roses.

"Who are they from?" Dragon asked, looking at the card in the flowers. Jersey took it out and read the note.

"To an angel, thank you for giving me a chance to save your life. I hope your dignity is still intact. Sincerely, your savior." Jersey couldn't help but smile.

"That's sweet." Alexz said walking into the room. Jersey rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Jersey asked, putting the flowers on the table besides her bed, crossing her arms.

"Well let's see, the last time I saw you, you were fighting with that guy, and now your in the hospital. Maybe I was just checking on you to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine, Derek over there just won't let me leave!"

"Alright. I'll let you go, on one condition, you make sure your around someone who can protect you."

"Of course I will. I'll be in a school full of wanna be heros, ex-Death Eaters, and ex war veterans, and that anonymous savior." Jersey said smiling to herself at that. "I'm positive I'll be fine."

"Alright." Derek said, glancing quickly at Alexz, before leaving the room.

"So where's that cute little girl of yours?" Alexz asked, looking over at Dragon.

"With her daddy. She loves running around with Mat."

"That's great."

"Mr. Potter, what part of, you are not allowed here, don't you understand?" A nurse asked, down the hall a bit. "You are not allowed anywhere near Miss Gollegher. Now, kindly leave the hospital." Jersey tensed a bit, Tiger held onto her tightly, laying his body over her chest. Dragon went out into the hallway with Alexz.

"Dragon! See, that's my grandson, he'll vouch for me."

"No I won't, what you did was completely unforgivable! She's practically my grandmother and you tried to harm her! How am I supposed to forgive you for that?" Dragon demanded.

"Because I'm your grandfather and you love me."

"And she would have been my grandmother if you had just kept your pants on! My dad would finally have had a mother! You need to stay the fuck away from her!"

"And you! You have no right to be here! You can't always keep protecting her, you won't always be around." James yelled, turning on Alexz. "The fact that you were there the first time was just a lucky shot!"

"It wasn't just a lucky shot; it's obvious that you've noticed that Jersey is an extraordinarily beautiful woman! I've been keeping a close eye on her since I've come to the castle, not that it's any of your business why, but I have. You broke her; it's obvious to everyone who comes in contact with her. She is still completely hung up on you. Plus, she's a nurse, so it's only obvious that if one would get hurt at Hogwarts, they would go see Jersey, as I did when I was hurt during my class. I'm just happy that I was there at the right time, or Merlin knows what you would have gotten away with!"

"Fine, but I will have her, or so help you all I will get revenge." James said, leaving. Dragon turned to Alexz.

"You didn't have to do that, there's a chance that Jersey just over heard what you said, and-"

"I don't care. If she heard me, then now she knows she'll always be protect within Hogwarts, and if she didn't I'll just continue to be the mysterious savior. All girls love having a secret admirer, it's just one of those odd facts I know. I better get going though, please tell her I hope she returns to the school soon, it's dull without her."

"I will."

KimeKimeKimeKime

"You know, this doesn't necessarily mean it's going to work, are you sure you're willing to risk it?"

"Positive, I know my grandson, he'd never do it. He'd never do anything that would make him face her, and my son would never let his son run head on into him and even if Dragon does get through, it doesn't mean he'll come back alive. Just as long as you keep up your end of the promise."

"As always, I have never let you down James. You will get your love back, and I will get my new leader."

"Then it's a deal." James said, shaking it.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

"So, it's good to see you back in your element again." Alexz said, popping into the infirmary.

"It's good to be back, a bit scary, but good." Jersey said, smiling and getting the Infirmary in order. "I wanted to thank you for what you did, I..Well I over heard what you said in the hospital, and if you hadn't been there… Well who knows what would have happened." Jersey said, looking at the infirmary bed and running her hands over the sheets to get rid of the invisible wrinkles.

"It was nothing, and I'd do it again if heaven forbid the chance should arise again, but I better get back to class." Alexz kissed her cheek, before going back to his classroom.

"Alright well, today we're going to discuss something no other Defense Against the Dark Arts class has discussed before, and that's the seven gates of hell. Currently, there are only rumored gates, like the ones on Trout Run Road in America, but just because they claim to be the gates, doesn't mean they actually are. See, for the gates to be set up here on Earth, it requires quite a lot of negotiations with someone called the Keeper of the Gates. Now, no one really knows who the keeper of the gates is, they could be male or female, corporeal or a mist, but from what we do know, the person who finds the keeper gets to make one wish, but at a price, they must sacrifice a life to the gates. Now, your assignment is to look up the legend of the seven gates of hell, and while you're researching I want you to think of what we talked about today. Would you be willing to sacrifice a life in order to make any wish come true? Do you think someone would actually go out of the way to do that? Just keep in mind, your dealing with the devil who has a way with word manipulation." Alexz said, putting the assignment on the board and dismissing his class.

KimeKimeKime

D/N: Well, you can thank tropical storm Fay for the update!! Kime was suppose to take a vacation to visit her grandmother and father, but due to the storm got stuck home. Yeah my grandfather is a complete jerk! We know...It's sad. A LOT of you guessed right though that Alexzander saved Jersey so congrats on that! Let's see, other than that Kime's friend had her baby named Vella and we're excited about that! Oh and don't forget that the Half-Blood Prince release date was pushed back to July 17th, 2009!!

SimplisticyEternal: You should have jumped in here and kicked his booty! Well, because Chastity and Dragon were sick of being abused, so why not Jersey? Derek wasn't in hiding, he was just busy at the hospital. Cap I smart!

Heather: Thank you :D.

Adrianna: Yeah James is mean, but don't worry his life's going to be screwed up soon enough! I'll be in tears when it's all over! I don't know what I'll do with myself! Tig She enemy! Your not allowed to like her! refuses the cookie It's a bad bad cookie!

Sarahamanda: I'm glad you liked the chapter!

XxDeadlyCorruptionxX: I'm glad you liked it, but I hope you figured out who her protector was before we revealed it!


	20. Agreements

Chapter 20: Agreements

"That was the oddest assignment I think we've ever been assigned!" Daniel complained, hanging off of Tom.

"But you have to admit that it was interesting. I mean I didn't even know there were seven gates of hell! I figured you died and pop magically appeared there, well if you deserved to be there. However, you know, I never understood muggle religion, it's just so confusing! Think about it, the almighty God is suppose to accept everyone, and love everyone, and if you accept him into your heart you'll get into heaven. So if I murdered fifteen people and on my death bed allowed God into my heart I would go to heaven according to his rules, but murderers are suppose to go straight to hell, don't pass go, don't collect two hundred dollars." Dragon said.

"What are you talking about now?" Tom asked looking confused. "What two hundred dollars? And why would God hand out two hundred dollars to someone whose dead? That's a waste of money."

"It's a game, Monopoly? Never mind, anyways, parents raise their kids to believe that God loves and accepts everyone, and yet he's kicking people out of heaven who don't agree with him, whose that person again, Saint Lucifer? Or was it Azrel, or are they the same person, I don't know but again onwards. This Archangel guy wants everyone into heaven and God's like oh no man not on my turf, and the next thing you know the guy with the idea gets kicked out of heaven and sent to an unknown place to create hell. Where surprise he accepts everyone who's a reject like him. So how do we know that Hell isn't some party central place? Just because some book "written" so many years ago was give to some guy on some mountain on a stone! Stone's fade, and how do we know this guy didn't sit up there carving the stone himself, cackling madly, yeah I said it cackling madly to himself and he's like hahahahahahaha you idiots, you'll all worship me and follow my rules, and now I'm a false God and going to go party with Satan in a vat of Ice water, and drink all the alcohol I want, and get laid, and party it up for eternity! Mwhahahahaha!"

"Dragon your insane!" Elizabeth said, walking up to him with a book bag on her back. "Maybe you should pick up the bible once in a while, and not ours, the muggle one." She said shaking her head. "Your hopeless! Cackling madly? Partying? Your just sad."

"LIZA!" Daniel said, picking her up and shaking her all about. "I've missed you!"

"I was at school! You couldn't have missed me that much!" Elizabeth said, squealing.

"Yeah but muggle primary school lasts forever! It's like sixteen hours long!"

"More like seven but whose counting." Michael stated walking up a few minutes later. "What no love?"

"Tom would get jealous." Daniel said winking.

"I'm not picking up a muggle bible because it doesn't make sense! I've already read it, I went to church."

"With Jersey and Chastity for one sermon." Michael pointed out.

"And that was enough to convince me that muggles make no sense. So, I think I'm going to put this into my paper, maybe I'll research that road too, maybe it's just hiding some magical property, and that's why people keep getting chased off of the mountain after the third gate, because they're getting too close to like a Quidditch pitch."

"I'm sure Professor Dalton would have pointed that out to us in class. It probably is very intricately woven into the whole heaven and hell universe. I mean if there are seven gates of hell then there has to be seven something's to heaven right? Well, where are they located? How do find them."

"Um HELLO! The seven gates of hell exist! Look Dragon, trust me, you'll figure it out soon enough." Elizabeth said, walking away.

"What's that suppose to mean? Was that some sort of psychic thing? You should inform me of what you know! It sounds like I need to know!" Dragon said running after her.

"As I keep telling you, I can't say, it'd mess up the balance of the universe. What I know is for me to know and the person to find out, plus, it'll strengthen you in the end…Or make you go crazy, but how much more crazy can you get!" Elizabeth kissed her cheek and left.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"So the plans are in motion?" James asked, standing in front of a cloaked figure.

"Of course, you'd doubt me?"

"No, I'm just protecting my investments I guess you could say. So, when does my end of the deal kick in?"

"As soon as I have the child." The figure smirked, laughing a bit, before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.

"She just creeps me out." James said, shivering a bit, before going to Hogwarts.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"We need to stop meeting like this." Alexz stated, walking into the infirmary.

"Well that could be easily fixed, stop coming by and we won't meet at all. Your not even injured or sick."

"Well duh! Even I could have pointed that one out. Does one need to be sick to visit such a beautiful person such as you?"

"Yes, it's preferred. Otherwise, you're just wasting my time." Jersey stated, going back to tending to her patient.

"What happened to Mr. Belby?"

"He burnt himself in potions class. I'm sure next time he'll listen to Mr. Malfoy's warning before starting such a delicate potion." The student nodded his head, trying not to cry. "You remind me of Harry's friend Neville Longbottom, he was such a klutz in potions, but he has such a brilliant mind for Herbology. I'm sure once you find your niche you'll be an amazing student." Jersey smiled, before finishing putting the dressing on. "You're free to go Mr. Belby and I don't want to see you back in here any time soon."

"You won't!" Belby said, running happily out of the infirmary.

"So how can I help you today Mr. Dalton?" Jersey asked, turning towards him.

"Please for the love of Merlin call me Alexz? I did save your life after all, it's the least you could do for me."

"Alright, what can I do for you today Alexz?" Jersey smiled a bit at that.

"Well, I just wanted to inform all professors and administrators that I assigned a paper on the seven gates of hell, and to except kids to be on edge? Maybe a bit restless, the books in the restricted section don't leave anything to the imagination."

"I'll have Draco brew a few extra dreamless sleep potions then. Thank you, is there anything else?"

"I was wondering if you'd have dinner with me tonight."

"I have dinner with you every night, what would make tonight any different? We sit at the same table, eat the same food, drink the same drink, I'd consider that eating together." Alexz cleared his throat a bit, sort of a nervous tick he had.

"I meant, us, you and me, maybe at a café or restaurant, not in the Great Hall."

"You mean a date?"

"No, not unless you want it to be, just a way for you to repay me, obviously I'd pay of course, but I'd just like to get to know you better. If it ends there then it ends there, but if it leads to another outing then so be it. We can even discuss school if you wish, though why you would want to is beyond me." Alexz started rambling.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to get out of the castle, and away from everyone constantly nagging me about how I am. Though it's not a date, just to make that clear, I'm doing this to repay you for your kindness and then we're even."

"Then we're even. I'll meet you at the entrance around 7?"

"I'll see you then." Jersey said smiling, before cleaning up the infirmary.

KimeKimeKimeKime

That night, Jersey got dressed in a midnight blue cocktail dress, the dress made a v which ended midway down her chest bone, it went mid thigh on her, and had a sash around it, though it didn't end in a bow but zipped up in the back instead. "This is insane, why am I even dressing up for this?" she asked herself, slipping on black sandals, and putting in a pair of earrings. "It's just Alexz and we're just going out as friends. That's it." She grabbed her purse, before going down to the entrance hall.

Alexz looked up at the stairs just in time to see Jersey walking down them. "Wow, you… you look beautiful."

"Thank you." Jersey blushed, accepting the flower Alexz gave her.

"As a thank you for joining me for dinner, and your welcome." Alexz and Jersey started walking into Hogsmeade and into a café that was off on a side road.

"So, tell me about yourself." Alexz said, while looking through the menu.

"Oh..Um..Well, I'm from America, I moved here about 5 years ago, I have a brother and parents."

"Are you nervous?" Alexz asked, placing his order.

"No. Not really? Sort of. I don't know why, I mean I know it's not a date, but I haven't been out with anyone since I dated James."

"Well there's no reason to be nervous, it's not like I'm going to hurt you or anything. I might have been a Death Eater, but so were half of the people you know now."

"Might have? You still are."

"Technicality, it's not like I'm going around offing people. I'm a Death Eater that only means I don't agree with the way things are run. It's not like it use to be, we aren't in it to kill people and take over the word."

"That's good to know then. All I know about the war, is what I've been told and what I've read. It wasn't a big thing in America, especially when you're a muggle. We didn't know what was going on, we just knew that England was having a bunch of unexplained problems. So what about your childhood?"

"Well I obviously have a brother named Gabriel, and I have a sister named Addy. Our parents died a few years ago. I'm an uncle to four kids, and I was born and raised here in England, but I went to Durmstrang for schooling." Once their food arrived, conversation turned to schools and classes, what they were going to do for vacation, and their futures. Three hours passed, before they knew it, and after their stroll through Hogsmeade, Alexz walked Jersey back to her room.

"There you are!" James said, getting up off the floor. "Where have you been?"

"She's been with me, we went out for dinner." Alexz stood in front of her, giving her time to figure out how to get to the portrait that guarded her room.

"Now why would she want to go out with a low life like you?" James stated smirking.

"Funny, I thought you were the low life, attempting to rape someone is worse than anything I've done." Jersey used Alexz as a shield to walk to the portrait and whispered the password.

"Why don't you just leave my fiancée alone? She's engaged and doesn't want to have anything to do with you."

"Funny, because she's already run away from you again, good luck getting in there, no one knows the password. Not even your son and his kids." Alexz walked away, vowing to not to go too far. James started knocking on the portrait.

"Jersey come on baby, let me in. It's James, the love of your life. Your first."

"I'm sorry sir but miss Gollegher would like to be left alone for the night. She claims that she's having a problem with her stomach and needs to care for it, before grading papers for an ancient runes class learning about medical runes."

"Alright, since she's sick I'll leave her alone, but please tell her that I will be back in a few days to see her."

"I will sir." The portrait of an old lady said, before disappearing from her frame. James waited a few moments before walking away. Alexz waited a few minutes before walking up to the portrait.

"Mr. Dalton, thank you for protecting her. In case you were concerned she's perfectly fine, I just wanted to get him away from her. If you'd like I can ask Jersey if you can enter."

"That would be great thank you."

"Muriel." The portrait stated, before disappearing from the frame again and opening up a second later.

"Is he gone?" Jersey asked, having already changed into a pair of pajamas shorts and a tank top.

"Yeah, he's gone." Alexz walked into room. "Are you okay?" He asked, holding her at arms length and looking her over.

"I'm fine, a bit shaken but fine." Jersey said, shaking a bit. Alexz wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him.

"Come on, let's go make you some hot chocolate and settle you down a bit." He went into the kitchen and made some hot chocolate for her, putting it down on the coffee table in front of her. She had already wrapped a blanket around her legs.

"Thank you for saving me again. I'm starting to think you're a guardian angel."

"Maybe I am." He smiled at that, before sitting on the couch next to her. "Would you like me to stay?"

"Y-yeah just in case he comes back, he has this map that has the whole school on it, and the passwords to everything. All he has to do is wait until the portrait falls asleep, and as long as he has the password he..he." Jersey could finish as she started crying. Alexz held her close, rubbing her back.

"Why don't I stay the night? I can sleep on the couch and that way if he does break in, I'll be the first one to know and I'll take care of him, and if you need me I'm just a few steps away."

"Okay." Jersey went upstairs to grab a pillow and blanket for him. "Thanks for everything." Jersey kissed his cheek, before going to her bedroom and falling asleep.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Who are you?" Brianna asked, looking at the figure in her window.

"I'm Faith, I'm a friend of your grandfathers. He wanted me to take you to him."

"Does daddy know?" Brianna got out of bed and went to her window.

"Of course he does, I wouldn't just take you with out their permission. Now come on, we're wasting time just standing here." Faith said, holding her hand out. "Take my hand, we'll be alright."

"Where are we going?"

"Well, we're going to be running with the shadows of the night you could say. Hold on tight Brianna." And with a puff of smoke Brianna and Faith vanished.

"Oh wow, she's beautiful fate." A cold voice said, coming around the corner.

"Did you think she wouldn't be? She is your grand daughter after all. Now, I believe we have an exchange, her soul for the love of James' life."

"That was the agreement." Voldemort said, pushing Lily Potter towards her. "Come Brianna."

"No!" The little girl said stomping her foot. "You not grandpa!"

"Well of course I am."

"NO! Grandpa live in Hoggy warts!"

"I'm your mother's father, the girl who gave you birth is right inside that house there. That makes me your grandfather."

"NO! Take me back to Hoggy warts!" Brianna yelled, her tiny hands curling into fists as she turned towards Fate.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"You live here now, in hell, with your grandfather and mother. I'm sure your father will come save you when he figures out that your missing."

"Let's go inside hmm? I'm sure your mother is dieing to meet you." Voldemort said, hold his hand out to the little girl. Once he had died, his features reverted back into what he would have looked like before the Horicruxes. Brianna very slowly decided to take his hand and be led inside. "Kelly, look who came to visit."

"Who? It isn't that Death Eater right?"

"No, I'm sure you'll like this guest." Kelly came out of what looked like a kitchen.

"Whose she?"

"This my dear, is Brianna Malfoy."

"No way."

"Yes, Fate and James made a little agreement, and we get Brianna in exchange for Lily. Think, time here is different than time up there, if we raise her down here when we send her back she can pick up where we left off."

"That would never work, she's been raised by all that are holy up there."

"Except he's been having Death Eaters raise her, which means she's probably not as saint like as her other grandfather. Plus, she's still young, she has a lot of potential and her mind's still fresh enough to be molded into whatever we want to create."

"You know, I never thought of that." Kelly said, smiling.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Well James, it's all taken care of, I have Brianna and you get the love of your life."

"So when I visit Jersey, she'll be madly in love with me again?"

"Who said anything about Jersey? You said the love of your life, in most cases, the love of someone's life is the first person they fall in love with, the one they marry, have children with…Die for." Fate said, smiling.

"You don't mean."

"Oh I do, in that room over there is a sleeping Lily Potter. The love of you life, in exchange for your granddaughter was the agreement and you'll find that I have held up my end. You never did specify exactly which girl you had meant. The gates will be open for two months, if you'd like to reverse your agreement, but good luck finding them on your own." James growled, before leaving the rooms to go to the Hogshead to clear his mind.

KimeKimeKimeKime

D/N: Oh man, another update!! See, Kime's kicking butt..Okay so this was actually finished the day after the first update, but we were hoping to have had more than 3 reviews for the last chapter! Schools started up here, what about everywhere else? Let me know what you think, and we're keeping our fingers crossed for more reviews, maybe we'll just have to wait longer between chapters so that everyone gets a chance to review?

SarahAmanda: I'm glad you liked this chapter.

Orlin: Yo yo yourself! **James:** I'm figuring something out right now okay, don't worry about it! I don't want Lily anyways! **Dragon**: Just for that, Kime put them in :D. My siblings are fine, there's just a lot of them!

Adrianna: **Alexz:** I am sweet and nice and who better to know that then the person who created me. There's another storm headed right for us, Hanna. Grr, she needs to go away. **Tiger:** No Nick, come back. I sorry! (Runs after him), No cry! You can be friends with her, just don't tell me okay!


	21. Twilight

Chapter 21: Twilight

"AH!" Lily screamed as she woke up, it felt like her insides were ripping apart. She sat up with a gasp, and started to look around. "Where am I?"

"You're in James Potter's apartment in Hogsmeade ma'am." A house elf said, coming in and putting a tray of food next to the bed.

"So we're around Hogwarts?" Lily asked, getting up and finding clothes to change into, transforming some of James' into girl's clothing. "Is Dumbledore still headmaster?"

"Ma'am, Mrs. Potter, I think you should sit. A lot has changed since you were alive."

"Oh Harry! Oh Merlin, where's my son? He's only a baby!" Lily said, quickly running around to the other rooms.

"Mrs. Potter! Harry Malfoy is a baby no longer!" The house elf cried out. "No more!"

"What do you mean? Harry Malfoy? What's going on?" Lily asked looking at the house elf. The house elf explained everything to Lily, from the time she died to present day.

"James traded our great granddaughter to have the love of his life back?"

"Yes ma'am, though it was someone who doesn't love him back. Master Potter is a terrible, terrible man!" The elf said, before hitting itself over the head with a lamp.

"No please don't your doing the right thing. Thank you for telling me all of this." Lily said, putting her traveling cloak on.

"You're very welcome Mistress Potter!"

"I'm heading to Hogwarts, if James asked, don't tell him alright."

"Alright." The house elf squeaked, before Lily apparated to the gates of Hogwarts, and walked inside. "Remus, Minister of Magic, who knew!" She said to herself smiling. "I just can't believe it."

"Believe it." A familiar voice sounded in her ear. "What amazes me is that your alive."

"REMUS!" Lily yelled, throwing her arms around his neck. "Oh look at you! You look amazing! How are you really?"

"I'm great, and yourself? What are you doing alive?"

"James, oh that man! I'll explain everything inside, but I want to see my son! I want to see my grandkids! Oh Merlin I have grand kids!" Lily said smiling. "I can't believe it! A grandmother!"

"Yeah and a bunch of Marauders they are! Dragon the worst of them all, then again he is the oldest."

"Dragon? That's a peculiar name, don't you think?"

"It sort of went with tradition, you know, his father's name is Draconis which is Latin for Dragon, so they just went with it. Dragon and his husband have a son named Tiger and one named Zan. Trust me; you'll get use to it." Lily and Remus entered Hogwarts, heading up to the Headmaster's chambers.

KimeKimeKime

"What do you mean my mum's alive?" Harry asked, staring at Draco. "This is just a horrid joke if it's anything! My mum alive, ha ha Draco!"

"No seriously baby, your mum Lily Potter is in fact with Remus here at Hogwarts in the headmaster's chambers, and is requesting your presence. She said it has to do something with that bastard James Potter."

"Fine, I'm on my way." With that, Harry pulled out of the Floo before coming through.

KimeKimeKime

"Brianna? Oh Brianna, where are you?" Dragon called out, looking around the room for her. "Come on, daddy's tired of playing games sweetie, I'm not mad I just think it's time to stop playing hide and seek."

"She's not here Dragon, I've looked all over the rooms, and your siblings have searched the grounds. I think it's time to alert your parents, maybe the aurors." Fear struck Dragon at those words, he had lost his child. He quickly raced out of the room and up the stairs. "REMUS! REMUS!" The door to the room opened as Dragon reached the top of the stairs.

"What's wrong Dragon?" Remus asked, pouring tea into two cups.

"Oh, I'm so sorry; I didn't know you had a guest. I'm sorry; I can go talk to Alohov."

"If it's that serious, then it's worth barging in. Plus, you'll know this lady soon enough. So, what's the emergency?"

"Brianna, she's gone! She's...She's not in the room!!"

"I know." Lily said, looking at him. "And it's of utter importance that you stay for this meeting Dragon, you might want to invite Mathew also."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Dragon asked, turning towards her.

"Lily Potter. I'm Harry's mother, your grandmother. I'm ashamed to say that my husband has something to do with your daughter's disappearance."

"What happened?" Dragon asked, desperately.

"That will just have to wait until everyone is here, I don't have enough energy to repeat myself more than once." Lily sipped at her tea as a bunch of people came upstairs and into the office. "Oh good, your all just in time."

"Mum? But how?" Harry asked, astonished, ready to faint.

"Well, James made a deal with Fate, a trade of sorts. You see, there is no pure evil here on earth anymore and hell is afraid that there may never be again, that good has in a way dominated everything. So, Fate and James made a deal, he would bring a powerful child to Fate, in exchange for the love of his life. Well, fate can be a tricky thing, and instead of giving James the person he wanted." Here she looked at Jersey. "He gave him the true love of his life, the person he married, the person who had his child. Someone James no longer loved. He sold his own grand daughter for something he didn't want. Unfortunately, and I know this because I was there, Fate handed your daughter over to He Who Must Not Be Named."

"HE WHAT!" Dragon yelled, jumping out of his seat.

"Dragon, there is a way to get her back." Alexz said, stepping forward. "Remember that essay I assigned, don't you think I might have assigned it for a reason! Look, I'm not an idiot, I know what someone as desperate as James would go through to get what they wanted. Hello! Death Eater! Anyways, I figured there could be a chance that he'd make a deal with a devil. Wether or not it was the devil himself I didn't know, just that he would do something drastic."

"You think!"

"Well, the gates practically call the dead but to find them and go through them you have to be human."

"So what are you getting at?" Harry asked, hands curling into fists

"We're going to need outside help." Realization dawned on Chastity.

"And I know exactly the person, but it may take a while to get a hold of him." Chastity said smiling.

"How long is a while?" Mat asked, wrapping a comforting arm around Dragon's waist.

"Four, five days tops."

"We don't have four or five days!" Dragon growled out.

"Then if I were you, I'd find James, find out the fine print of the contract. What happens when we find the gates, and who exactly we are dealing with?" Michael suggested. "Sorry Dragon."

"You two knew! You could have told me! Told Someone!"

"We can't get involved! You know this!" Elizabeth yelled.

"She's your niece!"

"The only niece or nephew I have are Tiger and Zan! I barley got to see her or got to know her!"

"But even if it were Tig, we couldn't have gotten involved!"

"Fine." Dragon yelled before storming out of the room.

KimeKimeKime

Tension in the school had never been tighter. Four days had passed and they were still waiting. "Who's that?" Daniel asked pointing to one of the guys sitting next to Jersey in the Great Hall.

"Do you think that's Chastity's backup?"

"No! He looks no older than 17!" Dragon complained, looking up at them.

"Well, we'll find out in about 10 minutes." Thomas looked at their schedules while getting to class.

"Wait, wasn't he just in the Great Hall?" Lisa asked, walking in with them.

"Yeah that's just weird." Dragon looked over the mystery man, who had wild dark hair and gold eyes that had a tint of black to them. "He unnerves me."

"Please everyone, take your seats carefully. No sudden movements. Now, continuing our lesson. I hope you all did your essay, if you did them you probably read that the Gates of Hell can be found by someone dead, but you can only go through them while you're alive. Unfortunately, there has been a recent problem. The gates have been opened and a hostage taken." At this the students gasped.

"I'd like to introduce you all to my friend and our new point of topic. He's from Forks, Washington and his name is Edward Cullen." At this Edward smiled and gave a small wave. "He is a vampire, but no need to worry he eats only animals."

"Now, why would I bring a vampire to class?" Most of the hands in class shot up.

"Um, we'll go with you Miss Davenport."

"Well, because he's dead, in a sense but he's also undead. So he can find the gates, but he can't go through them. So, and sorry if this offends him, he could be like a search dog."

"Very good."

"So why can't he go through the gates?" One of the students asked.

"Why would he want to? He's already damned to hell, why would he want to go there quicker?"

"Okay, okay, okay, woah. One at a time. He can go through the gates but only to a certain point, and I think, but I'm not sure, that he can only go up to gate four. Which is where you are tortured by the ghosts of your past, this would make any human go completely insane. This would make the vampire go half insane. Why would he want to go through the gates, he wouldn't. There'd be no reason for him to go through the gates, God and the Devil or whatever you believe in, are not going to allow a vampire to off himself so easily. There is a way for a vampire to reach heaven, it's hard, but it is possible. No killing humans, no drinking human blood, and instead of putting humans in danger they've got to save them. Think of that muggle show Angel, if the vampire redeems themselves and prove they have a place in heaven, but only if they redeem enough people." Alexz explained.

"Do you really think those thoughts are appropriate in a school?" He asked Sarah Parkinson.

"Excuse me?" Sarah asked, clearly offended.

"Do you really want me to reveal it to the class in general, though I'm sure your step-brother and his friends will get a kick out of it." Edward said, smiling at her.

"I have absolutely no clue what you're talking about. I don't have a step-brother."

"Oh sorry, you mean your half brother Daniel." Edward looked at Alexz.

"Go ahead, they're not really my students, and hell she's asking for it." Alexz said smirking.

"I'm talking about that three way idea in your head right now, though I am very positive that Professor Dalton here is head over heels in love with a wonderful girl named Jersey. Plus, I'm married, my wife probably wouldn't it like it very much if I went off having affairs with how old are you guys sixteen, seventeen in general?"

"Well then how old are you?" At this Edward smiled to himself, remembering one of the first conversations he had with his wife.

"Seventeen." Edward asked, turning towards Mat.

"How long have you been seventeen?"

"A very long time."

"Bringing sexy back since 1901.. Okay so really 1918 but seriously, you were probably a cute baby." Chastity said, walking into the room. She went right over to Edward and hugged him. "No biting." She stated, like she was talking to a baby.

Edward gasped, "how little do you think of me! The thought of losing you! Plus, Bella would have my head. How are the little ones?"

"What little ones? They're growing up so fast. We'll catch up later though."

"I want him out of here!" Sarah demanded finding her voice finally.

"Why what..Edward." Chastity said, looking at him.

"What?"

"He only pointed out her thoughts to him, and he was right they aren't appropriate for school." Alexz said, glaring at Sarah. "I would never have a three way with a student."

"What?" Chastity asked, looking at Alexz.

"Inappropriate thoughts." Chastity made an understanding face, before taking Edward from the room. "Sorry about that guys, it's just that Edward is telepathic, he can read peoples thoughts I think it's within a ten mile radius. Sorry Miss Parkinson." Alexz said, before dismissing the class. "And I do not like Jersey!" He stormed out of the room.

"He doesn't believe he has feelings for her." Edward said, walking around the grounds with Chastity.

"Says the walking rainbow. He knows, he just doesn't want to admit it."

"Well maybe he should, because she doesn't know it herself but she likes him too, just like you like Gabe."

"I do not like Gabe."

"Right and I'm not eternally in love with Bella. Come on Chastity, admit it, somewhere deep inside of you, you just want to rip his clothes off as Emmett would so kindly put it."

"Absolutely not."

"Except you would." Michael said, walking up to them. "I can to inform you that it's going to start down pouring in a few minutes, and if you stay out here Chastity you'll end up extremely sick, something we desperately don't need right now. And no bloodsucker, like Bella you can't read mine or my sister's thoughts. Sorry."

"How come?"

"Because they are private!"

"Oh stop with the dramatics, it's because the kids died, but came back ot life. Therefore, their brains work differently than regular people." Michael got an offended look on his face.

"Elizabeth and I _are_ regular people you muggle."

"I'm not a muggle twerp. Go on, why don't you go help your brother."

"Because he's not talking to me, he still believes I've betrayed my niece. She's not my niece, my niece would not come from death eater scum, no offense."

"None taken."

"You know, going back to the other topic. I think we could help push them together."

"That's a brilliant idea, but let me run it by Bella first though so she doesn't come after Jersey." Edward said, smiling.

"How long will that take?" Chastity asked, smiling to herself.

"I could probably tell her by tonight if you can explain the situation to his brother. That way, we can figure out what really gets to him."

"Perfect, so we'll start tomorrow."

"Great idea." With that Edward ran into the Forbidden Forest to hunt and to call Bella.

"So will it work?" Chastity asked, looking at Michael.

"Well duh! A blind man could see that it will." Michael said before running after Liam, "Liam no, the giant squid won't like that you baby!" Chastity just rolled her eyes and went to find Gabe.

KimeKimeKimeKime

D/N: Hey everyone, sorry about the long update, but look it's here and it's long and you should all be happy!! I hope you enjoy it, Kime and I have been reading the Twilight series and it's absolutely amazing, you should all pick up the book and start reading it. Though Edward does not belong to J.K. Rowling or Kime, he does belong to Stephenie Meyers who is also brilliant!! Also there is a good reason for the extra long gap in between the updates, Kime is writing a book! It's only in the beginning stages, but if you'd like her to send you what she has, leave your email in a comment. Okay so on with those wonderful reviews.

Orlin: What are you doing reading this at that time! lol, that's insanely early! What's Irn Bru? Yes you do get to see some siblings, and let me tell you figuring out their ages was insanely impossible! So I had to guess and pray I got them right. Liam I think is still a toddler being I think the youngest? **James: **I am completely innocent on all accounts! How do you know Kime isn't just framing me? **Draco: **I'm doing just brilliant, I think I may make an appearance in the next chapter! Which Kime started to write today also. **Sirius: **I love my kids, we're doing great! I'm hoping to make an appearance with them soon, though I will get Chastity back! Some how. **Brianna: **Please help me? PLEASE! **Dragon: **If you google search the seven gates of hell you'll actually find a lot of articles about it, that's how Kime and I found out about them, and Alexz is Alexz he didn't mean to set the essay and then have something happen, that was just a coincidence.

Adrianna: Of course something would happen to her, she's a new character completely innocent and too nice. She needed to be initiated into the family duh! **Tiger: **Nick I sowwy! Really, I miss you! Please forgive me? You can be her friend, just don't let me know okay!

SimplisticlyEternal: I'm on my way to save her, I just don't know where she is exactly. I have details to work out meanie! **Alexz: **Am I really that nice a person? I'm sure any friend would have done that for another friend. Hmm, maybe I just will kick James' arse, when he makes his next appearance? I don't know, it's all up to Kime. **James: **I am not crazy nor am I spoiled! If I was I would have gotten Jersey back, not Lily! And Alexz wishes he could kick my arse.

Sarahamanda: I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter!

And for all of you who read this story, please please please hit the review button! It might just mean faster updates!! :D.


	22. Run Baby Run

Chapter 22: Run Baby Run

"Excuse me; I was wondering if you could help? I'm supposed to go to a Borgin and Burkes for Mr. Dalton to pick up some sort of relic? However, I have no clue where it is, I was wondering if you could help me?" Edward asked, walking up to Jersey.

"Um, of course, but I actually have to help Draco with his potions class. So maybe we can after the class. It gets out at-"

"Got it." Edward said tapping his temple.

"Right, psychic." Jersey thought her bye before going down to potions.

"What has you blushing so?" Draco asked, smiling at her while handing Rupert a box of crayons and a few blank sheets of parchment.

"I'm not blushing. Hi Rup."

"Hi Aunt Jersey. Can I make you a picture?"

"Of course." Jersey said, kissing his forehead.

"Right, your not blushing your cheeks are naturally extremely red." Draco said, rolling his eyes and setting up for class with her.

"I'm not; I just ran into Edward, he needs help finding Borgin and Burkes for Alexz because he needs to pick things up. I just completely forgot that he's, well you know, completely psychic."

"Oh, inappropriate thoughts about the resident vampire huh?"

"No. Why would I? I'm not Sarah Parkinson and he's taken. He's married."

"Right, cause being married to one person for the rest of eternity doesn't get boring."

"He probably heard that."

"Good, let him!"

"So you're telling me that you wouldn't want to be married to Harry forever and a day?"

"Well of course I would, but I'm sure after fifteen hundred years it'd get boring. Maybe it's just me? Merlin could you imagine how many kids Harry and I would pop out if vampires could have kids, we'd rule the world. We'd be the resident Adam and Eve of our time."

"I don't want to think about you and Harry at all. No offense but you two go at it like bunnies."

"Right, we use to go at it like bunnies, however now that Harry is in this insane depression thing he's in, no bunnies for me."

"I'm sure he'll come around, but you have to think, he's been through so much not just this year but even in the last six. What he needs is a vacation from it all. This of course won't happen until your kids are grown enough to watch themselves."

"I know, trust me. I wish I could just steal him away and take him on vacation. Luckily we'll have Dragon, Michael, and Elizabeth all enrolled in Hogwarts next year. I can't believe Mike and Liz are eleven! It's insane to think about."

"True." Jersey said, smiling to herself. "I could watch them if you'd like, or at least some of them. It's not like I'm going to have kids anytime soon. Maybe when I'm 40."

"Oh come on, don't be hard on yourself, it's very easy to have kids." Draco said, waiting for the class to file in.

"That's not what I...Oh never mind." Jersey said, rolling her eyes and helping Draco teach the class. When it ended she made her way back up to the Great Hall.

"Hey Jers! Wait up!" Alexz's voice rang out, as he ran down the stairs to meet up with her.

"Hey, what's up? Where's the fire?"

"Where's the what?"

"Never mind, muggle saying." Jersey said, smiling to herself.

"I was wondering if you and Chastity would like to get lunch with Gabe and me."

"Oh Alexz, I'm so sorry but I sort of promised to help Edward go to Borgin and Burkes. He doesn't know where it is. I'm really sorry if I knew earlier then maybe."

"Ready to go?" Edward asked, walking over to her. "Hello Alexz."

"Edward." Alexz said, trying to sound polite.

"Oh they were quite clear, but I also think I'd like the exquisite company." Edward answered the unsaid question in Alexz's head. Alexz had given him quite clear directions; however that also didn't help the plan.

"See he knows where he's going, he just wants company."

"Oh please Alexz. He's new and the only friend he actually has here is Chastity. So, of course he doesn't know the way around."

"You're so gullible."

"And you're an arse!" Jersey yelled, before taking Edwards cold hand and walking outside where it was overcast. "I'm sorry about him sometimes he can just be a bit pigheaded."

"It's okay, I've met worse, but you still love him."

"Love is quite a strong word for how I feel for him."

"Then what word would you use?"

"Um, patience?"

"So you just put up with him?"

"Yeah." Jersey said, biting her lip.

"Right, I'll let you get away with that for now. Don't forget I'm a mind reader." The day went by quickly, Jersey and Edward spent the whole day out talking and shopping. Jersey had done half of her Christmas shopping without actually realizing it. They walked back into the castle laughing their heads off.

"There you are!" Gabe said, coming down the stairs. "We've been trying to get a hold of you or Derek for ages." He took her hand and started pulling her towards the infirmary.

"What's going on?"

"A Liam is injured." Edward called after her. Jersey started running, making it to the infirmary in no time.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Grandpa bad bad boy! No talk to auntie, I say no! Then he hit me!" Liam said, showing her his gaping hero wound.

"Which grandpa?"

"Well obviously it's not me, if it was I wouldn't be here." Lucius said, holding the little boys hand. "I'm the one who found him." Jersey set about getting anti-biotic crème, sutures, gauze, and bandages before quickly setting to work.

"Your telling me James hit his grandson?"

"And you find this shocking?" Lucius asked, glaring at her.

"Well I did until you said that. Why was he even here? He knows everyone here hates him."

"Why do you think he was here Jersey, you can't be that much of an air head."

"You know what Lucius Abaraxas Malfoy, if I wasn't working on your grandson, I'd kick your butt! You just wait until your sick, maybe I'll just pass you up." Jersey stated, before putting the bandage on Liam's leg. "Ok, now you'll want to be careful because of those stitches okay? No running, no swimming, and no picking at it okay?"

"Okay." Liam said, hugging her.

"Look Jersey, we need to talk. What happened here, in the hospital wing a few weeks ago?"

"Is over and done with."

"Except it's not, Liam wouldn't have gotten hurt. However, you haven't talked to anyone about it."

"That's because I'm fine Lucius! Now please just leave." Jersey started cleaning up the bed.

"Alright." Lucius left, going to spend time with his grandchildren.

"I thought I asked you to leave."

"Many times over." The cold voice came from the door, making Jersey jump and freeze. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Yeah right!" Jersey looked around for something sharp, picking up a syringe.

"I just want to talk, I know I made a mistake, but I want to help. You're the only one who will listen to me."

"Who says I'm listening?" Jersey turned around, facing him.

"Because you would have screamed by now, attacked me, called a house elf. Look, fate is a tricky person. I've been researching any upsurge of magical power, and it looks like the Gates are in America. There's a mental hospital it hasn't been used in years, the gates are there but according to the locals and legends the gates were broken off so that people couldn't go through them, but only up until the third one, no one knows what's past that. I think that if you go past the broken pieces you'll start at gate one. I can only hope that that's right, I don't know much more than that."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're the only one that will listen." James said, walking up to her.

"Stop right there." Jersey stated, backing up against the wall. James just kept walking forward.

"Jersey you have to tell Dragon, or someone who can do something about-OUCH!" James yelled looking down at his arm, seeing the syringe. "You bitch!" James went to slap him, but Edward caught his arm as Alexz grabbed Jersey.

"James don't move!" Jersey yelled, seeing Edward's eyes had gone black. James stood frozen. "Alexz call him off." Alexz ran over to the window, opening it so that the fresh blood free air would hit Edward. In a matter of moments, Edward let go of James, but kept him backed against the wall.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her!" Alexz yelled, walking over and punching James in the gut. "First you try to rape her and now what?" Alexz took a swing at James' face, putting all his weight behind it, satisfied with the cracking sound of his jaw.

"He was just trying to help." Jersey yelled out, trying to stop Alexz from beating the shit out of James. Alexz however was so furious he accidentally hit Jersey. Once it had happened, he froze in shock.

"Jersey I am so-"

"Save it." Jersey pulled James over to one of the hospital beds and started checking him over, healing his wounds. "Edward, you don't have to stay here, I'm fine really. You should probably take Alexz to his next class."

"Of course, if you need anything."

"I'll just think it." Jersey said, not even turning around to look at them. She handed an ice pack to James, having him place it on his eye while she worked on his jaw.

"He's right; I shouldn't have come by myself. I should have found someone to come with me."

"Nonsense, no one we both know would allow you around me. Now don't talk, you'll just make this worse." Jersey went on popping his jaw back into place, before handing him a bunch of potions to take, and placing salve on his bruises. "I would go to St. Mungos to get an x-ray of your jaw just to make sure it's not fractured. I fixed it as best I could without magic."

"Thanks. I'm sorry about all of this."

"James, please don't talk, just go get it check out, and leave the ice on your jaw." James nodded before leaving Hogwarts.

"Jersey I just heard, are you alright?" Remus asked, running into the infirmary. "Where is he?"

"You just missed him." Jersey said, cleaning up the mess. "Today is just full of surprises. I wouldn't worry about getting revenge on him either; Alexz did more than enough damage. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to retire to my rooms for a little while."

"Of course, if you."

"I got it Remus." Jersey said, leaving the infirmary and going to her rooms, changing into comfortable clothes before laying in bed and bursting out in tears.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"You can do it Cap! Come on, just push off from the ground and hover." Sirius said, smiling at both his kids, Exton was already in the air.

"It's too hard!" Cap demanded, jumping up and down over his broom.

"Not huh." Exton said smiling.

"Sit your bum down on your broom." Sirius instructed. "Then tap the ground with just your feet while pulling up on the handle of your broom stick."

"That would have helped loads two seconds ago!" Capuicus stated, before doing as he was told finally gaining air.

"See, I knew you could do it. Now, just like your toy brooms to go forward you'd lean forward, to stop you'd pull up gently, to gain air you'd pull up a lot, and to lose air you'd head downward but only slightly."

"Huh?" They asked, looking at him.

"Okay, maybe we should do this step by step. Step one, lean forward." As they both did they slowly started to move forward. "Okay now step two, sit up." They both came to a stop.

"Step three, do the hokey pokey and turn yourself around that's what it's all about."

"Uncle Dragon! What does the Hokey Pokey have to do with flying?"

"It doesn't your uncle's just being a meanie."

"I am not. I came to help." Dragon got on his broom, and flew over to. "Pull up." As the three of them did, they started to gain air, before Dragon told them to even out their brooms.

"What about helping to find your daughter?"

"James came and gave Jersey a bunch of details that she told Edward. We're just trying to figure out where everything is and getting plane tickets and such." Dragon said, as he was showing them how to go down.

"Daddy look!" Exton said, going higher and lower on his broom.

"Oh wow Ex, your doing great!" Sirius said, clapping his hands. "What do you mean James was here? Is Jersey alright?"

"James came to talk to Jersey, or that's what Edward says, and no one knows if she's okay or not because she's locked herself in her rooms. Alexz got carried away and punched her, she changed the password to her room and Edward's not giving it up. He says she's sleeping and needs the rest after everything that's gone on today."

"I wish Edward would have just bit James, it would have taken care of a lot of things. You know, after he gave up his information." Dragon just rolled his eyes and finished helping Exton and Capucius with the finer details of flying. He landed, handing Sirius his broom.

"Go on, playing around with them." Dragon said smiling.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Edward I swear to God, if you don't give me the password for these rooms I'll behead you myself."

"Look Alexz, she is the last person who wants you anywhere around her right now. Just give her time; you did punch her after all."

"I didn't mean to."

"And she knows that, but she just needs time."

"Fine, I'll give her time. I just, I want to apologize." Alexz said, walking away, leaving the flowers he got her at her door. Edward said the password, going into the rooms and placing the flowers in a vase of water, placing them on her coffee table.

"Thank you, they're beautiful."

"They're from Alexz as is the card. He's really sorry about what happened he feels incredibly guilty." Edward looked up, seeing Jersey's black eye. "That looks bad."

"It's nothing really. Just a bruise." Jersey said, getting a cup of water and a picking up the card.

"Lucius was right though you should talk to someone."

"Edward, as you can read in my mind, you know I'm absolutely fine."

"Which is worrisome. No one who's been through this situation should be fine."

"It's happened twice before, from people who were drunk and strangers, at least I knew James, I knew that no matter what he wouldn't hurt me on purpose."

"But he did hurt you; it's why you were in the hospital."

"If I didn't struggle, I wouldn't have been hurt."

"Jersey, rape is still rape, no matter the person or situation; if you don't want it you don't want it and no one can force it on you. What James did was wrong, absolutely, and utterly wrong."

"What do you want me to do? Fall on the ground crying? It happened, it's done, there's nothing left to do but let Remus deal with him. Karma bites people in the arse and he'll get his. That's all I can pray, two wrongs don't make a right. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to see a little kid's concert in the Great Hall." Jersey said, rolling her eyes and walking out of the common room still in her sweats.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"We wanted to thank all of Hogwarts for showing up tonight, as you know my niece was kidnapped by a psycho and handed over to a psycho, and it's all psycho! Luckily, if everyone puts forth some effort in helping us find her then we're hoping she'll be found very shortly. For those of you who don't know Tiger's daughter Brianna has gone missing, she's in hell and the only way to find her is to go through these gates. Unfortunately we're not sure where in America they are located, so we're hoping the students of Hogwarts and the Wizarding world will come together and help us find them, help up find her. Right a wrong that's been committed! On that note, there's another wrong that we'd like to right, the Ministry of Magic has released a meanie butt! James Potter stole his granddaughter and handed her over to Fate, and then hurt our aunt Jersey TWICE! We demand action! He needs a time out!" Elizabeth complained, stomping her foot.

"Before we start the play Romeo and Juliet, singer Alyssa Malfoy-Potter and Capucius Black and Exton's Snape's band have songs they would like to perform for you this evening. First up will be Alyssa cause she's prettier." Michael said, sticking his tongue out at Capucius and Exton.

"Hey be nice." Harry warned, having come back from his temporary leave to watch the little kids.

"Thank you daddy!" Alyssa said, smiling. "I will be singing a song by Taylor Swift named Love Story, and my brother Dragon will be on the guitar." She said smiling at Dragon, before telling him it was okay to start.

"We were both young when I first saw you; I closed my eyes and the flashback starts. I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air. See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns, I see you make your way through the crowd and say hello. Little did I know..."

"That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles, and my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet", and I was crying on the staircase begging you please don't go, and I said, Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run, you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story baby just say, yes."

"So, I sneak out to the garden to see you. We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew. So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while-ile. Oh. oh. Cause you were Romeo, I was the scarlet letter, and my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet," but you were my everything to me I was begging you, please don't go…And I said, Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story baby just say yes. Romeo, save me, they try to tell me how I feel. This love is difficult, but it's re-al. Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess. It's a love story baby, just say yes. Oh.. oh…"

"I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around. My faith in you was fading, when I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said, Romeo, save me I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you, but you never come, is this in my head? I don't know what to think. He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring, and said marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress. It's a love story baby just say, yes…..  
Oh, oh, oh…Oh, oh, oh, oh... 'Cause we were both young when I first saw you." Alyssa smiled, before blushing and running off to the side of the stage.

"Um, now for our next performers, Capucius and Exton, with their band who they haven't named yet?" Dragon asked a bit confused. Capucius and Exton made their way to the stage with a bunch of their friends. "This is for our Aunt Jersey, cause we love her more than anyone." Cap said, sticking his tongue out at Alexz.

"Check yes Juliet, are you with me? Rain is falling down on the sidewalk. I won't go until you come outside. Check yes Juliet, kill the limbo. I'll keep tossing rocks at your window, there's no turning back for us tonight."

"Lace up your shoes. Eh, Oh, Eh, Ohhh. Here's how we do run, baby, run, don't ever look back. They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance. Don't sell your heart. Don't say we're not meant to be run, baby, run. Forever will be.. You and me.."

"Check yes Juliet, I'll be waiting. Wishing, wanting, yours for the taking. Just sneak out, and don't tell a soul goodbye. Check yes Juliet here's the countdown 3... 2... 1... Now fall in my arms now. They can change the locks; don't let them change your mind! Lace up your shoes. Eh, Oh, Eh, Ohhh. Here's how we do run baby run, don't ever look back. They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance. Don't sell your heart; don't say we're not meant to be! Run baby run, forever will be….. You and me…."

"We're flying through the night. We're flying through the night. Way up hi-gh. The view from here, is getting better with you by my side…" Dragon played guitar for them as they ran around stage.

"Run baby run don't ever look back. They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance. Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be. Run baby run Forever will be..."

"Run baby run don't ever look back... They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance... Don't sell your heart. Don't say we're not meant to be. Run baby run  
forever will be you and me…You and me...You and me." The guys bowed, before the play started.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Grab a plane ticket!" A student yelled, running up to Dragon. "I floo'd my family last night and they know exactly where it is, and are willing to help you get there. You can stay at their house and everything. They said the only draw back is the police."

"What! Seriously?" Dragon asked, hugging the girl.

"I'm serious. You can grab a plane ticket for you and Professor Edward to leave for tonight and have her back by the weekend if everything works out. The only draw back is, is that your dealing with fate, if she or he has a hostage, it's going to want something in return."

"That will be easy. Leave it to me. What's your name again?"

"Isobel Burke." Isobel said smiling. "And anytime, the whole of Ravenclaw stayed up last night after the concert to research as much as we could. You might want to look through moste potent potions though because your going to need one to regain your mind because most people go crazy going through the gates, probably one for possible burns or injuries that might occur, um a precaution potions for blindness and deafness, I think that's it. We just don't want you to lose your mind while you're going through the gates. This has actually happened more than once, according to the books, like everytime it's been accounted that someone went through them, they've gone crazy. So you might want to take some for your daughter too."

"Thanks!" Dragon yelled, running down the corridor to find Remus. "I need James."

"Why?"

"Because I'm leaving tonight to get my daughter back and he's my bargaining chip. My daughter for the traitor, it's the only thing I have left besides myself, and if I have to I'll even offer to stay so that she can leave. I'm not leaving her there with him."

"Okay, he'll be here before the plane leaves." Remus said, getting ready to contact Azkaban, but before he could even say good bye, Dragon had already run out of the office and was on his way to see Draco.

"DAD! I need potions!" Dragon said, barging into the class that was in session and going through Draco's personal potions.

"Dragon! There is a class in session this is just going to have to wait unless it's an emergency."

"I'm leaving tonight to save my daughter! The Ravenclaws helped. No time to explain, I'll call you while I'm on the plane." Dragon took what he needed, downing what he could as a precaution and stuffing the rest in his pockets for later, running to his rooms to throw a bag of clothes together for the both of them, some essentials, and a bit of food for Brianna, since he didn't know if she was being fed while she was done there. By 8 o'clock that night, Dragon had everything prepared and was waiting on the plane for James to arrive. "Finally!" Dragon exclaimed, looking James over.

"I'm not going to be used as bait!" James exclaimed.

"You said you'd do anything to save my daughter and this is what you can do, now shut up and sit down before I have Edward make you." Dragon said, informing the captain that they could leave, before finding his seat and calling his parents when he could.

"This isn't going to work." James said, looking at Edward.

"Your just saying that because your afraid of being in hell for the rest of eternity."

"Why can't we sacrifice you? You're going to hell anyways vampire."

"Because unlike you, I still have a chance to redeem my soul, which should tell you something, I've killed people and my soul can still be redeemed." James just growled at that.

"So what's the battle plan?" Dragon asked, looking over at Edward.

"Well it'll be easy to get around the police." Edward said tapping his head. "I'll know where they are and when they're coming. Locating them won't be a problem because of Isobel's parents, who are suppose to meet us at the airport when we land in a few hours. Our problem is making sure this one doesn't escape."

"Don't worry I've got that taken care of. Remus gave me a pair of handcuffs that we can put on him before we get off the plane. I'm the only one who knows how to get them off, so he won't be going too far, and I'm sure you can keep him from trying to kill me or escape because you'll be able to read his thoughts. Now, the only problem I foresee in that is the fact that when I go through the gates, if the potion doesn't work I could be insane when we get to hell. This means that when I get there I might not be able to figure out what I'm supposed to do, won't be able to bargain with them, and will be stuck there for all of eternity."

"Well that will be easy; we'll just double the dose of the potion before we send you through the gates. That way you won't go insane." Dragon and Edward continued to talk through the flight, with James complaining every so many minutes about how he was not apart of the plan, and bargaining him off would be like murder.

KimeKimeKime

D/N: UPDATES UPDATES WE LOVE UPDATES! (Laughs evilly). SO? What did you all think? Let me know! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Mwahahahahahahaha! (Hands out candy to all the good boys and girls and reviewers).

JNH'sGirl52886: Thank you, welcome back yourself! **Dragon:** Of course there are children in our future, Mat and I are so young we have a lot of time to have children. **Harry:** I don't know about any more children, I mean Draco and I have so many as it is, I think it's time to just take a break from having kids and get back to reconnecting with each other. **Kime**: When I said Emmet I did not mean from the T.V. show, Emmet is the name of one of the vampires in the Twilight series.

SimplisticlyEternal: Of course I added in Twilight, I'm a Twilighter. You should read it, it's an amazing book! I was completely against reading it until I read it. To me they don't accept Brianna as their niece because it's like a betrayl to Mat, and all they've known is Mat and Dragon, because he's been in Dragon's life for such a long time. Of course I'm going to use it later, just like how Elizabeth and Michael did the concert to help find her will come up too.

Adrianna: Twilight is NOT good it's AMAZING! Brianna's going to die, just kidding! **Tiger:** No nick! You open up! We talk!

Orlin: That's because you can only do one review per chapter sorry sweets. **Dragon:** I'm honored, but you really shouldn't igonre your boyfriend for me, he might just get the wrong idea. (winks). No what's Irn Bru? It sounds like VAULT. **James:** No one ever believes me. **Sirius: **(mockingly) I thought Chastity liked that Gabe guy. OF COURSE she likes "that Gabe guy" doesn't mean I won't give her up without a fight!

Sarahamanda: I'm glad you liked the last chapter!


	23. The Gates of Hell

Chapter 23: Gates of Hell

"You two must be Dragon and Edward." An older woman called, watching them get off the plane. "I'm Ms. Shrouds, Lila's mom."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Shroud's, thank you for allowing us to stay with you. It really mans a lot." Dragon said, extending the hand James wasn't attached to. "How rude of me, this is my grandfather James Potter; he's going to be staying with us too." Mrs. Shroud's shook Dragon, Edward, and James' hands, before leading them to their luggage and than to the car.

"I'm sorry my husband's not here, but unfortunately he was called to work."

"That's alright, what does he do?"

"He's a firefighter."

"That's cool, we don't have those in our world." Dragon commented.

"Really? Sorry, it's just Lila got it from her grandmother, so I don't really know much about the Wizarding world. That's mostly my husband's area of expertise."

"That's alright; we'll be needing a muggle tour guide."

"Well, did you want to go right over tonight, or did you need a day or two to come up with a battle plan?"

"Tonight will be fine." Edward said, smiling at Dragon and James.

"You know, this is murder right Mrs. Shroud's?" James asked, looking at her through the rearview mirror.

"What do you mean its murder?" She asked, pulling up in her driveway.

"They're planning on sacrificing me to eternal hell, just to get his daughter back."

"That's horrible; I don't think I can allow you to go. Does your Ministry know about this?"

"Of course they do it's his punishment. Let me give you a quick overview. James is my grandfather; he kidnapped his own great granddaughter and handed her over to fate. Fate took her to hell to be with her mum and grandfather, in exchange James got the love of his life back, which wasn't what he wanted. He then attempted to rape the girl he wanted in the first place at the school, who he was once engaged to before he cheated on her. So, in reality he killed his granddaughter for nothing."

"Maybe I won't get involved then." Mrs. Shrouds said, looking worried.

"No need to worry ma'am it will all work out in the end." Edward spoke up.

"Okay, anyways, why don't you three go settle in? My husband should be home around seven, so that's when dinner will be if you need anything then please just ask." She said, making her way to the kitchen since it was already six. Edward went upstairs to shower and change after the long flight while Dragon got everything ready for that night.

KimeKimeKimeKime

That night, the three of them piled into the back of the car, "are you sure you know what your doing?" Her husband asked, getting into the driver's seat.

"Absolutely." Dragon said, smiling charmingly.

"Alright." They drove to the insane asylum, Edward letting them know when there were cops around.

"Unfortunately, this is as far as we can take you, but you have the cell phone and our number when you need to be picked up." Mrs. Shroud's said, hugging the both of them.

"Thanks Mrs. and Mr. Shrouds." Dragon said, before starting through the first gate.

"Well, this isn't so bad yet." Dragon said, smiling easily making his way to the second gate.

"Of course it's easy at first, but its only going to get harder." Edward assured.

"Right." James said, looking around. "Harder, great."

"It will for you." Dragon yelled, as noises started up around them.

"What is that?" James asked looking around.'

"Just animals. Nothing to worry about."

"Dragon it isn't animals." Edward pointed ahead where a car sat, headlights aimed at them.

"Are they cops?" Dragon asked, looking at the car as best he could.

"No, there's no one in there." Edward yelled as the car came towards them.

"Run!" James yelled, as the three of them ran off to the sides into the woods.

"We have to get back on the trail." Edward called to them.

"And be run over by a car! I don't think so!" James yelled back.

"We have to!" Dragon screamed, pulling James with him. As Dragon, James, and Edward made their way back towards the path, they crossed through another gate.

"Hello? Can you help us?" James called to the figure ahead. "My friends here are trying to kill me."

"James, shut. Up. That's not a person." Edward said, standing as still as possible.

"Of course, it's a person! Look at it! It has a head, body, legs. That's a person. You just don't want me to get any help."

"Idiot that is a zombie!" Dragon whispered.

"We're surrounded by them." Edward said, looking around them in a circle.

"Run? They can't catch all of us."

"Well trust me, I'm not as appeasing to them as you two are. Plus, you currently have dead weight attached to you. I don't see him as a runner."

"Damn straight! I'm a flier!" James yelled, "running is for losers."

"That's it! We fly!"

"Except if you go too high you'll be see, we are surrounded by a town." Edward pointed out.

"Well then, I'll fly low enough not to be seen, high enough not to hit a tree, and pray we don't hit anything." Dragon said, unshrinking his broom and climbing on with James. "You can run faster than these guys, so you can follow us until we reach the next gate." Dragon called before taking to the air. They quickly made it to the gate, before they both landed. Once they were through the gate, they turned around to wait for Edward.

"What are you waiting for?" Dragon asked, watching him. Edward took a step forward and would be bounced back.

"I can't get through; I think this is where my journey ends." Edward called, pacing in front of the invisible barrier.

"Okay, well try to find a way around, we'll continue you on." Dragon said, pulling James farther through the gate.

"You know this is all your fault! If you would have just kept your dick in your pants then my daughter wouldn't be in this situation!"

"If you kept yours in your pants then you wouldn't have had a daughter so young and she wouldn't be in this situation." James replied, turning to face Dragon.

"Yes because it's all my fault that you're a selfish spoilt adult. Jersey is better off without you, grandma is better off without you, and hell I'm better off without you!" Dragon yelled, punching James in the stomach. "What type of monster do you have to be to rape someone? What type of monster do you have to be to sacrifice your granddaughter to a monster?" Dragon kept punching James over and over again.

"Dragon Malfoy! You stop that this instant!" Edward yelled through the barrier. "What your saying and doing is just the magic from the gate, you have to stop before you both kill yourself! Just keep walking."

"Is that what you really think?" James asked, standing up and punching Dragon in the face. "Don't forget who gave you this perfect little world that you live in. Who participated in creating the savior of the wizarding world."

"Yeah I don't forget that it was the Weasley's, Sirius, and Remus that made my dad who he is, that it was the love of my grandmother that kept my dad alive. I will enver forget that it was my father that created this perfect little world that my siblings and I live in, and that it was his father, Lucius Malfoy, that made this legacy what it is, was, and forever will be. Don't think for a second that you had a hand in making my family as great as it is because you didn't, you died, and you should have stayed that way." Dragon said, punching James in the face and stomach, kneeing him in the groin and elbowing him in the sides.

"Dragon!" Edward screamed, finally gaining Dragon's attention. "I'm serious it's just the stupid gates, keep walking!" Dragon stood still for a few seconds, trying to gain control of his emotions, before kicking James once more and helping him up, dragging him towards the next gate, despite the fact that he struggled to get free.

"Dragon, why did you let me die?" A voice sounded in the woods.

"Do you hear that?" Dragon asked, looking around passing the fifth gate without knowing it.

"Hear what?" James asked, looking at Dragon. "It's dead quiet."

"Dragon, why did you let me die?" Melissa asked, walking out from between the trees. "What did I ever do to deserve it?"

"Mel, I…There was nothing I could do!" Dragon replied, looking at her. "It wasn't my fault, I tried to, I…there was nothing I could do!"

"You could have stopped it Dragon, you could have done something but sit there and hold my hand."

"Mel, you… It wasn't up to me, Sirius he's the one who started it, if you didn't sleep with that guy then you would still be alive. It was out of my control."

"Dragon? Dragon there's no one there." James said, shaking him.

"But you're Dragon Malfoy, there should have been something you could have done. You could have figured out how to save my life, you've saved everyone else's. You even tried to save Kelly." Dragon started crying.

"I'm sorry Melissa but I tried, I couldn't stop what was not in my power to reverse. I'm sorry."

"Dragon, Melissa Black is not here."

"Yes she is! SHE IS!" Dragon yelled, falling to his knees. "She's r-right behind you! No Melissa I'm not talking to you! You don't understand, I am raising Tiger the best I can, and I'm sorry I haven't really talked to him about you, but you have to understand times have been hard, but I do plan on telling him about you. No Melissa I mean it!"

"Dragon we have to keep walking." James said, pushing Dragon forward, afraid of the angry vampire behind them.

"I'll always love you Dragon, I just can't believe how much you've betrayed me."

"I haven't Melissa, really I haven't!" Dragon said, crying as James dragged him onward.

"Dragon, Melissa isn't even there!" James yelled for the hundredth time."

"Leave him alone James, it's me you want right." Jersey asked, coming out of the trees.

"What are you doing here?" James asked, looking at her. "What did you do!"

"I'm dying; you wanted us to be together." Jersey ran the blade of a knife down her arms again.

"By suicide? Jersey that's not what I wanted!"

"Grandpa?" Dragon asked, snapping out of it. "Who are you talking to?"

"It's what you've wanted, right? I mean you even tried to kill me yourself, I'm just making it easier for you." Jersey said her smile sickly.

"That doesn't mean you should DIE! Jersey please, let me fix this." James went towards her, going to hold her arm to stop the bleeding.

"She's not there,this is all a delusion! We just need to get to the next portal. Come on, just the next one." Dragon said, pushing him through it.

To be Continued…

KimeKimeKime

D/N: Hahaha it's going to be continued! You all have to wait! Kime just finished this semester, and decided what the hey let's post the new chapter. Though both of us are very disappointed with the reviews for last chapter! TWO that's all? Hmm, not much motivation to go on!

Sarahamanda: Thank you for being so loyal!! I'm glad you liked Twilight!

Adrianna: **Alexz: **I see, I try to do the right thing and I'm the bad guy. I didn't mean to hit her, she just got in the way. **Edward: **Hi Adrianna!


	24. Saving Brianna

Chapter 24: Saving Brianna

"Well this doesn't seem to be so bad." Dragon said, walking a ways down the path.

"Yeah so far." James said, rolling his eyes.

'It's my fault.' Dragon thought to himself. 'It's my fault Melissa is gone. I should have done more to save her I should have stayed with her.'

'If you did that you wouldn't have Mathew.'

'At least Tiger would have his mum, Sirius would have had his daughter.'

'That's insane.'

"IS NOT!" Dragon yelled out loud.

"What's not?" James asked, turning towards Dragon whose eyes were glazed over. "Drag?"

"No, I loved Melissa, I just love Mat more."

'You fool, you could have spared them.'

"Could not."

"Dragon, you're arguing with yourself." James pointed out, holding Dragon by his shoulders.

'He is not.' A voice said inside James' head.

'He is too.'

'He is not, we both know he's going insane.'

'Dragon is not going insane.'

'Of course he is, we both researched this James. Gate six is mental insaneness.'

'I'm not insane.'

'Sure about that?' The voice mocked. 'Who are you talking to then? No one else is around.'

'Well, I'm talking to you.'

'Except I don't exist.' The voice laughed, as Dragon and James walked further, each getting worse.

"It's time to turn back." A blond haired girl said, stopping him from crossing. She waited a few minutes as sense returned to the two men.

"No." Dragon said, trying to get past her. "Just get out of the way."

"My dear Calista, let them through. I know the older man." A black figure said, walking up behind them.

"Yes Master." Calista stepped to the side allowing James and Dragon through the seventh and final gate.

"James Potter, what a surprise seeing you here, bring another sacrifice?"

"You must be fate, I want my daughter back!" Dragon yelled, going to throw himself onto her but falling through the black mist.

"In good time, but what do I get out of the deal? I don't just give people back like it doesn't mean something. The balance of nature depends on this, on life and death."

"I bring you James Potter." Dragon said smiling. "The guy who sentenced my daughter to death for the girl herself."

"Very courageous of you, sacrificing your grandfather to save her, but aren't you doing the same as he did to her? Sacrificing a family member for someone you love."

"I consider it more sacrificing a murderer for an innocent little girl."

"How innocent do you think she is Dragon? Her parents are dark, your father was dark, for all you know, she could have more power than Tom Riddle himself, for all you know you could be bringing the devil back to Earth, she has spent quite some time here."

"She's spent a little more than two weeks." Dragon called back, grinding his teeth.

"Oh sweetie, two weeks mortal time, is about seven years our time. So she has had seven years without her light hearted daddy, seven years running around and learning from her grandfather and mother, and seven years to process what happened to her. Do you really think that she hasn't' changed in that time span?"

"If she has I can deal with it, she is my daughter after all! I want my damn daughter back!"

"Alright, come we'll go see her." Fate said, binding James and dragging him along. Instantly they were transported outside a house.

"This is hell?" Dragon asked, looking around the very suburban area, it looked just like the world above.

"Looks can be deceiving Dragon, just because it looks like a friendly neighborhood doesn't mean it is one. This is what Tom wanted for his grand daughter and this is what he got. You forget, people owe Tom many things, and one of those people is the care taker to hell." Fate knocked on the front door.

"Hello." A blonde haired eleven year old girl said, opening the door smiling from ear to ear.

"Hello Brianna, is your mum and grandfather home?"

"Of course aunt Faith." Brianna said, allowing them in. "Grandpa, aunt Faith is here, she brought some guests!" Brianna said, excited, going back to doing what looked like math homework.

"Fate….and Dragon?" Tom asked, smirking while walking into the living room. "What a surprise, did you die?"

"Not exactly, I'm here to trade, and I believe fate has already accepted it." Dragon said, not taking his eyes off of Brianna. "Is that?"

"My daughter, yes it is." Kelly came out of the kitchen with a snack, placing it down next to Brianna.

"She's grown."

"Of course she has, it's been seven years, I figured you would have been here sooner."

"How could I, it's only been a little over two weeks. That's quite an accomplishment considering the fact that I had to locate the gates of hell, devise a plan and go to school, I'd say that I'm a freakin miracle worker!"

"Now you two, not in front of Brianna. Dragon, I admit you did well, I figured it would have taken you longer." Tom commented.

"Dragon?" Brianna said, looking up. "That name sounds familiar."

"It should, he's your father." Tom said, looking at her, trying to make her feel more comfortable.

"My father?" She asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Yes, remember when you came here? How we told you that one day, your father might come to take you back?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, it's that time. Remember what I taught you okay?"

"No, don't remember what he taught you." Dragon said, glaring at Tom.

"It's nothing horrible, I assure you."

"Right, nothing horrible coming from a dark lord. Hmm… let's think about this one. I think that you taught her something extremely horrible."

"I'll go get my things." Brianna said, getting up and going to her room.

"I promise you Dragon, I did not teach her anything horrible. Contrary to popular belief, I did regain my soul when I was sent here. I do have a soul. All I taught her was to mind her elders and remember her manners. The whole please, thank you, excuse me deal. She's not planning to take over the world."

"And I'm suppose to believe you?"

"If you want to take your daughter home with you, then you'll just have to believe me. There's nothing more to say, take her home, be her father, and don't worry that she's eleven, when you go back through all the portals it took you to get here, she'll be four again." Tom assured him.

"Take care of her alright?" Kelly asked, trying not to cry. "She's an amazing person, and she'll remain an amazing person. You'll be happy to know that she's as light hearted as Harry Potter himself."

"Thank you." Dragon said, hugging her.

"Your welcome."

"Ready to go?" Brianna asked, coming out of her room with a back pack and a trunk.

"Of course, I can get that for you baby." Dragon took the trunk and Brianna's hand. "We're ready Fate." Brianna hugged Kelly and Tom, giving them both a kiss on the cheek. "I'll miss you lots."

"We'll miss you too." Kelly said, walking them to the door and watching them walk away. "This really is hell isn't it?" She turned asking Tom, before closing the door. Dragon held Brianna's hand tightly.

"Daddy it's okay, we'll be fine." Brianna said, smiling at him.

"I know, for now we'll be fine, but you didn't come the way I did, but we will be leaving that way and I just don't want anything to happen to you." Dragon smiled back at her, kissing her hand. "I've missed you so much baby girl, you have no idea how frantically I've been searching."

"Its okay daddy, I'm here, I'm safe." Brianna hugged him, before Fate shoved them through the portal and back to the woods.

"I know baby girl." Dragon said, turning towards her, looking into the eyes of his four year old daughter. He quickly picked her up, hiding her head in his shoulder. "Don't look okay? No matter what you hear, don't look up." Dragon kissed her head, holding onto her for dear life, before heading back through the gates towards safety. He tried to keep the thoughts that he was a bad father in the back of his head, tried to run away from the feeling of insaneness.

"Dragon! Finally do you have her?" Edward asked, watching them run up towards him.

"Y-yeah, come on let's get out of here!" Dragon called back, passing through the next gate. "We're almost out baby girl I promise."

"She's adorable Dragon, here." Edward took off his jacket and wrapped it around Brianna since she was shivering, he didn't know if it was because of the cold weather or from fear. Both boys quickly ran through the last few gates, and dodged the phantom car.

"Hey it's Edward, we've got her, and we need to be picked up!" Edward said into the cell phone. "Yeah, okay, we'll start walking you can pick us up along the way."

"What did she say?"

"They'll be here as fast as they can, but we should start walking home, make sure that we get as far away from here as possible in case something happens. We don't know what will happen to the gates, but if they collapse and all that stuff is released it'd be better to be ahead of them. For all we know all of it will just up and disappear."

"Sounds like a plan." Dragon panted, starting to walk instead of run. "Your safe sweetie, just try to sleep okay? Daddy's got you." With that, Dragon and Edward started to head back down the road to the house they were staying at.

KimeKimeKimeKime

D/N: Hey everyone! I hope all is well and everyone is still alive. Sorry about the long pause in between chapters, but Adrianna wouldn't allow me to post this chapter until it was longer, so that meant putting it off until I felt it was the right time to post it. Now, here's my challenge, I happen to know just how many people read this story everytime I post a chapter, so here's my challenge, I challenge everyone who reads this to leave a review! The more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter will be posted, and TRUST ME it will DEFINITELY be interesting!

Orlin: Thank you, I try! **Dragon: **Of course I got through the gates, it's just what will happen now that I'm out of the gates? **James:** oh like you haven't hated me before. **Edward: **I will don't worry.

SimplisticlyEternal: I think a lot of people like the gates, or at least I hope so, and it is a shame that Dragon had to run into Melissa. Though I find it funny that no one sees what will happen next, I tried to keep this one quite obvious and even stated it in earlier chapters.

Sarahamanada: Thank you! I think you're the only person who has reviewed for every chapter for all six years.

Adrianna: You never emailed me back if it was long enough so I posted it anyways! **Edward: **Thank you, but Jasper is not "hotter".


	25. You Found Me

Chapter 25: You Found Me

"Hey you two over here!" Mrs. Shrouds called from the car window as her husband pulled off onto the side of the road. She quickly hopped out with a blanket. "So you can keep her warm."

"Thanks." Dragon put Brianna down, taking the jacket off of her and wrapping her in the fleece blanket. "How long?"

"Three days." Edward commented, maneuvering himself into the car before helping Brianna and Dragon in. Mrs. Shroud closed the door for them before climbing into the front. Dragon sat cradling Brianna to his chest just watching her sleep.

"She's adorable Dragon." Mr. Shroud's said, looking into the rearview mirror.

"Thanks." Came the automated reply, Dragon didn't even look up.

"Hey you okay?" Edward asked, watching the both of them carefully.

"How long?"

"What? Dragon what are you talking about?" Dragon just sat there quietly as the car started and Mr. Shroud's drove them to the house. "Is it okay if I use your fire place when we get back?"

"Yeah that's fine. Is he going to be alright?" Mrs. Shroud's asked, turning around to look back at them.

"I don't know, I really don't know what's wrong with him. I'm going to call his aunt and see if she can come look him over or have his parents come out. I think it might be a side effect of the gates, he did warn us it could cause the person to go insane, but we all figured that Dragon was strong enough to come out of it mentally intact."

"Maybe he's just in shock? He was fine earlier." Edward just shook his head, trying to read Dragon's thoughts; the only problem was there were none. It was like his brain had completely shut down. Once they got to the house, Edward helped Dragon and Brianna into the house, making sure they were sitting on the couch, Dragon just gathered his daughter into his arms protectively not saying anything. "Draco Malfoy." Edward called into the fire place as the green flames erupted.

"Hello Edward, any luck?"

"They're back, but something's wrong. I think you two should get here as soon as you can."

"Of course, we can catch a plane tonight."

"I think you need to get here sooner than that if possible and you should bring Jersey and Chastity with you. Maybe Mat and Tiger?"

"That bad?" Edward nodded before pulling his head out of the flames. "Let's get you cleaned up huh?"

"How long?" Dragon asked as Edward pushed him up the stairs.

"I don't know Dragon, your parents should be here very soon, and so should Mat and Tiger." Edward went to take Brianna.

"NO! HOW LONG HOW LONG!" Dragon wailed going berserk. Dragon tried punching Edward, almost hitting Brianna who started crying. Edward quickly handed her back. Dragon sat on the floor holding her.

"Okay sweetie, daddy's here, you're safe." Dragon rocked back and forth. "Shh, it'll be okay."

"Dragon I think she needs a bath hmm?" Edward asked, hoping that getting him to talk about Brianna would get him to talk about what was wrong. Dragon nodded, following Edward to the bathroom. Edward went and got them towels, shampoo, and body wash.

"I can get clothes for her out of your bags." Mrs. Shrouds said, walking towards the rooms they had set up for the two of them. Dragon put the stopper into the bath tub before turning the water on so that it wasn't too hot but not too cold either. Dragon undressed her and helped her into the tub.

"You should take a shower too when she's done." Brianna splashed at the water giggling. Dragon just nodded smiling.

"Edward his parents are downstairs." Mr. Shroud's called through the door. "And there's a Mat out here said he's married to Mr. Malfoy?"

"Thank you." Edward called, walking out of the bathroom and letting Mat in. "Don't let him out of your sight with her, I don't know what's wrong and I don't want him hurting her." Mat nodded, kneeling next to the bath tub.

"Hey love." Mat said, kissing Dragon's cheek. "I heard your not doing too well?" Dragon looked over at Mat and smiled. "Your cut Drag, don't you feel that?" Mat dipped a wash cloth into the bath water and started to wipe off Dragon's face gently.

"Safe."

"I see that, your both safe, but you need to shower and clean up when we're done here. Tiger's down stairs to see you too, he's very worried."

"Tiger?" Dragon smiled widely. He finished bathing Brianna, before wrapping her in a towel. Mat carefully took her.

"I'll clean her up love, you shower and then we'll go see Tiger." Dragon nodded, before turning the shower on as Mat left the bathroom and changed Brianna taking her downstairs.

"How'd you do that?" Edward asked. "I tried taking her and he freaked out."

"Love conquers all Edward. He loves me and trusts me with our kids." Mat sat down on the couch, putting Brianna in his lap so Jersey could look her over.

"How's Dragon?" Chastity questioned, going through the medical bag she brought.

"He's very badly cut up, bruised, and he only responses to his kids, I got him to say a few things, but they're all one word sentences."

"You mean how long? He's been saying that all night."

"Edward that's two words, no he was reassuring me that they were safe and when I mentioned Tiger he just repeated it question like and smiled."

"I don't think we should leave him alone with the kids though, I mean he loves them, but he may flash back to those gates. He might believe he's still there." Edward commented, watching as Dragon came downstairs.

"DAD!" Tiger ran to Dragon wrapping his arms around Dragon. "Boo boo?"

"It's okay, I'm safe." Dragon picked Tiger up, kissing his cheek. "I love you Tiger."

"Love dad!" Tiger said giggling, kissing Dragon's cheek before resting his head on Dragon's shoulder.

"Okay Dragon, sit down so I can clean up your cuts."

"Clean." Dragon said, bouncing Tiger gently. This only confused Jersey and Chastity.

"I know you're clean, I'm going to try to heal them for you."

"Clean." Dragon stated again.

"Sweetie, please sit down." Harry stated, gently taking a hold of Dragon's elbow and guiding him to the couch. Dragon followed sitting down, as Harry started to gently apply bruise cream.

"Draco can you cast a diagnostic spell for us?" Jersey asked, watching him. Since Jersey and Chastity didn't have a wand they couldn't do it themselves. Draco quickly cast the spell, handing the results to the two girls.

"So what's wrong with him?" Mat asked, looking over at the girls.

"He has a few fractures, a broken rib, some scarring on his lungs and heart I guess from going between both worlds, nothing I'd say was major. From watching him though we want to say he's in shock, but he might have actually faced some things that messed him up mentally, so we won't really know what's shock and what's mental for a few days. I think once we get him back to Hogwarts the best thing we can do is keep him under constant surveillance for a few days, if he goes completely silent it's shock, I think the only thing keeping him talking is making sure his kids are safe, once he's assured he could go completely silent, if it's not shock, then I'm afraid he might try to injure you or the kids on accident."

"He wouldn't hurt us, he loves us." Mat snapped, watching Harry start to heal Dragon's cuts.

"I'm not saying he would hurt you on purpose Mat, but if he has nightmares or starts acting out of behavior he might hurt you all on accident. Many people who suffer a trauma are known to have flashbacks; they are known to hurt those they love on accident. Like people who fight in war, though it was more common back during the first two world wars and Vietnam, but they would come home and have nightmares or flashbacks that they were still fighting the war, and would injure the people around them."

"He'd never do that!" Mat yelled, causing Dragon to flinch back into the couch.

"Mat, they are right. My cousin use to have a friend that went to Vietnam, when he came back he was completely different. He was withdrawn from everyone, very distant; they didn't know what was wrong with him. So one day they took him out like they use to do, to the local lake to play. There were kids there playing army men, and he had a flash back. He disappeared from the group and climbed up a tree, my cousin and his friends looked for him for hours. One of them walked under the tree and that's when the guy attacked, he jumped out of the tree and started choking his best friend. The other two pulled him off just in time, and snapped the kid out of it. The kid ran home, he was so shocked that he'd ever do that to his friend. Later that week he had another flashback, and his father was at work, we don't know how he got a hold of it, but the moment the father walked through the door the son shot him to death thinking he was the enemy. He killed his own father and didn't even know what he had done, he's in an asylum now, and I don't want to see that happen to you or the kids, I want to make sure that you all are safe before I leave Dragon be." Jersey said, hugging Mat close. "You two are my family and I don't want to lose you." Mat just nodded.

"Dragon, it looks like she's tired. Don't you think its bedtime?" Harry asked, kissing Dragon on the temple. "I think Tiger's sleepy too."

"Yes, bedtime." Dragon copied, picking up both his kids and walking upstairs to their bedroom, tucking them in. "I love you two. You're safe now, I promise." Dragon turned on the night light, before leaving the door open a crack and going back downstairs.

"Did you get them into bed?" Chastity asked, watching Dragon walk down the stairs. Dragon nodded smiling.

"I'm a good daddy."

"A very good daddy." Mat said, hugging him. "You're also a great husband. Come on, I wanted you to see something." Mat took Dragon's hand and led him into the living room and over to the baby grand piano. "Isn't it pretty?" Dragon nodded, sitting down on the bench and running his fingers over the ivory and black keys. Everyone just watched on confused.

"Music is a universal language, all the keys are the same, and most people who have mental disabilities actually excel in music. It's something that connects us all. I'm hoping since it was something that he was so passionate about, it'll pull him out of whatever funk he's in, maybe it'll remind him that not everything in the world is bad." Mat whispered to the group, listening to Dragon play random keys.

"That may –." Jersey stopped talking as Dragon's heartbreaking voice echoed in the room.

"I don't know what I've done. Or if I like…what I've begun. But something told me to run and honey you know me it's all or none."

"There were sounds in my head. Little voices…Whispering. That I should go and this should end, oh and I found myself listening. Cause I don't know who I am, who I am without you, all I know is that I should. And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you, all I know is that I should... Cause she will love you more than I could. She who dares to stand where I stood." Dragon let his fingers glide over the keys, his eyes closed.

"See I thought love was black and white, that it was wrong…or it was right. But you aint leaving without a fight and I think I am just as torn inside. Cause I don't know who I am, who I am without you, all I know is that I should. And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you, all I know is that I should…Cause she will love you more than I could, she who dares to stand where I stood."

"And I won't be far from where you are, if ever you should call, you meant more to me than anyone I ever loved at all, but you taught me how to trust myself and so I say to you, this is what I have to do…"

"Cause I don't know who I am, who I am without you. All I know is that I should ooh and I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you, all I know is that I should…. Cause she will love you more than I could, she who dares to stand where I stood, ooh, she who dares to stand where I stood." Dragon finished, resting his head on the piano. Mat just smiled at the group, leaving him be for a little while, listening to him play a few simpler songs.

"I should go get him, see if I can get him to sleep." Mat said, looking between Chastity and Jersey.

"That might be a good idea." Jersey said smiling. "We can give him a dreamless sleep potion too."

"Wait. Listen." Draco said smiling.

"I found God on the corner of first and Amistad, where the west was all but won. All alone, smoking his last cigarette. He said where been? He said ask anything?"

"Where were you? When everything was falling apart. All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang. All I needed was a call that never came. To the corner of first and Amistad." Dragon stood up, pounding the piano keys.

"Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me lying on the floor. Surrounded, surrounded. Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you? Just a little late, you found me…you found me."

"But in the end, everyone ends up alone. Losing her, the only one who's ever known. Who I am, who I'm not and who I want to be, no way of knowing how long she will be next to me…"

"Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me lying on the floor. Surrounded, surrounded, why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you? Just a little late… You found me… You found me…."

"The early morning, the city breaks, I've been calling for years and years and years and years, and you never left me no messages. You never sent me no letters; you got some kind of nerve taking all I want!!!" Dragon sat back down carefully.

"Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me lying on the floor. Surrounded, surrounded why'd you have to wait? Where were you, where were you? Just a little late, you found me, you found me…. Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me lying on the floor. Surrounded, surrounded why'd you have to wait? Where were you, where were you? Just a little late, you found me, you found me….Why'd you have to wait, to find me, to find me?" Dragon closed the key case and walked into the living room, yawning.

"Going to bed?" Harry asked getting up. Dragon nodded, holding his hand out for Mat. Mat took it and kissed his cheek.

"Come on baby, let's go to bed, we both have had a long day." Mat smiled at Jersey and went upstairs, where both boys changed for the night. After ten minutes there was a knock on the door.

"Sorry to interrupt, I forgot to give you a potion Dragon." Jersey said, holding out the dreamless sleep potion. Dragon took it before slipping into bed.

"Thank you Jersey and if he has any problems I'll make sure to come and get one of you." Mat said hugging her, before crawling into bed himself, holding onto Dragon, and falling asleep.

KimeKimeKime

M/N: Okay since Dragon's a out of it at the moment, I decided who best but me Mat! (smiles), So just for all copyright purposes, the songs used in the chapter are "Where I stood" by Missy Higgins and "You Found Me" by the Fray. We felt them only appropriate for this chapter. If you have any song suggestions though for future chapters or what not, please pass them along. Sorry about the long update, but this school year has been hectic, Kime's work was just bought out so they've been undergoing changes, and the chapter was finished two months ago and saved on her lap top but it broke randomly out of no where! Though we did learn an important piece of information that we figured we might share with you laptop users! Be careful with the constant opening and closing of your monitor! There's a standard default in the manufactoring where the joints cut into the monitor wiring until it works it's way through the wires and eventually kills the monitor, the only way to fix it, is to buy a 300 dollar monitor and wait until it happens again, which doesn't include the price of labor, or buy a new computer for cheaper! Ontop of all that, Kime's cousin and her mom's best friend both found otu they have cancer, and her friend Sherif El-Shami, whose an officer, was responding to a call when he was shot numerous times in the eyes. So she's been trying to sort all of that out also, if you don't believe us you can always google his name! Anyways, We wanted to thank everyone for hanging in there for as long as you have, we all know how frustrating and annoying it can be when your favorite story hasn't been updated in a while. Please bare with us as finals are in 3 weeks, and then we have maybe a week or two vacation before a summer class. So please please bare with us in all of this, we'll update as soon as everything gets wrote, finished, and settled down. Thank you again for all your time and support it does mean a lot!

Love,

Maty!!

SimplisticlyEternal: We'll pass your support onto Dragon! Hopefully it's what he'll need to make it through all of this.

Adrianna: It's okay and we love you too! I know it's upsetting that she's now had to give her daughter away twice, but she is in hell. Maybe I'll make it up?? I'm think of doing something with Melissa. No Alexz has not gotten Jersey, they're still picking on each other so to speak. NICK! (catches you) I love you too. Of course I'd like a cookie.

SarahAmanda: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.

To everyone else, come on hit the review button!!! PLEASE! It'll bring updates faster!


	26. Come Across Your Lost and Broken

Chapter 26: Come Across your Lost and Broken

I could tell you that when I came to Hogwarts, there was something special about that school. If you asked me at the time what exactly that something was, I wouldn't have been able to put my finger on just what it was. Maybe it was the shock at knowing there was a school for magical beings, witches, wizards, animagus, a term that blew my mind until I thought of Jacob Black, and people with inherited magical creature blood. Maybe it was the glamour of the old castle, the history behind it, the fact that people like me, vampires, actually lived among and taught other magical beings instead of being careful of their surroundings in awfully rainy places. However, having spent a few days there, I came to realize what makes the place special, really something to cherish, is the fact that you can tell it's a home. It's not just a castle, it's not just a school, it's unlike any other, and it has a home like atmosphere. This feeling I believe comes from the Malfoy family, and not just that but mostly from Dragon, he doesn't just treat his family like family, he treats everyone like they're part of a family, like they belong. I truly believe Hogwarts is the way it is because not only do they have a father figure, in Harry and Draco, but they have that big brother that people know they can fully depend on to save them, be there for them, kiss their wounds, and make sure nothing bad ever happens. I read it every time someone passes him; it's in their gestures, their thoughts, their feelings. Dragon always loved the fact that people trusted him that much, and knew that he had the support of everyone, that he could depend on them as much as they did him, but what happens when you find out that's not entirely true?

TwistedTwistedTwisted

"Wake up." I whispered in Dragon's ear, trying not to wake up his sleeping husband. Dragon startled awake, looking blankly back at me. I nodded towards the door and put my finger to my lips to motion to him that he should be quiet. Dragon tip toed out of the room and followed me downstairs and out onto the back patio.

"How long?" Dragon asked, sitting down on the bench.

"No Dragon. Not how long, it's Edward." I responded, trying to read his thoughts. They had always been a bit hard for me, but they were now coming quite easy. "I know you are not Dragon, but I know he's in there somewhere." I turned Dragon's body so that he faced the piano I had pulled outside so that we could play without disturbing anyone. I sat down on the bench next to him and started playing a lullaby I had wrote for my love.

"Have you ever written a song for Mathew?" I asked, trying to pull Dragon's attention to the front of his mind. "I wrote this one for Bella." Dragon turned his head towards me, some sort of internal struggle clear in his eyes. "She's my wife now, and we have a child together, they're both amazing, but she's a miracle. I shouldn't have been able to have a child." Dragon nodded his head in understanding. "Listen you have to fight, you can't let whatever is inside you win. So go on, play if this is what keeps you here." I let Dragon play a few songs, letting him be engrossed in the music, before I began chanting. I knew what I had to do to save this family, and it was something I had never done before. I had to perform an exorcism. Dragon started to play slowly, letting the music over take him.

"Corey's eyes are like a jungle, he smiles it's like the radio. He whispers songs into my window in words that nobody knows. There's pretty girls on every corner, they watch him as he's walking home saying, does he know? Will he ever know?"

"You're beautiful every little piece love, don't you know you're really gonna be someone. Ask anyone. When you find, everything you look for I hope your life leads you back to my door. Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful." As Dragon started getting into the song, Edward opened the book and started chanting. A faint scream could be heard in the background of Dragon's voice.

"Corey finds another way to be the highlight of my day. I'm taking pictures in my mind so I can save them for a rain day. It's hard to make a conversation when he's taking my breath away. I should say, hey by the way." Dragon started choking out black smoke.

"Go on, keep going." Edward encouraged, continuing to chant.

"You're beautiful every little piece love, don't you know you're really gonna be someone, ask anyone. When you find everything you look for, I hope your life leads you back to my door. Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful..."

"You and I are a story that never gets told. If what you are is a day dream, I never get to hold, at least you'll know... You're beautiful every little piece love, don't you know your really gonna be someone ask anyone. When you find everything you look for, I hope your life leads you back to my front door, oh but if it don't, will you stay beautiful, beautiful, oh beautiful, beautiful. Oh but if it don't stay beautiful….stay beautiful… ooh oh oh oh." Dragon finished before collapsing back. Edward caught him just in time and laid him on a patio chair.

"W-what happened?" Dragon asked, looking at me.

"I had to perform an exorcism. Are you okay?" I asked, looking at how pale Dragon had become.

"Yeah, can you just not tell Mat?" Dragon asked me, closing his eyes and trying to wrap his mind around everything. "I want to do something special for him, and this isn't something I want him to know. He stood by me through all of this and I want him to think he had a hand in curing me."

"Yeah, no problem but if your going to do that then you might want to go back to bed, Mat's about to wake up and if your not there then he'll suspect something." I smiled at him, taking the piano back inside. Dragon ran up the stairs as quietly as he could before slipping into bed.

TwistedTwistedTwisted

"Hey, where'd you go?" Mat asked, opening one of his eyes.

"How long?"

"You weren't gone long love, maybe you went to the bathroom." Mat said smiling, kissing Dragon's cheek. "I love you and you'll get through this I promise. Now what about breakfast hmm? Should we allow the little ones to sleep in?" Dragon nodded smiling, allowing Bianca and Tiger to sleep in sounded like a great idea to him. He got up and took Mat's hand, following him down to the kitchen.

"How are you today Drag?" Draco asked, kissing Dragon's cheek. "Would you like some tea?"

"He's still a bit gone." Mat commented, making up breakfast for the both of them. "I'm sure he'd love tea though." Mat placed a bowl of cereal in front of him. Dragon started to eat, smiling at Mat. "Good?"

"Tiger?" Dragon asked, trying to give a different answer then how long.

"I'll take that as yes. Tiger's sleeping remember?" Dragon nodded, continuing to eat. Edward just smiled at them.

"Is there something I should know?" Jersey whispered to the vampire, looking him over. Never once had he smiled since she had been at the house.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Edward smiled again, watching the two. "They really are a cute couple don't you think?"

"Yeah, better than the relationship's Dragon's had in the past. I just hope they can survive this, I know Mat's a strong person, but is he strong enough to take care of Dragon until he breaks out of this? It may be years even before he's normal again, who really knows what he went through when he went through the gates." Jersey said, sipping at her cup of coffee.

"Dragon's a strong person too, I'm sure he's fighting his hardest to get better. He really loves his family. I've never seen such dedication."

"He learned it from his parents really. I mean for having so many children, I'm surprised they find as much time as they do for every single one of them, and then time to teach, grade papers, and make time for their students. He has such dedicated parents; they're amazing role models for parents in general."

"You really loved him didn't you?"

"Who?"

"James Potter. You really did love him."

"Oh, um, yeah I guess you could say that. At one point I did really love him, but by the end I think I was just more scared then in love."

"It shows, in the back of your mind, you already consider Harry to be your son. I believe he sees you as a mother figure too, but you do know it's alright to move on right? There is another guy at the school who is extremely attracted to you, and may even at one point come to love you dearly. You just have to give him a chance."

"Are you talking about Alexzander Dalton?"

"Maybe I am, and maybe I'm not, you have to figure that part out on your own."

"Right, well seeming he's the only guy whose been chasing me around for months, I'm going to guess that it is him." Jersey walked away from Edward and over to Dragon. "Why don't we do some therapy huh?" Jersey took Dragon's hand and led him into an empty room.

Dragon just smiled at her. He didn't notice when he was out of it how much Jersey had come to help him these past few days. He also didn't know how much she had considered his father a son to her. Did that mean deep down that Jersey was in some ways a grandmother he had never really had? He also knew that Alexzander Dalton was exactly the person that Edward had been talking about earlier, and how could he not have been? Why didn't he see it before?

"Dragon are you alright?" Jersey asked, holding up a picture of Tiger. "You haven't been responding to any of my questions, I'm starting to worry that you're getting worse instead of better."

"Tiger. " Dragon said smiling and bringing himself back to reality.

"Do you know who Tiger is?"

"My son, his daddy is Maty. I love Maty."

"That's right." Jersey said smiling. "You're doing a lot better than you were a few days ago, we must be making progress." Jersey couldn't help but feel a tad bit relieved that Dragon had answered questions that weren't given to him for the first time since she had gotten there.

"I love you too." Mat said, walking into the room holding Bianca. "How's he doing?" Mat asked, placing Bianca into Dragon's lap.

"He's doing a lot better than he has in days. There were a few minutes there were I'm hoping he may have spaced out, but other than that he's doing a lot better."

"That's wonderful!" Mat kissed Dragon's cheek. "I can't wait until your better. Then we can go back to Hogwarts. I can finish out my year, and we can move on with our lives, we can put this behind us."

"Song?" Dragon asked, looking at Mat.

"Oh, well...I don't sing or play an instrument."

"I think he meant him Mat, remember his therapy has music included because it's the only way he'll tell us what's wrong." Jersey smiled and brought a guitar Alexz had let her borrow yesterday to Dragon. Dragon held onto it and took a few minutes to appreciate it. He had never really used a Fender guitar before and this one looked a bit antique like, like Alexz had been given it by his father. Dragon kissed Mat's cheek. "Love."

"I see you there; don't know where you come from. Unaware but your still from someone, don't appear to care that I saw you, I want you. What's your name cause I have to know it. You let me in and begin to show it, I'm terrified cause you're headed straight for it, might get it."

"Hear the song playin on background. All alone but your turnin up now, and everyone is risin to meet ya, to greet you. Turn around and you're walkin toward me. I'm breakin down and you're breathin slowly. Say the word and I will be your man, your man, say when..." Dragon smiled at Maty, the song being dedicated to him, he wrote it about the night he met Mat in the club.

"And my own two hands will comfort you tonight, tonight. Say when… And my own two arms will carry you tonight, tonight....Come close and then even closer. We bring it in but we go no further. We're separate two ghosts in one mirror, no nearer. Later on if it turns to chaos. Hurricane comin all around us. See the crack, pull it back from the window; you stay low, say when."

"And my own two hands will comfort you tonight, tonight say when...and my own two arms will carry you, tonight, tonight... Come across your lost and broken, you're coming to, but you're slow and waking. You start to shake; you still haven't spoken what happened. They're comin back and you just don't know it, and you wanna cry but there's nothin comin. They're gonna push, until you give in, say when. Now we're here and it turns to chaos, hurricane comin all around us, they're gonna crack, throws you back from the window you stay slow. It all began with the man and country, every plan turns another century around again, and another nation fallen."

"Maybe God can be on both sides, of the gun; never gone, understood why some of us never get it so good, so good... Some are less fortunate than us, all the less we'll go after us, never stops until we give in, give in say when..."

"And my own two hands will comfort you tonight, tonight, say when...And my own two arms will carry you tonight, tonight say when... And Maty my own two hands will comfort you...tonight...tonight..." Dragon smiled at him.

"Wait...what?" Mat looked confused, never before had Dragon ever strayed off of lyrics and placed a person's name in a song before. "You said Maty."

"I know." Dragon said smiling while putting down the guitar.

"Your better?" Mat's eyes went wide. "How? When? How?"

"Just now." Dragon said smiling. "I remembered the first time I met you and I guess that just won out above all else." Dragon hugged Mat close, kissing his forehead. "Thank you for not giving up on me, and thank you for not running away every time things get tough. I'm sorry I have to put you through all of this, but I just really needed to get my daughter back."

"I understand Dragon. There's nothing to worry about, Brianna is like my daughter too, and I'm just glad that you got her back for us. I can't wait to get to know her, to really get a chance to fall in love with her and to be a father to her."

"You're already her father, trust me, and I promise to make that a permanent thing when we get back to England. That is if you'd like to adopt her."

"Of course I'd like to adopt her." Mat said kissing Dragon. "Thank you."

TwistedTwistedTwisted

"Jersey you're back." Alexz said, casually walking out of the castle.

"Only just, what were you doing watching out a window counting down the minutes until I returned?" Jersey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I was on my way to the great lake for a swim." Alexz smiled to himself, he wasn't going to admit to her that he had in fact taken to looking out the classroom window whenever he got a chance to see if she had returned.

"A swim? In what your clothes?" Jersey couldn't help but smile at him. Alexz was in fact wearing a button up polo shirt and khaki pants.

"No, my boxers will do just fine I believe."

"Right, at a school full of hormonal teenage girls and guys? Yeah like I can see that one happening. I would suggest you change into swimming trunks before you get into trouble."

"Would you care to join me or are you going to run off to take care of Dragon again like you did when I suggested dinner?"

"Dragon is completely healed and will be back to the castle with his family tomorrow, but I do have things I have to do in the infirmary."

"It's been taken care of."

"Then I have to go do some paperwork for St. Mungos." Jersey went inside, going around Alexz.

"You at least have to give me a chance here; I've tried my hardest to get you to do something with me besides that one dinner that you felt like you owed me for helping you out, of which you used my brother to bail you out early for some fake emergency. It's time for you to move on from him Jersey and I know that's not easy to hear right now, but it's the truth. What James did to you was horrible, what he said to you was inconsiderate and a bunch of bullshit, but that doesn't change the fact that you can't mourn something that's been over for a while. He's not going to hurt you again, Dragon made sure of that this time. I will make sure that he never hurts you again, I promise you that." Alexz held onto her elbow turning her around to face him. "I am not James Potter, so please do not punish me, or any other male for that matter, for his mistakes. I am trying here Jersey, you have to give me a chance, you have to at least put yourself out there again, and I know that's hard, I get it trust me, and I know that you're going to compare every little thing I do to everything he's done, but I'm standing here telling you that I don't mind that, that I will try my hardest to prove to you that I am nothing like him, that I really do honestly care about you. I'm trying my best to take the most basic of baby steps for you just so that I don't scare you away. You don't even have to meet me half-way, even a response of I'll consider it right now I'll take as a good sign here." Alexz kissed Jersey's cheek before letting go of her elbow. "That's all; if you want to talk you know where I'll be." Alexz then headed to his rooms to change before going down to the great lake.

Jersey stood there stunned for a few minutes before going to the infirmary to think, unconsciously stealing glances out the window every so often.

"What's wrong dear?" Nearly Headless Nick asked gliding into the room. Making Jersey jump a mile high. "Sorry about that, I'd knock but well it's a bit impossible."

"It's okay; I just wasn't paying attention I guess. So what can I do for you today Sir?"

"I just came to check on you, a few concerned Gryffindor's passed you in the hallway and said that you seemed a bit upset, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Jersey looked out the window again, making up a bed, putting the sheets on upside down.

"Alexzander Dalton is a great guy. I've never seen a teacher since Dumbledore whose cared so much about the students here as he does, which I find remarkable as he's an out cast here being an active Death Eater and all. Then again, maybe it's not so surprising since he wasn't raised around the same old prejudices that some of the pure blood children grew up knowing, and of course the pride and prejudices that have been ingrained in the purebloods since birth. Did you know at first Alexz actually fought against his family's Death Eater ways that was until they reformed to become the group they are today? He hated the fact that they wanted to kill all half-bloods because he knew that Voldemort himself was a half-blood and refused to bow down to someone who was such a hypocrite. Even Harry and Draco I find favor students from their own houses unconsciously. Did you know the only reason he was hired here at first was to be a psychologist for Harry? Remus felt that Harry was becoming too stressed between all the kids, work, and Dragon always getting into trouble that Harry needed someone to talk to, so he hired Alexzander to come Counsel Harry, secretly of course, we all know how much Harry hates talking about himself. It just so happened however that he knew just as much, if not more, about Dark Arts then the Malfoy family that they agreed to allow Harry to have a vacation hoping that it'd help him and give him time to deal with everything. Alexz was hoping that he could work with Harry in setting up lesson plans and such of course, because then he'd have the one on one time he needed to get Harry to open up about himself but Harry flat out refused, finding Alexz's position offensive. Alexz has since spent as much time as he can making it up to Harry so that he can help him without letting Harry know that people are concerned about his mental health."

"I didn't know that." Jersey looked over at Nearly Headless Nick. "Why would I care, it's not like I like Alexzander, or even tolerate him. He's an annoying nuisance."

"Of course not, I was just saying. I heard that he was who you were arguing with and thought maybe he had upset you was all. How is young Mr. Malfoy doing?"

"He's doing great, they're coming back tomorrow. Dragon can't wait to see Zan again, he's been gone so long and his little baby's grown up so fast." Jersey said smiling. "It was nice of Gabe to watch him for them."

"That is was, you know it is a hot day and that lake is big enough for two without having to talk to each other." Nick smiled at her before gliding out of the room.

"Mean meddling ghosts." Jersey said under her breath. Nick was right though, it was an extremely hot day and the castle wasn't known for air conditioning. 'It wouldn't hurt just to take a dip in the lake; I'll just stay away from him.' Jersey thought, heading towards her rooms to change into a bathing suit, before heading outside.

"So decided to join me huh?" Alexz said smiling and swimming over to the shore.

"No, Nick just pointed out that it was a hot day and that I should cool myself off in the lake." Jersey went as far away from Alexz as she could before walking in.

"Alright, if that's what you want to believe." Alexz smiled to himself, swimming around. "You should be careful of the giant squid and the other animals that live in the lake."

"I'll be perfectly fine thank you." Jersey started to float on her back in the water. Alexz came up under her and pulled her leg, causing Jersey to yell and sink. Alexz wrapped his arms around her and helped her up.

"Thought you'd be perfectly fine." Alexz smirked, not taking his arms from around her.

"I would have been if mean jerks didn't go around pulling at people's legs!" Jersey crossed her arms and glared, momentarily forgetting that Alexz's arms were the only thing keeping her floating at the time.

"Aw come on I was only having some fun, and you need to lighten up anyways. You need to have some fun Jers, its okay to relax and unwind once in a while. What did I say wrong?" Alexz asked as Jersey had just burst into tears.

"Nothing, it's just he was the only one who use to call me Jers."

"Then what can I call you so you don't cry? Sweetheart? Cutie? Baby?" Alexz leaned back a bit, pulling Jersey onto his lap since his legs were getting tired of holding them both up.

"Jersey, that's my name and we aren't together."

"Okay Jersey, but I'd really like to change that last part." Alexz kissed Jersey gently who didn't pull away this time.

Twisted Twisted Twisted

D/N: Okay yes we decided to leave off there, because we couldn't think of a better or more happy place. Sorry it's taken so long, but Kime and I have been busy! Kime is offically a college graduate and will be recieving her dipolma in August. Now she's just busting her bum to get into the Bachelor's program at her school so let's hope she makes it. (Crosses fingers). We are really sorry it's taken so long, it's just been an amazingly busy semester between school, work, and the amount of insane stress that this semster has brought. Luckily it IS summer, and July 15th is quickly approaching so I hope to see all of you in movie theaters filling seats for Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince! I will see you all there right? Cause don't forget Kime and I work in a movie theater so we shall know if you go or not! If you've stuck around this long we want to thank you for your support, kind words, and extreme patiences. We understand fully how annoying it can be to have to wait for your favorite story to update, and we've tried to avoid taking long breaks, but unfortunately sometimes they are necessary. The best way to motivate a writer to update their story is with this amazing little button in the middle of the bottom of the page, it's called a review button! PLEASE leave a reivew if you read our story or like it, even if you don't let me know. Trust us, we won't get offended as we already got a really really bad review for Twisted only last week!

Jana K: It took you six days to read all six years? Or it took you six days to read year six? Either way that's mind blowing to me! Thank you for being such a dedicated and outstanding fan! Dragon's all better though see! He rocks like that. We're still reeling over the whole six days thing!

SimplisticlyEternal: Thank you, I couldn't possibly kill Dragon off just yet, I mean I have a whole seventh year to write still. However, it's always a possibility and might make for a very interesting twist. However, I already know how I am going to end the series, I have it written safe in my yahoo email. Trust me, it's completely twisted and you can guess all you want, but I doubt anyone will get it. Of course Dragon's going to go into good daddy mode, to me he has always been dedicated to taking care of people in general, and he's been extremely dedicated to his family, so it only made sense to me that no matter what he would always take care of his children, not because their his family, but because they are innocent children who need someone to take care of them, they're completely innocent to everything in the world and it's something that Dragon can hold onto and harness.

Adrianna: I lovers you too. With Brianna I'm not sure if I want it to effect her or if it'll be like she never left, that much I haven't figured out and I probably won't until I sit down and write it out cause I don't really plan stories or chapters ahead of time, I sit down and whatever I'm listening to or watching effects how that chapter turns out. For example, I was watching Stranger than Fiction during the therapy part, which gave me the idea of the fender Dragon used. I was also watching Boy in the Stripped Pajamas which gave me the idea for Alexz's childhood. So it should be interesting.

Sarahamanda: I'm glad you like the chapter! How are you? What have you been up to?


	27. Me and Cinderella We Put It All Together

-1

Chapter 27: Me and Cinderella We Put It All Together

Dragon returned the next morning while everyone was in the great hall. He quickly made it upstairs with the kids, before going into the nursery. "Hey Zan its daddy."

Zan lifted his head up and smiled at Dragon. "He's gotten so big since you've left, but I've made sure he knows who you are." Mat said, kissing Dragon's cheek.

"I can't believe he could change so fast in such a short amount of time. I mean I know it's really been months, but I don't think he should be that big it's just an insane idea." Dragon said smiling. He picked Zan up and held him close. "I can't believe we made him Mat, he's ours, he's apart of both of us." Dragon stroked Zan's brown hair, before kissing his forehead. "He looks so much like you Maty."

"I know, but he has your smile and facial features. He loves you a lot, all your kids do, you are an amazing father to them." Mat rubbed Dragon's back, smiling at the two of them, neither one believing how lucky they were to have each other and their children.

DragonDragonDragonDragon

"So you and Alexz huh?" Harry asked, walking up to Jersey in the library.

"No all we did was swim Harry. You have nothing to worry about." Jersey responded not looking up from her book.

"Jersey, you are like my mum and I want you to be happy and loved. I think you are afraid of being hurt again, but I've watched the two of you together and I don't think you are going to be hurt this time. He seems to really like you."

"Harry, I am happy as long as I have my friends and family. Please just leave it Harry, for me, for right now just leave it alone." Harry nodded his head, before leaving her alone.

"How's she doing?" Remus asked, walking up with Sirius behind him.

"I'm not sure, there is something bothering her but she won't speak about it. It's obvious that she likes Alexz as much as he likes her."

"We just have to be patient, she'll talk to someone when she's ready, but she has been through a lot." Remus said, patting his back.

DragonDragonDragon

"Maybe we should try talking to her? She might open up to us." Sirius suggested, keeping an eye on the toy broom's Cap and Exton were riding.

"Or, she wouldn't and everything really is okay with her." Remus shook his head at Capucius. "No trying to push your brother off Capucius Eros!"

"Trust me, she is far from okay. I've known her almost our whole lives, if she's okay then I'm dating you Remus." Chastity said, before going over to Cap and yelling at him.

"If Chastity is staying out of this then so am I. She might just need time to deal with her problems." Sirius clapped Remus on the back.

"Yeah, I guess I can wait until she comes to one of us,but I'm only going to give her a month.'

"That's my Moony, in the mean time it wouldn't hurt to meddle with her and that Alexz bloke, maybe get some of those grandkids of ours involved. I know Michael and Elizabeth are great with marauder things."

"That's because they already know what's going to happen genius."

"Yeah yeah."

DragonDragonDragon

"Come on sleepy wake up." A familiar voice whispered gently into Jersey's ear. "Cat nap time is over."

"Just a few more minutes." She yawned turning over in bed.

"Oh come on lazy, you have a big event to plan. The date's only two weeks away unless of course you want to get married in your underwear in a courthouse."

"James that isn't even funny. I'll plan it when I wake up."

"What happens if I'm gone when you wake up?" James chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, like you'd leave me here all on my own for another woman."

"Oh yeah love, you're not getting any younger, but there are younger models born every second."

"Jack ass." Jersey said, finally opening her eyes to an empty room.

DragonDragonDragonDragon

"Hey my favorite grandkids." Sirius said, walking up to Michael and Elizabeth.

"No."

"You haven't even given me a chance to ask yet."

"Because right now is not the right time for this plan, Jersey is going through a very hard time personally, and we are not going to push her into anything she isn't ready for yet."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sirius asked glaring at Michael.

"Sometimes Grandpa, you can be a bit pig-headed. Just remember two weeks." Elizabeth said before leaving with Michael. "We also know you don't have a favorite grandchild and if you did it would be Tiger."

"Two weeks, what's that suppose to mean?"

"Figure it out old man." Both yelled back before going into the castle.

"Old man! I am not an old man."

"Give it up Padfoot, you are getting up there in age." Harry stated smiling sarcastically to Sirius as he walked up.

"Ah, now I see where they get it."

"Who?"

"The twins, they just called me an old man. I am not an old man Harry James Potter."

"Are too."

"Wait a minute James."

"I'm not James."

"I know that dip wad, when were James and Jersey suppose to be married?"

"Um the 29th, why?"

"Of what month?"

"This one, in two weeks actually, why?" The thought finally clicked in Sirius' head as he ran inside to find Chastity.

DragonDragonDragon

"Michael, Elizabeth I was just wondering if my Quidditch team would win the cup this year?" The head of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team asked running up.

"Sorry, we never tell, it could jeopardize who wins. You know, the future isn't written in stone right Will?"

"Yeah I know. Thanks anyways."

"Merlin I dislike this school." Michael complained. "Too many people want to know everything."

"Considering Pigfarts are we Potter."

"What do you want Cap? What are you talking about?"

"I'd go to Pigfarts if I got a chance."

"Why not go now?" Elizabeth asked exasperatedly.

"It's on Mars! Obviously Potter. I don't have a space ship Potter. Do you have a spaceship Potter? Moon shoes Potter, Rocket ship Potter, has enough money to have his own rocket." Cap teased moving behind the twins and crawling between them before rolling on the floor.

"Whatever Black, why don't you go back to the hole in the wall you came from."

"How dare you speak to me that way!"

"Capucius you are not as high and mighty as you think you are."

"Neither are you two! The only reason people treat you kindly is due to the fact that they are afraid of your parents. If you were _normal_ children, from a non-freak family people would care less about you."

"You mean they'd treat us like you then." Michael shot back seconds before Cap threw himself at the boy.

"I'll punch your face in!"

"You will do no such thing." Edward said, pulling the children away from each other. "Cap go find your father and stay with him, I'll come talk to him in a few minutes."

"Fine!" Cap stomped his foot, running off.

"You two, you should have known better. However, I was just coming to look for you."

"We are not going to tell you anything that happens."

"Couldn't anyways smarty pants, vampire. You can't read my future because there is none." Edward said, looking between the two kids. "You two have a bad attitude, which as you two know will not be needed in a few months."

"Trust us, we know. This is hard for us and we have refused to even talk about it. He's back, he's escaped, we understand and there is nothing anyone can do to stop this."

"Then shouldn't we prepare people?"

"Not yet. Trust us Edward, we know exactly what we're doing."

"Okay." Edward said skeptically.

"Really we do, we wouldn't want to hurt our family or friends, just have faith."

"Well if you need help, you know where to find me."

"Thanks Edward."

"Any time."

DragonDragonDragon

As Jersey got out of bed later that afternoon, there was a knock on her door. "I'm coming." She called out, wrapping a robe around her, before answering the door.

"Miss Gollegher?" The person asked, holding out a white dress bag.

"Yes I'm her, how can I help you?" Jersey asked, looking the bag over wondering what was inside.

"I'm here to deliver your wedding dress. Congratulations again."

"What do you mean? I cancelled that dress, the wedding's been off for months."

"Oh yes, but a Mr. Potter called about two months back and had it re-ordered, said that the wedding was back on but you were too busy to call yourself."

"Is there a way to return the dress? The wedding has been cancelled for a while, Mr. Potter has passed on, I have no use for this dress."

"I'm sorry ma'am, all purchases are final and dresses are one of a kind they can not be resold."

"Of course not. Thank you anyways." Jersey took the dress from the man, tipping him before shutting the door and placing the dress on the back of the couch. "Damn it James Potter. Why must you do this to me?"

"Because I fully believed we'd be back together."

"Obviously not, and get out of my head!" Jersey stormed to the freezer, taking out the bottle of tequila. She quickly unscrewed the cap before taking a mouthful.

"I wouldn't be here if you didn't want me here." James' voice echoed. "At least open the bag and show me what I missed."

"Funny because I don't want you here and yet here you remain." Jersey bit out, taking another mouthful before opening the bag and taking out the silk dress. The dress itself was simple but very beautiful, the straps were white lace, that just covered the top of her shoulders, the bodice of the dress had intricate beading on a sheer layer that split at her belly button to reveal the silk dress underneath, it was simple and light enough for a wedding on the beach. There was no plunging neck line or backline, it simply went across her chest. Jersey had fallen in love with it at first sight.

"It's beautiful Jersey, you would have looked amazing in it."

"Your right I would have, it's too late now." Jersey went over and took the phone off the hook, not wanting to be disturbed today.

"Go try it on at least, let me see." James' voice echoed, a smile to it. Jersey took another swig out of the bottle before going to the bedroom and trying it on. It fit her like a glove, hugging her in just the right places. Jersey ran her hand down the bodice of it, smiling at herself in the mirror. "I knew you would be amazingly beautiful in it. I would have been the luckiest guy in the world."

"Except you had to go and mess it all up." Jersey grabbed the bottle and went to the bathroom, plugging up the tub and laying down, before turning on the shower.

"Sweetie, you'll mess up your pretty dress."

"That's the whole point, I have no need for it now." Jersey said out loud dejectedly, taking constant swigs from the bottle. "Just leave me be James Potter, you've already wrecked everything, there's nothing left for you here." With that, Jersey began to cry.

DragonDragonDragon

D/N: We wanted to thank everyone who has stuck with this story for so long! We know you've had to wait forever and a day for an update but we hope this chapter is worth it. We wanted to wish everyone a merry belated Christmas and Happy New Year! On a happier note, we wanted to let the people who read Kime's fanfiction to know that on December 9th, 2009 Kime's boyfriend of two years proposed and Kime said yes. No date has been set, but we'll let you know when there may be another extended break from updating the story for the wedding and honeymoon. Other than that, let's get on with those wonderful reviews that keep this story going, because without them Kime would have just given up by now.

Sarahamanda: I'm glad that you like the story and have stuck with it. Dressing like a fairy for a renassance fair just sounds like so much fun!

JanaK: His kids and Mat are very happy that he's home and safe. One year a day!? Yikes, you really must be a fast reader, even I can't do that.

Orlin: You're alive? Really! I thought you'd abandoned me. It's okay about having a crazy year trust me I know! I can't believe how fast this year went by. I'd have to do some back tracking but I believe that Tiger was introduced in Year 2 and we're at six so that makes him 4 years old. I'm not sure about the bianca thing either, I'd have to back track that also. I saw HBP and I was highly disappointed in it. I would have rather had two movies then to have them cut out so much stuff. I had at first refused to even see it a second time, but working at a movie theater and having two prints I had to watch it a second time and once I got over that they butchered the book and the movie, and stepped outside of being a fan of the movie I found that it was a good movie on it's own. As for Jersey and Alexz I have NO twisted plan for them at the time, however I am setting up the dominoes for the last few chapters of this year and the rest of next year.

Adrianna: I'm glad you liked Edwards POV, I was afraid people wouldn't. As for the question at the end, you're just going to have to wait and see. I promise that by the end of this series all loose ends will be tied into a nice little bow. Worlds will be shaken and ends will be unpredictable!

Lover's Medium: I'm glad you enjoyed the story so far, and death by chocolate I believe is a great way to die! It's okay to review throughout the story, because I've been getting a little disheartened by the lack of reviews I've been getting now from the amount I got at the beginning. The reason it took so long to update was because I was debating whether to just leave the story unfinished or to keep it going. What made me decide to keep it up was the fact that I have a handful of people who review, who actually take precious time out of their day to read my story, and for them I can't quit until it's over. Knowing that people are reading the story is what's keeping this story going, if no one reviewed, or if I didn't know people read it and enjoyed it, the last chapter would have been the absolute last one. As for Alexz and Jersey, they will get together, but it's going to take some time because James really hurt her and she doesnt' trust anyone right now.


	28. Rise Again

Chapter 28: Rises Again

Alexz entered the room to find Jersey asleep on the bed. He quietly set down the tea before leaving the room. He cleaned up the mess left in the kitchen, ignoring the burning in his left arm.

"Hey." Jersey said a few minutes later, leaving the bedroom, sipping her warmed tea

"Hey, how are you?" Alexz asked, putting some groceries away that the house elves had brought up to her rooms.

"Better thank you. I… I wanted to thank you for checking up on me, for not taking no as an answer for not seeing me. It means a lot, I know it must have been a pain to get in touch with me, and then to take care of me when you found me. So thank you again." Jersey sat down on the couch and pulled a blanket over her legs.

"You're more than welcome. Of course I would come check up on you, I've been telling you this whole time that you mean a lot to me. Just relax today okay? I'll take care of everything and everyone."

"Thank you." Jersey said, smiling up at him. She sipped at her tea, opening her lap top and sending out emails and canceling appointments. "Alexz, would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?"

"Yeah! I mean, sure that sounds great."

KimeKimeKime

Subconsciously Draco grabbed his left elbow in class and started rubbing it to ease his pain. "Okay, as you are all aware by this time, your potion should begin to turn a vibrant aqua-marine color. This means all you have to do is add your last ingredient, stir clockwise five times and let sit for ten minutes before allowing your partners to test out this very mild love potion. You will find the antidote on my desk. Remember everyone will be searched before leaving class today. I do not want any vials floating around the school. If your potion is any color than Aquamarine, please see me and we will go over where you went wrong and how to fix it."

"Professor, is your arm okay?" Becki, a seventh year student asked raising her hand. Her potion having been completed.

"Of course why do you ask?"

"Well sir, you've been rubbing it for the last half an hour." Draco looked down at his arm and finally noticed the slight burning.

"I'm fine thank you for your concern." Draco waited until his class was over before going to the infirmary.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy." Gabriel's voice chimed out. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you had that bat the burn salve I made for you at the beginning of the year. I ran out of m own stash."

"You too?" Gabe took the salve off the table and applied some to Draco's left elbow.

"What do you mean me too?"

"It's just you haven't been my first patient. There was my brother, then Dolohov, another teacher, and yourself. All left elbow burns."

"Really? That's odd."

"When was the last time your elbow burned?" Gabe asked, applying the white salve gently.

"Back when I was a Death Eater. It's how the Dark Lord summoned his followers."

"That's what Dolohov said too. Maybe the tattoos are defecting."

"Wait, didn't your brother claim to be a new aged Death Eater?"

"Well yeah. You don't think?"

"I don't want to think about that possibility. I think it's time I go get some answers and I know just who to start with."

"You do? Who?" Gabe asked, intrigued.

"Yep, my kids." Draco got up and went to find Elizabeth and Michael. He walked into the great hall, finding the two children seated with their friends at the Ravenclaw table.

"You two, come with me right now." Draco called out. He walked with them back to the rooms he shared with Harry, making them sit on the brown leather sofa.

"I'm not stupid. I know you know why I have you here, and I know you two know what's going on. So speak now or be grounded."

"Technically you can't ground us, we're your students, and therefore you could punish us, but not ground us. Also, technically as you're not our parent at this current time, you can't really tell us what to do with out our parent's consent. That means you can either step down as Potions master or wait until school vacation. Which would be in another month and a half, and with finals coming up, chances are likely you'll forget why you called us into the living room." Michael said, smiling.

"Also, we know you're thinking of killing us and you really can't do that. That's really against the law." Elizabeth rested her head on Michael's shoulder.

"Watch me." Draco growled out. "I am your parent and I am your teacher and since classes have ended for the day, I am therefore your parent. That means I could ground you, punish you, kill you all I'd like because I'm not your teacher. now you're going to tell me what you know. If you so much as tell me the 'we can't tell you the future' line Elizabeth Malfoy. I swear you will be grounded until you are forty!"

"Okay, sorry." Elizabeth sighed. "He's coming back. He's starting to gather followers pretty quickly. He used Dragon to escape when he went in to retrieve Brianna." Elizabeth caved, knowing full well her father would ground her for the lip they were giving him.

"How long have you two known about this?"

"Since before Dragon went down. I'm sorry dad, but we couldn't tell you, and technically we aren't the only ones who have known. Edward's known since Dragon got back, or at least since he brought Dragon back to speaking."

"That's not the point! You two should have told us! We could have prevented it."

"Technically, he would have come back eventually. He was working on an escape plan for a while now."

"Wonderful. Thanks you two for the head's up. How long do we have?"

"Four months maybe? Six if we're lucky. Then he's going to attack."

"So lets get this straight. School ends in a month and a half, we have three months of summer vacation which gives us some time to plan but not all, and then he attacks. Maybe we shouldn't send the kids home for summer vacation? Hogwarts is the safest place there is."

"Father, he's coming after dad. He will attack here first. He's had years to go over what went wrong. He's out for revenge. The first place he'll attack is Hogwarts, to get dad out of the way, and then he's going to go after the Ministry of Magic. Once he kills dad and uncle Remus, he'll be unstoppable."

"Then we kill him."

"Father, it's not that simple." Michael said, explaining the situation.

"We should let people know he's back. We won't tell anyone the terms, let me handle your dad."

"Alright."

DragonDragonDragonDragon

"I want to thank you all for being here tonight, even if you were forced. Recently, we have been informed of some very terrible and grave news. Letters have been sent out to your parents and finals next week have been canceled. It saddens me to say that Thomas Riddle has returned. From my understanding, he has already acquired a body and is well on his way to reforming the Death Eaters, along with other independent followers. For those of you who do not feel safe at Hogwarts, the train will leave tonight and tomorrow afternoon to allow you to return home, and your parents will be waiting at Platform 9 and ¾. For those who would like to stay, your parents are more than welcome to stay at the school with you and defense classes will be available." Harry took a small break to look around at the gathered students.

"We ask that if any of you notice something suspicious you let your head of house or another professor know as soon as possible. You will all receive letters from the Ministry at your home with in the hour about safety precautions, though I am sure some of your parents, if not all of them, are already aware of them. Please familiarize yourself with these safety tips too, so we can rest assure that all of our students are safe also. Now, if you will turn your attention over to the head of the Auror department, Mr. Dolohov." Harry stepped aside as nervous chattering broke out around the Great Hall.

"Thank you Mr. Potter-Malfoy. Students of Hogwarts, I ask only to have your attention for a brief time before we allow you to finish dinner and depart to your rooms. I am here on behalf of the Minister of Magic and on behalf of the Auror Department, to allow you all to know we are doing everything we can to make sure you are all safe with in the Wizarding community. The trains will depart at nine tonight and eleven tomorrow morning. Any student who decides to leave will meet in the Great Hall tonight at 7 sharp, this allows all students time to floo call or owl their parents. Any muggle born student who would like to get in touch with their parents in the muggle community, may stay after this meeting and I will personally make sure you get a hold of them." Dolohov smiled at the students, attempting to reassure them.

"There will be Aurors posted throughout the ride to the train station, on the train itself, and on both platforms, as well as around the school. We have placed safety guidelines in place for those staying at Hogwarts, and you will find safety pamphlets in your common rooms on your house boards. There are other useful information in an envelope on each one of your beds depending on your blood-status and location of housing. We want you to make aware that we are not trying to discriminate due to blood status, but unfortunately are enemies are and again we want to make sure that everyone is as safe as they can possibly be. Any questions can be directed to your heads of house, professors, head boy and girl, prefects, and any of my Auror staff or ministry employee. At this time, Hogwarts itself is crawling with Aurors that are maintaining the magical enchantments and increasing security measures on the school as we speak. Please keep that in mind if you plan on any funny business tonight, as there is a curfew at eleven, and they are trained to attack first and ask questions later, unless you are pre-stamped like some of the prefects and all teachers. Thank you." The noise only got louder, some students finishing their dinner other going to contact their parents, and some going to their rooms to pack. Only one student approached the teacher's table.

"What can I do?" Dragon asked, looking Harry dead set in the eyes. "I know all about Defensive and Offensive spells, I know my potions like the back of my hand. I can teach, I can protect the students that want to go home tonight and tomorrow. I refuse to sit around and wait to be attacked. You both raised me better than that."

"We will work something out Drag, I promise. Right now, I think you should help Matt with the kids don't you? They are probably worried with all this commotion." Harry hugged Dragon, before sending him back to his own family.

"That's probably not a bad idea Harry." Chastity said, making sure Cap and Exton had finished eating their vegetables, as it had become a game to hide them under their napkins, in their pockets, or feeding them to any of the owls that flew by the table.

"I know, that's why I'm going to let him do it." Harry rubbed his forehead with one hand, pushing his food around his plate with his fork.

"Hey it's going to be okay. We'll figure out how to get rid of him for good, it's going to be okay."

"I hope so."

DragonDragonDragon

D/N: Haha look an update so soon! Yes I can't believe it either. We are coming to the end of this year. We believe there will probably be one more chapter before the next year begins! So now you know part of the twist, but of course there is MORE twisted goodness coming up I promise! Someone important even dies next year but I won't tell you who it is! mwahahahaha. We know we told you in the last chapter that Kime was engaged, however as of two Thursdays ago, Kime has called off the engagement, broken up with her ex-boyfriend. That is why this chapter has been released so fast, she needed something to keep her mind off of that and the fact that her friend Danny is in the hospital with MRSA. So you can all expect the next chapter soon, though we are going to try to make it long so maybe not as soon as everyone hopes. By the way you should all give a HUGE thanks to Adrianna, to who this chapter is dedicated, for if it wasn't for her, instead of a chapter there would be an authors note telling you all that I gave up on the story. I was really ready to abandon it completely. How could I ever do that to you all? Well because I didn't get many reviews and believe that people have stopped reading the story. Last thing!!! The thing with Cap rolling around on the ground talking about PigFarts, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Check out Star Kid Potter's a Very Potter Musical on Youtube it's Hilarious! I swear.

Sarahamanda: Glad you had fun! It sounds like it would be fun to dress like a fairy.

Orlin: Happy 2010 to you too! Trust me, take your time on being engaged, it's not something you should rush!** Dragon:** I thought New Moon was an amazing movie! I'm all team Jacob, and I think he should have taken off more than just his shirt! Then again, he didn't have his shirt off enough if you ask me. Matt got jealous. Thats not sad, Kime's 23 and recieved Harry Potter and Twilight gifts. **Kime:** Of course I'm the real Kime, just trust me, I have twisted plans but none of them involve Jersey and Alexz. **Draco: **I'm here, my husband just went a bit off the edge okay, I had to take care of him and the kids, so I had to take a small break.

Lovers Medium: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! lol. It makes me happy that people enjoy it.

Adrianna: Lovers you!! Hi nick! I miss you.

Burrbelle: I didn't realize I've been working on this story alone for three years now, that's a bit insane don't you think? It's also the longest I've worked on one single year let alone story. Then again I've worked on this whole series since my junior year of High school and in my 5th year of college! How insane is that!! That means over all I've been working on this series for 7 years!

Jana K: I can tell you're a fast reader, and thank you for reading, it really means a lot!

Oh and you know how to get updates? This wonderful little comment button!!! I love reading comments from new readers, it's very encouraging!


	29. Almost Over

Chapter 29: Almost Over

The next morning, the Great Hall was buzzing with the news of Voldemort's return. Dozens of families had decided to stay at Hogwarts, remembering the protection it had offered them when they had been students. "Dragon, we need to cheer them up some how. They can't keep their minds on Tom Riddle. It's insane that he's even back." Matt said, bouncing Zan.

"You're right, but what can we do?"

"You haven't preformed in a while, don't you have any songs that will take their minds off of everything?"

" I guess I have been looking over materials." Dragon took out his guitar and walked up to the teachers table. As he started to play, the hall quieted down. " Some of you muggle born might know this song from a country legend Johnny Cash. If so, I encourage you to sing along. Also, I apologize for the language in advance."

"Well my daddy left home when I was three and he didn't leave much for ma and me just this old guitar and an empty bottle of booze. I don't blame him cause he run and hid, but the meanest thing that he ever did was before he left, he went and named me Sue."

"Well he must have thought that it was quite a joke, and it got a lot of laughs from a lots of folks, seems I had to fight my whole life through. Some gal would giggle and I'd get red, and some guy'd laugh and I bust his head. I tell ya, life ain't east for a boy named Sue."

"Well, I grew up quick and I grew up mean. My fists got hard and my wits got keen. Rode from town to town to hide my shame. But I made me a vow to the moon and stars, I'd search the honky tonks and bars, and kill that man that gave me that awful name."

"Well it was Gatlinburg back in mid July, and I just hit town and my throat was dry. I thought I'd stop and have myself a brew… At an old saloon on a street of mud. There at a table dealing stud, sat the dirty mangy dog that named me Sue."

"Well I knew that snake was my old sweet dad, from a worn out picture that my mother had, and I knew that scar on his cheek and his evil eye. He was big and thin, and gray and old, and I looked at him and my blood ran cold, and I said my name is Sue. How do you do? Now you gonna die."

"Yeah that's what I told him. Well I hit him hard right between the eyes, and he went down but to my surprise. He come up with a knife and cut off a piece of my ear. But I busted a chair right across his teeth, and we crashed through the wall and into the street, a kickin' and a gougin' in the mud and the blood and the beer."

"I tell you I fought tougher men, but I really can't remember when. He kicked like a mule and he bit like a crocodile. I heard him laugh and then I heard him cuss. Then he went for his gun, but I pulled mine first. He sat there looking at me and I saw him smile. He said son this world is rough and if a man's gonna make it he's gotta be tough and I know I knew I wouldn't be there to help you along. So I give ya that name and I said good bye. I knew you'd have to get tough or die, and it's that name that helped to make you strong."

"Yeah. So he said you'd just fought one hell of a fight and I know you hate me and you got the right to kill me now and I wouldn't blame you if you do. But you ought to thank me 'fore I die, for the gravel in your guts and the spit in the eye, because I'm the son of a bitch that named you Sue."

'Yeah, what could I do? Well, what could I do? I got all choked up and I threw down my gun, I called him my pa and he called me his son. and I come away with a different point of view."

"And I think about him now and then, every time I try and every time I win, and if I ever have a son I think I'm gonna name him…Bill or George, any damn thing but Sue. I still hate that name." Dragon smiled before walking back to his table.

"Nice babe." Mat commented, as Dragon sat down and put both Tiger and Bianca on his lap.

"Thanks." Dragon smiled as Mat shook his head.

"Apple, son of Bitch." Tiger shouted, reaching across the table.

"Tiger! No bad. We do not say son of anything." Dragon lightly patted Tiger's butt.

"Ah!" Tiger burst out in tears. Mat cut up the apple, placing the slices on a plate in front of him.

"Great Dragon, our three year old curses now."

"I'm sorry. I'll correct it."

"Oh you bet your butt you'll correct it."

DragonDragonDragon

"Severus, you have no idea how much I wish you were here right now. The world has become a scary place and you're the only person who made me feel safe when things got bad. I know if you were here right now, we'd have plans, potions, lessons, and some semblance of survival. No one gives you the credit you deserve for the first two wars. If it wasn't for you, Harry would have died, and he-who-must-not-be-named would still be ruling this land."

"Mummy, what are you doing?" Exton asked, curling up on Chastity's lap, resting his head on her chest.

"Talking to your daddy sweetheart."

"Why?" Exton asked, looking up at her.

"Cause I miss him. I believe that he has the ability to hear us when he's gone."

"she's right Ex. When people leave us, they are still with us, and they can still hear us. Some times they send us secret messages."

"Really? Like a spy?"

"Exactly like a spy. I should know I've been where your daddy is now." Sirius sat down next to Chastity and rubbed Exton's back.

"You knew daddy?" Exton asked, eyes lighting up.

"Well of course I do. I've known him since we were both born. He was always a very nice man. He spent his life only ever loving two girls, one of them was Harry's mum Lily, and the other one was your mum. I think he was only ever mean to people because they misunderstood him, even me. However, I owe him my life for a lot of things, but mostly for saving Harry's life. Your dad will always be a hero to me Ex. You should be very proud to be his son." Sirius kissed Exton's forehead.

"Thank you." Chastity mouthed, lightly rocking Exton.

"I love you daddy." Exton yawned, placing a kiss to the headstone.

"I think someone is in need of a nap." Chastity whispered.

"Siri." Exton held his hands out to the man. "No nap."

"Okay then, no nap." Sirius took Exton into his arms, winking at Chastity while carding his fingers through Exton's hair.

"I know it must have been hard for you, but thank you. It means a lot that you would say that about Severus."

"Chastity, I meant every word." Sirius smiled, kissing her cheek. "why don't we find this one a bed huh?"

"Oh yeah."

DragonDragonDragon

"If everyone would please give us your undivided attention for a few minutes. I would like to thank you all for staying at the castle. It puts the Ministry's and school's minds at ease that you are all choosing safety first. We know we are asking a lot, especially since you-know-who isn't a big threat right now, and we hope to keep it that way. In case there is a fight, we would like that you all be prepared. So, defense classes will begin in the Great Hall this evening. for those who would like to participate. There will also be potions, charms, advanced transfiguration, and medical classes that will begin sometime this week. Even if you don't get a battle, all these skills will be useful in your life and future jobs, as everyone will get a certificate of completion from the ministry for completing the course. This will allow you to practice and perform these subjects without fines from the ministry, unless of course they are used to break the law." Remus said smiling.

"The schedule for the other classes will be posted on the boards in the common rooms hopefully no later than tomorrow afternoon." Draco smiled out at everyone.

"What are we going to do?" Doholov asked, turning towards Harry

"We're going to find where he is and I am going to destroy him once and for all."

"Harry, that didn't work the first time."

"Trust me, it will work. I'm not going to let him get that close to Hogwarts and even if I have to die to save everyone than so be it."

"Harry, he can't hurt anyone." Jersey and Alexz yelled running into the Great Hall.

"What?"

"Remember when your mum died for you? How it cast a spell keeping you safe from him until you came of age?"

"Of course but what does-" Harry was cut off.

"Alexz researched the last war, and you were dead Harry. You died protecting the wizarding world. They have the same charm in their blood that was in your blood. He can't touch them. Plus, the charm passes through their blood, so even future generations are protected as long as your blood line lives on, and trust me when I say with the amount of children you two have produced, that your line dieing out is not happening any time soon." Jersey smiled, hugging Harry.

"Then this really is it. A battle to the death. Neither can live while the other survives. So then or neither to exist, both must die. If I die, that's it for good. He would have no reason to come back. He has only ever come back for revenge."

"What? Harry no, that's crazy!" Draco yelled, pulling Harry into his arms. "You're not going to die. I refuse it!"

"Baby, we can discuss this in private. You're drawing a crowd. We'll come up with a plan."

"Okay." With that Draco pulled Harry to their rooms.

DragonDragonDragon

"I've got to do this Draco! It's the only way everyone will be safe, including our kids, our grandkids! End of discussion." Harry said, giving Draco no leeway to argue.

"Fine then, but the only way that you're going, is if I go with you."

"Fine." With that, Draco and Harry started to pack a few things and get ready to face Voldemort for the third and final time.

DragonDragonDragon

D/N: This is the second to final chapter of this series. I know I said that the series would go seven years, but due to lack of interest by the fans, and the lack of reviews (Last chapter only had TWO), I will no longer be writing the Twisted series. It started out as a way to relieve boredom from hurricane's and no power, through out it I have made friends. One murdered another ended up in a mental hospital due to the first one's death. This series brings only pain anymore at their memory. I hope those who have continued to read this series since the beginning and those that have recently stumbled upon it (I get emails saying whose favorited these stories) I can't express how much it has meant to me! It pains me that since the end of the Harry Potter series itself, the amount of interest in this story has declined. Tomorrow, I shall start writing the last chapter. I only hope it doesn't take me another 4 months to post it. I also hope that you all enjoy the ending, the only reason I am finishing this series at all is because I have known this twisted ending since the beginning, and it will blow your mind, or utterly disappoint you. Either way, it will raise questions. Also the song in here is "A Boy Named Sue" by Johnny Cash.

Sarahamanda: Thank you for reviewing on every chapter of this series it has truly meant a lot to me.

Adrianna: haha praising God you got an update? Thank you for the enthusiasm and for the dedication you've had through out this series. From pre-reading chapters, helping me out story wise, and naming characters. It's never gone unappreciated.


	30. The End

Chapter 30: The End

Sun shone through the window the next morning, framing Jersey's face. "Morning beautiful." Alexz's voice spoke from right besides her.

"Go 'way." Jersey whined out, covering her face with a pillow. "Tired."

"Well, you and I were up most of the night. I figured I'd at least get a good morning kiss before being kicked out." Jersey peeked an eye out from under the covers and smiled at him.

"Good morning?" Alexz leaned over kissing Jersey on the lips.

"You're asking if it's a good morning? Well for me yes, I had sex with the girl of my dreams who is still naked in bed. Yeah, I'd say my morning is great, well besides being told to go away."

"Sorry, I'm just cranky. No sleep and being sore will do that to a person not that I'm complaining of course." Jersey pulled Alexz over her before kissing him.

DragonDragonDragon

"Chastity we need to talk about what happened the other night." Sirius shouted, running after her.

"We slept together Sirius. It didn't mean anything, you were nice to my son and I caved."

"No it meant something Chastity, I'm not an idiot! I love you!"

"Shut up! I-just shut up!" Chastity stormed past him, walking down the corridor again.

"No!" Sirius grabbed her wrist to hold her in place. "You what Chastity? Tell me, I deserve to know."

"I can't do this in the face of a war with someone who has a tendency to die! I've lost you too many damn times Sirius!" Chastity pulled her wrist away and stormed off.

DragonDragonDragon

Harry placed an envelope addressed to Dragon in the Great Hall before taking Draco's hand. "Ready?"

"Ready." Draco repeated, leaving the castle to go end Voldemort's reign once and for all. "Where are we going Harry?"

"According to the twins, he's in a forest. Hermione and I camped there, it's where I found the sword of Godric Gryffindor." Harry kissed Draco before apparating them. The moment they landed, Harry knew the time had finally come, he could feel it in every bone in his body. This was the end. After all these years, all this torment it came down to this, Voldemort and him, this time no one was walking away alive. "Come out, Come out wherever you are." Harry sang, walking into an empty area.

"Mr. Potter, to what do I owe this honor?" Voldemort hissed, sliding into the field in the form of James.

"You're a sick bastard." Draco sneered, looking Voldemort over.

"Ah yes." Voldemort smirked. "Well, as you would know Draco, I was in need of a body and this one was given to me so willingly, how could I not use him? Plus, it's so touching isn't it? Betrayed son kills father." Voldemort slid his wand out of his robe. "I know your plan Potter. As juvenile as always aren't you? Legimens Harry, I know your every thought and you're doing nothing to keep me out this time." Harry slid his wand out pointing it towards Voldemort. "On the other hand, we could start off by killing the spare." At these words Harry's jaw clenched. "I see you haven't forgotten dear old Cedric Diggory."

"Shut up! I'm not here to talk Riddle."

"Alright, if that's how you want to see it." Voldmort leveled his wand at Draco's Heart. "Avada Kedavra." Draco closed his eyes, waiting for the spell to hit. Only then did he hear a thud as Harry's body hit the ground.

"Harry!" Draco cried out, dropping to his knees shaking him.

"Too bad he never found out you were pregnant again Draco. Would have made a more tragic end for him." Draco fished Harry's wand off the ground. "Hey Bastard, Avada Kedavra." With that Voldemort was gone. Draco cradled Harry's body to his. "Please baby, please wake up." Draco cried, sinking lower onto the forest floor. "Please." Harry's body did not move.

DragonDragonDragon

_Dear Dragon, _

_ I'm sorry we never informed you of today's plans. I'm sorry my final words to you will never be spoken only wrote. If I knew I would be able to tell you all this in person, believe me I would, but I know that I would never have left you. Dragon, today I set out to dest_roy _Voldemort. I will not be returning this time. Your father believes he will pass with me, I refuse to let you lose two parents. I don't know what shape I send your father back to you in, but I hope it's not as bad as I fear. Please remember I have always loved you and your siblings. Please protect them. Send on my love and reassure them I'll always be with them, just like I will with you. I'll forever be in any note of music you play, every ray of sun that falls on your face. I'm so proud of you baby, always have been, forever will be. _

_Love, _

_Your dad_

Dragon stared at the page before breaking down in tears. "Dragon? What's wrong?" Mat asked, going over to him.

"He died!" Dragon yelled out, his voice cracking at the end of the word. He broke down more than he had before.

"I'm so sorry Dragon." Sirius slid besides him and held him, whispering in his ear. "It will be okay Dragon. It will be, he's finally at peace." Sirius stood up, cradling Dragon's head to his chest. "Your father should be back soon, we should wait for him in the infirmary." Dragon allowed himself to be led from the Great Hall, Mat following behind them.

DragonDragonDragon

Draco made it back to the castle hours later, carrying Harry's body to the infirmary.

"Dad!" Dragon cried out, running towards him, who placed Harry on the nearest bed, hugging him. "I'm so sorry! Merlin I'm so sorry!"

"Hey you have nothing to be sorry about Dragon. Shh baby, it's okay." Draco held Dragon close to him, comforting him the best he could.

DragonDragonDragon

Harry work up gasping. He held his forehead, checking himself over. Harry jumped off his head and walked downstairs hoping to make it to the kitchen for a glass of water without getting caught. "Harry James Potter! What are you doing up?" Lily asked, looking at her eleven year old son.

"Night mare mum. Dad's horror stories of war, Lucius Malfoy, and Hogwarts got to me I think."

"Not to mention all the sweets you two had before bed Harry."

"do I have to go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked for the hundredth time. His dad had become headmaster since Dumbledore had died in war saving Lily and James' lives. Harry was beyond completely mortified.

"For the last time, yes. You'll board the train tomorrow with everyone else."

"Okay, okay. However, if I fall in love with Draco Malfoy, have twenty kids, and die saving the world it's all your fault. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Draco Malfoy? As in Lucius' son? What do you mean twenty kids? When did you decide you're going to die saving the world?" Lily shook her head before kissing Harry's forehead. "No more candy before bed and I'm telling your dad no more war stories either." Lily went up to bed. "Twenty kids, what a hoot!"

"Love you too mum." Harry called, going to the kitchen and getting a glass of water, before going up to bed.

The End

D/N: Can you believe it, after all this time, it's finally over. I started to cry, but it has yet to fully hit me. I wrote this chapter at work so that I could get this story over with. I hope everyone enjoyed this series, I am sorry this chapter was a bit rushed though, I tried to tie up as many lose ends as possible, while still leaving things open in case I ever want to come back to it. Though I am thinking of maybe continuing the Jersy/Alexz story line, which would include some of these characters. If I did that, I'd let you all know, but I couldn't post it on fan I'd have to find some place else that lets you use original characters. What a better way to wrap up this series then going to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter here in Orlando! In case you haven't gone, definitely make it part of your next vacation plan! I've been there three times so far, all within the opening week and I WAS there the opening day! Chaos at it's best let me tell you! Please feel free to find me on twitter: Kime 13 or face book: Kimberly Jeffries. I am pleased to announce that the last chapter got many more reviews than the previous chapters. Oh and in case you want to listen to the music that inspired this series just check out every Fray album that exists! This chapter's play list: Haven't Met You Yet, (Michael Buble) Here it Goes Again (Ok Go), When I Look At You (Miley Cyrus), The End (MCR), This is How I disappear (MCR), Welcome to the Black Parade (MCR), Somewhere Only We Know (Kane). Again thank you all for reading this series, it's meant a lot! This whole thing is dedicated in memory of Andrew G. and to Danny G. you love with forever live on in my heart.

Lovers' Medium: Aww I didn't mean to give you a heart attack but I just feel that everyone lost interest. I've seen hundreds of people add it to their favorites list, yet chapters go by with only one comment from Sarahamada. It hurt that I would dedicate months at a time and get nothing. Thank you for the support though, it does mean a lot.

Orlin: Thank you so much for your ever continued support! It truly means a lot to me, you've been there since the beginning. I can't believe you re-read all six years! That's insane, but now that I think back on it, we have gone on quite a journey! As for more stories, who knows what the future holds but I think I deserve a break after 6 years of writing this series! I might do something with Jersey and Alexz but we'll see! Just keep in touch okay? I believe you're one of the few who have my actual email. I loved Eclipse, and I can't wait for the next HP movie! I already own the poster lol, one of the perks of working at a movie theater.

Evie Glacier Tako: Wow, thank you for reading and commenting! First time commenter I see, I'm sorry it's so late in the series though. I don't think the story was ever out of my control, but I can see why it would seem that way. Honestly I don't think enough happened in the majority of these chapters, I think if anything I could have done more. However, you're right, quit while you're ahead and on top. I've read stories too where sequels are just too much, and I feel that unfortunately that's probably what would have happened here. Though I've known since the beginning that all of this would be a dream, so having a sequel would have been hard to pull off. Though it does open a new story line if I'd like to pick it up. A prequel maybe? Or just something new all together. I think six years is enough too, but I feel that the seven (?) years I've spent writing this story is too long. I need to get back to the real world unfortunately.

Adrianna: What is there to say to one of the best friends I've had come out of writing this series. If it wasn't for my writing this series, and our love for Harry Potter, we never would have met! Oh if everyone on here could only read the Alexz and Jersey we originally created through IM. Or the Gabe and Chastity, Derek and Addy, etc. Thank you for the dedicated support, the ass kicking you've given me! You don't have to worry about not having me write, you've had me on speed dial for the last seven years. I've done nothing but write for you, and shall continue unwavering ;).

Sarahamanda: I'm glad you liked the last chapter unfortunately this will be the last update of this series ever. Thank you for the support, and I honestly think you are the only person who has commented on every single chapter!

Andrew G.: I know you will never read this, but I truly am sorry you never got to read the end. Your death has effected me more than you know, but without having met you through this story, it never would have been completed. You saved my life in more ways than you could ever know and I will never forget you. Hope heaven's as beautiful as everyone says, you deserve it.

Danny G: I hope that you read this one day, once you're out of the hospital and truly healed, though please take your time. I have you to thank the most for your love and support, not only on this story but life itself. Thank you for making me the godmother of your twins, I've never been so honored. To imagine my life without having met Andrew and you seems so empty. I love you sweetie. Your Tenshi.


End file.
